


Схожесть непохожих.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 82,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With this hell in your head how can you live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1.

Гарри неторопливо застегивает пуговицы темного плаща. Немного НЛП, рогипнол и галлюциноген в шампанском. Эггси на рельсах все еще валяется в отключке, поэтому торопиться некуда. Такой простой набор компонентов, но все претенденты на место Ланселота будут видеть не своих наставников, а мужчину с лошадиной улыбкой. Его даже не существует в реальности – образ, программа, компьютерная графика, и тем не менее все будут видеть именно его. Как оказалось, для этого даже не нужно вживлять чипы, достаточно этой смеси.   
Он сжимает нож левой рукой, правая стиснута в кулак и убрана в карман. Гарри сам не знает, почему взял нож в левую, но сейчас не время что-то менять: Эггси начинает приходить в себя. Гарри с интересом наблюдает, как мальчишка возвращается в сознание. Он словно просыпается. Сглатывает, на мгновение смыкая пересохшие губы, поворачивает голову, разминая шею, приоткрывает глаза – и только тогда в зрачках разгорается огонек опасности. Он смотрит на связанные руки и пытается вырваться. Он осознает.  
– Кто Вы такой? Где я, черт возьми?!  
Гарри неторопливо приближается и растягивает губы в улыбке:  
– Этот нож может спасти Вам жизнь. У моих нанимателей два вопроса, Эггси, – со спокойной улыбкой произносит Галахад, – что за хрень «Кингсмен» и кто такой Гарри Харт?  
– Я не имею понятия! – орет Эггси и матерится, видя огни приближающегося поезда.  
Галахад не сомневается в преданности Эггси, однако они должны пройти весь сценарий, и дальше он должен сказать, что только что убил двух его друзей. Губы двигаются сами, слова вылетают автоматически, как давно заученная и постоянно повторяющаяся роль. Хотя последний раз он повторял эти слова семнадцать лет назад, Гарри помнит все до последней буквы.  
Отрешенность помогает ему не сосредотачиваться на картине перед глазами, не видеть на его месте Ли Анвина, хотя стоит признать, что так безумно Ли никогда не одевался, хотя середина девяностых была самым расцветом безумной молодежной моды. Он доверяет Эггси. Все происходящие в его жизни события, характеризовали его как честного и преданного человека. Полицейские, правда, с ним не согласились бы, но Гарри знает, о чем он говорит. И то, что в участке мальчишка не предал своих друзей, и то, что не выдал его Дину – все это были аргументы в пользу Эггси. Однако сейчас Гарри ощущает волнение. Именно поэтому его правая рука сжата в кулак, так проще контролировать себя и делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Его волнует не то, что Эггси может провалить испытание – он просто в последнее время переживает за Гэри. Нехарактерное для него чувство беспокойства он испытал еще на первом задании, когда все уже вдыхали необходимый воздух, а Гэри все еще пытался выбить дверь. Причина выяснилась совсем скоро и была ясна, прозрачна и немного беспокоила Гарри Харта – его тянуло к мальчишке. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее становилась его тяга. Сейчас к Эггси его влечет так, словно тот был магнитом. И все попытки Галахада хоть как-то пытаться сдержать свое притяжение, Гэри Анвин мгновенно сводил на нет, врываясь без стука в его жизнь снова и снова и одной улыбкой сметая все тщательно возведенные барьеры.   
У Эггси не возникает сомнения в реальности происходящего. Возможно, психологическое воздействие усиливается рогипнолом, но Гарри почти физически больно смотреть, как мальчишка пытается вырваться, как кричит, зажмуриваясь за мгновение до того, как над ним прогрохочет поезд. Эггси еще этого не знает, но поезд пройдет поверх него, и Гарри, спустя столько лет, иногда все еще слышит этот чугунный грохот над собой, видит приближающийся ослепляющий свет и давится вспышкой страха. Он был таким же, но это было очень давно. Воспоминания об их разнице в возрасте всегда отрезвляют Гарри, и он уже совершенно спокойно наблюдает, как поднимается платформа с оторопевшим Эггси.  
– Поздравляю. Очень неплохо, – размеренно произносит Галахад, сдерживая улыбку. Мимика Эггси всегда вызывает у него желание спровоцировать мальчишку еще на что-нибудь. Чего только стоит наблюдать, как Эггси по-детски приоткрывает один глаз, оглядываясь в поисках опасности. Только в детских играх ахух может не заметить одного приоткрытого глаза, в реальности всегда все иначе.  
– А как остальные? – Гэри оглядывается, словно надеется увидеть Рокси в двух метрах от себя.  
– Рокси выдержала испытание. Чарли следующий. – Гарри делает небольшую паузу и улыбается одними глазами. – Взглянешь?  
Эггси словно замечает и понимает эту улыбку:  
– Ладно, давайте, – подчеркнуто равнодушно говорит он.

В кабинете Мерлина Эггси, наблюдая за испытанием Чарли, делает полшага назад, чуть отклоняется и, словно невзначай, прижимается к плечу Гарри. Все взгляды сосредоточены на экране, где Чарли с треском проваливает испытание, и этого маневра никто не замечает. Галахад позволяет себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и бесшумно втянуть носом воздух, вдыхая еще не выветрившийся запах недавнего страха, перемешанный с отголосками парфюма и острыми нотами пота. Он дает себе три долгих секунды, бесконечных и таких коротких секунды, чтобы насладиться этим моментом, после чего чуть подается вперед, мягко, но настойчиво возвращая парня в исходное положение. Эггси понимает его без слов и возвращается на положенное место, а Галахад с сожалением смотрит на его плечо. Иногда ему кажется, что он так же небезразличен Эггси, и тот был бы не против перевести их отношения в другую категорию. Галахад переводит взгляд на Мерлина, произносящего подводящего итоги, но мысли его обретаются в совершенно другой плоскости. В голове настойчиво бьется: «А может быть?..»  
– Эггси, Вы должны знать, что Ваш отец дошел до этой стадии. Отныне никаких страховок не будет, ясно?  
Мальчишка переглядывается с Рокси и кивает в ответ, а для Гарри заключительные слова координатора становятся ледяным душем. Он опускает глаза и отводит взгляд, пряча от всех разливающуюся по жилам горечь. Ли Анвин… Это его вина, и он никак не сможет искупить ее перед Эггси.  
Галахад стискивает руку в кармане в кулак, резко разворачивается и первым устремляется к выходу. Он не пытается сбежать от Гэри, знает, что тот вместе с остальными следует за ним. Им сейчас предстоят двадцать четыре часа наедине. Оставшаяся часть вечера, ночь и целый день вместе.  
По дороге к дому они оба сохраняют дистанцию. Идут рядом, цепляются рукавами друг за друга, но не касаются. Галахад не чувствует сожаления. Все правильно, все идет своим чередом. Между ними нет никакого напряжения, с Эггси светло и спокойно, и мальчишка ведет себя так же, как вел раньше: смеется и спрашивает Галахада, научит ли он его говорить, как в "Моей прекрасной леди". Гарри улыбается в ответ, иногда Эггси откровенно его поддразнивает, и в эти моменты еще больше хочется притянуть его к себе. Остановиться прямо посреди улицы, обхватить его за талию и прижать к себе. Видеть, как расширяются зрачки, как Эггси расплывается в улыбке, и чувствовать тепло его тела и сжимать его все крепче. А иногда Гарри хочет приподнять край его футболки, запустить пальцы под ремень и сжать его в кулаке так, чтобы острые грани металлической пряжки до боли впечатались в пальцы, сжать и дернуть на себя. Резко. Сильно. Чтобы у Эггси не осталось сомнения в его намерениях, не возникло желания отстраниться. У них этого нет, но Гарри не ощущает печали – ему хватает того, что у них есть. Им легко друг с другом.   
Эггси расспрашивает его о газетных вырезках. Гарри расслабленно вытягивает ноги под стол, прижимаясь лопатками к мягкой коже кресла. Он серьезно отвечает на вопросы, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, и наблюдает за Эггси. Ему нравится видеть, как мальчишка движется, как его тело автоматически реагирует на сигналы мозга, как изменилась его походка и переходы, движения стали сдержаннее и четче. Пуговицы его футболки поло застегнуты до самого верха, воротник плотно обхватывает мощную шею; Галахад завороженно наблюдает, как напрягается его кадык, обретая объемный контур под тонкой кожей, как он падает вниз, когда Гэри сглатывает, приближается к застегнутой наглухо ткани, а потом медленно возвращается обратно. Гарри давно снял пиджак, как только они зашли домой. Кобура и галстук ему совсем не мешали, да и его домашняя одежда не сильно отличалась от выходной, но пиджак дома он не носил почти никогда. Заменял его мягким кардиганом или просто убирал в шкаф, но это создавало антураж полноценного отдыха, даже если это было иллюзией – далеко не каждый вечер агента Кингсмен протекает спокойно.   
Одежда Эггси и так совсем не соответствует их внутреннему дресс-коду, однако Галахаду хочется расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на его футболке, чтобы их разговор ничем не напоминал формальный. Заодно можно снять свой галстук и тоже расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки, но это можно сделать и позже. Сейчас они идут делать правильный мартини.   
– Понял, Гарри! – Эггси и его широкую улыбку подбрасывает в кресле, выталкивая наружу, внутренняя энергия. Гарри любит, когда мальчишка так улыбается, он словно сияет изнутри, и Гарри любуется замершим и дожидающимся в дверях кабинета Гэри. Тот не отодвигается, когда Галахад приближается, и его приходится шутливо толкать в предплечье. Эггси теплый, будто несколько часов провел на солнце, и, кажется, что он хочет что-то сказать, но тут же встряхивает головой и отворачивается. Гарри спускается в кухню вслед за Эггси и думает, что ему показалось – между ними не возникло никакой напряженности, повисших в воздухе невысказанных слов. Он видит только спину, но плечи и шея остаются расслабленными, в манере говорить ничего не меняется, и Галахад улыбается уголками губ. Меньше всего он хотел бы испортить этот день, Гэри и так дальше предстоит самое сложное. Сначала индивидуальное испытание, потом, если они с Рокси оба его пройдут, полевое задание со своими наставниками – именно на этом этапе и погиб Ли, поэтому Гарри должен приложить все усилия, чтобы того же не случилось с Эггси. Если бы Гарри спросили, кто будет лучшим Ланселотом, он бы без сомнения ответил, что Гэри. Гарри не раз размышлял, сколько в этом его личного отношения, но каждый раз приходил к выводу, что не столь много, как казалось ему с самого начала, и как неизменно показалось бы другим. Роксана, без сомнения, была бы хорошим агентом: исполнительным, послушным, не допускающим ошибок, но Эггси мог бы дать Кингсмену больше. С его дисциплиной пришлось бы очень долго работать, зато он был способен на неожиданные ходы, лучше ориентировался в стрессовых ситуациях, мог поступить совершенно непредсказуемо, но в итоге оказывалось, что это было единственно правильным выбором. В этой области он давал Рокси сто очков вперед.  
Интересно, знает ли Эггси, насколько сам Гарри в него верит? Галахад на мгновение задумывается об этом, наблюдая, как Эггси, следуя его рекомендациям, готовит мартини. У него получается неплохо уже с первого раза, но есть, куда стремиться, сегодня им будет не лишним хорошенько выпить, а Гэри – отточить мастерство до предела. Галахад выпивает первую порцию мартини. Пожалуй, снимать галстук и расстегивать рубашку будет немного не к месту, но пока Гэри возится со второй порцией, он снимает запонки и убирает их в нагрудный карман, после чего подворачивает манжеты рубашки на три оборота – это его любимая длина рукавов. Обернувшийся с бокалом Эггси сразу замечает изменения, но молчит и заговорщицки ему подмигивает, опустошая свой бокал.  
Вечер выдается очень спокойным. Они пьют, иногда смеются, иногда рассказывают друг другу какие-то истории, и Гарри осознает, что подразумевается под зоной комфорта. Общество Эггси – это его зона комфорта. Он игнорирует легкий укол сожаления, но сразу же одергивает себя. У них нет с Эггси совместных вечеров впереди, но есть этот вечер, и этого достаточно. Они оба находятся очень близко, но соблюдают дистанция. Это Галахада полностью устраивает.   
Дистанцию нарушает Эггси. Случайно или намеренно, он разливает мартини, заливая липкой жидкостью их руки. Он нетрезво смеется, допивает оставшееся одним глотком и облизывает свои пальцы. Гарри снисходительно улыбается; Гэри серьезно смотрит ему в глаза, сжимает его кисть пальцами, подносит к губам и проводит языком по пальцам, не сводя с него внимательного и неожиданно трезвого взгляда.  
Галахад не меняется в лице, не дергает ни одним мускулом, хотя от этого прикосновения по телу пробегает электрический разряд. Замирает на одну липкую секунду и думает, что сейчас можно накрыть эти обалденные губы своими, почувствовать пряную сладость алкогольного коктейля, можжевеловую горечь, разлитую по чужому рту, и позволить себе с головой броситься в жерло этого кипящего вулкана.  
Но он не может себе этого позволить.  
– Нет, Эггси, – Гарри чуть заметно качает головой. Не пытается освободить руку, не шевелится, только закрывает им обоим путь к продолжению.  
– Почему? – невозмутимо спрашивает Эггси.  
Он не выглядит обиженным или оскорбленным, в его глазах не плещется боль или ярость, от этого становится чуть легче, но перспектива длинного разговора совершенно не радует Галахада. Однако вряд ли им удастся его избежать.  
– Мы не должны.  
Эггси склоняет голову, словно обдумывая его слова. Гарри ожидает дальнейших вопросов, пытается придумать, как объяснить Эггси, почему он ему отказывает, но этого не требуется – мальчишка кивает и отпускает его руку, отстраняется, возвращая прежний интервал между ними, и протягивает Галахаду салфетку. Вытирая руки, Гарри думает, что их нужно помыть, ткани недостаточно, чтобы удалить вязкую липкость напитка, но сейчас его уход будет воспринят как побег, поэтому он остается. Гарри думает, что их вечер дальше будет наполнен скованностью и неловкостью, но Гэри быстро разубеждает его и в этом. Он не ведет себя так, словно ничего не было – это всегда заметно, и эта клоунада давит не меньше, чем напряженное молчание; Гэри же словно безмолвно оставляет этот эпизод в прошлом, не отрицая его, но и не делая на нем акцента. Возможно, после этих суток они больше не увидятся толком, Гарри не знает, не может его «прочитать», но сейчас ему по-прежнему легко, и за это он благодарен Гэри Анвину.  
В середине ночи Эггси начинает клевать носом, и Гарри предлагает ему постелить в своей спальне. Эггси великодушным жестом отказывается, не отпуская никаких пошлых шуточек, и вытягивается тут же на диване, подложив руки по голову. Галахад возмущенно спихивает его на пол и идет за постельным бельем.  
В его пижамных штанах и без футболки Эггси смотрится неприлично сексуально. Галахад позволяет себе исподтишка скользнуть взглядом по накаченному телу, церемонно желает ему хорошей ночи и поднимается к себе. Обычно он засыпает легко и быстро, работа в Кингсмен научила использовать его любую возможность для восстановления организма, но сейчас уже несколько часов он лежит без сна, гипнотизируя взглядом потолок. Они с Эггси упустили свою возможность. Это было правильным решением, теперь главное – не жалеть о сделанном. Гарри встает, накидывает на плечи тяжелый багровый халат, в темноте кажущийся почти темным и бесшумно спускается вниз. Он знает каждую скрипучую половицу пола, каждую ступеньку лестницы, поэтому ему не составляет труда не издавать ни звука. Он убеждает себя, что просто пытается не разбудить Эггси, но у его поведения другая причина. Мальчишка явно привык спать среди звуков, живя с матерью, Дином и маленькой сестренкой; привык к звукам, несколько месяцев проведя в общежитии Кингсмен, но Галахад сейчас не хочет разбираться в себе. Просто выпивает стакан воды, за которым спускался, и подходит к дивану. Несколько минут он молча смотрит на разметавшегося по дивану Эггси, осторожно подбирает свесившееся больше чем наполовину одеяло и аккуратно укрывает мальчишку. Тот не шевелится, не просыпается, даже не сбивается его размеренное дыхание, и Гарри позволяет себе слабость. Возможно, потом он будет корить себя за нее, возможно, нет, но сейчас он склоняется и невесомо целует Гэри чуть выше брови. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не чувствует сбивающих с ног порывов чувства вины, напротив, по его телу разливается спокойствие и усталая сонливость. Он так же бесшумно поднимается наверх, удовлетворенно прислушиваясь к ровным вдохам и выдохам, и думает, что теперь точно уснет без проблем.  
Галахад не оборачивается, поэтому не видит, что его провожает внимательный взгляд.

***

Если бы Гэри раньше спросили, что такое ад, он бы пролепетал что-то про котлы и пламя, а скорей всего, просто рассмеялся бы в ответ. Один день перевернул всю его жизнь, и до сих пор непонятно, с ног на голову или с головы на ноги.   
Сначала он провалил последнее испытание в Кингсмен. Гэри ни разу не пожалел, что не выстрелил в JB, но иногда сожалел, что не всадил гребаный холостой промеж глаз Артуру. Глава Кингсмен вызывал у него противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны он уважал заслуги этого человека, с другой – тот был глубоко ему неприятен. Это было, скорее, иррациональное чувство, не имеющее под собой серьезной подоплеки, но Артур кардинально отличался от других "рыцарей". Эггси даже не брал в расчёт Гарри Харта – на своего наставника он смотрел в последнее время исключительно с обожанием; но Мерлин и даже Персиваль, которого он видел всего несколько раз беседующим с Рокси, вызывали у него положительные чувства, а Артур Эггси не нравился.   
Потом он вернулся домой, увидел синяк у матери, и его захлестнула ледяная ярость. На ублюдка Дина, посмевшего поднять руку на его мать, и на гребаного Гарри Харта, который помешал ему разобраться с отчимом. Эггси не сдерживался, когда высказывал Гарри все, что думает о нем и их джентльменских методах. Он был готов орать в голос, но один вид сдерживающего ярость Харта действовал отрезвляюще, и в итоге Эггси захотелось не наорать на этого напыщенного индюка, а обнять его, поднырнув под руку. Разозленный Гарри был ошемломляюще красив и недосягаем. Когда Галахад отошел к окну, разговаривая с Мерлином, Эггси с сожалением пялился на плечи и непристойно привлекательную талию, обтянутую тонким кардиганом. Невозможность прикоснуться иногда сводила его с ума. Всего два дня назад он сделал шаг навстречу Гарри, но тот отказал ему, и Гэри до сих пор не знал, как к этому относиться. Он не сказал: "Нет, ты мне не нужен", не сказал: "Нет, я не чувствую к тебе ничего, выходящего за рамки отношений наставника и ученика". Гарри ответил: "Мы не должны". К счастью и сожалению, Эггси был не настолько пьян, чтобы настаивать, но решил для себя, что у него еще есть шанс. Только теперь нужно разобраться в причине отказа Галахада, потому что мальчишка прекрасно помнил тот ночной поцелуй. Целомудренное прикосновение губ к брови могло быть чем угодно, но в любом случае оно было – это не подлежало сомнению.   
А дальше начался ад. Гарри обещал, что вернется и решит все его проблемы; Эггси скучал несколько часов, бродил по квартире, рассматривая пришпиленных бабочек и репродукции картин, коих здесь были сотни. А потом началась трансляция из церкви. И лучше бы он скучал и дальше. Пусть бы он скучал всю жизнь, только бы не видеть, как Гарри, потрясающий, идеальный Гарри Харт, методично вырезает всю паству. Но и это оказалось не самым страшным. Эггси смотрел в глаза Валентайну, когда тот выстрелил ему в лоб. Когда тот убил Гарри Харта. И вот тогда парню показалось, что весь этот гребаный мир и он впереди всех летит в бездну. Он выпил стакан виски, не чувствуя вкуса и отправился в ателье. Толком не знал, зачем, но это было единственное место, где он сейчас должен был быть. Чутье его не подвело, Артур оказался предателем, и теперь у Гэри была только одна цель – достать этого мудака Валентайна. Он мог оставаться внешне спокойным и рассудительным, он мог делать все, что от него требуется, но внутри Эггси сгорал в адском пламени от осознания, что Гарри мертв. И спасенный мир, и спасенная семья не делали его горе меньше.   
Гэри дремлет в самолете по дороге домой. Болтается на границе сна и яви, и в его снах Гарри жив. И снова легонько целует его в лоб. Когда его будит Мерлин, Эггси думает, что сейчас с удовольствием бы сломал очки координатору. Он снова горит, он снова тонет, легкие разрывает болью и ему хочется орать, но он только вежливо улыбается. Так всегда улыбался Гарри, скрывая ото всех свои эмоции. Он станет таким, чтобы Гарри мог бы гордиться им. Правда, в следующую секунду Гэри готов расцеловать своего координатора, а заодно хорошенько удариться лбом о ближайшую стену, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон – Мерлин сообщает, что Гарри жив.   
В это сложно поверить, и Гэри не поверит, пока сам не увидит. Он еле дожидается приземления, спрыгивает без трапа и бегом кидается в офис. По-моему, Мерлин кричит что-то вслед, но Эггси не слушает. Он прижимает нескольких человек к стене, выясняя, где Гарри, пока не натыкается на Персиваля. Только тот сообщает ему, где найти Харта, и Эггси снова бежит, останавливаясь только перед приоткрытой дверью. Он переводит дыхание и не может отказать себе, чтобы подсмотреть в щель. Увиденное выбивает воздух из легких, и Эггси застывает, сжимая дверную ручку. Сидящий в кресле человек, несомненно, Гарри Харт, но точно так же сомнений не вызывает, что это не может быть Гарри Хартом. Этот мужчина настолько сломлен, что Гэри боится открывать дверь – кажется от легчайшего сквозняка эта шаткая конструкция рассыпется. Он не понимает, что происходит, пока не вспоминает слова Гарри у церкви: "Что ты со мной сделал? Я убил всех этих людей. Я этого хотел".   
"Так вот как выглядит твое чувство вины, Гарри", – горько усмехается парень и, наконец, толкает дверь. Гарри поднимает голову, и Эггси видит еще одно уникальное зрелище – как Галахад надевает свои доспехи. Как в "Трансформерах", груда автомобилеобразного металла за секунды превращалась в антропоморфную фигуру, так расправляются опущенные плечи, меняя оплывшие контуры тела на привычную осанку, поднимается голова, поза из скованной напряжением становится подчеркнуто-непринужденной, и губы складываются в обычную полуулыбку. От этого Гэри становится еще больнее. Он понимает, что Гарри будет скрывать ото всех свою боль, пытаться самому тащить неподъемный груз своей вины, и для всех снова будет таким же непробиваемым, как и его костюм. Эггси опускается на колени у кресла Галахада и сжимает его ладони своими. В глазах Гарри загорается огонек и тут же гаснет. Его наставник собран и выглядел бы совершенно обычно, если бы не глаза. Таких безжизненных глаз Эггси не видел никогда. И если бы он не заглянул в дверную щель, то, возможно, поверил бы. Но сейчас он видит наспех слепленные осколки, и это так неправильно, что ему все равно, что кто-то может подумать о его позе. Ему хочется уткнуться в колени Гарри, выплеснуть весь страх и ужас от пережитого, но второе желание гораздо сильнее: помочь этому упрямому мужчине, который всегда со всем справляется один.   
– Ты молодец, Эггси, – глухо говорит Гарри, – отличная работа.   
Он аккуратно высвобождает пальцы и проводит по щеке парня. Эггси и забыл, что у него самого там ссадины, об этом напоминают только непроизвольно дрогнувшие от прикосновения мускулы. После драки он наверняка выглядит божественно с разноцветными синяками, но и Гарри выглядит не лучше. Гэри переводит взгляд на его разбитые руки, до запястий покрытые разводами засохшей крови. Кровь, может, и не его, но костяшки разбиты знатно. Галахад вообще был весь в крови. На правом плече расползлось такое пятно, словно туда ее целый стакан опрокинули… В общем, внешний облик ярко напоминал, что происходило в церкви.   
– Гарри, – Эггси хочет вздохнуть, но вместо этого улыбается. От одной этой похвалы внутри разливается тепло. – Я так рад, что ты жив!   
Он не планировал переходить на "ты", это получается само собой, но, похоже, его наставник не против: улыбается в ответ одними уголками губ.   
– Тебе нужно в больничное крыло.   
– Кто бы говорил! – парень вскакивает на ноги, смеется и тянет Галахада за руку. – Пойдем вместе! Тебе туда нужно больше, чем мне.   
У Эггси все внутри переворачивается, когда он видит, как сводит ледяной судорогой развернутые плечи, как каменеет и без того напряженная шея. Гарри чуть заметно качает головой и роняет:   
– Царапины.   
Это короткое слово, как хрустальный бокал, падает на пол, разбивается на сотни острых осколков, впивающихся в самую душу. Гарри не пойдет в больничное крыло и вообще никуда не пойдет. Будет сидеть здесь, пока все не разойдутся по домам, а то, может, и вообще до самого утра… Гэри вздыхает. Конечно, не будет он здесь сидеть, просто поедет в пустой дом и будет пить свой чертов виски в одиночестве. Ну, нет.   
– Мистер Харт, не мне Вам читать лекции об инфекционных заболеваниях и заражении крови! – фыркает Эггси и тут же осекается. Неправильная тактика, так Гарри еще больше закроется от него — это он понимает сразу. Он склоняется ближе и тихо произносит в ухо: – Поедем к тебе?   
Гарри приподнимает брови, демонстрируя легкое удивление и озвучивая молчаливый вопрос. Демонстрируя и озвучивая – лучше и не скажешь. Стандартная джентльменская маска Гарри Харта. Парень давится горячим желанием сгрести его пиджак пальцами, оторвать от кресла, встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы стереть с его лица это выражение. Пусть разозлится, накричит, свернет ему челюсть точным ударом! Когда погиб Ланселот, Гарри выпускал пар в баре, неужели он не понимает, что нельзя держать всю эту хуйню в себе?! "Ты себя сожрешь, Галахад", — с горечью думает парень и выпаливает, пока не передумал:  
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоим любовником, позволь мне быть твоим другом. Позволь помочь тебе, Гарри.   
Такие простые слова, но так сложно их произнести. Эггси сдавливает горло, когда он говорит, и хорошо, что он сам приглушает голос, иначе бы прозвучал только невнятный скрежет, срывающийся с языка. Гарри молчит в ответ. Смотрит куда-то в сторону пустым взглядом, а Эггси кажется, что из его легких каждую секунду выкачивают воздух, и это будет длиться вечно. В тишине раздается только сдвоенное тиканье их наручных часов, не слышно даже дыхания; он не верит своим глазам, когда Гарри медленно кивает в ответ и встает. Только когда тот разжимает пальцы, парень понимает, что все это время держал его за руку; он гордо вздергивает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит на Галахада, готовый принять любую шутку или джентльменскую шпильку в свой адрес. Подтянутый, гордый, собранный Гарри направляется к двери, и Гэри понимает, что привычных ему шуток в ближайшее время он не услышит.   
Если бы это был не Гарри, Эггси сказал бы, что он в шоке. Совершенно безучастный ко всему профиль сопровождает его всю поездку в кэбе, да и с приходом домой ничего не меняется. Эггси так же молча направляется в ванную, он там видел аптечку в прошлый раз. Гарри никак не комментирует его действия, но судя по стеклянному звону, он наливает себе алкоголь. Правильно, пусть выпьет, может, хоть очнется. От идеального порядка в ванной Галахада иногда становится не по себе. Такая стерильность напоминает больницу. Наверняка, и для бинтов у него есть какой-то специальный скальпель, но в такие дебри парень не собирается углубляться. Он устало трет переносицу и кидает короткий взгляд в зеркало. Выглядит с боевыми шрамами он и правда шикарно, но собой он будет заниматься позже. Сейчас достаточно будет тщательно вымыть руки и спуститься обратно.   
Гарри ждет его со стаканом бурбона в руке. Правда, не с одним, а с двумя, один из которых молча протягивает Эггси. Парень опрокидывает его одним глотком, повторяя движение наставника с опозданием на полсекунды. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, но он не знает, о чем они могут сейчас поговорить. Он ставит аптечку на диван и просто развязывает на Гарри галстук. Гэри не смотрит в глаза Галахаду. Боится поднять взгляд, боится увидеть не пустоту, к которой все-таки можно привыкнуть, а стену. Гэри Анвин боится, что его оттолкнут в прямом и переносном смысле. Но нельзя прятаться бесконечно, поэтому вытягивая узкую полосу шелковой ткани из-под воротничка рубашки, он перешагивает и эту преграду: между ними всего дюймов семь расстояния, он раздевает мужчину, в которого влюблен, не для того, чтобы заняться с ним сексом, а просто чтобы помочь ему. В его движениях нет возбуждения, только бесконечная забота. "Понимаешь, Гарри?" – спрашивает Эггси одними глазами, и Гарри понимает. Его взгляд сейчас теплый и мягкий; он немного склоняет голову, давая выскользнуть застрявшему галстуку, и чуть заметно кивает, когда Гэри берется за пуговицы его пиджака. Наверное, этот костюм безнадежно испорчен, но Эггси все равно аккуратно складывает пиджак прежде, чем положить его на спинку дивана. Дыра в плече и пятно крови на плече ему категорически не нравятся. Это то, что Галахад называет царапинами? Эггси вздыхает и берется за ремешок пустой кобуры. Оранжевая кожа застегнута на третье отверстие; он сам застегивает на второе – его мозг сам фиксирует эти детали. Кобура отправляется к пиджаку и галстуку. Гэри нервно сглатывает, снимая запонки, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и, наконец, стягивая ее с плеч. Полуобнаженный Гарри волнует его гораздо больше, чем он предполагал. Провести рукой по груди, размять напряженные плечи и немедленно расстегнуть пуговицу брюк, так точно подогнанных по фигуре, что хочется немедленно проверить это расстояние на ощупь.   
– Садись, – выдыхает Гэри, распечатывая антисептик.   
Гарри опускается на край дивана, прямой и напряженный, и Эггси морщится при виде раны на плече. Царапины, блядь. Царапины. Гребаный ты мудак, Гарри Харт. Он неторопливо стирает кровь вокруг раны и думает, как бы в итоге затащить Галахада к врачу. Первую помощь он окажет, но эта рана глубокая, хоть и узкая, мышцы, похоже, не задеты, но и крови было достаточно. Он не медик…   
– Тебе в плечо нож воткнули? – Гэри наблюдает за тем, как закипает перекись водорода, вступая в реакцию с кровью, ловит салфеткой потеки оранжевой пены и невольно кривится от запаха. Он с детства его не любит.   
– Я не помню, – Галахад привычным движением пожимает плечами и замирает на середине.   
Эггси это нравится, значит, он еще способен чувствовать и реагировать на боль. Он смазывает рану мазью, стягивает узкими полосками пластыря и сооружает повязку. Галахад – умелый и удачливый сукин сын! Это самое серьезное его ранение. В остальном обильные гематомы, разбросанные по торсу, небольшой ожог на ухе и опаленные волосы, разбитые руки и ссадины на шее слева. Гэри методично обрабатывает все повреждения кожи, мягко смывая кровь, ловко фиксирует все повязками, где это необходимо, и чувствует, как его отпускает тревога за Гарри. Он в порядке, жив, небольшие раны его не остановят, и он обязательно выберется из всего этого дерьма. А Гэри ему в этом поможет.   
– Спасибо.   
Благодарность Галахада застает парня врасплох. Разве могло быть иначе? За что тут благодарить? Но Гарри и не ждет ответа – сжимает его подбородок пальцами, осматривая разбитую губу. Осторожно надавливает на ранку, и Эггси кривится.   
– Потерпи, – Гарри улыбается, смачивает салфетку антисептиком и прикладывает к ране. Антисептик жжет кожу, распространяет удушливый запах, но прикосновения Гарри сводят на нет все негативные ощущения. Эггси замирает, желая продлить эту странную близость с привкусом медикаментов, но Галахад уже отодвинулся на удобное расстояние и теперь раздевает его. Сердце пульсирует где-то у ключиц, и этим грохотом можно подавиться, если не сглатывать постоянно образующийся в горле ком.   
Движения Галахада скупые и четкие, словно всю жизнь хирургом проработал. Так он снимает с него рубашку пиджак и галстук, так обрабатывает его кровоподтеки и порезы – Газель умудрилась его несколько раз достать, но когда он опускается на колено и берется за пуговицу его брюк, Эггси с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться, и призывает все свое самообладание, чтобы небрежно бросить:  
– Не думаю, что это нужно.   
– Эггси, а ты не обратил внимания, что у тебя куска брюк не хватает? – Гарри деловито расстегивает молнию и одним движением спускает их на пол. Поочередно сжимает каждую лодыжку, отрывая ноги от пола, и отбрасывает брюки в сторону. – Интуиция подсказывает мне, что этой раны здесь тоже не должно быть, – наставник касается его бедра сзади. Боль какая-то глухая, тупая и не настолько стильная, чтобы обращать на нее внимание. Гораздо важнее то, что до его ягодиц такое остается расстояние, куда прекрасно умещается узкая ладонь Гарри Харта. Эту рану Гарри обрабатывает с особой аккуратностью и тщанием, а Эггси дышит через раз не столько от боли, сколько от прикосновений.   
– Нам нужно одеться, – Гарри непринужденно встает с пола и осторожно поводит плечами, проверяя, не тянут ли где-то повязки. Сейчас он выглядит, скорее усталым, чем сломанным, и Эггси этому бесконечно рад.   
Язык с трудом ворочается во рту, но он все же выдавливает:   
– Опять пижама?   
– А ты против пижамной вечеринки? - невозмутимо уточняет Галахад.   
– Ну, почему же, у меня найдется пара страшилок в тему... Об ожившем наставнике, например, – хихикает Гэри и тут же жалеет о своих словах – плечи Галахада опять скручивает напряжение.   
– Мы подберем тебе что-нибудь…другое, – раздается металлический голос.   
Гэри молчит, пока они не доходят до спальни. Галахад открывает шкаф, а Эггси на мгновение прижимается лбом к здоровому плечу и тихо шепчет:   
– Извини.   
– Я в норме, – неохотно, после паузы отвечает Гарри.   
"Пока нет", – думает Эггси, разрывая точку соприкосновения, – "но обязательно будешь".   
– Твои брюки мне не подойдут, ты выше. И у меня талия шире.   
– Надеюсь, шорты тебя устроят? – Галахад ныряет в шкаф.   
– У тебя есть шорты?!   
– Странно, что в прошлый раз ты не спросил, где стрелки на моей пижаме. – Гарри чуть слышно фыркает и протягивает Эггси футболку и шорты из обрезанных джинсов. Парень не находит, что ответить, и переодевается, не сводя глаз с подтянутой задницы, с которой только что с тихим шуршанием соскользнули брюки. Галахад надевает светлые джинсы и тонкую водолазку, рукава которой сразу подворачивает до локтей. – И я надеюсь, что тебя не слишком шокирует тот факт, что я собираюсь заказать пиццу на ужин.   
– В меру, – Эггси поворачивается к Галахаду, смотрит в глаза, проводит рукой по его волосам, возвращая спутанные пряди назад, в привычную прическу, – я собираюсь остаться, Гарри.   
– Я не собираюсь тебя прогонять, Эггси, – в тон ему отвечает наставник, и Эггси чувствует облегчение: тот действительно дает шанс помочь и поддержать себя. Гарри Харта в джинсах и водолазке с завернутыми рукавами выглядит очень домашним и родным. На нем даже нет пафосных тапочек с символикой Кингсмен, и шлепающего босиком по полу Галахада нестерпимо хочется обнять, но Гэри боится нарушить это хрупкое равновесие между ними.

***

Эггси просыпается в кровати Гарри. Рядом горит только настольная лампа, он оглядывается вокруг и понимает, что в постели он валяется прямо в одежде, к тому же еще и один. Есть, от чего похолодеть: руки и ноги коченеют в предвкушении кары, которой удостоит его Гарри Харт. Ей Богу, он чувствует себя, как нашкодивший щенок, извалявшийся в постели своего хозяина! Хорошо, хоть подушки не изгрыз. Парень тянется всем телом, зарывается в постельное белье, вдыхает одуряющий запах Гарри. Они могли бы заниматься сексом в этой постели, могли бы засыпать, сцепив руки, переплетя в сложную конструкцию ноги, глотать чужое дыхание и растворяться в сердцебиении друг друга. А вместо этого ему нужно то ли раздеваться, чтобы оправдать свое местонахождение в этой кровати, то ли сваливать, пока Гарри не узнал. Со сна мозг работает медленно, и до Эггси не сразу это доходит, но ведь он не мог оказаться в этой постели без ведома ее хозяина. Только когда он успел забыть, что было вечером? Гэри стягивает одеяло с лица и открывает глаза, чтобы не отвлекал ни запах, ни картинки, любезно подсунутые воображением. Ужин, да. Переодевшись, Гарри и правда заказал пиццу, которую доставили так быстро, словно пекарня у него во дворе была. А может, и была? Гэри как-то не присматривался. Пицца была огромная, но одна, а виски было очень много – тогда такое положение дел казалось Эггси идеальным, но сейчас он мог только смутно припомнить, что ржал, как невоспитанный лепрекон, пока Гарри затаскивал его наверх и укладывал в постель. Впрочем, в его воспоминаниях наставник не выглядел рассерженным или недовольным, разве что немного нетрезвым и… внимательным? Сосредоточенным? Грустным? Парень встряхивает головой и садится на кровати. Ему точно нужен толковый словарь. И – узнать, где Гарри.   
Эггси спускается вниз, крепко держась за перила. По его ощущениям сейчас где-то середина ночи. В окнах чернильная тьма, да и похмельем даже не пахнет, а вот алкоголь все еще циркулирует в крови. Почти ступив на первый этаж, парень присаживается на одну из ступенек и смотрит на Гарри. Стоило обнаружить наставника внизу, и по жилам расплывается тепло, как новая порция алкоголя. Без Галахада ему и раньше было беспокойнее, чем с ним, а сейчас к этому добавилось волнение за его состояние. Освещение было выключено, гостиную освещала такая же настольная лампа, как и в спальне, щедро разливающая по комнате рассеянное янтарное свечение, и Галахад выделялся светлым пятном на мягкой коричневой коже дивана. Эта картина была воплощением уюта и комфорта; идиллию нарушало только то, что Гэри совершенно не представлял, что творится под этой маской невозмутимости. Возможно, Гарри Харт действительно был уравновешенным и флегматичным, спокойным, невозмутимым. Эггси так думал, пока перед глазами не вставала ситуация в баре. Галахад покорил его именно тогда. Когда он еще думал, что этого "дедулю" можно переломить двумя пальцами, тот хлопал ресницами, закатывал глаза – в общем, нарывался на драку всеми возможными способами. А дальше взлетел смерчем чистой, яркой ярости, превратился в смертоносный вихрь, сметающий все на своем пути. Гарри не улыбался и не смеялся – позже Эггси узнает, что он вообще довольно сдержан в эмоциональных реакциях – но тогда его выдавали глаза: в душе он хохотал. Стиль боя был для Гэри непривычным и завораживающим, в нем было что-то притягательное, изящное, эстетичное. Но эмоции, эмоции Галахада, в которых можно было купаться – это было феерией! Ему нужно было выпустить пар... Значит, это то, что он испытывал на самом деле? И ситуация в церкви... "Я хотел этого". Желание убивать было вызвано желанием выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, или он хочет убивать всегда, а здесь действительно просто сработало отключение ингибиторов?.. Парень сжимает голову руками. Он ходит по кругу. Нет. Галахад, может, и машина для убийства, но не машина, жаждущая крови. Если бы Гарри не обладал навыками агентов Кингсмен, это была бы обычная драка с применением оружия, агрессивны были все, а его наставника спасло то, что он умел больше остальных. И все равно никакие логические выкладки не помогут ему понять Галахада. Только если тот сам расскажет о себе. Глядя на жесткую осанку, Гэри пытается прикинуть, насколько мала вероятность того, что Гарри откроется ему? Даже сейчас он листает одно из дел Кингсмен, вместо того, чтобы… телевизор посмотреть! "Он вообще в свободное время занимается чем-то, кроме работы?!" – раздраженно думает парень. Как ему пробиваться сквозь эти стены?..  
– Ты в порядке? – вполголоса спрашивает наставник, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг.   
– Да, – Эггси вздыхает. Он не рассчитывал остаться незамеченным, но все равно чувствует себя так, словно его застали врасплох. Он подходит к дивану, собирается положить руки на прямые плечи, сжать пальцы, заставляя расслабиться окаменевшие мышцы, но вовремя вспоминает о ране. "Нужно будет утром сменить повязку, или уговорить его на врача?" – рассеянно думает парень и опирается обеими руками о спинку дивана. – Тебе нужно поспать. Выглядишь усталым.   
– Не хочется, – Гарри неловко изгибает шею, чуть склоняя голову. Эггси уже видел этот жест – он заменяет Галахаду пожатие плечами. Не такой явный, почти незаметный, возможно даже, непроизвольный, но Гэри его всегда замечал.   
– А если я вколю тебе успокоительное с седативным эффектом? – наугад бросает парень.   
– Я скажу, что такое поведение недостойно джентльмена, – ровно отвечает наставник. Гэри думает, что нотации от Гарри Харта – не такая большая плата, ему необходимо выспаться. Он как раз видел в аптечке шприц с подходящим лекарством; Гарри тем временем продолжает: – и сломаю тебе нос.   
Парню словно дробленого льда за шиворот насыпали. Он чувствует все острые грани осколков кожей, и по хребту ползут ледяные струйки подтаявшей воды, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Гэри понимает с ужасающей четкостью – сломает. Легко и непринужденно.   
– А если поцелую? – хрипло роняет Эггси. Он не знает, зачем это сказал, он сам предложил дружбу и сам же нарушает ее границы. Думает, что это может помочь Гарри? Не может держаться на расстоянии? Черт, он бы сейчас головой в сугроб нырнул, если бы они были, эти сугробы! Остыть, привезти голову в порядок, придумать искрометную шутку, которая компенсирует ответное молчание, давящее на барабанные перепонки вот уже несколько минут.   
– Я не сломаю тебе нос.   
Ответ звучит, когда Гэри уже перестал ждать его, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Гарри разрешает его поцеловать?! Он распрямляется и незаметно вытирает ладони о шорты – кажется, они вспотели. Хотя он может ошибаться, он во всем может ошибаться сейчас, – думает Эггси, огибая диван. Он правильно понял Галахада? Эггси молча наблюдает, как наставник закрывает папку, откладывает ее рядом с собой и вскидывает глаза. В этот поцелуй парень ныряет, как в бушующее пламя; ожидая чего угодно, он прижимается ко рту Гарри. Голова идет кругом то ли от выпитого виски, то ли от того, что рука наставника сама собой оказывается на его талии, а губы приоткрываются для поцелуя. Их поцелуй сногсшибательно медленный и нежный – никакой страсти, только бережные прикосновения губ и языка. И "сногсшибательный" – это не метафора, потому что у парня форменно подгибаются колени. "Наверное, от неудобной позы, точно", – думает он и выдыхает во влажные губы прежде, чем разогнуться:   
– Я был уверен, что твоя фраза закончится чем-нибудь типа "лучше сломаю руку".   
– Была такая мысль, – Гарри улыбается уголками губ и вздыхает, убирая руку, – и все равно это выходит за рамки дружбы.   
– Ты жалеешь? – Эггси опускается рядом на диван и ощущает, что напряжен сейчас не меньше Гарри. Еще немного – и мышцы скрутит судорогой.   
Тот отрицательно качает головой и спрашивает:   
– А ты почему не спишь?   
– Проснулся, пошел искать тебя, – адреналин в крови уступает место остаточному действию алкоголя, напряжение – мягкой волне облегчения, и парень готов свернуться калачиком у ног наставника и заснуть.   
– Засыпаешь, – усмехается Галахад и встает с дивана, прихватывая папку. – Пойдем, дочитать я и наверху могу.   
Эггси и не думает сопротивляться. Только что мог горы свернуть, в магазин сбегать, полночи слушать исповедь Галахада, если потребуется, а сейчас до кровати с трудом ползет. Не вешается на Гарри только потому, что тот весь в синяках, да и висел на нем уже сегодня. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы рухнуть в кровать и потянуть на себя одеяло в попытке завернуться в него.   
– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься спать в одежде?   
Он не видит наставника, но, судя по интонациям и вибрирующему тембру голоса, он улыбается. Эггси мычит в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, шевелиться не хочется совершенно, но от Гарри Харта так просто не отделаться, Эггси это прекрасно знает, поэтому он послушно садится, стягивает футболку, берется за пуговицу шорт и жалобно спрашивает:   
– Можно без пижамы?   
– Как захочешь.   
Эггси не знает, куда деть одежду. Дома он бы просто скинул ее на пол, да даже у Гарри он бы свалил все на пол, если бы это была его собственная одежда, но поступить так с вещами Гарри Харта – кощунство. И Гэри так и сидел бы дальше, сжимая свернутые футболку и шорты, если бы Галахад их не забрал.   
– Когда будешь ложиться, разбуди, я переберусь на диван, – Эггси растекается под одеялом сонной лужицей и, приоткрыв один глаз, наблюдает, как Гарри кладет подушку выше и устраивается поверх одеяла, сразу углубляясь в чтение документов.   
– Разберусь. Спи.   
Глухой голос Гарри взрывается в темноте век брызгами цвета восходящего солнца, и Эггси думает, что Галахаду обязательно нужно будет рассказать, какой красивый у него голос. Потом.

***

Когда Эггси открывает глаза, он видит перед собой только бумаги. На мгновение кажется, что он все еще в корпусе морской пехоты и заснул в библиотеке, готовясь к важному экзамену. Он тянется, устало трет лицо, и вспышка боли напоминает, где он: Гарри! Парень приподнимается на локте, моргает от света, травмирующего своей беспощадной яркостью, и первое, что видит – изгиб длинных пальцев, неплотно обхватывающих рыхлый картон грязноватого синего цвета. Галахад спит. Заснул в той же позе, в какой был, когда сон забирал Эггси в свое царство. Гэри, пользуясь случаем, разглядывает усталое лицо, испещренное россыпью мимических морщин. Господи, он никогда не был геронтофилом, его никогда не влекло к мужчинам и женщинам существенно старше него, но лежащий рядом мужчина поражает своей красотой. Его украшают все изменения, присущие человеку его возраста. Сейчас еле заметная, но становящаяся резкой, когда Галахад хмурится, морщинка между бровей, она есть почти у всех людей, наверное, одно из самых распространенных мимических изменений, и Эггси хочется прижаться к ней губами и замереть, чувствуя кожей, как Гарри просыпается. Останавливает только то, что, возможно, он только что заснул, а ему так необходим отдых. Зато есть возможность любоваться морщинками в уголках глаз. Они становятся четче, когда Галахад широко улыбается или смеется, и Эггси ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы их не было. Парень пытается представить Гарри молодым. Резкая линия скул, темные волосы, не расцвеченные тонкими нитями, серебрящимися в неровном свете, отсутствие глубоких носогубных складок… Гарри всегда был красив, он в этом уверен. Нужно будет потом попросить его показать фотографии двадцатилетней давности, например. Но Эггси столь же уверен, что молодой Галахад не понравится ему больше. Как можно нравиться больше, если его охватывает восторг при виде жилистых рук, обнаженных до локтя: тонкие пальцы, идеальный маникюр, узкая кисть и изящное запястье. Его собственное запястье существенно толще, но его рука не выглядит рядом с рукой Гарри более мужественной или сильной – скорее, неуклюжей. Тем более что он знает, какая смертоносная сила скрыта в этих руках.   
Гэри бесстыдно разглядывает торс, обтянутый мягким кашемиром, и полоску кожи на животе, выглядывающую из-под загнувшейся ткани. Ему нравятся рельефные мышцы, не выглядящие, однако, так, словно Гарри вместо завтрака и ужина горстям жрет анаболики, нравится наблюдать, как приподнимается и опускается от размеренного дыхания плоский живот… Гарри Харт слишком красив, чтобы можно было сохранять почтительную дистанцию и оставаться спокойным. Эггси осторожно забирает папку из расслабленных пальцев, складывает документы аккуратнее и убирает ее под подушку. Он не будет делать вид, что его заботит сохранность бумаг, просто без них можно сократить разделяющее их расстояние еще на пару дюймов. Парень укрывает Галахада уголком одеяла и выключает свет. Его сопровождает тиканье часов, чуть слышное дыхание и терпкий аромат пальцев, которых Гэри касается носом. Ноты медикаментов, туалетного мыла и виски заглушают естественный запах кожи, но ему хватает и этого – Гэри снова проваливается в сон.   
Когда он в следующий раз просыпается, спальня залита сумрачным рассветным светом. При таком освещении не разглядишь седину и морщины, можно только догадаться, что они есть, зато прекрасно просматривается фигура Гарри. Эггси сглатывает. Конечно, он сомневался, что Гарри растолкает его и потребует: "Освободи мне постель", но также он не ожидал, что они окажутся настолько близко. Его всегда интересовало, Гарри спит так же, как делает все идеальный-мать-его-Харт? Исключительно на спине, вытянув руки поверх одеяла, которое, несомненно, находится на дюйм ниже подмышечных впадин? И без единой складки. Да ни хуя подобного! От пижамы, видимо, Гарри тоже решил отказаться, просто снял, проснувшись, одежду и нырнул под одеяло. А сейчас этот совершенный мужчина раскинулся в кровати, вытянулся на боку, чуть приобнимая подушку и зарывшись в нее носом, а его ноги... Гэри чувствует, как возбуждение горячей волной приливает к паху. Сбившееся под Галахадом одеяло открывает его взору красивую задницу, обтянутую тонкой тканью темных трусов, и неприлично длинные ноги. Эггси хочется растолкать Гарри и спросить, зачем мужчине вообще нужны такие охуенные ноги?! Это неприлично! А еще, не хочет ли мистер Харт использовать Эггси вместо подушки? Парень с трудом сдерживает стон, укрывается с головой и безмолвно командует себе: "Спать!" Как ни странно, это срабатывает на отлично – через несколько минут контуры воображаемого Галахада становятся изменчивыми, зыбкими и расплывчатыми; парень снова засыпает.   
Третий раз он просыпается один. Почему-то спросонья совершенно некстати в голову заползает мысль, что в сказках герою дается обычно три шанса – и, похоже, он проебал их все сразу, за одну ночь. Из постели парень вылезает в отвратительном настроении, раздраженно облачается во вчерашнюю одежду, предусмотрительно оставленную на другой стороне кровати, и обхватывает голову руками. Молодец, Эггси, крепко влип. После такой ночи не помешал бы холодный душ, но пока приходится ограничиться умыванием – ощупывание раны на ноге показывает, что для этого нужны водонепроницаемые повязки. Душ и проебанные шансы подождут, главное, посмотреть, как там Гарри. Ночью они сделали шаг навстречу друг другу, но хватит ли его, чтобы Галахад допустил бы его до реальной помощи?..   
Увиденное внизу заставляет поморщиться. После вечернего поцелуя и утренних ног в опасной близости видеть Галахада, наглухо упакованного в костюм и спрятавшегося за утренней газетой и чашкой чая, мучительно. Хотя стол сервирован на двоих, и газету Гарри уже откладывает, все равно это кажется парню плохим знаком.   
– Доброе утро, Гарри, — парень садится рядом и благодарно кивает, когда Галахад наливает ему чай. Он один так же завтракает? Фарфор, сервировка по всем правилам...  
– Доброе утро, Эггси. Как спал?  
– Отлично, а ты?  
– Хорошо, спасибо.   
Парень задумчиво вгрызается в тост и сверлит Галахада внимательным взглядом. Что за церемонии, как в Палате Лордов?   
– Ты сейчас в ателье? – он непринужденно откидывается на спинку стула, сгибает ногу в колене и опирается пяткой о сидение.   
– Нет, меня временно отстранили от работы, – невозмутимо отвечает Гарри, никак не реагируя на его позу. В другое время ему бы прочитали целую лекцию на тему джентльменских манер, и Эггси хмурится. – Проверка психического состояния, внутреннее расследование – все это займет время.   
Вчера Гарри мог спокойно вспоминать о ситуации в церкви, но в глазах отражались его эмоции, сейчас они не выражают ничего. Гэри Анвину это категорически не нравится. Гарри закрылся от него еще больше, чем раньше. Никаких улыбок, никаких поблажек – жесткая дистанция.   
– Это хорошо, – парень коротко кивает в ответ.   
– Ты считаешь? – холодно осведомляется Галахад.   
Эггси чувствует, как ползут по коже ледяные струйки воздуха, но только крепче стискивает зубы и вскидывает подбородок. Если нужно, он будет брать эту крепость приступом.   
– Не говори ерунды. Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что ты перебил толпу народа в церкви, и поэтому твое психическое здоровье нуждается в проверке, но отдых пойдет тебе на пользу, – Гэри специально упоминает церковь в агрессивной манере, не заботясь о тактичных формулировках, ему необходимо последнее подтверждение своей теории – реакция Гарри. И он его получает: на лице наставника не дрогнул ни один мускул, не изменился вежливо-заинтересованный взгляд.   
– Я отправил твой костюм в чистку Кингсмен. Второго у тебя пока нет, придется походить в обычной одежде некоторое время, – Галахад непринужденно меняет тему и намазывает тост джемом.   
– Ничего страшного, у меня все равно выходной, – не моргнув глазом, врет в ответ Эггси. Не было выходного, так будет, он вчера, вроде как, мир спас. – Спасибо, Гарри. После завтрака съезжу домой за одеждой, верну тебе твои вещи.   
– Необязательно возвращать их сегодня.   
– Да я все равно привезу свои, – Гэри строит из себя незамутненного придурка и смеется, делая вид, что не понимает, к чему клонит Гарри. – Это вопрос пары часов.   
– Не думаю, что тебе есть необходимость возвращаться, мне уже лучше, – вежливо произносит Галахад.   
Вот. Этого Эггси и ждал. Ход сделан. Мальчишка подается навстречу и впивается хищным взглядом в непроницаемые глаза Гарри:   
– А как же твое: "Я не собираюсь прогонять тебя, Эггси"? – он в открытую передразнивает интонации наставника. – Тебе не стало лучше, не пизди, ты просто что-то вбил с утра в свою голову! И тебе нужно поменять повязки.   
– Со мной все в порядке, – голос Галахада звенит, как металл.   
Эггси думает, что это от ярости, и сейчас он рискует жестко огрести, но сдаваться не собирается:   
– Да-да, именно поэтому я воспользуюсь твоим любезным предложением и останусь у тебя на неделю. Или на две. Что-нибудь купить на обед?  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь себя навязчиво, мой мальчик? – вкрадчиво интересуется Гарри, и все тело парня напрягается от этих интонаций. Единственное, что ему сейчас кажется, что он бегун на низком старте в ожидании выстрела.   
– Ммм, наверное, ты прав, Гарри, – издевательски тянет Эггси, – но знаешь что? Мне срать!   
Галахад неторопливо ставит чашку на блюдце, промокает губы салфеткой, и Гэри думает, что сейчас легким и непринужденным движением ему в лоб швырнут чайник, все еще полный высококачественного эрл грея, потом добавят молочник и заполируют это все тонким слоем клубничного джема. Когда тот встает, воздух начинает дрожать от напряжения, как и его мышцы, но Гарри только чуть слышно выдыхает и начинает убирать со стола:   
– Тебе пора домой.   
– И это все? Гарри, прекрати уже выстраивать стены! Выплесни эмоции! Наори на меня, ударь, трахни, наконец!   
Когда Галахад оборачивается, в его глазах плещется такая ледяная ярость, что Гэри становится не по себе. Похоже, он перегнул палку, и сейчас его будут бить. Гарри неторопливо вытирает руки о салфетку и мягко шагает навстречу. Его шаги бесшумны, Гэри это знает, но все равно они звучат набатом в ушах. Не пружинистая поступь агента Кингсмен, а чеканная походка многотонного монумента. Гарри кладет руку на горло парня, склоняется и надавливает на подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову и смотреть ему в глаза. В зрачках бушует неприкрытая стихия, и Эггси нервно сглатывает. Кадык ударяется о ладонь, медленно прокатывается по ней и возвращается на место.   
– Какие жертвы… – издевательски шипит Галахад. Между их лицами расстояние всего несколько дюймов, и его дыхание имеет вкус тостов с клубничным джемом. – Готов переспать со мной, чтобы мне стало легче, да, Эггси? А может, мне станет легче, если ты трахнешься с Мерлином, что тогда будешь делать? Не смей разговаривать со мной, как со шлюхой! – Гарри отталкивает его, убирая руку с горла. Эггси думает, что сейчас рухнет вместе со стулом на пол, и уже предвкушает, как ударят в травмированные мышцы жесткая конструкция резной спинки, но стул только качается на задних ножках, балансируя несколько секунд, и опускается обратно, стоит Гэри даже еще не податься, а только подумать об этом. "Идеальный расчет", – с горечью думает он, глядя в прямую спину Галахада, и тонет в захлестывающей все существо ярости.   
– Я вообще не собираюсь больше с Вами разговаривать, мистер Харт!   
Эггси замечает свои ключи, хватает их и уходит, громко хлопая дверью, и надеется, что от этого удара со стен посыпятся все эти дурацкие бабочки и гравюры!   
На улице льет, как из ведра – типичная лондонская погода. "Сейчас не хватает только простудиться", – уныло думает Эггси, шлепая домой. В общем-то, ему повезло, что сейчас лето, потому что убежать от Гарри без обуви – это верх идиотизма, а без денег в кармане весь путь до дома приходится делать пешком и благодарить судьбу, что охотников гулять в такую погоду немного, и его никто не увидит в таком виде.   
Дома он первым делом переодевается в сухое и стучит зубами от холода, вытирая голову. Наверное, сейчас нужно в ванную или хорошенько выпить, но у Гэри другие планы: он находит спортивную сумку, кидает туда первые попавшиеся под руки вещи и под конец – пакет с мокрой одеждой Галахада. Если тот думает так просто от него отделаться, то глубоко ошибается!   
Обратный путь выходит не лучше. Видимо, потрясающая задница Гарри отрицательно влияет на его мозговую деятельность. В кроссовках, куртке и кепке ему, конечно, теплее, но то, что он забыл взять зонт и деньги – это уже какое-то клинически опасное состояние мозга. Мелочи, рассыпанной в карманах, хватает на автобус, от которого до Гарри еще полчаса идти пешком, и Гэри снова чувствует себя мокрой курицей, когда звонит в дверь.   
Он разглядывает открывшего дверь Галахада. Брюки и рубашку тот оставил, а галстук и пиджак снял. И даже расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Значит, он правильно подумал, утренняя клоунада предназначалась для него лично.   
– Кажется, Вы собирались больше со мной не разговаривать, мистер Анвин? – вежливо интересуется Гарри, не спеша впускать его внутрь.   
– Разговаривать не собирался, возвращаться собирался, – бурчит в ответ Эггси. Он как-то не думал о том, какой прием его ждет после последней тирады.   
– И если я откажусь впустить Вас в дом…   
– То я останусь жить на твоем крыльце, – кивая, Гэри заканчивает за него фразу. – Я не позволю тебе остаться одному. У тебя слишком большие запасы бурбона для этого, – он пытается неловко пошутить, но в глаза Гарри не смотрит, его солнечное сплетение гораздо интереснее.   
Галахад медлит несколько секунд и делает шаг назад, в темноту прихожей. Эггси шагает следом, стягивает промокшие кроссовки, ставит сумку, снимает куртку с кепкой и крепко обнимает наставника. Это с его стороны и попытка извиниться, и желание показать свою поддержку, и невозможность сказать: "Я люблю тебя", выраженная в тактильных ощущениях. Гарри медлит всего секунду и крепко обнимает его в ответ.   
– Я мокрый, – запоздало дергается парень.   
– Я чувствую, – Гарри Харт успокаивающе проводит рукой по спине, – тебе нужна горячая ванна.   
– Повязки, – вздыхает в ответ парень.   
– Что-нибудь придумаем.   
Эггси чувствует легкий поцелуй в макушку и остается один – Галахад уже уходит организовывать ванну и придумывать что-то гениальное для защиты ран от воды.   
– Если ты предложишь мне переспать с Мерлином, я вгоню тебе столовый нож между лопаток. Серебро дезинфицирует рану, – он несет бред, но почему-то безумно страшно потерять Гарри именно сейчас, когда он пустил его обратно.   
– Если будешь предлагать себя, как вещь, я хорошенько тебе врежу. Но, если хочешь, помою руки перед этим, – Гарри оборачивается и улыбается той улыбкой, которую Эггси любит больше всего.   
– Научишь, как делать это правильно?  
– Может быть, – усмехается его наставник и уходит.   
"Твою ж мать!" – думает Эггси. – "Какого ж хрена ты творишь?!"

***

Гарри чувствует себя раненым зверем, загнанным в угол. Гэри послушно уходит в ванную, а агент Галахад усилием воли заставляет себя спокойно сидеть на диване с газетой, а не метаться по комнате, как в раздражении мечется лев в узкой клетке, и отчетливо понимает, что был бы у него хвост – яростно хлестал бы им сейчас по прутьям своей тюрьмы.   
Его самой большой проблемой становится Эггси. С каждой секундой проблема по имени Гэри Анвин разрастается все сильнее, понемногу отвоевывая территорию и заполняя собой все окружающее пространство. Он только успел привезти свои вещи, а кепка уже валяется на столе вместе с ключами от квартиры. Эггси всегда был воплощением хаоса – это было понятно с самого начала. Гарри никогда не был истовым фанатом порядка, просто это гораздо удобнее – знать, где лежит каждая вещь, но с Эггси его дом за несколько дней превратится в нечто бесконтрольное и непознанное, и это притом, что мальчишка старается держать себя в руках у него дома! Хотя здесь он может и ошибаться... Насчет Эггси Гарри довольно часто ошибался. Когда он только позвал мальчишку в Кингсмен – это было отчасти способом вернуть старый долг Ли Анвину, а отчасти – желанием спихнуть с себя обязанность представить кандидатуру на роль Ланселота. Агенты Кингсмен погибали редко, и Ли Анвин был первым, кого Гарри Харт привел в Кингсмен. Его смерть не стала громом посреди ясного неба, не пошатнуло его равновесие – за эти годы они все слишком привыкли рисковать жизнью; и чужая жизнь, любая, в Кингсмене ценилась превыше своей собственной. Однако следующие семнадцать лет время от времени его скребло чувство вины за эту смерть. Было бы неправильно думать, что Галахад не выпускал семью Анвин из виду все это время. Если бы это было так, можно было бы уберечь Эггси от нескольких крупных ошибок в жизни, этого не случилось. Но Гарри Харт вспоминал о своей оплошности очень часто, а Гэри, несмотря ни на все неудачи, сумел вырасти отличным человеком. Вопреки его собственным опасениям, Гэри Анвин отлично прошел весь курс обучения. Гарри верил в него, но думал, что он довольно быстро сорвется. Желание угнать машину, удирать на ней от полиции, не было попыткой поправить свое финансовое положение – это был один из срывов Эггси. Дисциплина была его основной и почти единственной проблемой. Провал последнего испытания Галахад ему давно простил. Он осуждал его как наставник, но целиком и полностью понимал с человеческой точки зрения – ему самому было сложно в свое время сделать этот выстрел. Вопрос с угоном машины Артура Гарри оставлял открытым, потому что все еще не решил, что с этим делать – этот срыв был серьезнее отказа стрелять в собаку. Артур бы этого никогда не простил.… А вот дальше Эггси показал себя во всей красе – и в голове агента Галахада эта фраза лишена какой-либо иронии. Он не устроил безобразную сцену, когда Гарри отказал ему, а пока думал, что тот мертв, довольно непринужденно спас мир. В данной ситуации он превзошел своего наставника по всем параметрам: помог всему населению планеты Земля, пока Гарри оправдывал название штата Кентукки. На одной из миссий в каком-то из изданий желтой прессы он прочел, что Кентукки переводится как «тёмная и кровавая территория охоты». Он и не думал верить этой информации, более того, сразу отмел ее как не заслуживающую доверия, однако его мозг сохранил этот факт и любезно напомнил об этом в нужный момент. Темная и кровавая территория охоты… Да. После резни в церкви точно темная и кровавая территория.  
И сейчас Эггси продолжает его удивлять. Гарри не ожидал такой настойчивости от мальчишки. Впрочем, дело было не столько в настойчивости, сколько в серьезном и отношении и чувстве такта, с которым Эггси подошел к текущей задаче, коей он назначил помощь Гарри. Честно говоря, Гарри испытал облегчение, услышав «трахни меня, наконец». После этих слов хотелось врезать Эггси так, чтобы у него затрещали ребра, чтобы он подавился воздухом и своими словами и корчился несколько минут на полу, пытаясь нормально вздохнуть. Гарри не был садистом, просто то, что сказал Эггси, было далеко за гранью всех разумных поведенческих моделей; при этом именно этот факт показывал, что мальчишка все еще остался самим собой – и это было отличной новостью, потому что Гарри любил Гэри Анвина именно таким: со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками, взрывным характером, иногда совершенно неуместными шутками – все это создавало тот неповторимый образ, который пленил Гарри против его воли. И в этом крылась еще одна из граней его проблемы: похоже, из-за собственных чувств он не может агрессивно оттолкнуть мальчишку раз и навсегда, чем без угрызений совести в полной мере пользуется Эггси. Небольшая слабость всегда грозила обернуться большими проблемами, но в последнее время Галахад умудрялся удачно избегать действительно крупных неприятностей и неосмотрительно ослабил контроль, позволил появиться прорехам в самодисциплине. Галахад с раздражением откидывает газету. Боже, нужно было тогда в офисе сказать, что нет, извини, я справлюсь сам, нужно было всеми силами сохранить эту дистанцию между ними! А теперь Галахад не знает, что делать. Гэри Анвин прет на него со всем изяществом маневрирующего танка, обходит все его форпосты, сносит преграды, которые не может объехать, и Гарри не может ничего изменить. Хотел бы сказать, что не хочет, но действительно не может. Все внутренние ресурсы уходят сейчас на поддержание внешнего облика, приличествующего джентльмену, и он не имеет никакого права позволить себе расслабиться, рассыпаться у Гэри на глазах. Даже на своей территории, сейчас он не может дать себе небольшую передышку. Без произошедшего в церкви было бы гораздо проще. Проще разобраться с их отношениями и их общими желаниями. Гарри не ожидал, что чувства Эггси – что-то большее, чем желание секса, стремление соблазнить приятного ему мужчину, однако его поведение в течение последних дней говорило об обратном. И этих отношений Галахад жаждал ровно настолько же, насколько не мог их себе позволить.   
Сооружая почти обнаженному парню водонепроницаемую повязку, он еще может держать себя в руках. Не просто сдерживаться внешне, а оставаться спокойным внутренне. Иногда жажда этого тела становится мучительной, но пока он может это игнорировать – он будет это игнорировать. Обнаженное тело – один их тех образов, что он будет бережно хранить у себя в голове, но гораздо чаще будет вспоминаться картина, которую он мог лицезреть, открыв дверь.   
Взъерошенный, мокрый, насупившийся парень на крыльце был тем не менее упрямым и сильным. Безмерно упрямым и очень сильным. Гарри знал, что он в итоге вернется. Не думал, что с вещами, и не мог предположить, что так быстро. Он ждал его на следующий день, а то и вовсе спустя пару суток. Однако Эггси не стал лелеять свою обиду, и это заставляло сердце биться чаще, потому что демонстрировало отношение Гэри больше любых слов, которые тот мог бы произнести.   
Эту кожу, все еще ледяную после дождя, хочется отогревать прикосновениями. Обнять его… По-настоящему, крепко, снять одежду и прижаться всем телом, разделить тепло на двоих, обвить руками спину и не отпускать, пока не согреется. Галахаду до металлического привкуса безумия на языке хочется целовать озябшие плечи, покусывать кожу на шее, чувствовать, как напряжение покидает его, и зарываться носом во влажные волосы, обдавая кожу теплым дыханием.   
Но Гэри придется расслабляться и согреваться в горячей ванне – это единственное, что Гарри может для него сейчас сделать. Слишком много препятствий стоит между ними: разница в возрасте, смерть Ли Анвина – и теперь гребаная церковь! И если предыдущие препятствия были преградами, которые можно обойти, разобрать, сломать, то церковь – это пропасть, пересечь которую не представляется возможным.   
Когда Гарри вспоминает о церкви, кажется, что у него кровь стынет в жилах. Эта донельзя избитая идиома лучше всего характеризует тот сковывающий холод, что он ощущает. Это все сделал он, собственными руками. С удовольствием, если быть честным с самим собой. Галахад прекрасно помнит тот упоительный яд, разливающийся по крови, заставляющий ускоряться сердце и побуждающий бить снова и снова. Ошеломляющий восторг, экстаз, болезненная экзальтация – и тем мучительнее был момент прихода в себя, тем тяжелее ему было сейчас. Гарри далеко небезразлична смерть стольких ни в чем неповинных людей. В этой теме крылись такие глубины его личной преисподней, что он сам был не готов пока туда заглянуть, потому что ближе к поверхности была другая грань – удовольствие, которое он испытывал во время резни. Валентайн не залез к нему в мозг, не поселил там какую-то свою мысль, он отключил рамки, внутренние контуры, убрал мотки колючей проволоки и распахнул дверь: «Иди!» И то, с каким удовольствием Гарри туда пошел, пугало его самого. В этом была основная проблема – он больше не мог доверять себе. За невозмутимым джентльменским фасадом кроются адские костры, все витки адской спирали, чистилище, преисподняя… Бездна. И именно в эту бездну пытается пробиться Гэри. Галахад до боли стискивает пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в его собственные ладони: он боится потерять мальчишку. Боится разрушить его, убить так же, как и его отца. Способ будет другой, а результат тот же. Этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить. Казалось бы, осталось сделать совсем немного: понять, что может остановить Гэри Анвина. Только Галахад начинает подозревать, что единственный правильный ответ – одно короткое слово: «Ничего». И от этого небо, лежащее на его плечах, становится лишь тяжелее.

***

В любой ситуации нужно делать все возможное, и пока нет возможности решить проблему, нужно хотя бы сохранять лицо, этим Гарри и занимается, пока Эггси плещется в ванной. В общем, его не удивляет даже то, что мальчишка спускается вниз абсолютно мокрый в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Каким образом оно держится – вопрос, требующий более тщательного прояснения ситуации, но бедро парня оно открывает целиком. Гарри не отказывает себе в удовольствии окинуть взглядом крепкую спину, стройные накаченные ноги и закатывает глаза при виде мокрых следов, расплывающихся по темному паркету.   
– Нужно было кричать: "Гарри, принеси мне трусы!"? – смущенно бурчит Гэри, возвращаясь обратно с охапкой одежды.   
– А я что-то сказал? – Галахад невозмутимо приподнимает бровь. – Иди сюда.   
Эггси выглядит настороженным и даже немного встревоженным, когда подходит вплотную к нему. Гарри забирает у него из рук ворох мятой одежды и небрежно бросает ее на газету, все еще валяющуюся рядом. Нужно будет освободить место в шкафу для его вещей и научить складывать футболки. Дома, наверное, этим занималась Мишель, потому что таким изжеванным, каким он станет, надев эти вещи, Эггси еще никогда не выглядел. И остается надеяться, что он умеет пользоваться утюгом... Гарри Харт вздыхает, понимая, что давно отвык вести с кем-то совместный быт, и есть много нюансов, которые им обоим придется учесть.   
– Гарри?   
Галахад ловит на себе вопросительный взгляд. Видимо, период его задумчивости превысил допустимую паузу, но отвечать он не собирается. Вместо этого берется за уголки полотенца, стянутые в маленький тугой узелок, и неторопливо распутывает. Галахад не отводит взгляда от подтянутого живота. Смотрит, как капли огибают скульптурный пресс, задерживаясь или застревая в упругих волосках – и ловким движением фокусника сдергивает полотенце. Брюшные мышцы на мгновение напрягаются, резче очерчивая рельеф, а потом сокращаются, выталкивая воздух из легких; дрожащую тишину комнаты раскрашивает судорожный вздох, и Гарри довольно улыбается. Он наклоняется, чтобы поймать скользящую каплю языком, но вовремя одергивает себя. Остается надеяться, что это движение осталось незаметным; он вытирает провокационную влагу полотенцем, откладывает его и по-хозяйски кладет ладонь на ягодицу. Галахад обводит ее ладонью, спускается ниже, подцепляет край повязки и резко дергает, устраивая невыносимому Анвину частичную депиляцию. Эггси непроизвольно ойкает.   
– Не смей меня провоцировать, Эггси, – Гарри поднимает на него холодный  
взгляд и наблюдает, как зарождающееся возбуждение сменяет выражение детской обиды. – Рядом висело большое банное полотенце. Его ты, наверное, не заметил?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, Галахад встает и идет за аптечкой, оставляя ошарашенного Эггси за спиной. Пока он сосредоточенно обрабатывает повреждение, мальчишка молчит, Гарри уже думает, что не услышит никаких комментариев, но когда заклеивает рану, сверху раздается тягучее:  
– Вот ты сволочь!  
Только Эггси умеет так великолепно сочетать неторопливый аристократический говор с совершенно неподобающими фразами – Галахад незаметно улыбается. Он не может не заметить, каким восхищением пропитаны эти слова.   
– Я ошибся? — Галахад откидывается на спинку дивана и достает газету из-под вороха одежды.   
– Нет, Гарри, – после паузы отвечает мальчишка.   
Галахад думает, что Эггси будет злиться, но по голосу слышно, что он улыбается. Возможно, немного смущенно, но в словах определенно слышна улыбка. Гарри разворачивает газету и прячется за ней:   
– Одевайся.   
Он подчеркнуто не смотрит, как Гэри одевается – им нужно восстанавливать дистанцию, а не сокращать ее. Они и так подошли друг к другу слишком близко. Было бы ложью утверждать, что его оставляют равнодушным эти попытки соблазнения, и полным безумием будет отрицать, что прикосновения к Гэри медленно сводят его с ума.   
– Твое плечо, – одевшийся Эггси не собирается уходить, усаживается рядом и встряхивает бутылку антисептика.   
Гарри хотел бы отказаться, но это выльется в длительный диалог или перепалку, поэтому просто откладывает газету, расстегивает рубашку и обнажает плечо. После его действий Эггси имел полное право быть с ним грубым, но прикосновения мальчишки нежные, почти ласкающие. Он не чувствует никакого дискомфорта, когда пластырь с тихим шуршанием отклеивается от кожи – только прохлада и пульсирующая боль в районе раны. Прежде она нивелировалась повязкой, ощущалась только боль при движениях, а здесь, судя по генезу, идет воспаление.   
– Тебе нужно к врачу, – тихо говорит Эггси, прижимая влажную салфетку к ране.   
Плечо покрывается прохладой, легким жжением и болью от давления, но от того, что этим занимается Эггси, по телу разливается тепло. Хочется откинуть голову и прижаться затылком к руке, но Гарри только отрицательно качает головой:   
– Нет.   
– Нужно наложить швы.   
Галахад почти физически ощущает, как мальчишка хмурится. От этого по коже пробегает холодок, и он чуть улыбается, прикрывая глаза:  
– Так зашей.   
– Гарри, я не медик! – Гэри убирает руку и раздраженно выбрасывает салфетку.   
Галахад картинно закатывает глаза:  
– Боже, Эггси, там рана полтора дюйма! Двух швов будет достаточно. Ты умеешь накладывать швы?  
– Нас учили, – уклончиво отвечает Эггси.   
Гарри сразу понимает, в чем причина его неуверенности – отсутствие практики, страх допустить ошибку... Он оборачивается и натыкается на тревожный взгляд. Галахад считает, что вполне можно обойтись без узловых швов, хватило бы некровавых – стянуть полосками лейкопластыря, как Эггси и сделал в самом начале. Однако плечо – место подвижное, возможно, мальчишке не удалось толком зафиксировать рану?.. Потерпеть хирургическую иглу ради спокойствия Гэри Анвина? Для него это даже не вопрос. Тем более, Эггси не помешает практика, никогда не знаешь, с чем можно столкнуться на задании.   
– Потренируешься. – Галахад вздыхает. Одного взгляда на Эггси достаточно, чтобы понять, что нельзя так, ему нужны объяснения. – Эггси, я не хочу никого видеть. Сделай это сам.   
По всем параметрам получается "никого, кроме тебя". Гарри осознает, что он произносит, но это правда. С Эггси ему комфортно и спокойно, несмотря на все мокрые следы на полу, попытки его раздразнить и невозможность расслабиться. Никто из Кингсмена или вне него не мог претендовать на место в его доме. А с той степенью внимания, которую требовал к себе парень, можно было легко говорить о месте в жизни. Гэри сухо и деловито кивает, спустя несколько секунд, словно взвесил все "за" и "против", и берется за дело. Гарри не видит, что происходит за его спиной, но ему нравится такой Эггси – скупой в движениях, лаконичный и сосредоточенный. Звяканье, несколько ярких болевых импульсов, губы, кажущиеся прохладными на разгоряченной около раны коже – и он уже сооружает повязку.   
– Ты отлично справился, мой мальчик, – Гарри улыбается, обхватывая запястье Эггси и коротко поглаживая его. – Спасибо.   
Эггси молчит в ответ, но через несколько секунд Галахад понимает, что это от смущения. Впрочем, ответ на это и не требуется, его целью было похвалить Гэри, придать ему уверенности, подтвердить, что все хорошо, а не завязать новый диалог. Сейчас он чувствует хрупкое душевное равновесие – ему не хочется никуда бежать и прятаться, ему легко с мальчишкой так же, как было раньше.   
– Нужно высушить одежду, – с легким вздохом говорит Эггси. – Твою, и в которой я пришел. Я не знаю, куда ее деть.   
– Я сам все сделаю, – Гарри встает с дивана, разворачивается к парню и указывает на мокрые следы, - в следующий раз я заставлю тебя мыть пол.   
Эггси улыбается в ответ. То ли принимает это как шутку, то ли угроза не кажется ему серьезной, но эта улыбка удивительно резонирует с внутренним состоянием Галахада, и от этого комфорт ощущается еще четче. Гарри думает, что с удовольствием бы сейчас его поцеловал. Провел носом по шее, легонько прикусил бы тонкую кожу и бесконечно долго ласкал бы эти притягательные губы, но он обещал себе держаться на расстоянии. Гарри подхватывает влажное полотенце и торопливо поднимается по ступеням.   
Голос Эггси догоняет его уже наверху:  
– Гарри... У меня есть вопрос. Ты не сказал: "Я не хочу", ты сказал: "Мы не должны", – слова звучат так тихо, будто он, скорее, надеется, что не будет услышан, чем наоборот, однако никакой неуверенности не ощущается, – я тебя правильно понял?  
Галахад криво усмехается, опираясь о перила. Сейчас есть великолепный и, возможно, единственный шанс прекратить все раз и навсегда, требуется такая мелочь – соврать. Но Эггси был с ним откровенен. Ему ничего не стоило сказать: "Да, ты ошибся". Гарри тогда бы извинился за свое поведение и все, но мальчишка не стал обманывать. Твердо взглянул правде в глаза и признался, что дразнил его. Неужели он настолько слаб, что будет унижать их обоих ложью? Гарри спускается на несколько ступенек, чтобы смотреть в глаза Эггси, когда будет отвечать. Он это заслужил.   
– Ты понял меня правильно, Эггси, – Галахад спокоен и серьезен. Он не знает, правильно ли поступил, теперь их отношения становятся ясными и прозрачными. Хорошо это или плохо? К чему приведет? Он все еще намерен оберегать Эггси от своего личного ада, и как бы сам не хотел этих отношений, их придется избегать всеми силами – не столь важно, что он уже сам погрузился в глубины преисподней, гораздо важнее не утянуть туда же Гэри Анвина. Гарри выдерживает положенную паузу и, наконец, отправляется наверх. Развешивает мокрую одежду, раздевается и тщательно заклеивает свое плечо. Ему тоже нужно в душ. Галахад рассматривает себя в зеркале. Кроме раны на плече, его уже ничего не беспокоит, и все это благодаря Эггси. Он бы не бросился обрабатывать свои раны, пока вопрос не встал бы ребром, и ожог выглядел бы гораздо хуже. Сейчас остались только небольшие повреждения, не стоящие внимания, а прическу легко поправит парикмахер. Нужно было бы принять ванну. Расслабиться в горячей воде, немного выпить, а потом хорошенько выспаться и, желательно без снов, чтобы миновать все лабиринты собственного разума. Но Гарри ныряет под прохладный душ. Пока еще ситуация с Гэри остается в подвешенном состоянии, расслабляться нельзя. Его сценарий, которому много лет подряд подчинялся весь окружающий мир, летит псу под хвост, как только рядом оказывается мальчишка. А так как тот намерен оставаться у него надолго, надо решить хотя бы бытовые вопросы, связанные с его пребыванием. Выгнать Гэри Анвина Гарри Харту было сейчас не под силу. Словесные перепалки, игра словами, взаимные шпильки – все это порядком утомляло своей необходимостью выдавать какую-то эмоциональную реакцию на них. Общение с Эггси часто напоминало эмоциональные качели: сейчас им свободно и комфортно вместе, а через пять минут ему хочется врезать, а в нынешнем состоянии – сбежать от него на край света или запереться в ближайшем бункере Кингсмен.  
– Гарри…  
Барабанящие по затылку упругие капли заглушали внешние звуки, поэтому Галахад не слышал ничего до тех пор, как Эггси не сунул нос в душевую кабину. Мальчишка подчеркнуто смотрит в район его лодыжек, демонстрируя, что пришел сюда не продолжать их конфликты. Гарри хочется протянуть руку и потрепать его по затылку, показать, что все в порядке. Даже если он иногда срывается и ведется на провокации – это еще не конец света. Но он снова останавливает свою руку. Не на середине движения или излете – еще до того, как шевельнется хотя бы один мускул.  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Да, я хочу показать тебе одно место. Съездишь со мной?  
– Вызови такси. Пусть подадут через двадцать минут, я буду готов.   
– Отлично, – Эггси растворяется так же бесшумно, как и появился.  
Ехать никуда не хочется. С большим удовольствием он бы остался дома, съел небольшой ланч и проспал бы несколько часов. Прохладный душ бодрит, однако Гарри все еще не чувствует себя способным на подвиги. Но Эггси очень много для него сделал, а он так и не сказал ему спасибо. Не формальное слово для завершения поведенческого ритуала, а действительно показать, что ценит всю его помощь. Сделать для него такую мелочь – его долго, потому что стоит ему заикнуться, что он не хочет, и Гэри больше не заикнется об этом.

***

– Ты понимаешь, куда ты пытаешься прорваться? – тихо спрашивает Гарри.   
Полотенце вернулось моментально, и он не злился. Это такой ребяческий жест со стороны Эггси, попытка пошутить, что это вызывало лишь улыбку. Пока он одевался и сушил волосы, то пристально разглядывал себя в зеркале. Собственная внешность никогда особенно не интересовала Гарри, разве что в ранней юности, когда отчаянно хочется понравиться девушке. Для него было важнее выглядеть презентабельно, прилично – джентльмен должен тщательно следить за своим внешним видом. Поэтому ежедневное бритье было обязательным ритуалом: даже если мир будет рушиться, он должен быть гладко выбрит. А если на это не будет времени, придется бриться на бегу, хотя если дело было меньшей важности, Галахад выбирал опоздание. Второе правило – прическа должна быть идеальной. Юнцам вроде Эггси допустимы как легкая вольность, так и форменный хаос на голове, для его же возраста приличествует аккуратная укладка, в которой каждый волосок остается на своем месте. Про одежду и говорить нечего: костюм оставался лучшим вариантом на все случаи жизни, но и в остальных случаях Гарри предпочитал классический стиль одежды с небольшими допущениями.   
В нем не было ничего особенного, почему же Эггси выбрал его? Их разница в возрасте была колоссальной. Даже если бы Гарри испытывал чувства к Ли Анвину, и то он был бы старше его почти вдвое, с Эггси их разделял срок, соответствующий даже не одному, а двум поколениям. Галахад не замечал, чтобы Гэри хоть когда-то волновал этот вопрос, но если предположить, что он просто предпочитает мужчин постарше, у него есть выбор – Мерлин, Персиваль, Агравейн и другие наставники. Мерлин был координатором их обучения, они провели вместе несравнимо больше времени с Эггси, чем провел сам Гарри. Однако Эггси сделал свой выбор еще до тех памятных двадцати четырех часов. Почему, Гарри не знал, и вряд ли когда-то узнает. Он сам бы не смог ответить, почему влюбился в мальчишку. Эти вопросы не имеют ответов. Можно было сказать, что Эггси, как магнит, притягивал к себе людей; или что он разительно отличался от остальных; или что его безумие было таким явным, что не могло не привлекать – и все это было бы неправильным. Это, скорее, следствие его отношения, чем причина. Теоретизировать о любви – бесполезная трата времени, она либо есть, либо нет.   
Совершенно очевидно, что если даже Эггси его не любит, его чувства глубже поверхностного интереса, и это опять возвращает Гарри к вопросу о допустимости их отношений. Стоит только разрешить приблизиться, Эггси без раздумий нырнет в эту бездну – мальчишке иногда начисто отрубало инстинкт самосохранения.   
Поэтому сейчас в кэбе он сам нарушает умиротворенное молчание, отодвигается от Эггси на ладонь и небрежно ставит зонт рядом со своим коленом, разграничивая пространство.  
– Не понимаю, – Эггси качает головой и продолжает рассеянно смотреть в окно, – но я хочу это понять.   
Гарри впервые за много лет теряется и не знает, что ответить. Если бы Гэри в ответ сказал, что понимает, из этого развился бы длинный диалог. И Галахад нашел бы невообразимое количество контраргументов в ответ, но это честное признание, что он правда не представляет, обескураживает и приводит в тупик. Расписывать все ужасы его положения будет уже как-то глупо, лучше действительно просто не позволить ему сунуть длинный нос в это пекло.  
Когда кэб останавливается, и они выходят наружу, Галахад не понимает, что хотел показать ему Гэри. Но тот только молча качает головой, надвигая поглубже кепку, и кивком указывает на зонт. Конечно, зонта у Эггси нет. Он не претендует на бездождевое пространство вокруг Гарри – сует руки в карманы, повыше поднимает воротник куртки и безмолвно следует рядом. Гарри Харт считает, что это верх идиотизма. Ему самому нечасто приходится использовать кингсменовский зонт по прямому его назначению – защищать от дождя, но сейчас попытки Гэри удержать дистанцию выглядят просто смешно. Лучше бы он не соблазнял его стриптизом, стыдливо прикрытого полотенцем такого размера, что оно напоминало мини юбки критической длины, которые носят представительницы самой древней профессии. Гарри приобнимает его за плечи, утаскивая под зонт. Эггси улыбается уголками губ. То ли виновато, то ли радостно, то ли удивленно – эта лондонская морось, висящая в воздухе, нехарактерно искажает окружающее пространство, Гарри уже с этим сталкивался. Вообще, он не планировал обнимать мальчишку так долго, хотел просто пригласить под зонт. Разрушать звуком голоса мерное шуршание дождя по асфальту не хотелось – кажется, они все уже сказали друг другу в такси. Протянуть руку? Вряд ли они разомкнут ладони. Потянуть за рукав? Этот жест выглядит, как квинтэссенция собственной трусости. Единственным правильным вариантом показалось приблизиться, обхватить плечо и мягко притянуть к себе. Опустить руку – дело одной секунды, но прильнувший Гэри не оставляет ему вариантов: это жест незащищенности, своеобразное подписание пакта о ненападении, сдаче в плен… И Гарри думает, что, видимо, не только Гэри нужно переставать провоцировать.  
Он подавляет готовый сорваться вздох и послушно следует за Эггси, направляющим их общие движения. Дешевая романтика – прогулка под одним зонтом в дождь, но она затрагивает какие-то струны в душе. Они издают настолько нежное звучание, что Галахад предпочитает не задумываться об этом, лучше сосчитать ступеньки. Их оказывается ровно семнадцать; восемнадцатым шагом они ступают на тротуарную плитку набережной. Эггси подходит к чугунному парапету и останавливается. Гарри недоуменно скользит взглядом по серебристой ленте реки, красноватой плитке опустевшей набережной, сиротливо жмущимся к липам скамейкам, выкрашенные уже порядком облупившейся белой краской, и не понимает, что хотел показать ему Гэри. Так и не найдя, за что зацепиться глазами, он вопросительно смотрит на мальчишку.  
– В Японии принято ездит к морю и кричать на него, проговаривая все свои проблемы. Таким образом они выплескивают эмоции. Моря поблизости нет, но – вот, – мальчишка королевским жестом указывает на Темзу.  
Гарри не знает, плакать ему, смеяться или вызывать санитаров из ближайшей клиники для душевнобольных. Дождь уже не барабанит так сильно по тугой поверхности зонта, поэтому Галахад его закрывает, пользуясь предлогом отпустить Гэри, тщательно сворачивает, застегивает кнопку и поворачивается вполоборота к Эггси, облокачиваясь на парапет и невозмутимо уточняя:  
– Я правильно понял: ты хочешь, чтобы я покричал на Темзу?  
По-хорошему, в этой фразе нужно акцентировать одно слово, это напрашивается, но Галахад не может выбрать, но чем поставить акцент: «я», «покричал», «Темзу» – все это звучит для него одинаково абсурдно.  
– Лучше бы поорал, – в тон ему ответствует Эггси, зеркально повторяя его позу. Взгляд серо-зеленых глаз необычайно серьезен.  
– Пожалуй, я вынужден отклонить твое предложение.   
– Позволь поинтересоваться причинами?   
– С Темзой связано очень много легенд, но общую тенденцию проследить несложно: во время тумана, – Гарри указывает на белесые клочья, разбросанные по воде, – лучше не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания и не дразнить призраков и мертвецов.   
– Издеваешься, значит… Выключить интонации лектора и ответить нормально для тебя будет не слишком затруднительно?  
– Ты рехнулся, мой мальчик? – не меняя ни тона, ни интонаций спрашивает Гарри.  
В глазах Эггси загораются злые огоньки. Они могут потом превратиться в пламя ярости, и оно будет испепеляющим, Гарри это чувствует. «Господи, ты сам на грани. Куда ты лезешь?» – с горечью думает он.  
– Ты сам скоро рехнешься. Как давно ты кричал, Гарри? – Эггси подается вперед, а Галахад небрежно ставит зонт перед собой и укладывает кисти обеих рук на рукоять. Это последняя их преграда, граница, Рубикон, и мальчишка это понимает, хмурится, но продолжает говорить: – Тебе нужно выплеснуть эмоции. Когда погиб Ланселот, ты нарвался на драку в баре, почему сейчас держишь все в себе?  
– Так почему ты не предлагаешь мне сходить подраться, пострелять, не ведешь в тир или на боксерский ринг? Почему именно кричать на Темзу? Даже если у японцев действительно это принято, – Гарри делает четкий акцент на последнем слове, подчеркивая, что вряд ли это является действительной японской традицией.   
– Потому что катализатором твоего состояния и так стала драка и взрыв агрессии. Не думаю, что она тебя порадует и поможет расслабиться, – бурчит Эггси и криво улыбается: – Пойдем в парк аттракционов?  
"Под дождем? Эггси, Господи, что у тебя в голове?" – думает Галахад и внимательно всматривается в колючие глаза. Дерзкий. Твердый. Решительный. Эггси сейчас вырезан целиком из серого гранитного камня, и эта непоколебимая уверенность в себе не пугает, но порядком удивляет Галахада.   
– Ты не перестанешь, да? – тихо вздыхает он.  
– Не перестану. Чего ты боишься, Гарри? Ты закрываешься в себе, потому что боишься.   
Гарри Харт готов ответить на этот вопрос сразу, ему не нужно время на обдумывание, он не боится, это просто... Осознание, насколько этот вопрос правильный, приходит внезапно. Гарри с интересом смотрит на мальчишку: он явно что-то о том недопонимал, Гэри гораздо умнее и внимательнее, чем он до этого предполагал. Самое время признать: Гарри и правда боится, а Эггси заслуживает правды.   
– Себя.   
– Ты можешь причинить себе вред? В смысле больший, чем сейчас, – Эггси усмехается, но Гарри видит, как он напряжен.   
– Эггси, я боюсь причинить вред тебе, – Гарри вздыхает. – Ты не осознаешь того, насколько это серьезно.   
Мальчишка отрицательно качает головой:  
– Я не боюсь, Гарри. Хочешь ты этого или нет, я вытащу тебя из этого ада.   
Это тот момент, когда от Гэри хочется сбежать. Сказать: "Оставь меня в покое!", уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться к нему. Его собственный организм активирует защитные механизмы: зонт хочется заменить блоком, отступить на шаг назад, дать телу пространство для маневра, приготовиться к атаке. Но ему не это сейчас нужно. Гарри понимает, что все это время он вел себя, как дебил, пытаясь бегать от Эггси. Страх от возможности причинить вред? Или боязнь подпустить кого-то настолько близко? Каков правильный ответ на этот вопрос, Гарри Харт? Они оба хотят быть вместе – это осознанное желание, что с его стороны, что со стороны Эггси. Так почему же у мальчишки хватает смелости, а он сам убегает, как неуверенная в себе красотка. Разница в возрасте? Да. Смерть отца по его вине? Да. Смертоносное оружие, которое в любой момент может выйти из-под контроля, и которым является он сам? Да. Но только ли это? Было ли это основной причиной его отказов? Галахад не хочет больше копаться в себе, этим и так скоро займется штатный психотерапевт, да и их с Эггси вечера будут проходить не намного разнообразнее. Сейчас он просто убирает зонт за спину и делает то, что давно должен был сделать – шаг вперед. Стоя так близко, чтобы касаться друг друга одеждой, Гарри не чувствует, что допустил ошибку. Он проводит пальцами по щеке Эггси. Плохо сбритые волоски царапают кожу, и он думает, что нужно будет научить Гэри пользоваться опасной бритвой. Галахад касается губами брови, успевает рассмотреть россыпь мельчайших капель водной взвеси на бровях и ресницах и замирает, чувствуя, как мальчишка крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь всем телом. Он отстраняется, стирает пальцами влагу со второй брови, улыбается и целует. Эггси впивается в его губы со всей страстью; от движений их языков по всему телу расползается жар. Нет никакого дождя, тумана, сырости и прочей промозглой погоды, только он и Эггси – сгусток пламени, пульсирующей в такт биению сердца энергии. Гарри отрывается, когда заканчивается воздух, шумно втягивает его сквозь зубы, наполняя легкие, но все еще не разрывая последнюю точку касания, и только тогда отодвигается, ловит расфокусированный взгляд шальных глаз.   
– У тебя волосы от дождя вьются.   
Голос мальчишки звучит хрипло то ли от легкого возбуждения, то они просто оба простудятся на этой гребаной набережной. Гарри не успевает подумать ни об этом, ни о наблюдательности Эггси, потому что тот снова вовлекает его в умопомрачительный, страстный поцелуй, и Гарри ломается. Коротко рычит, прикусывает губу и, не разжимая зубов, ныряет ладонями под куртку, проводит руками по спине. Через ткань футболки ощущаются крепкие, напряженные, горячие мышцы, и ему до умопомрачения хочется почувствовать гладкость этой кожи под пальцами... Галахад рвет на себя пряжку его ремня. Вытянуть из-под полосы матового металла кожаную ленту и загнуть в противоположную сторону, дергая на себя так, чтобы Гэри подался навстречу, и у него явственно потемнело в глазах. Когда язычок выскальзывает из отверстия, Гарри снова тянет ремень, теперь уже не пытаясь замедлиться, и все это похоже на развязывание галстука: медленно распутать узел – и одним движением вытянуть его из-под ворота рубашки. Дальше можно с усилием протолкнуть металлически звякнувшую пуговицу сквозь прорезь жесткой ткани и бесшумно расстегнуть молнию. Кажется, что температура тела Эггси гораздо выше его собственной – так сильно чувствуют жар его озябшие пальцы; Гарри опускается на колени и одним движением спускает джинсы Гэри вместе с бельем.   
Гарри видит, как вздрагивают мышцы живота от дробного выдоха, и улыбается.  
– Гарри, ты… – Гэри почти сипит, так низко звучит его шепот.  
– Тсс, – Гарри улыбается и прижимается губами к дорожке жестких волос. – Молчи.  
Он стискивает руками, талию, надавливает пальцами на выступающие тазовые кости и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не исследовать каждый миллиметр кожи прямо здесь. Живая и горячая кожа, находящаяся так близко, медленно сводит его с ума, но пустынная набережная – не лучшее место для неторопливых ласк, поэтому Галахад без предисловий, перемещает ладонь одной руки на ягодицу, а второй сжимает наполовину напряженный член. Чувствовать, как он пульсирует в ладони, толчками напрягаясь до твердости металла – божественно. Гарри поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Эггси в глаза, и тот надрывно, но чуть слышно стонет, стиснув челюсти до желваков в районе скул.   
– Гарри, твою мать, ты не можешь… – выдыхает мальчишка, на несколько секунд задержав дыхание, и беспорядочно скользя пальцами по влажным прядям его волос.  
Галахад улыбается и с удовольствием проводит языком по головке члена. Эггси дергается всем телом, и Гарри снова смотрит на него, чтобы понять, это от удовольствия или отвращения. Оказывается, непроизвольная судорога – лишь начало движения. Мальчишка притягивает к себе прислоненный к парапету зонт, и Гарри не понимает, зачем. Боится, что они его забудут? Ему казалось, что сейчас несколько не тот момент, чтобы задумываться о таких мелочах. Гэри Анвин удивляет его снова. Он раскрывает зонт и, придерживая его за рукоять, закрывает стоящего на коленях Гарри.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как мне отсасывает великолепный, восхитительный, сияющий Гарри, мать его, Харт, – хрипло шепчет он, не отводя взгляда.  
После этих слов Гахаладу требуется дополнительная точка опоры, и он рад, что лапает Эггси так, чтобы можно было сохранить равновесие. Что он сейчас сказал? Он вообще соображает, что творит?!  
– Заткнись, – голос Гарри похож на рычание. – Заткнись, или я выебу тебя прямо здесь.  
Это не пустая угроза, его возбужденный член пульсирует так, что сейчас, кажется, прорвет узкие брюки. Он жалеет, что не надел джинсы, спортивные штаны – да что угодно, лишь бы оно не впивалось так сильно молнией в его член!  
– Я тебе еще с утра предлагал, – отвечает мальчишка и кладет руку на его плечо.  
Возбужденный и серьезный Эггси – это что-то за гранью реального, и Галахад только повторяет:  
– Заткнись, я сказал!  
Он больше не ждет и не слушает, что тот отвечает. Или же Гэри вовсе молчит? Гарри Харту уже все равно, потому что он, наконец-то, погружает член Эггси в рот и сам с трудом сдерживает стон. Он избегал этого мужчину, это тело, а сам жаждет его так, что колени бы подгибались, если бы он на них не стоял. Гарри двумя руками сжимает ягодицы, погружая член в рот до тех пор, пока не упирается носом в лобок. Он непроизвольно сглатывает, сдавливая головку горлом, и коротко вдыхает одуряющий запах разгоряченного Эггси. Этот запах действует на него, как хорошая порция наркотика: мгновенно проникает в кровь, затуманивает сознание, заставляет все плыть перед глазами. Гарри стонет и слышит стон, эхом повторяющий его собственный.   
У всякого терпения есть предел, и в отличие от мнения многих агентов Кингсмен Гарри знает, что его терпение небезгранично. Сейчас он не может дальше ждать, все его тело, разум и душа требуют ласки, и он ласкает член Эггси так, словно делает это впервые: не задумывается о технике, движениях, силе прикосновений – просто выплескивает всю свою нереализованную страсть, всепоглощающее желание. Облизывает, целует, прикусывает, сжимает, а иногда просто откровенно трахает себя в рот членом Гэри. Стоны и дрожащие пальцы в его волосах – единственная награда, которая ему требуется, и все это сполна дает ему Эггси. И когда тот пытается отодвинуться, Гарри только сильнее рывком вжимает его бедра в себя, и глотает терпкую и обжигающую горло сперму, поддерживая оседающего мальчишку.   
Сейчас он жалеет, что они не дома, и не могут продолжить; Гарри прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь лбом к вспотевшему животу и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Прислушивается к задыхающемуся Эггси и ждет, пока его руки перестанут быть точкой опоры для парня.  
– Стоять сам можешь? – когда дыхание Гэри почти выравнивается, а мышцы перестают дрожать, Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. Мальчишка выглядит, как оглушенный, отброшенный взрывной волной сдетонировавшей бомбы, или же, как резко вынырнувший с глубины пловец, который все еще не может стабилизировать давление. Однако короткого кивка ему достаточно, чтобы подняться, аккуратно натянуть на Гэри трусы и джинсы и поправить остальную одежду. Он не чувствует смущения или неловкости после произошедшего – это то, чего они оба хотели, но Гарри только сейчас осознает, насколько непредсказуемой может быть реакция Эггси, и как для него самого это сейчас важно. Он непринужденно отворачивается, закрывает зонт, тщательно расправляя каждую складку прежде, чем застегнуть кнопку. Гарри дает Гэри Анвину возможность прийти в себя и обдумать произошедшее. Не всегда то, что мы хотим, оказывается тем самым особенным, но узнать об этом можно, только заполучив желаемое, постфактум; и, возможно, тот сейчас разочарован. Оргазм в этом вопросе не является показателем – это просто физиологическая реакция тела.   
Когда паузу тянуть уже становится неприличным, Галахад поворачивается и мгновенно оказывается стиснут сильными руками. Похоже, Эггси ждал именно этого, пока он подчеркнуто неторопливо возился с зонтом. Этот юношеский порыв буквально парализует Гарри. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции, но пока Эггси покрывает поцелуями линию челюсти, крепко целует в подбородок и утыкается, в конце концов, в шею, обнимая с такой силой, что, видимо, у него сейчас треснет пара ребер – все это время агент Галахад стоит, как истукан, и не знает, как себя вести. Обнять? Пошутить? Поставить засос на этой соблазнительной шее?..  
Гарри аккуратно смыкает руки на широкой спине и толчками выплевывает воздух из легких, который он, оказывается, задерживал последние пару минут. Углекислый газ в больших количествах является ядом, и хотя эта метафора не выдерживает никакой критики, Галахад чувствует себя так, словно его организм очистился от порядочной порции смертоносного яда. Пропадает невероятное мышечное напряжение последних дней, легчают все камни на сердце, и растворяются под поцелуями Эггси все тревоги, от которых Гарри чувствовал себя, как в тисках.  
– Не закрывайся от меня, Гарри, – нервно шепчет Эггси так тихо, что приходится напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать его слова. – Не закрывайся. Мне не нужны твои стены и попытки держать меня на расстоянии, я хочу быть с тобой рядом любым. Даже если тебе сорвет крышу так же сильно, как в церкви.  
– Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, не хочу выплеснуть на тебя все, что время от времени скапливается внутри, – Галахад вздыхает и целует мальчишку в висок. – Я буду оберегать тебя.  
– Я не боюсь тебя, Гарри. – Эггси поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза одним из тех своих серьезных взглядов, весь ассортимент которых он имел возможность наблюдать последние сутки. – Я не позволю тебе причинить мне вред, но я не позволю тебе и отстраниться.  
– Некоторые вещи будут немного проблематичны… – Гарри улыбается одними глазами. Он прекрасно осознает, что Гэри Анвина больше не получится выпихнуть из своей жизни, но это его больше не пугает. Тому не нужно говорить, что раскрываться не так просто, что есть много нюансов, и у них впереди много препятствий – Эггси это и так знает. Это видно по его взгляду.  
– Это какие же? – хмуро уточняет мальчишка, и Галахад чувствует, как сжимаются на его пиджаке пальцы, комкая отглаженную ткань еще больше – словно боится, что он сбежит.  
– Если ты не позволишь мне отстраниться, мы будем добираться домой долго, мучительно и, подозреваю, что не без травм. Мне кажется, нам хватит гематом на первое время.  
– Ну, разве что для этого, – с нотками снисхождения в голосе соглашается Эггси, разжимает пальцы и смеется. От его смеха становится так тепло и уютно, что Галахад готов пройтись домой пешком. Тем более что телефоны, похоже, дома оставили они оба, а до ближайшей стоянки такси почти столько же, сколько до дверей его дома.


	2. Часть 2.

Большого труда Эггси стоило не висеть на Гарри весь путь до дома. Дом… он был бы рад считать дом Харта своим домом, он хотел бы, чтобы у него была причина считать дом Харта своим домом. Парня никогда особо не беспокоили условия жизни. Своя комната была достаточной крепостью, чтобы прятаться от Дина и его дружков, а все эти дома размером с половину Букингемского дворца – зачем они нужны? Их квартира давно перестала быть тем светлым и теплым местом, которым она запомнилась Эггси, когда был жив его отец, однако мать до сих пор старалась поддерживать подобие порядка, хоть уютом дома больше и не пахло. В общем, Эггси не слишком волновали эти мелочи — крыша над головой есть, и ладно. Но было что-то притягательное в том, чтобы, проснувшись, спускаться по поскрипывающей временами лестнице и видеть Гарри Харта, уткнувшегося в папку документов или утреннюю газету, Гарри, небрежно облокачивающегося на подлокотник мягкого дивана и попивающего бурбон. Ему бы хотелось возвращаться сюда после миссий, обнимать наставника, если он дома, или ждать его возвращения... Наверное, им предстоят, скорее, редкие встречи на нейтральной территории, ночные звонки друг другу, чтобы услышать голос и убедиться, что они оба еще живы – Эггси понимал, что его пребывание в жилище Харта конечно. Однако теперь у него была надежда на развитие их отношений. О продолжительности этого Эггси старался не задумываться. Гарри Харт был не похож на того, кто легкомысленно относится к романам. В пользу этого свидетельствовал тот факт, что Галахад отказал ему совсем недавно. Парень точно не знал причины отказа, но она была не связана с его желаниями – скорее, это было какое-то чувство долга, внутренняя самодисциплина или еще какие-нибудь джентльменские атрибуты; он обязательно выяснит причину позднее, сейчас еще не настало время для подобных вопросов – они все еще держали дистанцию. Но Эггси некогда слышал фразу, что можно любить всю жизнь, а разлюбить в четверг, поэтому старался не акцентировать свое внимание на будущем, чтобы не загоняться. У них есть настоящее – вот что важно. Важно то, что он сейчас с трудом держится на ногах. Не из-за совершенно изумительного минета: воспоминания о нем вызывали дрожь и всплеск возбуждения, но его разум волновали влажные пряди за ушами, свившиеся миниатюрными колечками. Это было умопомрачительно красиво, и словно прямое доказательство того, что Гарри – не далекий небожитель, как иногда казалось Эггси, а обычный, живой человек. Ему страшно хотелось прикоснуться к волосам наставника, расправить упругий завиток и смотреть, как он сворачивается обратно. Испачканные брюки были за гранью реальности. Если бы его спросили, может ли Гарри сделать минет на набережной, он бы, не раздумывая, ответил: "Да". Да хоть на Оксфорд-стрит в час пик! Но чтобы Гарри испачкал костюм по собственному желанию не на задании и без возможности переодеться в ближайшее время – такого быть не может. Однако Гарри сейчас вышагивал так же непринужденно, как всегда. Его походка, манера двигаться во время движения действовали на Эггси, как афродизиак. Еще тогда, у полицейского участка он вместе со своим открытым ртом непроизвольно сделал шаг вослед, пойдя за ним, словно привязанный. Много позже Эггси осознал, что готов идти за ним снова и снова, каждый раз, когда потребуется. Когда Галахад был в коме, Гэри редко приходил к нему в палату. Невыносимо было видеть, как этот шикарный, сильный мужчина совершенно неподвижен и дышит с помощью аппарата искусственное сердце – легкие. И в тот период Эггси постоянно вспоминал их первый и на тот момент последний день вместе. Их встреча, восхитительная драка в баре, встреча в ателье, когда Гарри при его появлении одним глотком допил виски и легко взбежал по лестнице наверх. "Пойдем со мной", – сказал Галахад, но этого не требовалось: Эггси снова последовал за ним. Непроизвольно пялился на узкие бедра, затянутые в брюки со стрелками. Чуть помявшаяся от сидения ткань привлекала к себе внимание, но парень пока не понимал природу этого интереса, только почему-то замер ненадолго на пороге примерочной. И снова неведомая сила заставила его сделать шаг вслед за Гарри, троекратно отраженным в зеркалах.  
Сейчас они на равных. Гарри никогда не подчеркивал свой статус, но Эггси все равно смотрел на него снизу вверх, а Галахад, словно чувствуя это, бесконечно тянул его за собой, ставил рядом, давал почувствовать это равенство. Эггси склоняется и на мгновение прижимается к плечу. Этот бесконечный дождь сослужил им обоим отличную службу – как бы еще они могли прогуляться под одним зонтом? Парню даже не хочется, чтобы их дорога заканчивалась.  
На крыльце он останавливается, пока Гарри возится с дверью.  
– Гарри, мне нужно уйти. – Галахад скользит по нему вопросительным взглядом. Раньше, наверное, Эггси бросился бы объяснять, куда и зачем, но сейчас какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает, что Гарри об этом не спрашивает. Не потому что ему неинтересно, просто не спрашивает. – Ты меня пустишь, когда я вернусь? Или опять будет «не думаю, что тебе есть необходимость возвращаться?» – Эггси с улыбкой передразнивает интонации Гарри и улыбается еще сильнее, глядя, как тот хмыкает в ответ. Любому другому вид Харта показался бы суровым и пугающим, но парень видит безумные искорки в теплых глазах.  
Галахад кидает ему ключи:  
– Закажи по дороге дубликат. Дверь откроешь сам.  
Поймав ключи, Гэри Анвин тянется, чтобы украсть свой незаконный поцелуй, но Гарри Харт мастерски уклоняется, отступает в темноту прихожей, сует ему в руки зонт и с ухмылкой закрывает перед его носом дверь. У него нет никаких подтвержденных данных, но он чувствует, что это не обида и не очередная стена – это игра, последовательность ходов, как на шахматной доске. Изящная и выверенная последовательность ходов, рассчитанная на то, чтобы довести Эггси до состояния бешенства этими полунамеками и полутонами. «Мстительный гад», – смеется Гэри, подкидывая связку ключей в руках.  
В его делах не было никакого секрета: нужно было забрать ДжейБи. Он попросил Рокси приглядеть за псом, пока, как угорелый, несся к Гарри. Конечно, в Кингсмене существовало специальное подразделение, где можно было спокойно оставить собаку, когда агенты уходили на длительные задания – не у всех были родные, или те родные, которые имелись в наличии, не заслуживали доверия. Эггси тоже предпочел не добавлять забот матери, ей хватало возни с сестренкой, и оставил пса Рокси. Второй задачей – и ее он бы предпочел не озвучивать Гарри – была необходимость разобраться с Дином. Он почти успел забыть об этом, столько всего произошло с того момента, как он позорно сбежал на гребаном такси Артура по воле долбанного Гарри Харта. Впрочем, собственный моральный облик в глазах Дина его мало волновал, поэтому Эггси просто поехал и набил всей его компании те места, до которых он дотянулся, а дотянулся он достаточно. Конечно, ему пока не хватало сноровки Гарри, поэтому Эггси успел словить кулак во вчерашний синяк на скуле, здорово разбить губу и заляпать кровью чистую футболку. Это здорово его разозлило – слишком много раз он переодевался за последние два дня – и забыл, что часов на нем нет, поэтому бармен ему добавил еще царапину на ребрах, кинувшись на него с ножом. Пришлось уложить его рядом с остальными. Сейчас Эггси не терпелось вернуться к Гарри. За здоровье матери несколько дней можно не беспокоиться, а дальше он как-нибудь решит проблему или с Дином, или с жильем.  
Он открывает дверь своим ключом. Наверное, стоило бы предупредить Гарри, что он приведет ДжейБи, но Эггси был уверен, что наставник не будет против. В конце концов, мистер Пиклз жил у него одиннадцать лет, неужели ему помешает небольшой мопс? Пока небольшой мопс убегает исследовать новое пространство, Эггси ищет Гарри. В доме глухая тишина, это беспокоит и напрягает его. Наверное, у него самого стресс, потому что мозг истерично требует знать, где находится наставник. Ему требуется постоянно быть в курсе. Парень хмурится: не хочется вести себя, как наседка с цыплятами, но вздох облегчения вырывается сам собой, когда он обнаруживает Харта задремавшим на диване. Рядом какая-то очередная блядская папка с документами и газета на кофейном столике. Он так всегда отдыхает? Изучает рабочие бумаги, иногда разбавляя информацию свежей прессой, и все? С него станется, Галахад даже дремлет не как все нормальные люди, свернувшись клубочком, а сидя и чуть откинув голову назад. Прямой, как шпала, и выделяющийся четкими светлыми контурами на коричневой коже дивана. Гэри нравится, когда его наставник одевается в светлое. Конечно, ему безмерно идут все его темные костюмы, но если бы он дома ходил в чем-то глухом, пафосном и черном, он бы не выглядел так уютно. Слишком идеальным все было в облике Галахада, его поведении, порядке дома, и иногда Эггси чувствовал себя неподходящим ни этой обстановке, ни его хозяину. Это давило. Он не давал эмоциям захлестнуть себя, тем более что наставник все чаще демонстрировал, что он не настолько пафосен и совсем неидеален, но все равно порой хотелось расшевелить Галахада, заставить его совершить что-то безумное. После церкви он стал еще менее эмоционален, а значит, что всю свою бездну – или как там называется то, куда он не хотел допускать Эггси – он продолжает держать в себе. Гэри касается кончиками пальцев вьющихся, но уже сухих волос, и прикрывает глаза: Гарри необходимо выспаться, не стоит его будить только потому, что он не может сдержать порыв зарыться пальцами в мягкие волосы. Сколько он спал ночью? Пару часов? Может, больше, но Гэри не знает, когда Галахад проснулся. И все равно выходит какое-то несерьезное число даже без учета стрессовой ситуации. Парень приносит подушку сверху и быстро обшаривает шкафы в поисках пледа. Если бы его целью было исследование частной жизни Галахада, наверное, он нашел бы что-то интересное, но Эггси подчеркнуто ни на что не обращает внимания. Он хочет узнать Гарри, о да. Он хочет знать о нем все. И если каждый второй четверг месяца тот носит мужские стринги с розовыми зайчиками – это нужно узнать обязательно! Но это тот случай, когда, по мнению Гэри, не следует быть шпионом. Если то, что есть между ними, выльется во что-то большее, он узнает Галахада со временем, а если не выльется, то гипотетические стринги будут сниться ему долбаными одинокими ночами! Нахуй – он искал только это полотно белого кашемира.  
Гэри старается двигаться бесшумно, чтобы не будить наставника, и даже шипит на ДжейБи, который стучит когтями по паркету слишком громко. Он садится на корточки и тянет за эглеты шнурков, замечая, что даже петли на двойном рифовом, которым Гарри завязывает шнурки, одинаковые. Все эти мелочи и составляют для него образ Галахада – человека, в которого он безумно влюблен. Эггси снимает с него туфли и ровно ставит рядом с диваном. Ради Гарри он готов быть внимательнее к деталям. Поднимается, секунду любуется спящим наставником, обнимает его за плечи и бережно опускает на подушку. Ресницы Галахада мгновенно взлетают, но ему хватает полсекунды, чтобы осмотреться, после чего свинцовые веки снова опускаются обратно. Тело в его руках остается таким же расслабленным, и Эггси ощущает приступ щемящей нежности. Он бы с удовольствием лег сейчас рядом с ним и заснул, уткнувшись в эту божественную шею, но вместо этого Эггси идет в магазин. Готовит он не очень, точнее, почти не готовит. Яичница с беконом и разогретые в микроволновке полуфабрикаты – его потолок, но Гарри, он уверен, готовит отменно. Нужно приготовить обед, поэтому парень надолго зависает в книжном, выбирая книгу рецептов, а заодно покупает психологическую брошюру про посттравматический синдром. Легко было сказать: «Позволь помочь», но как помочь тому, кто не ждет и не хочет помощи? Поймав на себе внимательный взгляд проходящей мимо пожилой пары, Эггси осматривается и тихо матерится про себя. Ладно, синяки – это ничего, у всех бывает; разбитая губа болела жутко, но парень старался абстрагироваться от ноющей боли, это оказалось не так уж и сложно, а вот залитая кровью футболка привлекала к себе излишнее внимание. Он застегивает куртку, расплачивается и отправляется в супермаркет.  
Когда он возвращается, Гарри все еще спит. Эггси осматривает разбитую губу и кривится – до этого был аккуратный разрыв тканей, а сейчас жесть какая-то опухшая. Он выпивает таблетку обезболивающего, стирает кровь и отправляется на кухню. Сначала еда, а потом уже приложит лед. От утренних тостов с джемом не осталось даже воспоминания, да и Гарри проснется голодным.  
Книгу рецептов, похоже, писали для профессиональных поваров, потому что в большей части рецептов оказывается такой набор продуктов, что нужно было скупать половину супермаркета. Хорошо, что еще в книжном определился, что будет готовить, в противном случае пришлось бы снова идти в магазин.  
– Пожалуй, я готов просыпаться от твоих поцелуев, но не от этого, – голос Галахада застает его врасплох. Конечно, кому, как ни его наставнику, двигаться по собственному дому бесшумно, однако Гэри рассчитывал, что он услышит приближение Гарри.  
«Обед я так и не успел приготовить», – мысленно вздыхает он и поднимает глаза от книги. Эггси иногда смущался, но синдромом красных щек никогда не страдал, однако сейчас готов покраснеть, как спелый помидор. А может, уже краснеет – его лицо и уши начинают полыхать, потому что Гарри, сонный и немного помятый, держит подмышкой ДжейБи. Видимо пес его разбудил, но это еще не самое страшное – на белоснежной рубашке Галахада красуются грязные собачьи следы. Более того, Эггси только сейчас замечает, что точно такими же отпечатками лап украшен весь пол вокруг.  
– Гарри, я… – виновато начинает он, но осекается, когда наставник ставит пса на пол, одним шагом покрывает разделяющее их расстояние и сжимает пальцами его подбородок.  
– Боже, Эггси, тебя вообще можно оставить одного на несколько часов?! В прошлый раз ты перебил несколько сотен высокопоставленных чиновников по всему миру и да, да, спас мир, – добавляет он, глядя в глаза Эггси, который уже доходит до точки кипения, только уже от возмущения. – А теперь, стоило заснуть, тебе кто-то расквасил морду так, что скоро понадобится хороший лицевой хирург.  
Несмотря на отповедь, Гарри внимательно осматривает его губу, и Эггси читает в этом взгляде беспокойство.  
– Я в порядке, – спешно отвечает он и морщится. Обезболивающее действует слабо, ему хотелось бы сейчас укол анестетика, как у стоматолога; и когда парень забывает подготовиться к боли, ему не удается сдержать гримасу. Это выглядит глупо, это видит Галахад – и от этого становится еще неуютнее. Он не слабак, Дьявол все побери!  
– Я знаю, – интонации Галахада меняются, словно он уловил его состояние, хотя Эггси изо всех сил пытается его экранировать. И полагал, что у него неплохо получается. – Здесь требуются швы, – он аккуратно отгибает нижнюю губу, осматривая ее с внутренней стороны. Эггси сохраняет на лице выражение вождя индейцев племени Сиу, – иначе останется широкий шрам. Зафиксировать пластырем не удастся. К врачу?  
Парень отрицательно качает головой, и Гарри понимает его без слов. Молча моет руки, приносит аптечку и ничего не говорит о том, что Эггси уселся прямо на кухонный стол. Парень прикрывает глаза, чтобы чувствовать прикосновения прохладных пальцев. Галахад, видимо, использует местный анестетик, потому что раздается звук распыляющейся жидкости, и губа начинает медленно неметь. Гэри распахивает глаза и с возмущением смотрит на наставника. Что за хуйня, Гарри?! Я не трепетная фиалка, я не боюсь боли!  
Галахад улыбается уголками рта.  
– Тсс, – шепчет он. – Потом будешь ругаться.  
Эггси раздвигает ноги и по-хозяйски обнимает Галахада за талию, притягивая его к себе. «Раз ты играешь не по правилам, я тоже не буду их соблюдать», – говорит его вызывающий взгляд. Гарри согласно проводит пальцем по линии челюсти и сосредотачивается на его ране. Эггси купировали не только болевые ощущения, но и возможность чувствовать прикосновения, поэтому ему остается только взгляд, но это дает не меньше, чем тактильные ощущения. Иногда парень пытался понять, он просто так сильно влюблен в Гарри, или тот и правда настолько красив? Эти глаза цвета темного янтаря, сосредоточенно смотрящие куда-то вниз… Боже, если такое увидеть, приходя в себя после наркоза, невольно задумаешься об ангелах. Белые стены операционной, ореол в виде нимба от лампы, сияющая кипящим золотом радужка…  
Гарри заканчивает быстро. Эггси и полюбоваться толком не успевает, а он уже невозмутимо отстраняется и упаковывает все обратно в аптечку. Парень спрыгивает со стола и снова угождает в плен его рук. Гарри придирчиво осматривает его губу, придерживая голову за подбородок, и удовлетворенно кивает:  
– За два-три дня заживет. И никаких поцелуев.  
– Совсем? – Эггси ощущает захлестывающее все его существо чувство обиды. Да ну нахер тогда эти швы, похуй на этот широкий шрам, если они не смогут целоваться! И Галахад, этот бесстрастный ублюдок, знал, что если предупредит его заранее, все не пройдет так просто. Гребаный Гарри Харт, он все всегда просчитывает до мелочей. Возможно, церковь была его единственной промашкой, и именно это его и грызет.  
– Только так, – шепотом отвечает Гарри и целует его в уголок губ, чтобы не коснуться участка со швами. – Всего несколько дней, Эггси, ты что?  
– Ничего, – огрызается парень, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться из цепких пальцев.  
Галахад молчит несколько секунд, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Эггси тоже не опускает глаза. Он бы раз спрятать какие-то свои эмоции от Гарри, но тот всегда оказывается чрезмерно примечательным и читает его, как раскрытую книгу.  
– Что готовишь?  
– Ростбиф с запеченным картофелем и луком шалот, – сухо роняет он в ответ.  
– Это порей, – уточняет Галахад.  
– Значит, будет порей.  
Эггси раздражает вся ситуация. Еще, оказывается, он и лук умудрился перепутать. Он бросает взгляд на картинку в книге и чуть не стонет: перепутал, и это притом, что на фотографии прекрасно видно, какой лук ему нужен, они выглядят совершенно по-разному.  
– Я тебе помогу, – Гарри жестом фокусника достает откуда-то из-за его спины фартук, – а потом… – Когда наставник склоняется к нему и обжигает теплым дыханием ушную раковину, Эггси забывает дышать. Галахад тихо шепчет, касаясь губами кожи: – Швабра наверху. Я рассчитываю, что ты умеешь мыть пол.  
Эггси хочет сказать Гарри, что он невыносимая, невероятная, немыслимая сволочь, и в своих мыслях он уже три раза сломал ему челюсть, но это ложь. Вместо ругани и картин жесточайшей расправы над этим мужчиной, который переходит все допустимые границы, в голове бьется только одно: «Я люблю тебя».

***

Напряжение не покидает Эггси весь остаток дня. Его собственные эмоции непонятны ему. Он обижается из-за поцелуев? Скорее, его задевает поведение Гарри, который решает все за него. Он готов доверять наставнику, готов терпеть боль, готов чувствовать анестетик, в конце концов, он прекрасно понимает, что это проявление заботы о нем, попытка Гарри защитить его. Его доверие к наставнику столь безгранично, что он готов позволить делать Галахаду все, что угодно, если тот посчитает это нужным. Но его поведение – это опять дистанция, зияющая пропасть между ними. Только один раз у него прорвались эмоции, там, на набережной. Этот шаг навстречу, поцелуй были настоящим, живым и ярким, Харт правда сделал этот шаг. И Эггси не знает, как показать наставнику, что он видит это, ценит и хочет помочь открываться снова. Минет был восхитительным. Гэри хотел бы сделать для наставника то же самое, но как к нему подступишься, когда он даже в рубашке с грязными собачьими следами выглядит, как лорд из палаты пэров? Такой же далекий и неприступный. Поцелуи – это то, на что у Эггси была негласная индульгенция, но ничего, кроме них. Даже обнять Гарри так просто он не мог. Наставник не стал бы отстраняться или сбегать, но хочет ли он этого? По крайней мере, поцелуи ему нравятся. Но теперь Гэри лишен права даже на это вмешательство в личное пространство.  
Они с Гарри вместе готовят мясо. Эггси тайком любуется ловкими движениями и запоминает, как удобнее всего держать нож, правильно разделывать мясо. По сути, все делает Гарри, но Эггси не чувствует себя лишним. Их совместные движения четки и отлажены, словно у них было время на эту отладку. Пока готовится их ужин, Эггси моет пол, а Гарри уходит переодеваться и мыть лапы ДжейБи. Гарри сервирует стол, а Эггси вызывается вымыть посуду. Эта степень взаимодействия дает необходимую точку опоры. Гарри легко и непринужденно берет на себя часть его обязанностей. Уход за собакой точно не имеет никакого отношения к Гарри Харту, мытье полов Эггси заслужил, но наставник не заставляет его ничего делать по дому, хотя бы даже постирать испачканные псом вещи, а ведь, как оказалось, пострадала не только рубашка, досталось еще и пледу. Поэтому Эггси несложно сделать что-то для Гарри. Задачу несколько усложняет то, что он не знает, где и что находится в этом доме, поэтому не может проявить инициативу. До того, как он оказался впервые у Гарри дома, Эггси допускал, что весь пол может быть расчерчен условными пешеходными дорожками, и каждый выход за их границы мог иметь совершенно непредсказуемые последствия, начиная с гнева этого педанта и заканчивая указанием на дверь. Однако еще и первый раз Эггси увидел, что Гарри гораздо лояльнее относится к нарушениям порядка, чем он предполагал, а его личное пространство и вовсе открыто для контактного общения.  
За ужином они обсуждают работу, тщательно обходя все острые углы, последние мировые новости, оба искрометно шутят, оба смеются, но Эггси не может отделаться от ощущения, что все это – до мелочей продуманная шахматная партия. Галахад начинает с классического е2-е4, интересуясь его планами на завтрашний день, а Гэри применяет защиту Оуэна, отвечая b7-b6 – завтра им обоим нужно в офис. Он сознательно отдает наставнику центр поля, ослабляя свою защиту, предоставляя возможность регулировать темп разговора и выбирать тему для беседы. Ужин они заканчивают, как шахматную партию: изящно и спокойно. Тихий звон столовых приборов, как завершающие ходы – ничья.  
Посуду Эггси идет мыть с удовольствием. Не то чтобы он любил этим заниматься, просто его невероятно утомил этот фарс. Галахад может не снимать свои маски годами, поле утонченного притворства – его вотчина, а Эггси приходится прикладывать все усилия, чтобы не сорваться на эмоции, которые бурлят внутри, словно кипящая лава. Швы на губе не прибавляют хорошего настроения и покоя. Боль чаще всего тупая, ноющая, от нее можно дистанцироваться, но Эггси постоянно цепляется зубами за нити и не без труда сдерживает гримасы. Да и губа, похоже, распухла так, что в зеркало смотреться не стоит.  
Уткнуться взглядом в грязную посуду, повернуться к Гарри спиной – то, что сейчас нужно. Отличное решение, чтобы успокоиться и вернуть душевное равновесие. Парень рассеянно ловит звуки за спиной: Гарри аккуратно задвинул стулья глубже под стол, процокали коготки ДжейБи, мелькнуло белое пятно – Галахад присел на корточки и усиленно чешет пса за ухом, если ориентироваться на сосредоточенное сопение мопса. Эггси слышит все, но все равно пропускает момент, когда Галахад оказывается у него за спиной. От обхвативших его рук и тепла прижимаюшегося тела, у него екает сердце. Парень касается одной рукой мойки, приобретая дополнительную точку опоры, и ставит в нее недомытую тарелку. Еще окажется потом, что он расколотил какой-нибудь семейный фарфор Хартов – стыда не оберешься.  
– Ты злишься из-за поцелуев? – Гарри легонько касается губами его затылка, смыкает руки на животе и застывает в ожидании ответа.  
Эггси не торопится с ответом. Харт всегда задает правильные вопросы с четкими формулировками. Не «Ты обиделся?», не «Что с тобой происходит?» – все точно: злость, причина и следствие.  
– Нет, – он отрицательно качает головой и откидывается назад, прижимаясь лопатками к груди Галахада. Он действительно не испытывает злости. Горечь, сожаление, небольшое раздражение, но не злость. И не обиду.  
Эггси наблюдает за руками Гарри. Тот размыкает сцепленные пальцы, кладет ладони на его локти и скользит вниз, к запястьям. Эггси любуется выпуклыми венами, синеватыми линиями расчерчивающими светлую кожу. Казалось бы, все это – несовершенства кожи, недостатки внешности, но именно совокупность всех деталей и составляет его Гарри. Галахад сменил грязную рубашку на футболку, и Гэри нравится, что его руки открыты – он может изучать их бесконечно, и для этого не приходится пытаться улучить момент. Чуть узловатые пальцы, покрытые мелкими морщинками, ныряют в остатки пены на его руках и обхватывают ладони.  
– Эггси, ты действительно хочешь всего этого? – голос Гарри звучит ровно, но парень различает в нем напряженные нотки.  
– Гарри... – Эггси сует их сплетенные пальцы под воду, смывает моющее средство, сжимает на мгновение пальцы и разворачивается в объятиях Гарри. Эггси гладит его по спине, повторяя пальцами рельефные мышцы, обтянутые тонким хлопком, чувствует под тончайшей тканью выпуклые ленты пластыря и полосы бантов и отчаянно жалеет, что не может его сейчас поцеловать. – Это я пытался соблазнить тебя, и ты мне отказал, а не наоборот. Почему ты отказал тогда?  
– То, что мы делаем, неправильно, – плечи Гарри напрягаются, но он не пытается отстраниться, впрочем, Эггси бы и не позволил. Будет удерживать изо всех сил, если потребуется.  
– Почему, Гарри? Почему это неправильно? Потому что я – мужчина?  
– Что?! – голос Гарри звучит так удивленно, словно Эггси сбил его с натоптанной дорожки собственных мыслей, и Эггси улыбается. Ему нравится приводить невозмутимого Харта в замешательство. Он расслабляется в стиснувших его с силой руках и слушает. То, что сейчас будет сказано, важнее всех слов, произнесенных до этого. – Боже, Эггси, нет! Конечно, нет… У нас с тобой колоссальная разница в возрасте. Я старше тебя в два с половиной раза. Когда ты родился, я давно уже был агентом Кингсмен. Даже для Ли я был бы слишком стар.  
– Вы с отцом?.. – у Эггси темнеет в глазах. Кровь приливает к голове и шумит в ушах, и сердце пытается проломить грудную клетку изнутри. Его сейчас сомнет этой лавиной липкой зыбучей боли.  
– Нет, – отрезает Гарри, и парню сразу становится легче дышать. От ответа, от резкого тона, от пальцев, ерошащих волосы на затылке. – Никогда.  
– Меня не волнует твой возраст, – Эггси прижимается лбом к челюсти Галахада. – Ты прекрасен, молод, силен... Господи, нет, ты не старый!  
– Из-за меня погиб твой отец, – голос Гарри тверже стали. Несгибаемый, металлический, звенящий. – Это тебя тоже не волнует? Из-за меня вы с матерью жили в этой дыре, из-за меня твоим отчимом был Дин, из-за меня ты не стал чемпионом по гимнастике, не стал офицером морской пехоты, принимал наркотики... Ты понимаешь? Все это случилось из-за моей ошибки. Глупой, нелепой ошибки. Фатальной. Я разрушил твою жизнь, Эггси. И не только твою...  
А вот сейчас парню приходится напрягать мышцы, чтобы не отпустить Галахада. Хорошо, что он и не вырывается толком, иначе бы его никто не удержал. Сейчас, наверное, сработал какой-нибудь джентльменский стопор. Что-нибудь вроде: "джентльмену не пристало отпихивать обнимающие его руки, лучше врезать коленом".  
– Ты мне сказал, что пытаешься отплатить добром ему... – Эггси облизывает пересохшие губы и морщится, пользуясь тем, что Гарри не видит. Слова подбираются с трудом. Это важнее любого экзамена в его жизни. Сейчас можно все разрушить неосторожным словом. – Ты считаешь, что по твоей вине я потерял многое... Возможно, ты прав. Я не могу знать, что было бы, если бы отец остался в живых, но одно я знаю совершенно точно: ты дал мне не меньше. – Гэри Анвин отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы смотреть в глаза Гарри. В них его плещется столько боли, что от этого сжимает горло. Никакие слова не исправляют ошибок, никакие признания не уменьшают чувство вины, на это потребуется время, много времени. И сейчас нужно, чтобы Гарри дал им это время. – Я хочу быть с тобой. Не прогоняй меня.  
Галахад молчит, и Гэри хочется встряхнуть его, сжав плечи, накричать, лишь бы он как-то среагировал, и он готов смеяться от радости, когда его наставник нехотя выплевывает:  
– Церковь.  
С церковью будет еще сложнее, Эггси понимает. Но этот ответ значит, что остальное больше не является для них непреодолимым препятствием.  
– Обсудим? – осторожно спрашивает парень.  
– Нет, – резко отвечает Гарри. – Ты не сможешь понять.  
У Эггси болит губа. Она давно распухла и ощущается огромным куском мяса посреди лица. Тонкий шовный материал на ощупь, как корабельные канаты – шершавые и жесткие. Его речь звучит невнятно, он не может четко артикулировать слова, поэтому склоняется к уху, чтобы Гарри точно расслышал, что он говорит.  
– Я видел все от начала до конца. Через твои очки, твоими глазами. Я убивал вместе с тобой. Я видел пулю, выпущенную в твой лоб. На моих руках нет крови, но я смывал ее с твоих. Перестань тащить все на себе. Я разделю с тобой твою вину. Ну, что, теперь ты прогонишь меня? – Эггси усмехается, но внутри него все колотится. Если Гарри выставит его за дверь, будет все кончено.  
– Чтобы ты остался жить у меня на крыльце? – усмехается Гарри Харт и запускает руки под его футболку. Все еще влажные от воды ладони цепляются за кожу, и парень чувствует легкую вибрацию возбуждения в животе. Затащить бы сейчас Гарри в постель и не выпускать до самого утра, но не иметь возможности целовать его – это невыносимо. – Думаю, соседи очень быстро подадут на нас в суд за нарушение общественного порядка. Останься, – выдыхает тот.  
Гэри готов стечь к его ногам послушной лужицей. Как Галахад так умеет? Одна фраза, одно слово взрывает сверхновые в голове Эггси. Он мог сказать: "Оставайся". "Оставайся", – это допуск, разрешение. "Останься" – это просьба.  
– Наверное, мы действительно не должны, но я этого хочу, – прежде, чем отпустить его, Галахад подводит итог их разговора таким образом, чтобы у Эггси не осталось сомнений в его намерениях. – Нужно приложить холод, – Гарри размыкает объятия и критически осматривает его губу.  
Эггси без его рук и так становится холодно, все его существо тянется снова к Гарри, но он только коротко кивает и отворачивается к мойке – нужно закончить мыть посуду. Дома он бы бросил ее, всегда можно закончить позже. Сейчас им обоим необходимо заняться друг другом, они так мучительно были этого лишены, но Гарри привык жить в порядке, хоть и позволяет его нарушать. Эггси не хочет ломать привычный жизненный устрой наставника – он хочет вписаться в его жизнь, а не топтать ее грязными кроссовками.  
Окончательно разобравшись с последствиями совместного ужина, они, не сговариваясь, идут за аптечкой. Обработка ран друг другу становится их совместными ежеутренним и ежевечерним негласным ритуалом. Гэри пытается провести параллели с действиями медицинских работников и терпит сокрушительное поражение. С одной стороны движения Гарри очень лаконичны, точны и осторожны. Он знает, что наставник никогда не причинит боли, если это возможно (кроме тех моментов, когда это является воспитательным актом – парень улыбается, вспоминая, как Галахад сдирал с него повязку). Правда, когда ее нельзя было избежать, Гарри не церемонился, и Эггси за это ему благодарен. Можно сказать, наставник действовал, как отличный медик: быстро, профессионально и без излишней сентиментальности. С другой стороны, Эггси постоянно ощущал его заботу. Не профессиональную заботу, как о своем протеже, не заботу врача о пациенте – это была забота о дорогом человеке. Эта нить всегда существовала между ними, протяни руку – и вот она. Иногда она расслабленно провисала, в моменты опасности натягивалась, а сейчас вибрировала и почти звенела. Наверное, потянув ее за один конец, можно было притянуть человека на другом конце.  
Эггси наслаждается возможностью прикасаться к Гарри. Упоение, свободное от вожделения – важный момент для Эггси. Это значит, что он не ошибся в своих чувствах, они глубже простого желания секса. Он с удовольствием отмечает, что рана на плече затягивается, а ссадины и ожог уже и вовсе почти зажили; хочется попросить Гарри не надевать футболку, но когда парень открывает рот, чтобы заикнуться об этом, то замечает, что Гарри уже оделся. Гэри думает, что в другой день он бы обязательно предложил тому сходить прогуляться, развеяться, зайти в клуб или напиться в баре, но сегодня Гэри хотел бы провести этот вечер просто рядом с любимым человеком. Он и сам чувствует себя усталым, но Гарри выглядит просто чудовищно, если присмотреться: осунувшийся, изможденный, все еще надломленный.  
В данном случае их желания совпадают. Закончив, Гарри молча ставит аптечку на пол и устраивается поудобнее на диване, включая телевизор. Непонятно, это запись или просто Гарри повезло, но на экране демонстрируют какой-то черно-белый фильм начала двадцатого века. Эггси все равно, что смотреть, но это очень соответствует Гарри Харту: красивые мужчины и женщины, аккуратные прически, тщательно подобранные костюмы. Он садится рядом, прижимаясь к Галахаду плечом: "А я даже не знаю, какие фильмы тебе нравятся…" – размышляет парень; с другой стороны устраивается ДжейБи, прижимаясь к бедру, Эггси треплет пса по холке, но сосредоточиться на фильме никак не получается. Справа маячит резной профиль напряженного Гарри, притягивая к себе все его внимание, Эггси отмечает, что он не прогоняет пса с дивана, и в итоге не выдерживает этой тишины:  
– Тебе нужно расслабиться и выспаться. Давай напьемся?  
– Бурбон через соломинку? – Галахад поворачивается к нему, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, и бережно касается его раны. – Это было бы интересно.  
Эггси морщится. Не от боли, а от того, что забыл о своей губе. Боль, конечно, не является решающим критерием в этом вопросе, но часть удовольствия точно срежет, поэтому Гарри прав: с алкоголем можно подождать  
– Накуримся? – парень улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, точнее в такое количество, которое позволит не разойтись ранам – этого Галахад не потерпит – но глаза его остаются серьезными. Если Гарри нужны наркотики, чтобы расслабиться, он знает способ их достать. – ЛСД? Кокаин?  
– Боже, Эггси, что за мысли! – Гарри смеется в голос.  
– Ну, так что, купить Вам ЛСД, мистер Харт? – Эггси смеется в ответ. – Тебе просто необходимо расслабиться.  
– Аритмия, эмоциональная эйфория, гиперрефлексия, бруксизм, мышечные спазмы и бессонница отлично расслабляют, я уверен, – будничным тоном перечисляет Харт и добавляет: – Предпочитаю мет.  
– Пробовал? – заинтересованно спрашивает Эггси.  
– Приходилось, – следует уклончивый ответ.  
Дальше Гарри молчит и сосредоточенно смотрит в телевизионный экран. Гэри рассеянно думает, что, пожалуй, смог бы достать Гарри и метамфетамин, если понадобится. Достаточно поднять старые связи, а там уж он найдет способ выйти на нужных дилеров.  
– Не вздумай, – низкий, глухой и предупреждающий голос Галахада врывается в его размышления. От этого тембра по телу бегут мурашки, и Эггси понимает, что переборщил, потому что сейчас ему хочется закрыть голову рукой, как закрывает морду лапой ДжейБи, когда его ругают. Да хоть сбежать, лишь бы не слышать этот тон. Гарри при этом неумолимо продолжает: – Даже думать не смей, чтобы притащить эту дрянь в мой дом, вышвырну тебя сразу.  
– Я понял, – лаконично отвечает парень и надеется, что его голос не дрожит. Самая страшная угроза Галахада – это выставить Эггси из своего дома. Ни полиция, ни Мерлин парня бы не напугали, а эти слова достигают своей цели.  
Гарри вздыхает и оборачивается вполоборота к нему, сменяя гнев на милость:  
– Эггси, я понимаю, что ты привык мыслить масштабно, но ты не думал о чем-то проще, чем ЛСД и кокаин?  
– Травка что ли? – бурчит парень.  
Гарри вздыхает. Гарри поджимает губы. Гарри закатывает глаза. Все это повторяет ту самую пантомиму для дружков Дина в пабе, и Эггси чувствует легкое раздражение. Галахад, мать его!  
– Например, обнять меня, – в итоге поясняет тот.  
Эггси распахивает рот, чтобы с вызовом бросить: «Будто тебе это поможет!» и закрывает обратно. В случае с Гарри он, и правда, не рассматривал никаких простых вариантов взаимодействия. Если тот не готов обсуждать пока эту тему, то нужно срочно расшевелить его какими-то другими способами. И Эггси приходило в голову что-то нелепое или экстремальное, но он никогда не задумывался о том, что можно просто попробовать прикоснуться, погладить по голове, обнять, сделать массаж, пить не бурбон, чтобы Гарри потом опять не пришлось его тащить на себе в спальню, а, к примеру, вино. Принести ему хорошую сигару, а не предлагать травку…  
Гэри притягивает к себе наставника и крепко обнимает. Гладит ладонями напряженную спину, запускает пальцы в волосы, спускается к пояснице. Гарри чуть поводит плечами, меняет положение тела на более удобное и, обнимая его за талию, вытягивает ноги:  
– Отличная поза для просмотра фильма, мой мальчик. – Мопс забирается к Эггси на колени и привычно разваливается, Гарри еле заметно кивает в его сторону: – ДжейБи со мной согласен.  
Гэри Анвин улыбается. Сейчас рядом с ним двое. Один из них любит, когда его чешут за ухом и с нажимом проводят пальцами по лбу, а что любит второй, ему только предстоит выяснить.

***

Эггси умеет привлекать внимание. Иногда Гарри кажется, что он уже разгадал мальчишку, и никаких сюрпризов больше быть не может, но Эггси удивляет его снова, доказывая, насколько он ошибся. Галахад знал о периоде, когда тот принимал наркотики. На героине Эггси не сидел, однако принимал препараты посильнее марихуаны; как точно ему удалось слезть, никто не знал, но то, что Гэри смог сделать это сам, заслуживало уважения. Именно поэтому Гарри не проявлял никакого внимания к этой теме, не пытался следить за мальчишкой, никогда не пытался выявить в нем признаки наркомана – стандартных кингсменовских тестов на наркотические препараты в крови было достаточно, хотя Галахад никогда и не заглядывал в их результаты.  
Предположить, что Гэри Анвин предложит ему наркотики, он не мог. В первые секунды Гарри хотелось сделать то, чего от него пытался добиться Эггси – выплеснуть эмоции и наорать на него. Хотелось взять его за шкирку и вышвырнуть за дверь немедленно, но он сдержался. Эггси не самоубийца, значит, он действительно считал, что может помочь этим Гарри. Почему он выбрал именно этот вариант? Возможно, потому, что не видел иных?.. И, похоже, в этом была часть его вины. Гэри перебирал самые безумные варианты, потому что он сам не давал тому никакой информации. Все держал в себе, отталкивал, не подпускал близко и молчал. Иногда в глазах Эггси Гарри видел непонятное ему выражение и только теперь смог предположить, что это был страх. Боязнь совершить ошибку, неуверенность в своих действиях. Эггси, который без проблем и сомнений разобрался с Валентайном, который не сомневался, убивая Артура, испытывал неуверенность рядом с ним. И это было самым лучшим критерием того, насколько человек рядом небезразличен. Когда Гарри предложил просто его обнять, Эггси хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Это явно не приходило ему в голову, зато предложить наркотики своему наставнику — это было в пределах нормы Гэри Анвина, и тот самый наставник не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
В объятиях Эггси ему так уютно, что Гарри вспоминает о холодном компрессе только к середине фильма. Он осторожно выпутывается из расслабленных рук и внимательно присматривается к губе. Она, и правда, неправдоподобно распухла, но главное, чтобы не было инфекции. Это станет понятно в течение следующих суток, но на быстрое заживление в любом случае рассчитывать и не приходится. Если бы не эта губа, они сейчас были бы в постели. Галахад готов локти кусать от невозможности прикоснуться к Эггси. Теоретически, им ничего не мешает заняться сексом, или, например, он мог бы сделать Эггси минет, но Гарри видит, насколько того задевает невозможность его целовать. Одних рук в постели им будет мало, поэтому Галахад сдерживается. Они в состоянии подождать несколько дней. Нужно только нащупать хрупкую границу между допустимыми прикосновениями друг к другу и сексуальными домогательствами. Он достает холодную грелку из морозильной камеры и прикладывает ее к своему лбу, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке. Через минуту кожу начинает обжигать, сковывая болью, и это именно то, что хотел узнать Гарри. Он не знает порога чувствительности к холоду у Эггси, но на всякий случай оборачивает грелку полотенцем.  
Раньше, когда он уходил и возвращался, Эггси всегда был напряжен. Ждал его, сохранял невозмутимость, но эта напряженность читалась во всей его фигуре: поза, наклон головы, напряжение мышц. Словно боялся, что с Гарри за время отсутствия что-то случится. Сейчас впервые за долгое время он видит мальчишку расслабленным. Прижатые к кожаной обивке дивана плечи, рука, в ожидании откинутая на спинку, ленивое поглаживание пса на коленях… Это все было непривычным. Гарри склоняется, мягко целует мальчишку в губы, прикладывает компресс и опускается рядом, когда тот заменяет его руку своей. Эггси немедленно его обнимает, как будто только этого и ждал, и Гарри приходит в голову, что он уже много лет не испытывал такого умиротворения. У него были когда-то отношения, которым не суждено было сложиться, были любовники и любовницы, свидания, развратный секс в спальне или торопливый на диване, посиделки перед телевизором, но всегда это принадлежало кому-то одному. Это была или его территория, и на ней находился гость, или он сам был в гостях со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Нейтральная территория уравнивала партнеров в большей степени, но все равно он не ощущал такого единения. А сейчас с Эггси они делили пополам это пространство, и от этого было спокойнее. Гарри всегда полагал, что глупо думать о будущем, когда тебя могут убить каждый день. Все занятия, учеба, деньги – все это вклад не в будущее, а в настоящее. Ты должен уметь стрелять уже сегодня, поэтому наверстывай упущенное. Однако теперь ему хочется думать, что впереди у них будет много вечеров. В конце концов, мальчишка явно не собирается уходить, а он не собирается его прогонять. И умирать тоже не входит в его планы.  
Эггси в итоге засыпает. Наверное, Гарри засыпает тоже, потому что пропускает окончание фильма и начало следующего. Он вздрагивает от выстрелов на экране и фокусирует взгляд – идет какой-то гангстерский боевик. Гарри не интересны такие фильмы, они слишком похожи на их работу, и в них редко встречается достойный юмор, способный компенсировать скуку от просмотра. Галахад рассматривает спящего мальчишку и радуется, что тот его сейчас не видит – его захлестывает всепоглощающая нежность. Он не знает, что думает о них Эггси, что чувствует к нему, ему остается только надеяться, что это глубже секса и простого желания ему помочь, потому что сейчас Гарри с кристальной ясностью осознает, что любит его. Для любви существует много поэтических сравнений, Гарри всегда относился к ним с некоторым снисхождением: как прием в поэзии и художественной прозе отлично, но места в жизни таким аллегориям нет. Ну, какое там «целуется с сердцем душа», к примеру? Поцелуй – совсем иная химия, ни сердце, ни душа тут не причем. Однако поцелуи с Эггси действовали на него совсем иным образом, чем с другими.  
Галахад встает с дивана. Нужно заварить чай, постелить постель и перенести мальчишку наверх – Эггси, конечно, не испытывает неудобств, но спина ему потом спасибо не скажет. Он коротко целует его в висок и ощущает на запястье хватку стальных пальцев.  
– Не уходи, – голос Гэри звучит хрипло со сна, а в глазах плещется тревога.  
– Все хорошо, – Галахад успокаивающе поглаживает его по челюсти. – Я просто постелю постель. Хочешь чаю?  
– Я тебя хочу, Гарри, – мальчишка смотрит на него мутным взглядом и все еще не разжимает пальцы.  
У Галахада все внутри скручивает тугой раскаленной пружиной. Господи, сонный Эггси смотрится сейчас не просто сексуально, он смотрится развратно. Словно уже обнаженный, разгоряченный и готовый ко всему. И терпеть это напряжение становится невыносимо. Гарри тягуче проводит языком по подбородку и выдыхает ему в губы:  
– Я тоже хочу тебя, Эггси. – Он касается участка губы со швами и чувствует, как Гэри напрягается всем телом. Гарри вздыхает; с этой раной Эггси не сможет не только целоваться, но и просто использовать губы. Стоит увлечься и вместо секса им опять предстоит медицинская практика. В этот момент хочется отодвинуться, вернуть Эггси на губы холодный компресс, а потом соорудить такой же для себя и приложить к члену. – Ты не сможешь… – Гарри мягко очерчивает губу подушечкой пальца. – Тебе это не помешает?  
Гэри тяжело вздыхает, и Галахад уже знает, каким будет ответ.  
– Всего полдня, а я уже с ума схожу без твоих поцелуев... Я не хочу, чтобы только ты мог целовать меня. Я хочу ласкать тебя всего, хочу, чтобы не было никаких границ... – Эггси прижимается к его челюсти лбом и рычит от бессилия так громко, что ДжейБи спросонья срывается с его колен и неуклюже плюхается на пол. Они переводят взгляд на пса и смеются одновременно. Это порядком разряжает обстановку. – Никогда бы не подумал, что какой-то порез длиной чуть больше дюйма помешает мне заняться сексом с охуенным мужчиной. Дрочить в одиночестве, когда рядом ты – это какой-то хуевый фантастический роман, – Эггси смеется и обнимает Гарри двумя руками. – Хотя одно то, что я здесь – тоже фантастика.  
– Дрочить в одиночестве – какая пошлость, – Гарри опускается на диван и рывком притягивает Эггси к себе. – Где же твоя масштабность мышления, мой мальчик? – он выдыхает эти слова мальчишке прямо в ухо, приподнимает его футболку и проводит пальцами по животу. – Есть пара способов обойтись без губ.  
Эггси понимает его мгновенно. Толкает на диван, сдирает с себя футболку и задирает его собственную до подмышек, обнажая грудь и живот. Гарри думает, что лучше было бы ее совсем снять, но не собирается препятствовать Эггси, пусть делает то, что посчитает нужным. Ведь мальчишка прав: им совершенно не нужны границы. Гарри кладет руки ему на грудь и медленно обводит пальцами соски. Даже едва прикасаясь, скорее, цепляя пальцами волосы на груди, чем кожу под ними, можно почувствовать бешеный ритм биения его сердца. Гарри не нужно подниматься, прижиматься ухом – он и так слышит этот грохот, ощущает его всем телом, и особенное упоение испытывается от того, что их сердца звучат в унисон. Резонансная волна прокатывается от их бедер, заполняет пульсирующим жаром грудь, и Галахад, не отводя взгляда от грозовых глаз Эггси, ныряет к нему в джинсы и накрывает ладонью член, легонько потирая его прямо через тонкую ткань белья. Ему никогда не нравились свободные свисающие джинсы, зачастую болтающиеся уже даже не на бедрах, а на заднице, и то непонятно на чем держащиеся. Гарри сам предпочитал одежду по фигуре и считал верхом неприличия выглядывающую резинку трусов, когда такие персонажи нагибались, впрочем, джинсы Эггси его не раздражали, а будоражили воображение. Всегда было интересно, какого цвета белье под этими разноцветными резинками. А в некоторых ситуациях, как сейчас, такого рода одежда была исключительно полезной – с его брюками такой номер не пройдет, их придется расстегнуть. Гарри же сейчас хватает места для того, чтобы погрузить кисть глубже, пробежаться пальцами по мошонке и массировать член до тех пор, пока мальчишка не начинает задыхаться. Только тогда он позволяет себе провести ногтем линию по животу, повторяя контур белья, после чего, наконец, скользнуть глубже и стиснуть пылающий член.  
От этого движения замерший Эггси словно приходит в себя. Шумно выдыхает, расстегивает его узкие брюки, заставляет приподнять бедра и спускает с него брюки с трусами без всяких церемоний. Гарри кожей чувствует это искрящее напряжение между ними и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть сумасшедших зрачков Гэри – иначе никакая сила не поможет ему сдержаться. Выебет, еще и заставит себе отсосать. Возможно, идея помочь другу руками была не такой ж гениальной – слишком сложно все время ограничивать себя, останавливать рвущийся из рук тормоз. Но дрочить в одиночестве из-за разбитой губы – верх идиотизма притом, что они оба хотят секса.  
В комнате слышно только далекое тиканье настенных часов и тяжелое дыхание. Момент, когда Гэри выключил телевизор, Галахад пропустил. В любом другом случае этот факт его бы насторожил, но не с Эггси. То, что он обыгрывает его по каким-то фронтам, вызывает у Галахада радость и прилив гордости. Он доверяет мальчишке, знает, что тот не причинит ему вреда, а то, что он оказывается успешен – еще одно свидетельство его правильного выбора. И для Эггси это дополнительный шанс шагнуть в новую жизнь. Многие агенты ошибаются, – думает Гарри, скользя пальцами по обнаженной спине, – но немногие могут остаться после этого в Кингсмен.  
Гэри накрывает пальцами его член и вытягивается сверху, оставляя между ними только место для их рук. Галахад торопливо рвет ремень и молнию его джинсов. Слава Богу, что такой крой позволяет расстегнуть молнию совсем немного, и они уже соскальзывают с подтянутой задницы Гэри Анвина. Гарри прижимается подбородком к взъерошенной макушке, торопливо стягивает с него трусы и впивается пальцами второй руки в соблазнительные ягодицы. Эггси вздрагивает и тихо стонет ему в шею, когда Гарри обводит пальцами головку, размазывая по ней каплю выступившей смазки, и начинает отрывисто двигать рукой. Этот стон проникает под кожу, заставляет вибрировать собственные голосовые связки, выталкивает из горла какой-то непристойный хрип. Эггси тоже не теряет времени, зеркально повторяя его движения с опозданием на полсекунды. Сейчас Гарри не может разобраться, чье сердце грохочет сильнее, они бьются вместе, в едином ритме или рассинхронизированы, он не знает, потому что в голове расползается липкий туман, заполняет обволакивающая страсть. Сложнее всего соблюдать их общее табу, негласную договоренность не использовать губы. Слушая стоны, выдыхаемые куда-то в ключицу, Гарри понимает, что хочет сейчас блядский, банальный засос на шее. Чтобы его ласкал этот горячий язык, чтобы его кожу терзали эти невероятные губы, и ему плевать, даже если он будет выше воротничка рубашки. Галахад протяжно стонет, подаваясь навстречу, вытягиваясь всем телом, приникает еще теснее к разгоряченной груди и толкается бедрами в руку Эггси. Небольшая заминка, сбой дыхания, дрожь, прокатившаяся по телу мальчишки, заставляют сгуститься туманные хлопья. Гарри с рычанием сжимает ягодицы еще сильнее, изо всех сил притирая к себе его бедра. В голове мутнеет настолько, что нет никакой разницы, закрыты его глаза или нет – он всеми нервными окончаниями ощущает разливающиеся по его телу стоны Гэри, ощущает вязкую горечь капель пота на собственных висках, и почти вскрикивает, когда чувствует на своих пальцах обжигающие толчки спермы.  
– Гарри… – сдавленно выдыхает мальчишка, обмякает на нем всем телом, тем не менее не забывая об удовольствии Галахада – темп движений он не снижает.  
Гарри Харт позволяет себе расслабиться. Откидывается на диван, позволяя напряжению покинуть ожесточенно натянутые мышцы, расслабленно ласкает рукой поясницу, поглаживает ложбинку между ягодиц и, закусив губу, беззвучно выплескивается мальчишке в ладонь.  
Голова немного кружится, как от нескольких бутылок хорошего вина. Гарри никуда не торопится, размеренно проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника от самых первых шейных позвонков до низа поясницы, возвращает руку обратно и повторяет движение. Эггси молча распластался по нему всем телом, и если бы не глубокое размеренное дыхание, можно было бы заподозрить, что тот уже не совсем жив. А сейчас агент Галахад думает, что мог бы так и заснуть – с тяжелым телом вместо одеяла, неловко вывернутой рукой, со спущенными брюками и заляпанным потеками спермы животом.  
Эггси нарушает молчание первым:  
– Похоже, я тебе брюки испачкал.  
Голос Эггси хриплый, словно он только очнулся после глубокого сна, и немного неуверенный. Он сомневается в чем-то? Гарри хмурится, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, но быстро прогоняет эти эмоции и отвечает со спокойной улыбкой:  
– Не факт. Возможно, я их испачкал.  
– В любом случае это был кто-то из нас, – упрямится Гэри.  
– Эггси, мы с тобой за два дня перепачкали столько одежды, что скоро придется открывать прачечную в подвале, – Галахад тихо смеется и целует его в макушку: – Не бери в голову, разберемся.  
Эггси ерзает, поворачивает голову и прижимается к его плечу другой щекой.  
– На нас смотрит ДжейБи, – лениво отмечает он.  
– Надеюсь, это не слишком травмирует твою нежную психику? – фыркает Гарри Харт. – Полагаю, мистер Пиклз тоже подглядывал.  
– Не слишком, – Эггси смеется в ответ, высвобождает руки и обнимает его за шею. Гарри ощущает охлажденной воздухом кожей, насколько горячи ладони его Эггси, и теперь невозможность поцелуев причиняет ощутимый дискомфорт. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри… – бормочет мальчишка.  
– Э, нет! – Галахад реагирует сразу и тормошит засыпающего Эггси. – Спать полагается в спальне.  
– Мы будем спать вместе? – Эггси послушно садится и широко зевает.  
– А ты думал, что я заставлю тебя спать на диване, пока ты не сделаешь мне предложение? – иронично интересуется Гарри, опуская футболку и застегивая брюки.  
– Какая интересная идея, мистер Харт, – мурлычет Эггси, поправляя джинсы и с удовольствием потягиваясь всем телом.  
Гарри закатывает глаза и швыряет в него футболку:  
– С постелью сам разберешься, не маленький.  
– А ты куда?  
– Я все еще хочу чаю. Будешь? Я поищу соломинку.  
– Буду. Утром. И яичницу из четырех яиц с беконом, пожалуйста, – вежливо отвечает парень.  
– Отличное меню, мой мальчик. Завтрак готовишь ты, – Гарри встает и бросает из-за спины уже по дороге в кухню. – А еще я люблю свежие круассаны из пекарни в трех кварталах отсюда. Учти, горячими они бывают только в половину седьмого утра.  
Гарри кажется, что Эггси что-то бурчит в ответ, но он все равно улыбается, прислушиваясь к шлепанью босых ступней по лестнице – с Эггси ему действительно комфортно.

***

Гарри просыпается от чужих прикосновений, спросонья перехватывает руку и с силой сжимает ее прежде, чем понимает, что это Эггси. Несмотря на то, что они спали рядом всю ночь, Галахад чувствует себя отвратительно. Он не помнит, что ему снилось, но такой усталости он не испытывал даже после многочасовой тренировки. Этим утром ему не хочется вставать, надевать костюм, куда-то идти, тем более что ждет его только психологическая экспертиза в Кингсмен, что само по себе не является приятным мероприятием.  
– Извини, – сонно хрипит он и размыкает пальцы, не открывая глаз.  
– Ничего, – раздается сухой ответ.  
Чуть слышно шуршит постельное белье, пропадает вес тела рядом, Гарри слышит шаги и звук закрываемой двери. "Обиделся", – с горечью думает он. Ему нужно еще несколько минут, чтобы встать, привести себя в порядок, а потом нужно пойти и поговорить с Гэри. Мальчишка точно не виноват в том, что Галахад не выспался. Он вытягивается на спине и выравнивает дыхание. Три секунды на вдох, две – на выдох, потом трехсекундная пауза. Дыхательные практики всегда помогали ему успокоиться и навести порядок в голове. Этого не хватало, чтобы полностью ликвидировать последствия резни в Кентукки, этого было мало, чтобы разобраться в их отношениях с Гэри, но для такой мелочи, как плохое настроение с утра – вполне достаточно.  
– Завтрак в постель, мистер Харт, – звук открывающейся двери смешивается со словами Эггси, и Гарри рывком садится на постели, распахивая глаза. Мальчишка, как ни в чем не бывало, огибает его, ставит на колени поднос и сам вытягивается рядом, подпирая голову рукой и улыбаясь. – Доброе утро.  
Яичница, бекон, его любимые круассаны и апельсиновый сок вместо утренней чашки чая – все, как он заказывал. Даже больше, потому что такого подноса у него в доме не было. Гарри скользит взглядом по лежащему рядом Эггси. Тот в своем репертуаре: завтрак в постель, и в эту же самую постель улечься в уличной одежде. "Хорошо, что кроссовки снял", – думает Галахад, но все равно невольно улыбается уголками губ: его последний завтрак в постель был очень давно. И готовил он его сам.  
Гарри мягко гладит мальчишку по щеке и произносит:  
– Спасибо.  
– Я забыл всю эту джентльменскую белиберду со столовым серебром, которую ты мне рассказывал в прошлый раз, еще я погнул твою корзинку для хлеба или как там называется эта хрень правильно, поэтому положил просто в тарелку. И я понятия не имею, как правильно подавать яичницу…  
Гарри слушает этот словесный поток вполуха. Совершенно очевидно, что Гэри смущен и не знает, как реагировать на его похвалу. Лавина слов – всего лишь попытка скрыть неловкость. Несмотря на ключи от его дома, на отношения, родовую принадлежность которых они оба хорошо осознавали, было заметно, что в быту Эггси ощущает скованность. Впрочем, это ничуть не мешало ему приносить хаос в размеренную жизнь Гарри Харта.  
– Эггси, – Гарри прерывает его посередине очередной фразы, просто накрывая пальцами губы. Ему сейчас сложно выверить движение, которое позволит не травмировать губу Эггси, но по тому, что мальчишка никак не реагирует, можно сделать вывод, что это удалось. – Спасибо, – с нажимом повторяет он, глядя в глаза.  
Было бы у них время, он бы несомненно попытался показать, что у того нет никаких поводов для беспокойства, и поговорит о границах допустимого как между ними, так и в общем пространстве… Но этого времени у них нет. Судя по температуре круассанов, сейчас около семи утра, значит, скоро им пора выходить. Точнее, скоро пора выходить Галахаду, Эггси Мерлин, возможно, назначил встречу и на более позднее время, но почему-то Гарри был уверен, что Эггси поедет вместе с ним.  
Он не любит спешку в еде, поэтому не слишком торопится, но постоянно подсчитывает в голове время. Сегодня его обычные опоздания не пойдут ему на пользу, нужно быть вовремя, и, глядя на расслабленную фигуру, вытянувшуюся рядом, Галахад чувствует нарастающее раздражение – у них постоянно не хватает времени друг на друга. Эта работа – это какая-то блядская гонка, постоянная погоня даже в реальной жизни, а ему сейчас нужна передышка. Им обоим сейчас нужна передышка, пауза, чтобы побыть друг с другом наедине. Наверное, Гэри прав, ему нужно расслабиться. И когда закончится вся эта хуйня, съездить куда-нибудь в отпуск. Он столько лет не был в отпуске, что без проблем возьмет столько дней, сколько ему потребуется, а насчет Эггси он договорится.  
Гарри заканчивает с едой, отставляет поднос и коротко целует Эггси в висок. Он закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, вдыхая легкий аромат его кожи и волос. Вся их жизнь, раздельная или совместная, – гонка, это правда. Но у них еще будет время.  
Гарри отрывается от Эггси, встает и быстро разминает затекшие за ночь мышцы:  
– Поедешь со мной или останешься?  
– Поедем вместе.  
При этих словах Гэри становится серьезным, собранным и напряженным, словно готов уже в следующую секунду вскочить по первой же команде. Гарри хочется провести пальцами по нахмуренным бровям, стирая их болезненный изгиб, но он только улыбается уголками губ и идет в ванную. Душ, бритье, укладка волос – сегодня Галахад ощущает течение времени всей кожей. Нет времени на смену бинтов, у них ни на что нет времени – и от этого сосет под ложечкой. Это причиняет постоянный дискомфорт, как камушек, попавший в ботинок, как сползший под тканью брюк носок, как неудобная повязка, натирающая рану – этого не замечает никто со стороны, но собственное внимание сконцентрировано только на этом факте. Он слышит тиканье часов, которое бьется в голове, как набат, шуршание виртуального песка в песочных часах – он чувствует, как идет время.  
Галахад выходит из душа в привычном для него виде – из всей одежды только затерявшиеся на коже капли воды – подходит к шкафу и на мгновение замирает, услышав сзади восхищенное присвистывание и жалобное:  
– Ты издеваешься, да?  
Он и не думал издеваться. Просто настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что в голову не пришло, что в спальне все еще будет Эггси, и дразнить его будет нечестно.  
– Нет. Напоминаю, по какой причине тебе не стоит пока получать новые ранения в мое отсутствие, – невозмутимо отвечает Гарри, начиная одеваться.  
– Не беспокойся, это я точно не забуду, – Гэри мягко подходит сзади, обнимает, запуская руки под еще не застегнутую рубашку, и Галахад позволяет себе на минуту расслабить плечи, прижимаясь к Эггси. Тот медленно проводит ладонями по предплечьям, забирает запонки у него из пальцев и застегивает их сам. Движения мальчишки неловкие и скованные. Галахад за прошедшие годы научился застегивать их молниеносно, Гэри же путается в пальцах и движениях, но в итоге справляется с обеими. Самое пикантное в этой ситуации, что наблюдать, как на тебе застегивают запонки, обнимая сзади – чертовски сексуально, но остается только гадать: это маленькая месть за его обнаженное дефиле или просто желание прикоснуться и помочь?  
Всю дорогу до резиденции Кингсмен, они молчат. Гарри смотрит в окно и старается ни о чем не думать – сегодня он не ощущает никакого душевного равновесия; смятение в душе для него нетипично, и сейчас предпочтительнее было бы его отсутствие, однако его собственный организм сопротивляется этому изо всех сил.  
Для него вид на ангар со смотровой площадки стал привычным десятилетия назад, а Эггси замирает у стекла. Галахад улыбается, вспоминая взгляд Эггси, когда он впервые привел его сюда, и кивает на прощание.  
– Ты вернешься? – звенящий от напряжения вопрос догоняет его у двери и впивается между лопаток.  
Галахад стремительно оборачивается, сканируя мальчишку взглядом. Старый дурак! Не об отсутствии времени на ласки нужно было заботиться, а о Гэри! Он покрывает расстояние между ними двумя широкими шагами, сгребает мальчишку в охапку и с силой вдавливает спиной в панорамное стекло.  
– Эггси, о чем ты? Я отправляюсь не на задание, а всего лишь к психотерапевту для подтверждения своей вменяемости. В Кингсмене не практикуется смертная казнь, и это даже не судебное заседание. Естественно я вернусь.  
Он немного отстраняется, смотрит Эггси в глаза и осторожно прижимается губами к губам. Жесткие плечи под его руками не расслабляются, но взгляд теплеет, когда Гэри коротко кивает.  
– Тебе пора, – Эггси отстраняется первым, и Гарри ему благодарен за это. Не потому что сам не смог бы отодвинуться, а потому что знал, что выберет опоздать, но успокоить Гэри. Галахад быстро касается губами виска и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что мальчишка смотрит ему вслед.

***  


Следующие два дня становятся небольшим филиалом ада. Артур мертв, один из агентов перерезал несколько дюжин невинных людей – не сказать, что типичная ситуация для их агентства, но Гарри не видел в ней ничего, требующего особого внимания. Доподлинно было известно, что он находился под действием излучения сим-карт Валентайна, и весь мир успел посмотреть, как они работают. В их работе регулярно случались промахи, хоть и не такие масштабные, как в этот раз, но психологические освидетельствования они проходили регулярно. Галахад ожидал стандартных тестов на стрессоустойчивость, посттравматику, выносливость, однако в этот раз все было иначе.  
Домой он возвращается через два дня. За это время он пару часов спал, выпил неимоверное количество кофе, а последней существенной едой был тот самый завтрак с Гэри. Нервы его натянуты до предела. Разобрать все его дела за все годы, припомнить все его ошибки и срывы, каждое слово, сказанное не по делу?! Очень сложно было держать лицо, сохранять спокойствие, и единственное, что ему сейчас хочется – остаться одному. Ключи на тумбочку он опускает беззвучно, а зонт выскальзывает из пальцев и глухо ударяется о подставку. Гэри возникает в дверном проеме бесшумно. Гарри отмечает, что его костюм уже восстановили, и мальчишка выглядит в нем шикарно. Эггси, не теряя времени, обнимает его, крепко стискивает в руках:  
– Привет, Гарри.  
Галахад закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на обнимающих его руках. Пробегает пальцами по коротко стриженым волосам, спускается ладонью по спине, останавливает ее на пояснице и понимает – это не помогает ему успокоиться. Галахад ощущает, что у него нет никаких сил на физический контакт, нет желания рассказывать, что происходило, он действительно хочет сейчас одиночества. Нужно время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, стать тем, кого Гэри ждал эти дни.  
– Эггси, прости, мне нужно побыть одному, – он старается сказать это как можно мягче, но мальчишка все равно отстраняется быстрее, чем раньше. Гарри тихо вздыхает. Как объяснить, что он чувствует себя бомбой с часовым механизмом, на дисплее которой истекают последние секунды. Последний раз он срывался больше дюжины лет назад, и тогда для этого была веская причина – погиб его любовник. Сейчас никакой причины нет, судебное разбирательство и психологическое обследование, больше похожее на фарс, даже диагнозы, которые ему поставили – ничего из этого не стоило таких эмоций, однако Галахад сейчас не может запечатать это внутри. Это похоже на действие прибора Валентайна. Нарастающее напряжение в мышцах, пульсирующая кровь в висках, затопляющий сознание гнев… Он отшатывается от Эггси, огибает его по дуге, хватает бутылку виски и взбегает по лестнице, на ходу глотая обжигающую жидкость. Закрывшись в кабинете, Гарри понимает, что забыл стакан. Возвращаться за ним уже поздно, поэтому он прикладывается к алкоголю и пьет так, словно он способен погасить пожар внутри.  
Когда бутыль пустеет больше, чем наполовину, Гарри аккуратно ставит ее на край стола и опускается в кресло. Спина прямая, единственная ее опора – лопатки, касающиеся спинки, руки на подлокотники, и в таком положении нужно найти равновесие между внутренней свободой и внешней невозмутимостью. Сосредоточиться ему мешает стук в дверь. Первые два удара Гарри получается игнорировать, оставшиеся выталкивают его из кресла, заставляя вздохнуть. Ладно, в конце концов, могло произойти что-то серьезное, и Гэри не знает, как с этим справиться.  
Он открывает дверь и молча смотрит на Эггси.  
– Сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? – мальчишка ослепительно улыбается.  
Гарри хочется его ударить. Или убить. Или грубо трахнуть прямо здесь. «Инстинкт самосохранения отсутствует напрочь», – Галахад мысленно вздыхает. Мальчишка опять рвется в бездну, и остановить этот танк можно только напором агрессии. Гарри делает шаг вперед, прижимает Гэри к противоположной стене узкого коридора и жадно выдыхает ему в губы:  
– Эггси. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно побыть одному пару часов. Даже если мир будет рушиться, разберись с этим сам. У тебя хорошо получается, – Гарри целует мальчишку в уголок рта, снимает очки и аккуратно кладет их в его нагрудный карман, после чего снова отступает под защиту надежных стен своего кабинета. Если его будут пытаться разыскать из Кингсмена с такой страстью, что подайте им Гарри Харта любым способом, Эггси все равно вынесет дверь в его кабинет, поэтому нет никакой разницы, где будут его очки. Хотя, по правде говоря, Гарри расстался с ними впервые за много лет, это причиняет небольшой дискомфорт. Но меньший, чем мысль, что его снова могут прервать в неподходящий момент.  
Он снова опускается в кресло и закрывает глаза. В этот раз он не считает время, у него нет цели его ускорить или контролировать, наоборот, нужно замедлить его ход, точнее – восприятие времени собственным организмом. Показать нервной системе, что в происходящем не кроется никакой опасности. В приборе Валентайна была одна существенная недоработка. Для самого Валентайна, собирающегося уничтожить восемьдесят процентов населения земного шара, это не имело никакого значения, однако, почти все эти люди выжили, и Гарри на своей шкуре ощущал последствия вмешательства в центральную нервную систему. Казалось бы, все просто: активированные центры агрессии и отключенные ингибиторы. Все это вызвано звуковой волной. Пропадает звуковая волна, центральная нервная система возвращается к нормальной работе. В Кингсмене исследовали сигнал и не обнаружили никаких видимых последствий. Однако Гарри ощущал, что это не так. Так ли быстро вступали обратно отключенные ингибиторы? Куда девались остаточные импульсы агрессии? Галахада сейчас гораздо проще было вывести из себя, взять хотя бы их нового психиатра. Этот мудак, похоже, имел знаний меньше, чем Гэри смог почерпнуть из брошюрки про посттравматический синдром, которую тщательно прятал от него под матрасом. Однако, возможно, его нестабильное состояние было вызвано огромным эмоциональным напряжением последних дней…  
Галахад устало трет переносицу. Внутренний смерч удалось сократить баллов до трех, но для ответов на вопросы ему не хватало исходных данных, знаний по медицине и судебной психиатрии. Кажется, такие книги были в его библиотеке. Понимая, что избавиться от навязчивых мыслей будет сложно, Галахад встает, открывает дверь и почти спотыкается об Эггси. Гарри с минуту рассматривает мальчишку, сидящего на полу в этом чертовом коридоре. На нем все еще костюм, но пиджак расстегнут, галстук сбился набок, а босые ноги вытянуты к противоположной стене. Одной ногой он упирается в пол, и Гарри нестерпимо хочется ослабить натяжение брючной ткани на колене.  
Гэри молчит, и Галахад опускается на пол. Садится почти напротив него, вытягивает ноги, откидывает голову назад, прижимается затылком к стене и накрывает ладонью обнаженную ступню в районе своего бедра. Галахад медленно поглаживает подъем ступни, прослеживает подушечками выступающие сухожилия, обхватывает лодыжку и скользит выше под раструб брюк.  
– Ты всегда носишь брогированные оксфорды? – Гэри разрывает их общее молчание.  
– На официальные мероприятия – да.  
Гарри хочется задрать эти брюки и прижаться губами к косточке на лодыжке, но он просто поглаживает кожу, покрытую жесткими волосками. Эта нехитрая ласка – что-то тягучее и сладкое, как медленно растворяющийся в кофе карамельный сироп, дарящий ощущение приторной сладости, раскрашенной солоноватыми нотами. То, что есть между ними – не секс. Это больше секса, больше возбуждения, это нечто, настолько всеобъемлющее, что ему становится тесно внутри. Гарри вздыхает и сдавливает пальцами икроножную мышцу.  
– Тебя не было два дня.  
– Да, – он кивает, не отводя взгляда от Эггси. Мальчишка не выглядит расслабленным и отдохнувшим. Гарри остается только надеяться, что он спал этой ночью, а не сидел и ждал его, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Хотя, вполне возможно, что его просто загонял Мерлин, отправив куда-нибудь в «поле» или просто устроив экстренную тренировку с утроенной нагрузкой.  
– Ты был в Кингсмене все это время? – Гэри садится ровнее, но даже на дюйм не сдвигает ногу под его пальцами. Гарри кивает, и мальчишка продолжает: – Как все прошло?  
Галахад молчит несколько минут. Как рассказать то, что происходило? Описывать весь этот театр абсурда сейчас совершенно не к месту.  
– Унизительно, – он пожимает плечами, подобрав наиболее подходящее слово.  
– Расскажешь? – вопрос звучит спокойно, но взгляд, сопровождающий его, внимательный и колкий.  
– Да, только чуть позже. Договорились?  
Эггси кивает и улыбается:  
– Голоден? Я сделал сэндвичи.  
– Эггси, – Галахад оставляет в покое его брюки, сгибает ногу и опирается на колено, склоняясь ближе к мальчишке, – я люблю тебя.  
Гэри замирает, облизывает губы и подается навстречу. Гарри нравится наблюдать за ним. Нельзя предсказать, как отреагирует он на тот или иной фактор, но его мимика – это что-то восхитительное.  
– Я снял швы. Посмотришь?  
Гарри коротко усмехается, мягко касается языком приоткрытых губ и проводит языком по ране. Возможно, она до конца еще не зажила, на слизистой ощущается небольшая шероховатость, не превратившаяся еще в узкий рубец, но мальчишка не дергается от боли, не пытается отодвинуться, наоборот, жадно впивается в его губы, рывком выталкивая воздух из легких. Галахад опускается на пол. Между ними даже на данном этапе воздух накаляется до невозможности, и на одном колене нельзя будет удержать равновесие. Он чувствует, как Эггси сминает лацканы его пиджака, впиваясь в них так, что, кажется, плотная ткань скоро затрещит. Гарри хочет сказать, что он никуда не денется, не уйдет, не исчезнет, но этого будет мало, теперь навсегда им будет этого мало. Он запускает руки под пиджак, сдавливая мальчишку изо всех сил, притягивая его к себе. Господи, он реагирует на Гэри, как гребаный подросток, разве что голова не кружится, но сердечный ритм превышает все разумные пределы. Он очень давно был один. Случайные романы, флирт, краткосрочные отношения, но никто не вламывался так в его сердце, в его дом и в его жизнь, как это сделал Эггси. Ему нипочем были замки и стены, он игнорировал все запреты, обходил все препятствия, но упорно прорывался к самой его сути. И Гарри не хочется отодвигаться, хочется подпустить его ближе. Он давно забыл, разучился открываться. Весь внутренний лабиринт джентльменских рамок, любовно возводимый десятилетиями, вплавившийся в кожу, сросшийся с костями – и Гэри. Гэри, которого хочется подпустить максимально близко… но, Дьявол, он может его этим убить! Та агрессия, которую он испытывал в церкви, его агрессия, его суть, его содержание. «Я хотел этого».  
Из горла сам собой вырывается горестный стон, и Галахад пытается отстраниться. Ослабляет хватку, мягко сжимает талию, собираясь аккуратно отодвинуть парня, но Эггси угадывает его намерения или чувствует начало движений – и прижимает его к себе еще крепче. Яростно целует, толкаясь языком, кусая до боли его губы; мальчишка все сильнее сжимает его пиджак, напрягая стальные мышцы, и Гарри остается только удивляться, откуда взялась такая нечеловеческая сила. Он бы не смог сейчас разжать эти руки; своим напором Гэри роняет их обоих. Падение останавливает стена, заламывает шею под ненормальным углом; первый порыв – возмущенно дернуться, сбросить тяжелое тело, выпрямить изогнутый позвоночник. Но все: они, крупицы воздуха между ними, пространство вокруг – долбаная агония. Расплывающаяся и бьющаяся в висках реальность, расплавленная и текущая по венам раскаленная лава, рассинхронизированные судорожные сокращения мышц, и если Гарри казалось, что у него еще есть выбор – это был самообман. Свой выбор он сделал в тот момент, когда окликнул выходящего из полицейского участка Эггси, когда сделал тому предложение, от которого он не стал бы отказываться, когда сказал: «Мы не должны», когда согласился принять помощь, когда снова сказал: «Мы не должны», – и добавил: «Но я этого хочу».  
Чуть слышный стон на выдохе – согласие, приятие. Галахад выдирает рубашку из-под пояса брюк и вдавливает ладони в напряженные мышцы спины. Ровное тепло заставляет его собственную кожу покрыться мурашками, и Гарри перехватывает инициативу в поцелуе. Сегодня им обоим понадобятся холодные компрессы.  
Сколько длится это безумное сплетение языков, он понятия не имеет, но когда Гэри отрывается от его губ, то дышит, как загнанная лошадь. Наверное, они оба сошли с ума, но это настолько охуенно, что Гарри плевать. Он расслабленно рассматривает Эггси и поглаживает его распухшие губы кончиками пальцев. Он старался быть осторожнее с травмированной губой, но потерпел фиаско – они обе одинаково распухли. Наверное, ему полагается испытывать чувство вины, но он похабно ухмыляется.  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос, – Эггси с удовольствием ерошит волосы на его голове. Его движения явно укладываются в какую-то схему, но Галахад не смог бы сейчас ее разгадать, да ему и не хочется. Ленивые движения пальцев расслабляют его еще больше.  
– Голоден, – легонько кивает он, а Гэри торжествующе улыбается, будто заставить признать это, было целью его жизни.

***

Эггси думал, что как только у него заживет губа, они без промедления займутся диким животным сексом. Чтобы прямо здесь, в этом узком коридоре Гарри поставил его раком и отодрал так, чтобы он ходить не мог. Пусть будет больно, пусть будет грубо, но это испепеляющее желание уже просто невозможно терпеть! А еще Эггси до одурения хочется, чтобы Гарри снова опустился на колени и отсосал ему, чтобы заставил стоять на подгибающихся ногах, чтобы поддерживал под задницу, неосторожно впиваясь пальцами в еще незажившую рану… После их поцелуя Гэри задыхается, глядя в эти бешеные глаза цвета гречишного меда. Эта какая-то сладкая, манящая, притягательная бездна, куда он готов шагать снова и снова, всю свою гребаную жизнь.  
Нет никаких сомнений, что Гарри хочет его с тем же сумасшедшим неистовством, но есть одно препятствие – эти прекрасные глаза обрамляют такие глубокие синяки, что становится жутко. Гэри прекрасно осознает, что эти тени усилены темнотой коридора, но также понятно, какими они будут при свете. Он тянется и с удовольствием рассматривает их ноги. В треугольнике света, льющегося из приоткрытой двери кабинета, туфли Галахада сверкают нестерпимыми бликами, Гэри накрывает один из них босой ступней, с удовольствием скользит ногой выше, забираясь под брюки, сдвигает пальцами ног носок и проводит по коже. Галахад улыбается, расслабленно поглаживая его по спине, и Эггси решает, что они еще успеют потрахаться в этом коридоре. Гарри не было два дня. Все эти два дня он сходил с ума, разве что локти не кусал, торчал с утра до ночи в Кингсмене, но у долбаных шпионов ничего нельзя выяснить! И, судя по виду Галахада, все это время тот не спал и не ел толком. Трахаться Эггси хотелось больше, но заставить его поужинать и запихнуть в постель было важнее. Безмерно хотелось его раздеть, неторопливо расстегивая все пуговицы, развязывая шнурки, медленно освобождая тело от дорогой ткани, после чего облачить его в пижаму – так верный оруженосец помогает надеть доспехи рыцарю. Похоже, у него появился фетиш. И зовут его Гарри Харт.  
Эггси встает первым, стараясь не разглядывать Гарри с развратной откровенностью. И так всю дорогу до кухни он постоянно ощущает на спине этот взгляд хищника, неотрывно следующего за своей жертвой. Кажется, ослабь он сейчас контроль – и Галахад мгновенно набросится на него. Наибольшая сложность состоит в том, что он сам жаждет этого шага так сильно, что колени подгибаются, но Эггси твердо решил: еда, сон, а потом несколько суток секса. Это было для него открытием, но, оказалось, в каких-то моментах Гарри Харт совершенно не бережет себя. Наверное, это глупость со стороны Эггси, но ему хочется позаботиться об этом мужчине даже ценой собственного комфорта и удовольствия. Дьявол, да он сам давно любит Гарри! И понятия не имеет, почему не ответил на его признание.  
Окончательно сбившийся галстук Гэри развязывает по дороге и сует в нагрудный карман к очкам Галахада. Очки он не собирается возвращать, пока Гарри не попросит. Хватит с него Кингсмена на сегодня. Парень не может забыть это короткое, но хлесткое слово: "Унизительно". Галахад всегда очень тщательно подбирал слова и формулировал свои мысли, поэтому, когда он услышал это: "Унизительно", Гэри ощутил, как к его горлу прилила едкая желчь. Ему хотелось в тот момент вытрясти из Гарри всю душу, но узнать, кто посмел унизить Гарри Харта. Придушить их всех своими руками, сминать позвонки пальцами и смотреть, как они задыхаются. И Гэри в этот момент было совершенно похуй, что обо всем этом подумает Галахад. Успокоившись, он понял, что по голове Гарри за такое его точно бы не погладил, но стал бы прогонять, рвать отношения, если бы Эггси действительно рванул мстить? Стал бы? У Эггси нет ответа на этот вопрос, но он почему-то не выходит у него из головы. Возможно, когда-то и наступит время задать его, но не сейчас. Сейчас он готов запихивать в Гарри сэндвичи силой, если понадобится. Впрочем, никакого рукоприкладства в столовой не требуется – Галахад уплетает сэндвичи только так. Гэри гипнотизирует его взглядом влюбленной бабушки, радуется, что сделал много сэндвичей, и думает, что нужно было приготовить что-то более серьезное.  
– Перестань пожирать меня взглядом, – Гарри улыбается, поднимая взгляд. – Если ты хочешь прикоснуться, ты всегда можешь это сделать, не спрашивая моего разрешения.  
– Ты ешь, – еле заметно пожимает плечами Эггси и приближается, – не хочу мешать.  
– Невозможно есть, когда ты так смотришь, – Гарри притягивает его за талию, прижимается щекой к груди и закрывает глаза. – Не переживай за меня, – шепотом добавляет он, – со мной все хорошо.  
– Да, ты просто усталый, осунувшийся и голодный, – Эггси усмехается в ответ и запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри. – Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
– Вчера. И это не смертельно, – Галахад встает, мгновенно оказываясь выше, и Эггси сглатывает образовавшийся от этого взгляда ком.  
– Не буду спрашивать, когда ты спал, – Эггси с удовольствием целует наставника в подбородок и ревниво касается плеча: – Дай я посмотрю, что эскулапы сделали с твоей раной.  
Гэри говорит подчеркнуто небрежно и улыбается так, чтобы Гарри не заподозрил, что он сгорает от ревности. Дело даже не в том, что кто-то вообще прикасался к его Гарри, он сам гнал того к врачу вначале, просто кто-то прикасался к нему так же, как прикасался сам Гэри. Делал для него то же самое, и это заставляет его задыхаться. Эггси мысленно вздыхает. Рядом с Гарри с ним творится что-то неладное. "Я с тобой с ума сойду от ревности, желания и беспокойства".  
– Я не ходил в медблок, – Гарри чуть заметно качает головой. Эггси ощущает, как по его телу прокатывается волна напряжения; парень просто молча тащит Галахада наверх. Иногда становится заметно, что им не требуются слова. Это как в коридоре, когда Гарри просто накрыл ладонью его ступню. Действия, прикосновения говорят не меньше слов, а иногда и больше.  
Гэри раскладывает антисептик и повязки около раковины в ванной, глядя в зеркало, как за его спиной раздевается Гарри Харт. Парень никогда не думал, что Гарри может загоняться по поводу своего возраста. Смерть отца – да, сразу было видно, насколько виноватым он себя чувствует, но возраст... Боже, да у Галахада охуенное тело! Да, он не выглядит на двадцать, но о какой старости может идти речь, когда у него так мало морщин, немного седины в волосах и совершенно божественные ноги?! Гарри присаживается на край ванны, сцепляет руки и выглядит таким родным и усталым, что Эггси не выдерживает. Сгребает наставника в охапку, крепко стискивает руки и покрывает лицо Гарри нервными поцелуями. Похоже, его губы дрожат, и Эггси никак не может унять эту дрожь. Весь страх за Галахада концентрируется сейчас в его солнечном сплетении, никак не получается избавиться от него, и парень сейчас понимает, что чувствует Гарри, постоянно сбегая от него со своими проблемами. Он бы с радостью сейчас убежал сам, успокоился в одиночестве, а к Галахаду вернулся спокойным, позитивным и готовым его поддерживать, но у Гарри явно другие планы. Из этих стальных рук можно вырваться только с боем, но это же безумие – вырываться из объятий любимого человека, правда? Гарри распрямляет плечи, обнимает его в ответ и тягуче скользит ладонями по спине, спускаясь к ягодицам, поглаживая его ноги. Его наставник никогда ни о чем не забывает: его прикосновения становятся невесомыми, когда он касается повязки, почти неощутимой под плотной тканью брюк, и от этого становится еще больнее.  
– Это я должен помогать тебе, а не наоборот, – с горечью выплевывает Эггси в пустоту, глядя куда-то в сторону. Он готов смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в понимающие глаза Гарри.  
– В каких инструкциях ты вычитал это, мой мальчик? – пальцы наставника зарываются в его волосы и сжимают затылок, заставляя повернуться к себе. – Нет никаких "должен", – шепчет Гарри, приподнимаясь и проводя языком по его губам. Его наставник не пытается углубить их поцелуй, просто обводит кончиком языка его губы, мягко прикусывая своими, пока Эггси не ощущает, как его тело покидает предательская дрожь.  
– Какой ты охуенный, Гарри... – Эггси требовательно кусает его за губу. – Я безумно люблю тебя.  
Казалось бы, признаться в любви – в этом нет ничего сложного, когда ты знаешь, что любим, твои чувства взаимны, ты рядом с любимым человеком, но все равно не удается оставаться спокойным в этот момент. Гэри целует его жадно и рвано, прижимаясь всем телом, склоняясь все ниже, пока не чувствует, что они сейчас оба рухнут в ванну.  
Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Эггси деловито принимается за обработку раны. За два дня повязка присохла, и он просто поливает ее антисептиком. Гарри прижимается к его груди щекой, сцепив руки на талии. Он выглядит сонным и усталым, и кажется, что способен так уснуть. Эггси придерживает мокрую повязку рукой, но все равно узкие потеки жидкости расчерчивают обнаженную спину и пропитывают тонкую ткань белья, Галахад непроизвольно ежится, а Гэри ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы отнести Гарри в постель. Укрыть одеялом, выбросить очки, отключить все будильники и электрические приборы. Чтобы они остались только вдвоем и без возможности достать их извне. Парень осторожно отклеивает промокший бинт и улыбается – швы Гарри уже не нужны, скоро хватит узкой полоски пластыря, чтобы просто предохранить заживающую рану от трения.  
– Как твоя нога?  
Эггси нравится видеть Гарри таким – спокойным и расслабленным. В нем много от того Галахада, которого он увидел в первый раз, он был таким же размеренным и равномерным, как полосы на его костюме. Но теперь его наставник больше не был таким закрытым и отстраненным.  
– Все хорошо.  
– Тебе помочь?  
– Я менял бинты перед твоим приходом, – Гэри бы и рад воспользоваться возможностью лишний раз почувствовать руки Галахада на своем теле. Он все еще не может привыкнуть к мысли, что ему больше не нужны поводы, не нужно разрешение, они оба могут делать, что угодно. Но он не знает, как признаться наставнику, что хотел бы вообще не выпускать его из рук. Это кажется таким глупым, особенно, когда Гарри выскальзывает из этих самых рук и идет чистить зубы, весь такой же собранный и невозмутимый.  
– Гэри, – Гарри оборачивается и смотрит ему в глаза. У Эггси от этого обращения бегут мурашки – еще никогда тот не звал его по полному имени, – иногда мне очень тяжело идти вперед, и я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел.  
Как ни странно, парень понимает его сразу. Он прекрасно понимает, о чем это – только что ему хотелось сбежать, чтобы не показывать Гарри то, что он считает слабостью. Свое эмоциональное состояние Галахад считает слабостью.  
– А я хочу видеть все, – упрямо отвечает Эггси. У него даже кулаки сами собой сжимаются, словно он готов драться с наставником. А ведь, пожалуй, и готов, будет отстаивать свою позицию любыми удобными способами. Он тоже не хочет казаться слабым, хочет быть таким, чтобы Галахад мог на него опереться, но не убегает же, не закрывается, Гарри, ну!  
– Боже, Эггси, тебе нужен тот, кто… Тот, кого ты знаешь, – Галахад нервно дергает плечом, и парень ощущает его раздражение. Пусть злится, но не думает такой хуйни о нем.  
– В какой инструкции написано, что мне нужно, Гарри? – ехидно интересуется он.  
– Я не слепой, – Галахад мгновенно берет себя в руки и улыбается той вежливой улыбочкой, которую безумно хочется стереть кулаком, – я видел, как ты смотрел на меня в баре.  
– Ты дерешься, как бог, – хрипло смеется Эггси, – но я люблю тебя. И с удовольствием буду кормить тебя куриным бульоном и антидепрессантами, если потребуется! Ты прав, я знаю немного, так дай тебя узнать!  
– Выкидывай свою брошюру, у меня нет депрессии! – Галахад скрещивает руки на груди, оставаясь с виду невозмутимым, но Гэри видит, как у него ходят под кожей желваки.  
– Значит, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство! – огрызается парень.  
– Что у тебя в голове?! Хочешь знать, какой диагноз поставил мне новый психиатр? – Гарри смеется. – Шизотипическое расстройство личности.  
– Тебя назвали шизофреником?! – неверяще переспрашивает Эггси, чувствуя во рту металлический приступ гнева.  
– Не совсем. Это… неважно, – Гарри дергает шаг навстречу и дергает Эггси за руку к себе, – не боишься жить с шизофреником?  
– Если я убью этого мудака, ты будешь навещать меня в тюрьме? – парень обвивает руками шею Галахада. – Мне похуй. Если ты будешь шизофреником, буду кормить тебя таблетками от шизофрении. И бульоном.  
– Ты тоже гребаный псих, – Галахад возвращает когда-то сказанные ему слова, выдыхая их прямо в губы, но не целует. Вместо этого он бесцеремонно впивается зубами в шею и ставит ему засос.  
– Для тебя – кто угодно, – Эггси не дышит, чтобы не пропустить ни одного грубого движения языка, но сам мягко отстраняет Галахада, потому что готов уже повиснуть у него на шее. – Пойдем спать?  
Гарри устало кивает и улыбается:  
– На тебе слишком много одежды, – наставник целует его в висок, – я жду тебя.  
Когда Галахад исчезает в спальне, Эггси рассматривает в зеркале свежий засос. Он никогда не к засосам с каким-то особенным пиететом, в юности оставлял их сам, и его шею украшали кровоподтеками, но этот синяк ему нравится. Нравится хотя бы потому, что это сделал невероятный Гарри Харт. Эггси прекрасно осознает степень своей влюбленности и любви к этому человеку, который почему-то полагает, что Гэри нужен робот, который днем клеит передовицы в кабинете, а ночами трахает его так, чтобы с утра они с трудом разлепляли глаза. "Значит, придется переубедить тебя, Гарри", – Эггси торопливо раздевается и оставляет костюм в ванной. Пусть Гарри спит в пижаме, а он отлично себя чувствует в нижнем белье, и так они смогут быть еще ближе.  
Галахад уже спит, и, обнимая спящего наставника, парень думает, что когда-нибудь обязательно отучит его от пижамы. Зачем носить одежду еще и в постели? Эггси с наслаждением тянется в руках Гарри, запускает руки в его пижамные штаны и устраивает ладони на ягодицах. Запах волос Галахада, его ровное дыхание и надежные объятия действуют лучше любого снотворного и успокоительного. "Гарри, дай я на тебе посплю" – отличный вариант, чтобы успокоиться, нужно будет запомнить на будущее", – думает Эггси и проваливается в сон, едва успев закрыть глаза.

***

Эггси просыпается от толчка. Не открывая глаз, съеживается, словно его пнули под ребра, и пытается судорожно нащупать рядом Гарри, чтобы уцепиться, впиться в его тело пальцами, но рядом никого нет. Парень рывком садится и зажигает свет – так и есть, в постели он один. И судя по колючей прохладе постельного белья, давно один. Он запускает пальцы в волосы, с нажимом проводит ото лба к затылку, и сцепляет пальцы в замок на шее. Почему он не чувствует покоя? Гарри мог просто пойти перекусить или почитать газету, желание всегда быть с ним рядом – глупость. Гэри это понимает, однако выскальзывает из постели и спускается вниз. Только узнает, где он, и сразу оставит Гарри в покое.  
Спустившись, он замечает Гарри сразу, и увиденное ему не нравится. Гэри останавливается и наблюдает, как невозмутимый Харт, упакованный в костюм, методично точит ножи в полутемной кухне. Он бы не удивился, обнаружив точильный круг, но Галахад предпочитает водные точильные камни. Парень бесшумно подходит ближе. Выбор предметов заточки довольно оригинален: рядом с боевыми ножами разложены кухонные, и разве что столового серебра не хватает. Хотя с образом Гарри Харта в его голове все это прекрасно увязывалось: и разные ножи, и ручная заточка, и полутемная кухня… Эггси тоже нравилось точить ножи самому. Он делал это редко, но было в этом что-то медитативное, размеренное. Правда, сам Эггси предпочитал масляные точильные камни, хотя и не любил ощущение масла на коже. Ему всегда казалось, что заточка по маслу более точная, ювелирная, мягкая, но Харт выбирает воду. В этом не было бы ничего примечательного, если бы он не был облачен в гребаный костюм, а настенные часы не показывали бы без десяти минут четыре утра.  
В доме Гарри ему до сих пор хочется фиксировать каждое действие, впечатление, ощущение. Ступени, отзывающиеся чуть слышным скрипом на вес его тела, прикосновение босых ступней к прохладному паркету, полированная гладкость начищенной латунной дверной ручки – все это приближает его к Гарри. Каждый день, каждый час они делают шаги навстречу друг другу, и все, что происходит между ними – это важно. Но иногда Эггси хочется завыть от безысходности, потому что он не понимает, что происходит, не понимает, что нужно делать, как делать – Дьявол, да он ничего не понимает! Правда, гораздо спокойнее знать, что он может больше не раздумывать, подойти сейчас или не мешать. Можно не думать, а просто положить руку на плечо.  
Даже через плотную ткань костюма чувствуется легкая дрожь; Эггси думает, что ему показалось, удивленно моргает и обходит Гарри, смотрит ему в глаза. Наставник совершенно безмятежен, улыбается уголками губ, еле заметно кивает и переводит взгляд на нож, пробует пальцем лезвие, откладывает и берет следующий. Парень накрывает ладонью шею, и теперь не остается сомнений в том, что под костюмом и невозмутимым видом, под кожей мелкой дрожью дрожат все мышцы. В свете этого легкая улыбка Гарри выглядит жуткой. Улыбочка, ножи, тусклый свет и внутренняя агония организма – какой-то блядский хоррор!  
Он забирает нож из рук Гарри и кладет его на стол. Наставник не сопротивляется, только вопросительно смотрит на него, но Эггси не собирается сейчас отвечать ни на немые вопросы, ни на озвученные. Он опускается на колени Гарри, лицом к лицу, обнимает его за шею, вжимается в него всем телом. Несколько секунд вопросительной вечности – оттолкнет, закроется или разрешит помочь – и Эггси слышит выдох. С плеч сваливается многотонная плита, когда он чувствует руки, прижимающие к себе еще ближе. Парень без стеснения трется пахом о живот Гарри – это их общее желание быть вместе. Гэри рвано дышит и заставляет себя немного отстраниться. Дыхание сбивает не возбуждение, а захлестывающие чувства, пульсирующие в венах. Хочется показать этому упрямому мужчине, восхитительному агенту Галахаду, насколько тот дорог ему. Слова "люблю" мало для той лавины, что у него внутри. Эггси делает то, что так давно хотел, но стеснялся нежности этого жеста – берет лицо Гарри Харта в свои ладони. Его лицо прекрасно освещает лампа – единственный на всю кухню источник освещения – и от этого Галахад щурится. Эггси разглаживает морщинки в уголках его глаз. Господи, банальнее этого жеста придумать сложно, но ему хочется стереть с любимого лица все заботы и тревоги, и его переполняет счастье от того, что Гарри не смеется над этим и не отталкивает. Гэри все еще чувствует эту внутреннюю дрожь, поэтому прижимается губами к его губам. Ни за что не признается, что после их поцелуев губа побаливает. Он прекрасно знает Харта – отлучит от своих губ до полного заживления. Попробуй убеди этого упрямца, что эта боль не заслуживает внимания! Эггси целует Гарри так медленно, насколько у него хватает сил сдерживаться. Держит его лицо в своих ладонях, легонько поглаживает подушечками пальцев и не дает отодвинуться, глотнуть воздуха – между ними не должно быть ничего. Сердце все равно колотится, как бешеное, пытается проломить ребра, Эггси отстраняется и кладет ладони на шею, прислушивается, пытается понять, исчезла эта дрожь или нет. Пальцы уже не ощущают агонии и истерики, только легкое остаточное подрагивание, похожее на нервный тик – это уже большой шаг вперед.  
– Что случилось? – Галахад молча качает головой – ничего, мол, не произошло, не беспокойся, но Эггси такой вариант ответа не устраивает, поэтому он проводит пальцами по волосам и продолжает: – Ты в костюме, и у тебя волосы влажные.  
– Гулял с ДжейБи, – взгляд Гарри прозрачный и твердый, словно стеклянная стена: показать, что ничего не скрывает, но не подпустить ближе.  
Гэри проводит языком по его челюсти, чувствуя всю шершавость отрастающей щетины, прижимается губами к уху и тихо произносит:  
– В половину четвертого утра? А потом не смог уснуть и решил заточить все ножи, которые нашел в доме? Принести тебе еще пару моих?  
– Если они нуждаются в заточке, – все так же спокойно ответствует Галахад. В другое время Эггси бы разозлился, взорвался, наорал на него, но сейчас он не чувствует негатива, потому что его не отталкивают. Надежные руки Гарри крепко прижимают его к себе, поглаживают спину, ласкают шею самыми кончиками пальцев, и парень вжимается в него еще сильнее. Если он не хочет говорить… Парень ощущает нарастающую дрожь, не меньшую, чем у Гарри, только в его случае это дрожь предвкушения. Возможно, сейчас и не время для разговоров. Они так давно ждали этого, правда, Гарри? Эггси проводит языком по уху, отклоняется и начинает судорожно развязывать галстук и расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Кажется, если он не получит сейчас эту божественную шею в свое распоряжение, то сойдет с ума, поэтому возню с пуговицами парень бросает где-то на середине, вышвыривает галстук в темноту, запрокидывает голову Гарри назад и со стоном впивается губами в кадык. Ощущение пульсирующей сердцебиением кожи добавляет нотку безумия в происходящее. У Эггси кружится голова от близости Харта, от полутьмы вокруг, от вседозволенности и свободы – это все пьянит не хуже хорошего вина, но этого мало, ему сейчас нужен весь Харт, каждая клеточка его тела. Эггси не сдерживает возбужденных стонов, пока облизывает его шею. Он просто методично вылизывает каждый ее миллиметр и с удовольствием отмечает, как ласкающие движения рук становятся более отрывистыми, страстными, и Гэри скручивает пружиной, когда эти руки стискивают его ягодицы.  
Когда Гарри встает, Эггси еле успевает ухватиться за его шею и обнять ногами. Времени для беспокойства о происходящем у него не остается – Галахад одним движением сметает все со стола. У парня бегут мурашки от острого звона ножей, а может от прохлады полированного дерева, ощущаемой лопатками. Он смотрит на склонившегося над ним Харта, опирающегося предплечьями о стол, и ежится от бури в его глазах. Глаза Гарри выглядят темными и опасными, как низкое штормовое небо в открытом океане. Широкий ободок почти черной радужки обрамляет узкий колодец зрачка, и это зрелище завораживает. И волнует, заставляет нервничать – из глаз Галахада исчезает теплый оттенок светлого карего цвета, пропадают золотистые ноты, они сейчас, скорее, сине-черные, стальные, острые и холодные. Эггси медленно расстегивает пару пуговиц пиджака, оставшиеся на рубашке, распахивает полы и обнимает наставника за талию.  
– Расскажи мне, – хрипло просит Эггси, не отводя взгляда.  
– Просто кошмар, – голос Гарри звучит почти нежно, а глаза леденеют еще больше, подергиваются коркой вечного льда, – не хотел засыпать снова.  
– Что тебе снилось? – Эггси сдавливает пальцами теплую кожу и напряженно ждет ответа. Гарри только отрицательно качает головой, и парень бросает наугад: – Церковь?  
– Эггси, ты точно хочешь разговаривать сейчас? – мурлычет Гарри и проводит языком по его губам.  
Это даже не намек, а прямое предложение, но выражение глаз не меняется и Эггси повторяет свою просьбу:  
– Расскажи мне, что там было.  
Гарри упрямо молчит, и Гэри просто ждет. Он не будет давить, решение все равно остается за наставником. Раньше Галахад ни за что бы не ответил. Непринужденно рассмеялся, отшутился и спрятал бы это так глубоко, чтобы не выдавал даже взгляд, но события последних дней позволяли надеяться на другой исход, и он готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.  
– …поэтому слава Сатане, и хорошего Вам вечера, мадам, – произносит Гарри. От шипящего тембра и ожесточенного взгляда Эггси становится не по себе, но он ни за что не отодвинется, не оставит Гарри в этой бездне одного. – Помнишь, что было дальше?  
Еще бы он забыл… Если бы это можно было бы забыть, если бы это мог забыть его Гарри, все было бы гораздо проще.  
– Ты выстрелил этой женщине в лоб. Разнес череп разрывными пулями, – голос парня не дрожит, он говорит твердо, но спокойно.  
– Я выстрелил в тебя, Эггси. Я убил тебя. – В глазах Гарри бушует вихрь, смертоносный смерч, который, кажется, сейчас вырвется наружу и сомнет его, убьет без всякого выстрела. Звучащие слова объемные и острые, как звук падающих ножей. – Я выпустил в тебя двадцать пуль, мой мальчик.  
У Эггси вырывается неуместный смешок, когда он представляет изрешеченное двадцатью пулями собственное тело, и тут же он тянет наставника к себе. Не отстраняйся, Гарри, не уходи, прости меня, это не смешно, не отталкивай. Не оставайся один.  
Галахад качает головой и криво улыбается, как заправский маньяк в каком-нибудь триллере. Безумный. Страшный. Любимый.  
– Ты не понял, – выдыхает он и продолжает, словно прочитав его мысли: – Ты был каждым человеком, которого я убивал в этой гребаной церкви. Ты, вокруг ты, везде ты. В разной одежде, с разной прической, но это всегда был ты. Девятнадцать выстрелов, девятнадцать твоих смертей, потом я воткнул тебе в грудь сломанный поручень и выстрелил двадцатый раз. Я швырял тебя на пол, ломал позвоночник и шею, поджигал, убивал ножом… без жалости втыкал его в грудь, живот, глаз, голову. Я бил тебя и ломал руки, я снова стрелял в тебя, обняв твое бездыханное тело и прикрываясь им, я воткнул тебе кол в живот, я загнал рамку пистолета стволом тебе в горло… это был ты, каждый блядский раз. Это было все похоже на замедленную съемку, мне давали... насладиться, – Гарри горько усмехается и улыбается так, словно готов шагнуть из окна. Вся его сбивчивая речь – это что-то страшное, похожее на болезненный бред, но такой осязаемый, что не нет сомнений в его правдивости и серьезности. Эггси подается навстречу, притягивает к себе, крепко держит в руках и молчит, слушая эту жуткую исповедь. – Умирая, ты всегда смотрел мне в глаза, ты всегда улыбался, как улыбаешься сейчас этой блядской мерзкой улыбочкой, которой пытаешься меня успокоить! А я убиваю тебя снова и снова! – Галахад срывается на крик, а Эггси только сильнее сжимает руки, вокруг напряженного всеми мышцами тела. Его не обижают сейчас слова про блядскую мерзкую улыбочку, он не хочет вернуть это Гарри тоже – уж кто бы говорил, мистер-спец-по-блядским-всепрощающим-улыбкам. Это истерика, и Гарри давно пора ее выпустить. Нужно было это сделать в первый же день, выплеснуть это все из себя, отпустить и учиться жить дальше, разбираясь с последствиями, но этот путь не для упрямого Галахада, и Эггси готов был жить с этим. – Шестьдесят один раз, Эггси, я убил тебя шестьдесят один раз! И последний раз, втыкая гребаную деревяшку тебе в шею, я видел тебя ровно таким, каким ты вернулся от Валентайна: невероятно прекрасным в этом костюме, но весь в царапинах и ссадинах, с разбитой губой и умоляющим взглядом. И это не остановило меня. – Гарри еще раз криво усмехается и заканчивает совершенно спокойно: – Сделать тебе какао?  
– Нет, – Эггси отрицательно качает головой и толкает Галахада в подбородок лбом, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Я не боюсь тебя, Гарри. Думаешь, я не представляю все триста тысяч способов, которыми ты можешь меня убить? Прекрасно представляю и еще столько же не могу представить! Но я знаю, что ты меня не убьешь. Мне не страшно. Я не дам тебе сбежать под предлогом варки какао, мне не нужно какао, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Сделай это и почувствуй, что я живой. Никакого какао, никаких таблеток от шизофрении. Я безумно хочу тебя, Гарри. Если ты сейчас сбежишь…  
Парень тушуется и не знает, как закончить фразу. Что он сделает, если Гарри сейчас сбежит? Пойдет дрочить в ванной? Нажрется? Пристанет по пьяни к Персивалю? Разрыдается? Эггси не хочет этого знать и не хочет, чтобы Гарри дал шанс ему это узнать.  
– Не сбегу, – Гарри прижимается лбом к его лбу и закрывает глаза, успокаиваясь и приходя в себя. А потом целует его так страстно, что Эггси снова тонет в захлестывающем его возбуждении, словно не было никаких перерывов в ласке и поцелуях, не было страха за Гарри – снова есть только они вдвоем. – Но нам нужно как-то решить проблему отсутствия смазки.  
Сейчас голос Галахада звучит хрипло, но уже от возбуждения, Эггси ощущает его напряженный член, упирающийся в бедро, и торжествующе улыбается: ему удалось не только выиграть партию с внутренними стенами Гарри, но и обставить его в бытовом плане.  
– До прихожей я готов отпустить Вас, мистер Харт. У меня в сумке.  
Гарри ничего не говорит в ответ и мгновенно исчезает из поля зрения. Эггси захлебывается от охватившего его холода, но он знает, что Гарри вернется, поэтому просто садится на столе и торопливо стягивает с себя трусы. У него есть несколько секунд, чтобы оглядеться. Все это выглядит невероятно развратно: разбросанные ножи, пол кухни, залитый водой, и он, сидящий на великолепном дубовом столе, наверняка какой-нибудь эпохи, с непристойно торчащим членом между ног. Галахад возвращается стремительно. Эггси наблюдает, как он еще на ходу скидывает пиджак, не заботясь о его сохранности, сдирает с себя рубашку, отправляет ее следом и выливает добрые полтюбика смазки себе на руки, растирая между ладонями. Его наставник и сейчас выглядит, как маньяк, только невероятный, восхитительный, сексуальный маньяк, которому Эггси готов разрешить делать с собой все, что он захочет.  
Поцелуй, в который его вовлекает Галахад, похож на бурю. Тот же самый шторм, который Эггси видел в его глазах, только теперь они вместе в его эпицентре. Кусая его губы, толкаясь языком в горячий рот, парень ждет, что в следующую секунду Галахад натянет его на свой член, но тот проводит скользкими руками по плечам, спускается к груди и начинает неторопливо ласкать его соски подушечками пальцев. Уже через минуту Гэри не может сдерживать стоны, позволяет им раствориться на языке Гарри, осесть на его нёбе. Он не знает причину столь интенсивных ощущений – возможно, потому, что он просто никогда не использовал смазку для этих целей, а может, просто потому, что это делает его Гарри – но его форменно трясет. Все тело бьет предательская дрожь, а член настолько жадно требует внимания, что даже воздух ощущается твердым предметом, о который можно потереться. Эггси откидывается на спину, запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри, царапает ногтями тонкую кожу и обнимает его ногами, открывая ему полный доступ. Ваш карт-бланш, мистер Харт.  
Мистер Харт неторопливо спускается одной рукой ниже, и Эггси ощущает, как все его тело медленно покрывается смазкой. Наверное, это выглядит безумно сексуально. Нужно будет в следующий раз купить флакон с массажным эффектом, намазать всего Гарри и довести его до оргазма одними руками… Он не успевает представить до конца картинку в своем мозгу – все тело выгибает дугой, и парень стонет в голос, когда умелые пальцы Галахада массируют головку его члена. Любое его прикосновение сейчас – это что-то умопомрачительное. Гэри хочет сказать об этом, но воздуха в легких хватает только на то, чтобы хрипло выплюнуть в мокрые от их общей слюны губы:  
– Войди.  
– Не торопись, мой мальчик, – Гарри прижимается грудью к его груди. Эггси чувствует, как цепляются друг за друга их соски, скользят разгоряченные тела, и впивается пальцами в плечи, пытаясь краем сознания удерживать знание о незажившей на плече ране. – Не торопись…  
Гарри ласкает ладонью его мошонку, чуть сдавливая яички, и Эггси с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя ласкающие пальцы на кольце мышц. Гарри и правда не торопится, мягко массирует его там подушечками пальцев, и парень не выдерживает:  
– Быстрее, Гарри! Не тяни!  
– Тебе не будет больно, – нежно шепчет Галахад в его ухо и погружает внутрь кончик пальца.  
– Мне плевать на боль! Я хочу тебя, Гарри! – Эггси пытается податься навстречу, насадиться сам на этот палец, но Галахад успевает отодвинуть руку.  
– Тебе. Не будет. Больно, – раздельно повторяет Гарри, и Эггси чувствует ледяной ветерок в этих словах. Парень готов взорваться: какого Дьявола Гарри считает его слабаком, использует анестетик, накладывая швы, боится причинить ему боль в постели! Какого гребаного Дьявола, Гарри?! Может, он вообще любит жесткий секс, чтобы до синяков и ссадин! Но посреди ночи его мозг вместе с интуицией работают просто отлично, потому что до Эггси почти сразу доходит, в чем проблема. Гарри, который убил его шестьдесят один раз, не способен сейчас причинить ему боль.  
– Люблю тебя, – шепчет Эггси, – пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
И Галахад не останавливается. Его движения так же медленны и неторопливы, но он правда просто не хочет причинять боль, а не пытается его мучить. Эггси гладит его бока и спину, водит ладонями по груди, задевая соски, пока Гарри медленно трахает его одним пальцем. Это очень непривычные, давно забытые ощущения, у него был в жизни такой опыт, но это было довольно давно. Однако когда Гарри задевает чувствительную точку внутри, его пробирает дрожь. Галахад знает, что делать, не пытается довести его до оргазма, просто ласкает доступным способом.  
– Если бы это был не ты, я бы давно украсил эту шею засосом, – хрипло смеется Эггси, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Он не может сейчас толком ласкать Галахада, его не хватает свободы движений, но страшно хочется выплеснуть как-то свою любовь, сделать хорошо и ему тоже…  
– Что тебе мешает сделать это со мной? – Гарри проталкивает в него второй палец.  
Парень на минуту теряется в пространстве, потому что это уже больше похоже на член, и, черт, Гарри, еще! Быстрее, не тяни же!  
Что мешает? Он пытается сосредоточиться на этом вопросе. Есть только один ответ.  
– Я не знаю, понравится ли это тебе.  
– Эггси, если мне что-то не понравится в постели, я всегда тебя остановлю, – Гарри наклоняет голову, подставляя шею под его губы.  
У Эггси кружится голова от осознания, что он может оставить на нем свою метку, тот знак, который увидят все. И мысль о том, что Гарри разрешает ему это, пьянит. Только опьянением можно объяснить следующую его фразу:  
– А если я не остановлюсь? – смеется парень, касаясь губами шеи. Гарри молчит в ответ, только каменеет. Эггси чувствует, как застывают даже погруженные в него пальцы. Очень сложно заставить работать мозг в крайней степени возбуждения, когда все тело – комок эмоций, любви и тактильных ощущений, но ему это удается. Те же самые грабли, что и пять минут назад. Что бы сделал Галахад? Сломал бы руку, связал бы, без проблем отшвырнул – применил бы силу. И сейчас этот самый Гарри не допускает даже мысли о том, чтобы причинить ему боль. Ты гребаный идиот, Гэри Анвин! – Гарри, прости, я дурак, – сдавленно шепчет он в шею, – никогда не сделаю того, чего не захочешь!  
– Я знаю, – пауза длится всего пару секунд, и Эггси облегченно выдыхает, – расслабься.  
Парень обмякает под наставником, вцепляется зубами в его шею и втягивает в себя кожу. Он сходит с ума от пальцев внутри, на которые понемногу начинает насаживаться сам, от запаха кожи Галахада с остаточными нотами парфюма, от его рваного дыхания, от любви, которая высаживает мозг, заставляя весь мир сжиматься до одного только тела в его руках.  
На трех пальцах он уже стонет в голос и бесстыдно ласкает то свои соски, то соски Гарри, откинувшись на стол. Реальность расплывается в тусклом свете небольшой лампы, и только оставленный им засос выделяется темным пятном на светлой коже. Эггси забывает дышать, когда Гарри спускает брюки и трусы, добавляет смазки на свой член, притягивает его ближе и одним плавным движением входит в него до упора. Ему и правда не больно. Ему совсем не больно, ему просто охуенно, Господи, Гарри, чего ты застыл, как истукан, двигайся уже! ЕЩЕ! На слова нет сил, нет воздуха, нет сознания – все это он выражает громким протяжным стоном, который выбивает из него остатки мыслей и сил, Эггси остается только рухнуть спиной на стол, бессильно раскинув ноги. Если Галахад протянет еще немного, он здесь просто сдохнет.  
Но Гарри и не думает тянуть. Секундная пауза, убедиться, что он в порядке, а дальше только глухие чуть слышные стоны и толчки. Наставник движется, быстро наращивая темп, накрывает рукой его член, и Эггси кажется, что он таким образом держит руку на пульсе. Эггси пробует дотянуться до его бедер, найти точку опоры, приложения силы, скребет скользкими пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола, пытается напрячь мышцы. Удержать руки на бедрах Гарри не удается, ослабевшие пальцы постоянно соскальзывают по влажной, покрытой испариной коже, и в итоге Эггси впивается пальцами в руку, лежащую на его члене. Наверное, это странная картинка, но ему все равно, потому что скоро все его мышцы скручивает давлением оргазма. Воздух обрушивается на него, как раскаленная лава, обжигает кожу, давит на грудную клетку, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни застонать нормально – Эггси остаются только какие-то предсмертные хрипы и сильные руки замершего Галахада.  
Когда Гарри кончает, он не чувствует. Валяется в полной отключке, хоть и пялится открытыми глазами на потолок. Только желание обнять Галахада заставляет Эггси распахнуть рот.  
– Я не хочу в душ, – жалобно произносит он, осознавая, что это сейчас будет для него смерти подобно. Хотя нет, умереть и то потребует меньше усилий.  
– Не ходи.  
Эггси все еще не может сфокусироваться на наставнике, только чувствует нежные прикосновения его рук и слышит теплый голос.  
– Я скользкий и липкий, – уточняет он. Вдруг Гарри не знает. – Ты пустишь меня такого в свою постель?  
– В нашу постель, Эггси, – поправляет его наставник. – Я тоже грязный и липкий. Думаю, мы переживем это с тобой сегодня. Ты позволишь? – Галахад отрывает его спину от стола, притягивает к себе и, подхватив под бедра, берет на руки. Эггси обхватывает его ногами, виснет на шее, сцепив руки в замок и ощущает, что может вырубиться прямо так. – Так будет быстрее, – поясняет Галахад и, оглушительно зевнув, извиняющимся тоном добавляет: – Очень хочу спать.  
– Гарри, замолчи и иди в спальню, иначе я засну у тебя на руках, – выдыхает парень в его шею, закрывая глаза.  
Как ни странно, Гарри просто молча его слушается.

***

Бешенство пульсирует в висках, отдается нервной дрожью в кончиках пальцев. Утро, которое должно быть прекрасным, началось с негатива. Эггси готов завыть, когда снова просыпается в одиночестве. Да он здесь просыпается один чаще, чем просыпался у себя дома! Где, где опять этот гребаный мудак, Гарри, еб его мать, Харт?! Парень в бессильной злобе ударяет кулаками по мягкой постели и одним прыжком выбирается из нее. Нахуя?! Зачем ему этот дом, эта постель, если он просыпается в ней один каждый сраный раз?! Нахуй. В жопу. В пизду. Сейчас соберет свои вещи и поедет домой, только сломает одному сволочному джентльмену какую-нибудь часть тела. Челюсть, руку, ребро – похуй! До чего дотянется, то и сломает! Хорошо бы, конечно, челюсть, чтобы у Галахада было время подумать, кому читать свои нотации!  
Парень хлопает дверью так, что со стен летят какие-то рамки, раздается яркий звон бьющегося стекла, но он только злорадно смеется. Да, мистер Харт, сами нарвались! А еще я пойду искать Вас голым, если Вашу божественную задницу понесло на улицу, и пусть соседи порадуются! Эггси скатывается по лестнице вниз, ощущая биение сердца где-то в районе горла, и угождает прямо в объятия Гарри. Влажные волосы, легкий запах геля для душа, пижамные штаны на голое тело и улыбка на все лицо.  
– Эггси… – Гарри улыбается, ловит в кольцо рук, но мгновенно замечает его состояние, и эту улыбку словно стирают с лица. – Так… – бормочет он, но рук не размыкает. – Что? – следует короткий вопрос.  
Эггси уже чувствует себя неудобно. Как жаль, что его локоть находится вне доступа собственных зубов, он готов хорошенько себя цапнуть только за то, что такая улыбка исчезла. Гарри, улыбающийся так широко и открыто – такого он еще не видел. И просрал это, как и многое в своей жизни.  
– Где тебя носит? – раздраженно бурчит парень. Злость все еще переполняет его, скоро прольется через край. Если тот сейчас скажет, что гулял с ДжейБи – придушит собственными руками!  
– Готовил завтрак. Хотел успеть, пока ты не проснулся. Извини, – серьезно говорит Гарри, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
Эггси горит на костре захлестывающего стыда. Гарри извиняется серьезно, никакой иронии. Извиняется за то, что не успел закончить завтрак к его пробуждению. Блядь. Блядь. БЛЯДЬ. Но самое хуевое в том, что парень не может так быстро успокоиться. Он был взбешен, выбегая из комнаты, и этот гребаный адреналин и обида на Галахада все еще циркулируют в его крови. Эггси не знает, куда деться от этих чувств, куда их выплеснуть. Не орать же на Гарри за то, что он бросил его в постели одного и посмел приготовить завтрак!  
– Гарри, прости, что психанул… – слова с трудом протискиваются сквозь сдавленное горечью горло.  
Галахад отрицательно качает головой, улыбается уголками губ:  
– Я буду целовать тебя, пока тебе не станет легче.  
Эггси успевает только удивленно моргнуть, а дальше Гарри стискивает его в руках, прижимает спиной к стене и целует. Он плавится от жара и страсти этого поцелуя, от всепоглощающей любви, сквозящей в каждом движении языка, от теплого живого Гарри рядом. Эггси обнимает того за шею, прижимается всем телом и глубоко целует в ответ. Так странно, этот поцелуй – не прелюдия к сексу, не попытка возбудить, а самодостаточная ласка, часть их любви, ничуть не меньшая, чем остальные. Через несколько минут он отстраняется, собирается что-то сказать, но Гарри снова запечатывает его рот поцелуем, гладит ладонями бока и обнаженные ягодицы, прижимается к нему всем телом и целует. Целует. А потом целует снова. Секундной паузы парню хватает только, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и он снова может запускать пальцы в короткие, но густые волосы Гарри, и только еще больше усиливать хаотичное сплетение мокрых прядей.  
Гарри целует его, пока у него не начинают подгибаться колени. В этот раз Галахад отрывается сам, смотрит внимательно ему в глаза, а Эггси улыбается, как дебил, ощущая внутри блаженную пустоту и умиротворение. Словно не было той вспышки гнева, тех разрушительных эмоций, только их теплое совместное утро. Охренительный способ решать проблемы.  
– А теперь завтрак, – лучезарно улыбается Гарри, не задавая никаких вопросов, берет его за руку и тянет в кухню.  
Теперь становится понятно, с чем Гарри возился так долго. Стол заставлен разнообразными блюдами. Это покруче классического английского завтрака; кроме стандартных грибов, яиц, бекона, сосисок с бобами и овощей, приготовленных на гриле, на столе еще расставлены странные десерты, выпечка и панкейки с ягодами и сиропом.  
– Этим можно накормить половину Кингсмена!  
– Ты один ешь, как половина Кингсмена, – смеется Гарри, садится на стул и притягивает Эггси к себе на колени. – Неужели ты не голоден?  
Парень ощущает себя немного неловко. Гарри успел частично одеться и принять душ, а Эггси сидит у него на колене голый, растрепанный, со следами ночного секса и свежей колючей щетиной.  
– Голоден, – вздыхает парень, – сейчас я быстро сбегаю в душ.  
– Меня все устраивает, – мурлычет довольный Галахад, проводит ладонью по его бедру, оглаживает ягодицу и целомудренно целует в плечо, – кстати, засос получился шикарный.  
Парень присматривается к фиолетово–багровому синяку и смущенно улыбается. Черт, все это – такая пошлость! Сидеть голым на коленях у шикарного мужчины, рассматривать следы вчерашней страсти и собираться завтракать. Но с Гарри почему-то на это становится решительно наплевать. Пусть пошлость, пусть банальность, он просто до безобразия счастлив с ним рядом. Какая разница, в скольких книгах это описано, в скольких песнях воспето, в скольких фильмах снято, если им просто хорошо в этот момент вдвоем?  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что фиг я слезу с твоих колен, пока не расправлюсь с завтраком? – Эггси стягивает с ближайшей тарелки самый поджаристый ломтик бекона, храбро отправляет его в рот и с вызовом облизывает пальцы.  
– Полностью одобряю твой выбор, мой мальчик, – лукаво улыбается Гарри, притягивая его к себе ближе.  
Сколько Гэри не наблюдает за Галахадом, он не понимает, как ему это удается. Как ему все это удается. Впору обращаться в МИ6 или просить помощи у Пекина, чтобы понять, как Гарри умудряется есть, используя вилку и нож, регулярно наполнять его бокал соком, придерживать за талию, когда он начинает сползать – и все это двумя руками!  
Правда, радостное начало совместного завтрака быстро сменяется легкой меланхолией со стороны Эггси. Он вспоминает свое пробуждение и обуревавшие его чувства. Дело совершенно не в том, что он хотел сломать Харту челюсть или сбежать, а в том, с каким стоицизмом Гарри воспринял этот выплеск эмоций. Ни слова упрека, ни единого взгляда, позволившего предположить, что он испортил Гарри настроение, а ведь испортил же!  
– Ты где-то далеко, – Гарри мягко прерывает его размышления. – Вернись.  
– Утром я.. я был безумно зол на тебя. Подумал, что ты опять сбежал прятаться за своими ножами и ненужными прогулками с ДжейБи. Готов был тебя убить или хотя бы сломать пару костей, а потом собрать вещи и уйти… Я испортил тебе утро. Почему ты не злишься? Раньше бы ты отчитал меня, как щенка, – парень прямо смотрит в спокойные глаза.  
– Иногда ты, и правда, нуждаешься в выволочке, Эггси, – Галахад откладывает приборы и обнимает его двумя руками. – Поэтому я обязательно буду отчитывать тебя, как щенка, когда тебя занесет. Кстати, ты заметил, что делаешь то же самое? Другим тоном, другими фразами, но когда ты орешь на меня, ты тоже меня отчитываешь. Однако я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать лучше. Ты можешь делать неправильные выводы из недостаточного количества информации, ты можешь заблуждаться, но намерение тоже очень важно. Ты не стараешься все испортить, ты создаешь. Ты хотел меня убить? Я не вижу в этом ничего страшного. Если бы ты предпринял попытку убить – не врезать, а хладнокровно, серьезно, методично уничтожить, осознавая риск, жертвы и последствия, – тогда мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали. Эмоции – это совсем иное. Думаешь, когда ты вломился ко мне в кабинет, невинно хлопая глазами и приглашая на ужин, я хотел тебя угостить чашечкой чая? Самым мягким вариантом из предложенных мозгом был трахнуть тебя, – Гарри касается уголка его губ своими, предупреждая возглас, готовый вырваться из приоткрытого рта парня, – и это был бы не страстный желанный секс на коврике у двери, все было бы хуже. Варианты «убить» и «врезать» тоже присутствовали, потому что ты лез, куда тебя просили даже не заглядывать.  
– Извини, – Эггси пользуется паузой в монологе Галахада и прижимается к нему крепче, – я не знал, что делать, но выглядел ты дико, когда вернулся.  
– Не извиняйся, – Гарри немного хмурится, и Эггси заворожено наблюдает, как снова разглаживается его лицо, – я знаю, что ты беспокоился за меня. Эти два дня в Кингсмен измотали меня, я не чувствовал в себе сил говорить, объяснять, рассказывать. Я привык жить один и справляться с проблемами в одиночестве, поэтому я боялся сорваться на тебя. Ты этого не заслужил.  
– Не сахарный, не растаял бы! – Гэри мгновенно вспыхивает. Галахад снова считает его тюфяком, думает, что не сможет выдержать ни одного удара! Ну, сколько уже можно!  
– Никто и не говорит, что ты мог растаять, – Гарри на несколько секунд прижимается губами к его подбородку, – дело в том, что я не хотел подвергать тебя моей беспричинной агрессии. А еще, – он криво усмехается и неохотно произносит, – наверное, не хотел показаться слабаком.  
– Слабаком?! Ты?! – Эггси не верит своим ушам. Ему наверняка послышалось, этого не может быть! Гарри Харт и слабак? О чем вы? Это совершенно разные люди. – Стой! – орет он на открывшего рот для ответа Галахада. – Молчи!  
В безмятежных глазах Гарри мелькает тень удивления, но он в ответ кивает и молчит. Эггси нужно время, совсем немного времени, чтобы осознать до конца то, что он только что услышал. Именно об этом Гарри говорил в ванной, когда утверждал, что Эггси нужен тот, кто раскидывает всех врагов за пару минут – сильный, только сильный. Неколебимая твердыня, робот, гребаная джентльменская маска и костюм без единой складки. Но это же не так! И – самое главное, но это доходит до Эггси последним – у них одинаковые страхи. Они оба боятся показать свои слабости, потому что боятся потерять друг друга?  
– Гарри, я… – язык во рту ворочается с трудом, словно он хлопнул стакан виски на голодный желудок, и алкоголь устремляется по его венам, доносит едкий яд во все уголки организма, а мысли, как назло, разбегаются в разные стороны. – Ты нужен мне любой. Весь. Целиком. Только ты. И ты не слабый. Другой бы после церкви крышей бы поехал или руки на себя наложил, а у тебя просто стресс, огромная психологическая нагрузка. Хочешь, я… – у Эггси внезапно пересыхает в горле, и слова срываются с языка против его воли, – съеду? Я готов давать тебе пару часов в одиночестве, но все это время я буду сидеть под дверью твоего кабинета. Бросить тебя в таком состоянии выше моих сил. Я тебе мешаю, – севшим голосом заканчивает он и автоматически тянется за соком. Хороший предлог, чтобы отвести взгляд от глаз Галахада, потому что это невыносимо – услышать, как тот соглашается. У них будут свидания, совместные вечера, поцелуи украдкой под носом у Мерлина, секс. Возможно, они будут засыпать иногда вместе, но это не то же самое, что делить одну территорию. Гарри останется один на один со своими проблемами и, несомненно, решит их, сохранит джентльменскую невозмутимость при этом, а что не сможет решить, загонит глубже внутрь. И он предложил это сам. Блядь.  
– Эггси, – на этот голос парень не может не обернуться. Он делает глоток безвкусного сока и обреченно поднимает глаза, – я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Совсем. Перебирайся ко мне?  
Гэри только кивает и утыкается лицом в шею, с силой закусывая губу, потому что у него как-то подозрительно щиплет в глазах, словно туда слезообразующих капель налили.  
– Со всеми вещами, собаками, – продолжает Гарри, запуская пальцы в его волосы и медленно массируя затылок, – да хоть с мамой и сестрой. Хотя, думаю, они не одобрят твой выбор, – сухо добавляет он.  
Гэри мгновение обдумывает его предложение. Дом довольно большой, они все здесь поместятся, это мгновенно решит многие их проблемы, основная из которых – Дин, но… Он не хочет. Он хочет дом для них двоих. Чтобы Гарри жил так, как привык, чтобы они могли ходить по дому голышом, трахаться на лестнице и завтракать, как сейчас. Он яростно качает головой:  
– Без мамы и Дэйзи. Хотя мне придется как-то решить проблему с Дином.  
– Я тебе помогу, если хочешь.  
– Хочу, – просто отвечает Эггси и поднимает, наконец, голову. Слезы больше не подступают к глазам, ничего не сдавливает горло, не свербит в носу. Гарри спокойный, безмятежный, теплый и родной. Вроде, ничего не изменилось, но то, что он сейчас видит, так далеко от образа невозмутимого рыцаря. Точнее, нет, Гарри все еще невозмутимый рыцарь. Просто он больше не холодный.  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не злился?  
– Потому что любишь меня? – осторожно предполагает Эггси.  
– Хм, ну, и поэтому тоже, – Галахад улыбается уголком рта, – но первопричина в другом: мне не на что было злиться. Ты был в бешенстве, потому что испугался за меня. По сути, я был причиной твоих негативных эмоций, поэтому я и извинился, – поясняет он.  
– Ну, и дурак, – бурчит Эггси.  
Гарри вздергивает брови и с холодком в голосе осведомляется:  
– Не слишком ли рано ты начинаешь хамить, мой мальчик?  
– Привыкайте, мистер Харт, – в тон ему отвечает парень и звонко чмокает его в складку между бровей, – причиной негативных эмоций он был… Ты готовил охуенный завтрак! Еще раз за него извинишься…я что-нибудь придумаю, короче. Отдам ДжейБи твои оксфорды, пусть играет!  
– Я начинаю сомневаться, что позвать тебя жить, было хорошим решением, – смеется Гарри. – Ладно, оксфорды – небольшая цена. Только ты же понимаешь, что нам будет трудно?  
– Я не боюсь трудностей, – Гэри пожимает плечами. Нашел, чем пугать. Его жизненный путь вообще не был выстлан лепестками роз, и Гарри – лучшее, что случалось у него в жизни. Что там какие-то трудности, он за него глотку кому угодно перегрызет. – Но ты же понимаешь, что я буду вламываться в твой кабинет, когда ты будешь там запираться?  
– Понимаю, – Гарри невозмутимо возвращается к еде, отрезает кусочек обворожительного ломтика томата, расчерченного темными полосками решетки для гриля, кладет его в рот, пережевывает со всей серьезностью и дополняет свой ответ: – Только ты не забрасывай тренировки по рукопашному бою. На всякий случай.  
– Договорились, – Эггси успевает ухватить с его тарелки оставшийся кусочек помидора, отправляет его в рот и мечтательно спрашивает: – Как там, говоришь, зовут твоего врача? Мне необходима практика.  
На секунду ему кажется, что Гарри щелкнет его по носу, ткнет вилкой или сделает что-то такое же безумное и дурацкое, но тот только усмехается и доливает ему сока.  
Его Галахад.


	3. Часть 3.

В Кингсмен они едут вместе, а возвращаются по отдельности. Большого труда Эггси стоит не пытаться отслеживать перемещения Харта по офису. Выглядеть нянькой такому крутому дяде было бы глупо, да и Гарри этого бы не одобрил, но невыносимо знать, что сейчас, где-то совсем близко ему может быть плохо. Однако им обоим нужно личное пространство, и в особенности, Галахаду, который привык жить один. Они знают, как друг друга найти, их обоих не посылают сейчас в поле – и это лучшее, о чем они могли мечтать.  
Эггси до сих пор не может осознать, что отныне живет с Гарри. Не на правах гостя, а как полноправный хозяин. Может привезти сюда свою одежду и музыку, разложить вещи по шкафчикам, найти место для постоянного коврика ДжейБи… Сегодня он точно никуда не поедет. Пока Гарри не вернут в число действующих агентов, все останется сложно. Тот сейчас в Кингсмен, как в больницу ходит, чтобы узнать, выпишут или не выпишут. И нет никакого желания представлять, что будет, если "не выпишут".  
На обратной дороге он заходит в несколько магазинов и все равно возвращается раньше Галахада. В остальные дни он бы нервничал, измерял шагами гостиную, но сейчас просто гуляет с мопсом, покупает еду в китайском ресторанчике и играет с псом до конца вечером. Нервничает, но меньше, чем последние дни. Гарри возвращается после полуночи. Эггси наслаждается мгновениями, исполненными новизной: обнять Гарри на пороге, вдохнуть знакомый запах вперемешку с промозглым воздухом Лондона и легким запахом пороха.  
– Как ты? – Эггси с трудом удерживается, чтобы не наброситься на Гарри с поцелуями. Они не виделись всего день, а он уже чувствует ломку.  
– Устал доказывать, что я не псих, – вздыхает Гарри и коротко целует его в шею.  
– Пусть они попробуют доказать обратное! – фыркает Эггси.  
– Я тоже так решил, – улыбается наставник и окидывает его внимательным взглядом, каким рассматривал еще во время его обучения в Кингсмен. Словно рентгеновским аппаратом просвечивают.  
\- Я кое-что тебе купил, – Эггси протягивает Галахаду небольшую коробочку. В Кингсмене ему выдали то ли аванс, то ли гонорар – парень не разбирался. Больше всего ему хотелось подарить что-то Гарри. Вариантов подарков для Галахада было немного. Украшения он не носил, или Эггси не успел этого заметить, часы и печатка – стандартные; можно было бы подобрать какой-то красивый серебряный столовый прибор, но в них парень так и не разобрался. Парфюмерный магазин подвернулся совершенно случайно и оказался именно тем, что нужно. Раньше Эггси не понимал, как можно спускать такие адские суммы на несколько миллилитров пахучей жидкости, но рядом с Гарри это казалось совершенно естественным. Он не знал, понравится ли Галахаду выбранный им аромат, в парфюмерии он не разбирался тоже. Просто старался найти что-то похожее, но не идентичное, перенюхал половину магазина, под конец уже голова кружилась, и не помогал никакой кофе, но в итоге он наткнулся на духи, ради которых готов был оставить почти всю внушительную сумму, которую получил в Кингсмене. Крошечный флакончик дымчато-серого стекла источал такой аромат, который сводил Эггси с ума. Если Гарри он понравится, они точно не будут вылезать из постели – от одной мысли об этом запахе на Гарри Эггси готов был кончить.  
– Даже думать не хочу, сколько ты за это заплатил, – улыбается Галахад.  
Парень завороженно наблюдает, как тот безошибочно поддевает коротким ногтем нужный уголок целлофановой обертки и одним движением снимает его. Эггси поспешно забирает целлофан из изящных пальцев. Сейчас окажется, что Гарри может сложить его идеально ровно и без применения второй руки – этого Эггси точно не переживет. То, что вытворяют эти пальцы – и так какое-то блядское порно, у него уже член напрягся! Гэри никогда не рассматривал кисти рук отдельно от цельного образа Гарри Харта. Оказывается, если отключиться от всего остального и сосредоточить свое внимание только на пальцах, это зрелище выглядит крайне неприлично. Каким-то магическим образом клапан из тонкого картона мягко выскальзывает из прорези, не встречая препятствий. Эггси всегда повреждал их ногтями, мял или надрывал, но у Гарри, конечно, не было такой проблемы. Мальчишка задерживает дыхание, когда Галахад достает флакон. Он забирает и коробочку и замирает в ожидании, глядя, как тот приподнимает притертую пробку примерно на одну линию, так и не открывая флакон до конца, прикрывает глаза и подносит его к носу. Кадрами замедленной съемки в сознание врезается, как чуть заметно подрагивают крылья носа, как приподнимается плоский живот, когда Гарри глубоко вдыхает и задерживает дыхание. Все заканчивается очень быстро: Галахад накрывает пробку большим пальцем и легким движением защелкивает ее обратно. После чего он с совершенно непроницаемым лицом ослабляет галстучный узел, спуская его к солнечному сплетению, и расстегивает две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Эггси выдыхает, не понимая, ему в итоге понравилось или нет. Хоть бы какую-то реакцию показал… Гарри тем временем открывает флакон и невесомо касается пробкой яремной впадины.  
– И как тебе? – Эггси не выдерживает, зная, что наставник может тянуть паузу до бесконечности. Он старается, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно, но совсем не факт, что из этого выходит какой-то толк.  
– Восхитительно, – искренне отвечает Гарри и заключает его в объятия. – Мне очень нравится. Спасибо, Эггси.  
С сердца с грохотом летят камни, Гэри расслабляется в теплых объятиях, но неожиданно чувствует аромат, гармонично смешавшийся с запахом Гарри. От этого по позвоночнику пробегает электрический разряд. Эггси отстраняется, расстегивает еще одну пуговицу на рубашке Гарри и зарывается носом в его шею, жадно втягивая носом воздух. Так и есть, его до безумия заводит этот аромат, согретый теплом его кожи.  
– Гарри… – сдавленно шепчет он, цепляясь за лацканы пиджака Галахада. – Меня ведет от этого запаха. Пойдем ужинать? Ты любишь китайскую кухню?  
– Люблю, – шепчет Гарри в склоненную макушку.  
– Только все остыло, я ждал тебя раньше. И не нашел микроволновку, чтобы разогреть, – Эггси даже не пытается отстраниться. Его б воля, он бы и в кухню в обнимку отправился. Уткнувшись носом в шею.  
– У меня духовка с функциями микроволновки. Я покажу, – Галахад целует его в висок и отодвигается.

Ужинают они почти в полном молчании. Гарри голоден и устал, Эггси гладит мопса, вяло ковыряется в тарелке и почему-то не чувствует голода. Съедает порцию еды только, чтобы Гарри не беспокоился, а после ужина тянет его в спальню. Галахад молча подчиняется, уже в комнате убирает очки в тумбочку, садится на кровать, сцепляет руки в замок и поднимает голову:  
– Что с тобой? Ты весь вечер молчишь, почти не ел.  
– Я… – Эггси не знает, как начать, но даже не приближается к Галахаду. Подпирает задницей противоположную стену и смотрит куда-то вбок. Днем это казалось гениальной идеей, а сейчас – полным идиотизмом.  
– Так не пойдет, – Гарри качает головой. – Ты закрываешься от меня.  
– Я хочу кое-то сделать, но боюсь, что тебе не понравится.  
– Видимо, вариант спросить перед действием тебе по каким-то причинам не подходит? – уточняет Гарри. Парень кивает. – Не думаю, что ты способен причинить мне вред. А мои предпочтения не так важны, – наставник весь подбирается, распрямляет спину, поднимает прямой взгляд.  
– Это важно! – Господи, ну что он за кретин! Хотел сделать Гарри хорошо, черт, да если бы он оказался прав, это было бы просто охуенно! А если бы тому не понравилась эта идея, тоже не было бы ничего страшного, они бы нашли, чем занять вечер. Что за нервы? Внутри все колотится крупной дрожью – это совсем не то настроение, с которым он собирался это сделать. – Ладно, забудь, – выплевывает он, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
– Ты слишком переживаешь за меня, – Галахад вздыхает и протягивает руку. Терпеливо ждет, пока Эггси, колеблясь, не отлипает от стены, не приближается к нему и не сжимает его пальцы, опускаясь рядом, а потом крепко обнимает его. – Что с тобой сегодня? Нервничаешь с самого утра.  
– Не знаю, наверное, с тобой слишком хорошо, – тихо смеется Эггси. Нужно всего лишь было обнять его, чтобы понять, что все страхи беспочвенны.  
– То есть мне снова лучше запираться в кабинете и пытаться выставить тебя из дома? – иронично интересуется Галахад. – Ради тебя я готов попробовать. Тебе пора домой, мой мальчик.  
Небольшие голосовые модуляции, а какой эффект – Эггси готов ему безоговорочно поверить. Он сглатывает, вздыхает одуряющий запах его шеи и улыбается:  
– Ты прав, Гарри. Только я уже дома.  
– Да, Эггси, – Гарри целует его в висок. – Легче?  
– Легче. Ты мне доверяешь, Гарри? – Эггси поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза наставнику.  
– Да, – спокойно отвечает тот.  
– Тогда доверься мне, – парень целует Гарри в уголок губ, развязывает болтающийся галстук и сооружает из него повязку на глаза. После чего он встает, тянет Гарри за руки вверх, снимает с него пиджак и медленно, одна за другой, расстегивает пуговицы и, уже возясь с запонками, тихо шепчет: – Ложись, Гарри.  
Пока мужчина в тишине опускается на кровать, Эггси достает еще пару галстуков из шкафа. Он заметил их, когда искал плед. Хотел втихаря от Гарри их как-нибудь перемерить, чтобы выбрать те, что ему подходят больше всего. До этого он пока еще не добрался, но сейчас ему было на руку, что ничего не нужно выяснять у Гарри – наставник и так выглядит, словно под нож хирурга собрался.  
Эггси садится рядом, берет кисть Гарри в свои ладони, подносит к губам и нежно целует.  
– Даже во время секса ты не расслабляешься... Все держишь под контролем. Ты всегда так? Мое удовольствие, свое удовольствие, все движения и действия – твой контроль, – парень накидывает мягкую галстучную петлю на запястье, целует кончики пальцев и, заведя руку Галахада наверх, привязывает ее к спинке кровати. Когда Гарри не смотрит на него, гораздо легче даются какие-то действия. Хотя в жизни бы не подумал, что будет стесняться. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Ты восхитительный любовник, Гарри. Просто не держи все под контролем.  
– Недавно я терял контроль. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, – холодно отвечает его наставник, не шевелясь, пока он привязывает вторую руку к спинке кровати.  
– Это другое, – Эггси кладет ладонь на напряженный живот. – Ты заботишься о моем удовольствии больше. Я хочу сделать то же самое. Я остановлюсь, когда ты захочешь, я не сделаю ничего плохого, я просто хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Полностью.  
Гэри не знает, как объяснить ему, что просто хочет заласкать его до умопомрачения, чтобы Гарри не заботило ничего, кроме собственного удовольствия, чтобы ему не пришлось ничего делать. Черт, это все невозможно выразить словами! Эггси прекрасно знает, что партнера часто связывают для того, чтобы подчинить, но ему нужно не это. Он не собирается давить на Гарри и заставлять его делать что-то неприятное ему, просто иначе тот не сможет заботиться о себе больше, чем о нем.  
– Обними меня.  
Эггси с готовностью распластывается на наставнике, обнимает его и прижимается щекой к груди:  
– Тебе неприятно? Развязать?  
– Сейчас мне здорово не хватает возможности обнять тебя, – тихо смеется Гарри. – Эггси, ты кого сейчас успокаиваешь? Меня или себя? Все хорошо, я правда доверяю тебе. Не могу не признать, что это довольно оригинальный способ заставить меня расслабиться, но мне интересно попробовать, поэтому расслабься и ты тоже, иначе я начну переживать за тебя.  
– Да, Гарри, – отпустить от себя все страхи оказывается делом всего нескольких секунд, и вот его уже снова охватывает предвкушение, отзывающееся дрожью внизу живота. Эггси скользит ладонями по рукам Гарри вверх, касается шелка галстуков, проверяет, не давят ли ему узлы, переплетает пальцы со своими и глубоко целует медленным, дразнящим поцелуем. Гарри сразу соглашается на его правила и вступает в игру. Парень ощущает, как коротко дергаются кисти рук, привычно пытаясь потянуться к нему, и как сразу же Галахад принимает свое положение и стискивает его пальцы ответным жестом. Его поцелуи, как всегда, безупречные и умопомрачительные. Иногда одного такого поцелуя хватает, чтобы вызвать у него твердокаменный стояк. И даже когда этого мало для эрекции, его организм все равно реагирует так, словно он неопытный подросток, и поцелуи – это еще что-то столь новое, что у него кружится голова. Впрочем, Гарри совершенно необязательно его целовать, чтобы Эггси чувствовал себя таким чувствительным подростком. На Галахада можно дрочить – в этом нет ни капли преувеличения. На его руки, которыми он делает так много с первого взгляда невинных и совершенно безобидных вещей, но делает это так, что действие превращается в жаркое порно. На его мимику, которая гораздо сдержанней мимики самого Эггси, но оттого любые ее изменения гораздо заметнее. Когда же Гарри наклоняется в костюме, легко взбегает на лестницу, поправляет манжеты рубашки – его руки, ноги и задница выглядят просто божественно. И новый аромат духов не становится последней каплей, потому что все и так уже льется через край. Скорее, это ведро воды, вылитое в небольшую чашку тончайшего фарфора. – Не сдерживайся. Хочу слышать тебя.  
Эти слова Эггси шепчет уже куда-то в живот Галахада, пока расстегивает его брюки. От его доверия голова кружится еще больше. Эггси не питает иллюзий о беспомощности наставника. Одним движением Гарри легко сломает ему шею, найдет способ. В конце концов, его ноги свободны. Следующим – вывернется из пут. Но Гарри не будет вырываться, максимум, просто попросит его развязать, и полностью доверяет ему свое тело. Парень неторопливо снимает с него брюки, повторным движением стягивая трусы. Можно было сделать это одним действием, но он решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии еще раз погладить накаченные ноги Гарри. Гэри раздумывает, не оставить ли на нем носки – в этом есть что-то от плохого порно – но это не вписывается в его задумку, поэтому он освобождает Гарри и от них. Наставник не шевелится, только помогает Эггси раздевать его, приподнимая бедра, однако заметно, что мышцы живота не так напряжены, как сразу после привязывания. Зато уже напряжен его член, и это значит, что его тоже заводит происходящее.  
От своей одежды парень освобождается мгновенно и вытягивается рядом с Гарри, прижимаясь торчащим членом к его бедру, чтобы показать, что он тоже возбужден, что Галахад заводит его, даже ничего не делая.  
– Я купил смазку с массажным эффектом, – шепчет он, невесомо обводя ключицы кончиками пальцев, – и собираюсь применить ее по назначению.  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, и Эггси снова садится, забираясь сверху на Гарри. Устраивается так, чтобы член наставника чуть касался его ягодиц, заливает свои ладони прозрачной жидкостью и с удовольствием размазывает ее по животу, легкими массирующими движениями поднимаясь выше, к груди. Парень внимательно наблюдает за каждым отголоском эмоций на лице: вот Гарри улыбнулся, видимо, ему немного щекотно; здесь он облизал губы и дернул руками в путах; от плавного касания ключиц резко выдохнул через нос. Но когда парень медленно проводит ладонями по напряженным соскам, Галахада словно продирает морозная дрожь. Ласки сосков Эггси всегда уважал, но у него были и гораздо более мощные эрогенные зоны, однако у Гарри, похоже, было все наоборот. Парень аккуратно накрывает их скользкими подушечками пальцев, легонько сжимает и тянет их на себя, позволяя им выскользнуть обратно. Гарри в этот момент застывает, не дышит и сжимает пальцы в кулак так сильно, что у него белеют костяшки.  
– Возбужденный ты выглядишь так развратно, что я кончить могу от одного твоего вида, – жадно шепчет Эггси. То, что Галахад не может видеть его в этот момент, здорово развязывает язык. – Ты прекрасен. Не сдерживай себя.  
Парень склоняется, коротко целует приоткрытые губы и начинает медленно ласкать его соски. Он не торопится и старается сдерживать напор – сейчас не лучшее время для того, чтобы узнавать порог чувствительности эрогенных зон. Хуже будет причинить боль, поэтому он будет держать себя в руках столько, сколько понадобится, хотя собственное сердце и готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Гарри ничего ему не отвечает, но разжимает пальцы, растирая их между собой, а еще спустя минуту Эггси слышит тихий стон. Стонущий Гарри выглядит совершенно невероятно, и Гэри склоняется, проводит носом по подмышке и прижимается губами к напряженному бицепсу. Если Галахад не был против засоса на шее, то, возможно, засосы на других частях тела его тоже не расстроят? Эггси всасывает тонкую кожу в рот, ласкает ее языком, несильно покусывая, и прислушивается, не раздастся ли протестующий вопль, но слышит только стоны, реагирующие на его пальцы, мягко терзающие напряженные соски наставника.  
Когда они заметно краснеют от сладких издевательств, Эггси отпускает их, потому что понимает, что иначе они с Гарри закончат очень быстро. Его собственный член наряжен до боли, кажется, несколько резких движений – и оргазм неминуем. Насколько далек от оргазма Галахад, неизвестно, но выглядит он возбужденным до крайности: разметавшийся по кровати, раскинувший ноги, с растрепанными волосами и едва заметным румянцем на щеках. Эггси переползает в конец кровати, гладит узкую ступню Галахада все еще скользкими руками и тянет ее к себе в рот, неторопливо облизывая каждый палец в отдельности. Сейчас Гарри уже не стесняется стонать; Эггси задыхается от одних только тихих стонов, медленно массирует ступню, поднимается выше, разминает пальцами напряженные икры ног и, наконец, раздвинув ноги Гарри пошире проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра. Галахад напрягается, а парень начинает медленно и методично вылизывать его бедро, поднимаясь все выше к паху.  
Зарывшись носом в волосы на его лобке, Эггси тихо стонет и, не выдержав, сжимает свой член:  
– Хочу облизать тебя всего…  
– Так заткнись и делай! – рычит Гарри, а Эггси сглатывает, покрываясь мурашками то ли от тембра, то ли от командного тона, то ли просто не ожидал ответа. – И прекрати дрочить!  
– Слушаюсь, мистер Харт, – сипит он, послушно разжимая пальцы. Даже связанный Гарри остается тем, кто задает тон их сексу. В отместку мальчишка проводит языком по яйцам Галахада и начинает их легонько посасывать, не прикасаясь к члену. Он просовывает вторую руку под ягодицы Гарри и рвано дышит, получив возможность хорошенько облапать это восхитительную задницу. Когда он, наконец, касается губами головки, с удовольствием слизывая капли смазки, Галахад неожиданно выгибается навстречу и шипит:  
– Эггси, сука, я не железный!  
– Ты охуенный, Гарри, – в ответ выдыхает парень, но на минете не настаивает. В конце концов, он хочет снова почувствовать член Галахада в себе, а если они оба кончат сейчас, это придется отложить. Поэтому он щедро поливает смазкой прямо из тюбика пах мужчины, живот и вытягивается сверху, прижимаясь своим членом к его. Эггси снова сжимает соски и двигает бедрами навстречу. Это чем-то похоже на них первый секс, который, по сути, был совместной мастурбацией, только сейчас это ближе и жарче. Ярче. У парня уже перед глазами яркие пятна мелькают от невероятного возбуждения, так нельзя, он так долго не выдержит, но его трясет от того, как стонет и выгибается под ним Галахад. Они оба скользкие, и Эггси получает почти столько же ласки, несмотря на то, что руки у наставника связаны. Хочется продлить это до бесконечности, растянуть на сутки или двое, но с такой интенсивностью эмоций Эггси, скорее, потеряет сознание через несколько минут.  
– Шея! – хрипит Гарри, и мальчишка с удовольствием впивается губами в его шею, лаская ее, терзая, вылизывая.  
Когда Гарри начинает бить такая же мелкая дрожь, как его самого, парень не выдерживает и тихо хнычет:  
– Я хочу тебя! Не могу больше!  
– Давай! – коротко рычит Галахад.  
Эггси с готовностью вскакивает, обливает наставника еще раз смазкой и с размаху насаживается на его член. Ой бля. Гарри не зря его готовил вчера, это он и так знал, но прошлый секс был совсем недавно, и он не думал, что будет так больно. Перед глазами все плывет, член пульсирует от желания, задница – от боли, и между этим всем Эггси, пытающийся взять себя в руки.  
– Долбаный псих! – ругается Галахад. – Наклонись ко мне. И замри.  
Эггси склоняется к Гарри, прижимается губами к его губам и застывает. Галахад начинает двигаться сам. Плавно и неторопливо, в самой глубине, почти не доставая из него член и терзая языком его губы. С каждой секундой боль слабеет, уступая место удовольствию, и Эггси пропускает момент, когда начинает двигаться сам, безостановочно постанывая в горячий рот. Он резко разгибается, насаживаясь на член до конца, меняет положение тела, упирается пятками в кровать и высоко подбрасывает бедра, позволяя себе двигаться со всей скоростью, на которую он способен. Эггси не в силах сдержать стоны, больше смахивающие на крики, и почти теряет равновесие, когда Галахада изгибает дугой оргазма. Гэри, как загипнотизированный, наблюдает, как напрягаются его мышцы, прорисовывая на руках синеватые вены, как трещит галстучный шелк, и как этот треск заглушается протяжным громким стоном.  
У оргазма есть какой-то примерный стандартный срок, но Гарри не расслабляется, не опадает на кровать, наоборот Эггси чувствует, как заполняется изнутри горячей спермой, а наставник все еще продолжает кончать. Парня скручивает раскаленной спиралью, он раздвигает ноги, чтобы упасть на Гарри, а не нахуй свалиться куда-нибудь вниз с кровати, и следующая минута нокаутирует его куда-то во тьму. Эггси только смутно догадывается, что Галахад выскальзывает из него, чувствует теплую сперму между ягодиц, но не знает, она вытекает из него, или Гарри все еще кончает. Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что вцепился рукой в предплечье наставника, и после такой хватки могут остаться синяки.  
Негнущимися пальцами Эггси распутывает галстучные узлы, стягивает с глаз Галахада повязку. Наставник мягко щурится на свет и улыбается, наконец-то, обнимая его.  
– Нам срочно нужно в душ, – тихо шепчет Галахад. – Только в душ. Второго раунда я не выдержу.  
Эггси кивает. Гарри как-то ухитряется вылезти из кровати, оттащить его в душ, вымыть их обоих, хотя парень прекрасно видит, что его самого шатает от усталости, но для Эггси это выливается в одну бесконечно длинную минуту, где все происходит само собой. И вот уже в постели, насухо вытертый, он ощущает, как обнаженный Гарри укладывается рядом, и подползает ближе:  
– Тебе было плохо?  
– Было невероятно, Эггси, – тихо шепчет Гарри ему в ухо, прижимая к себе. – Просто нереально. Не помню, когда я так кончал…  
Эггси улыбается. Он натягивает одеяло повыше, укрывая их обоих с головой, прижимается носом к шее и уточняет:  
– Хороший способ.  
– Отличный, – сонно бормочет Гарри, утыкаясь в его макушку. – Ты – гений, мой мальчик. Безоговорочно соглашусь на следующую твою самую безумную авантюру.  
– Даже на мет? – неверяще уточняет Эггси.  
– Даже на мет.  
– Пойдем в клуб? Хочу танцевать с тобой… – выдыхает Эггси и застывает в ожидании ответа.  
– Пойдем, – Гарри ерошит носом его волосы и целует. – Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
– Сегодня тебе не будут сниться кошмары, обещаю, – смеется парень и уже на границе сна слышит невесомое:  
– Не буди меня.  
«Ни за что», – беззвучно обещает он и вырубается.

***

Эггси судорожно выключает будильник, пока тот не разбудил Гарри. Возможно, Гарри тоже нужно в Кингсмен сегодня, но нет никаких сил и желания его будить. Он спит так, словно не спал несколько суток – кажется, пушкой его не разбудишь. Но сложно представить, что сон агента Кингсмен действительно может быть крепким и нечутким. Наиболее вероятна обратная ситуация, поэтому парень старается двигаться совершенно бесшумно, как учили на тренировках. И будить Галахада он не будет, нахуй. А если наставник будет возмущаться потом, у Эггси есть подходящая отмазка – я всего лишь выполнял вашу просьбу, мистер Харт!  
А в Кингсмене обойдутся денек и без него.  
Будильник с вечера он завел на гораздо более раннее время. Обычно Эггси просыпался за пару дюжин минут до выхода, торопливо одевался, умывался, хватал что-то со стола и вылетал из дома. Но сегодня ему хотелось провести с Гарри еще одно ленивое совместное утро. А может, и страстное, чем черт не шутит. С Галахадом рядом постоянно хочется секса. Может, ему вообще столько не требуется, а он достаточно тактичен, чтобы об этом промолчать? Оставалось надеяться, что чувство такта в Гарри присутствует в разумных пределах, а то через несколько лет выяснится, что он давно затрахал его в прямом и переносном смысле. А Эггси достаточно посмотреть на эти ноги, спокойное лицо, взгляд сонных глаз – и он сразу плывет.  
Он осторожно тянется в руках спящего Гарри и прижимается губами к колючему подбородку. Красивый, Гарри очень красивый. Гэри вспоминает, как ночью он ночью выгибался и стонал в его руках, и сам готов застонать – его организм мгновенно реагирует недвусмысленным образом. В голове мелькает шальная мысль: подрочить, любуясь спящим наставником, но он выбирается из постели. Аккуратно выпутывается из расслабленных рук и целует мужчину в плечо. Секс с Гарри все равно нельзя сравнить ни с какой мастурбацией, а он вполне способен подождать до вечера. Оставшееся время можно потратить на приготовление завтрака, чего-нибудь, что останется вкусным и в холодном виде.  
Эггси быстро принимает душ, одевается, стараясь не смотреть на спящего любовника. Как только он думает о теплой постели, мягких объятиях и спокойном дыхании над ухом, хочется связать Галахада, запихнуть в сверхбыстрый самолет и махнуть на какие-нибудь гребаные Мальдивы. Чтобы вокруг только солнце, цветные рубашки с короткими рукавами, алкогольные коктейли и море секса. Никаких Мерлинов, пистолетов и сбрендивших врачей, только они вдвоем. И все. Ладно, пожалуй, еще пара барменов и повар. Только женщины, никаких обнаженных по пояс красавчиков! Лучше толстые женщины. И чтобы каждой под семьдесят. Гэри все-таки смотрит на Галахада и представляет, каким он будет через пятнадцать лет. Да таким же охуенным, только морщин больше! Пусть это будут бодрые девяностолетние старушки, – решает парень, со вздохом отворачивается и выходит из спальни.  
Он находит купленную кулинарную книгу, устраивается на разделочном столе и углубляется в главу с завтраками. Эггси быстро осознает, что из доступных холодных завтраков ему остается только выпечка. Остальное или подается горячим, или для приготовления требуется какая-нибудь кожа с жопы дракона и левое яйцо мамонта, родившегося в полнолуние, а для этого на вид простенького блюда требуется три часа. Нет, нахуй, выпечка, так выпечка! Не сомневаясь, что на кухне Гарри найдется все, что нужно, Эггси решает приготовить симпатичные маффины.  
Уже в кэбе по дороге в Кингсмен парень жует бекон, вытаскивая жирные ломтики прямо из упаковки. Он сделал все по рецепту, однако эти плоские шайбы черного цвета ничуть не походили на румяные кексы с картинки - скорее, прессованный уголь с аккуратными контурами. Оставалось надеяться, что Гарри не разбудит пожарная сигнализация, хотя он очень старательно выгонял дым из кухни. Неудачная попытка постичь кулинарное искусство выпечки немного расстраивала. У Галахада получалось все так легко и непринужденно, что это казалось простым. Что сложного может быть в приготовлении пищи? Это не рукопашный бой, где требуются особые навыки, движения, отточенные многочасовыми тренировками до автоматизма, не нужно знать специальную терминологию и теорию – уж посолить по вкусу он точно в состоянии – ну, так что пошло не так?! Есть готовый и подробный рецепт, в котором указано, что и куда, на сколько времени и при какой температуре, однако Эггси потерпел сокрушительное поражение. И не было никаких сомнений, что Гарри легко бы справился с поставленной задачей, даже попадись ему незнакомый рецепт.  
Впрочем, уныние не никогда входило в список его любимых смертных грехов, поэтому в штаб Эггси заходит, насвистывая легкомысленную мелодию, и облизывая жирные от бекона пальцы, пока никто не видит. Из нагрудного кармана Галахада всегда изящно выглядывала кромка белоснежного носового платка, а Эггси не уделял этой детали должного внимания. Сейчас он бы пригодился – не о занавески же руки вытирать – но поздно сожалеть о несделанном. Парень широко улыбается, потому что вечером его будет ждать дома спокойный выспавшийся Гарри и, возможно, горячий ужин. А сейчас ему предстоит разговор с Мерлином, и его Гэри предвкушает не меньше, чем предстоящий вечер.  
Он со всей присущей ему наглостью заявляет координатору, что его наставник спит. Да, вот так, спит. Ему нужно отоспаться, Галахаду просто необходим отдых. Нет, с ним нельзя связаться (Эггси специально отключил все телефоны), нет, по очкам его тоже не достать (он предусмотрительно оставил их на кухонном столе, резонно решив, что проснувшийся Гарри все равно спустится вниз, а если будет спать долго, то и не фиг ему названивать). Ах, Галахада ждет психиатр? Гэри улыбается. Где конкретно ждет? Он с удовольствием расскажет ему сам о причине отсутствия Галахада на приеме. Да, и о его психическом состоянии тоже расскажет.  
Мерлин и не подумал отправить его к эскулапу, зато, словно в отместку, настолько загрузил заданиями на сегодня, что Эггси начал сожалеть о своей утренней эскападе. Причем, поручения были, как назло, из разряда подай-принеси – Кингсмен-курьер, блядь, приятно познакомиться! Зато тренировки были с троекратной нагрузкой, поэтому под вечер Эггси чувствует себя, как выжатый лимон. К физической усталости ему не привыкать, зато теперь есть дом, где его ждет Гарри. Судя по тому, что наставник так и не объявился в офисе, он решил провести время дома, и Эггси этому очень рад.  
Сам он после работы решает навестить мать и сестру, словно оттягивая момент возвращения домой. Странное чувство: ему хочется вернуться к Гарри, но он намеренно отодвигает свое возвращение. Возможно, ему тоже требуется какой-нибудь психоаналитик или психиатр, потому что Эггси не понимает, что это: желание больше соскучиться, какой-то подсознательный страх или желание, чтобы Гарри поинтересовался, где он? Гэри не хочет забивать себе голову никакими негативными мыслями. Завоевывать Галахада было сложно, но и одновременно легко. Нужно было просто, очертя голову, бросаться в любой подходящий омут, рядом с которым маячил Гарри Харт. За это можно было получить по ребрам, но можно было и продвинуться вперед. Методом проб и ошибок он двигался, смеясь по пути, и только когда достиг своей цели, стал испытывать страх. Почему-то добиться Гарри Харта казалось гораздо более простой задачей, чем не потерять его. На этом нельзя было циклиться, в конце концов, Гарри не похож на ловеласа, волочащегося за любой проходящей мимо юбкой или блестящими оксфордами. То, что происходит между ними, серьезно. И все равно, несмотря на всю серьезность их отношений, с Гарри хотелось быть каждую секунду, поэтому Эггси и старался отодрать себя от него всеми силами. Не хватало еще надоесть своей навязчивостью!  
Когда Галахад все успевает – это, наверное, останется вечной загадкой. Дин уже за решеткой без права выхода под залог в ожидании суда – и это, несомненно, заслуга Галахада. Мать не кажется обрадованной этим фактом, но Гэри точно знает, что так для них будет лучше. В конце концов, если матери будет не хватать денег на жизнь, теперь он зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы помогать семье.  
Несмотря на «печальные» новости о Дине, семейные посиделки проходят весело и суматошно. По дороге он успел забежать в магазин, купить мешок игрушек сестренке, какой-то косметический набор матери, бутылку хорошего вина на стол. Весь вечер парень возится с Дэйзи, едва успевая отнимать у нее очки и обливаясь холодным потом при мысли о том, что будет, если она позвонит Мерлину; он рассеянно выслушивает восторги матери по поводу своего внешнего вида, бесконечные вопросы, почему он теперь будет жить отдельно, и неловкие улыбочки, сопровождающиеся фразами о новой девушке, серьезных отношениях, семье… О да, видели ли бы они его «новую девушку». Агент Галахад, охуительный до невозможности, прекрасный настолько же, насколько и опасный. Перебивший кучу народу в церкви, человек, из-за которого погиб их отец, который принес весть о его смерти и судьбоносную медаль для Эггси. Парень не представляет, как его мать отреагирует на новость о его «новой девушке». Примет это спокойно или с трудом, будет ненавидеть Гарри всю жизнь или будет рада, потому что увидит, как Эггси хорошо с ним… Сейчас пока не время им сообщать, но и скрывать всю жизнь этот факт Гэри не собирается. Пока им просто нужно время, чтобы привести себя в норму, а потом можно приступать к решению остальных вопросов. Кингсмен научил его не только полифункциональности, но также правильно расставлять приоритеты и не хвататься за все одновременно. От вечера с семьей смутная тоска на сердце медленно рассасывается, растворяется в теплом свете ламп, как сахар в горячем кофе. Всматриваясь в радостное лицо матери, Эггси думает, что теперь, возможно, этот дом станет таким же, как при его отце, и Дэйзи ждет совсем иное детство, отличное от его. Эггси никогда не думал о том, чтобы упрекнуть мать в чем-то. Что их жизнь покатилась под откос, что она связалась с мудаком, что из дома после смерти Ли Анвина быстро исчезли тепло и уют. Мать дала ему много. Достаточно для этого, чтобы он вырос тем, кем есть. И Гэри не жалел ни о едином своем шаге – в конце концов, именно их совокупность привела его к Гарри.  
Пустой и темный дом Галахада заставляет нахмуриться. Ушел он куда-то, что ли? Его мечты о теплом семейном вечере накрываются медным тазом. Впрочем, один семейный вечер на сегодня он уже получил, зарываться тоже не стоит. Страшнее, если Гарри отправили куда-то «в поле», а они не успели даже поговорить.  
Гэри неторопливо поднимается в спальню. Привыкнуть считать этот дом своим – сейчас это кажется почти невозможным. Мысли лениво перекатываются в голове. Попробовать дозвониться до Гарри или оставить его в покое? Ведь Галахад не должен отчитываться о своих перемещениях. Хотя нельзя не признать, что это было бы ему приятно.  
Эггси чуть не умирает от облегчения, обнаруживая Гарри спящим в постели. Видимо, он так и не выспался ночью, если лег спать так рано. Это хуже горячего ужина, но лучше задания на хрен знает сколько времени. Он мягко целует наставника в колючую щеку и с трудом сдерживает желание по-кошачьи потереться о щетину. Небритый Гарри выглядит очень по-домашнему. Проще представить его в вытянутой футболке и мягких штанах, чем в домашнем кардигане, из-под которого виднеется воинственный белоснежный воротник. Парень переодевается и спускается вниз – Эггси страшно хочется выпить, пусть даже и в одиночестве. В холодильнике обнаруживается ледяной Гиннесс, столь любимый Галахадом, и хотя Эггси предпочитает светлое пиво, но густой темный портер ощущается сейчас напитком богов.  
А потом он замечает лежащие на столе очки. Если вдуматься, в спальне было все так, словно Гарри вообще не вставал – костюм на том же месте, уровень воды в стакане прежний, часы на тумбочке лежат точно так же, он сам их сдвигал утром. И если все остальное можно списать на педантизм Галахада, то представить, что наставник вставал и не брал очки – это невозможно. Он что, спит почти сутки?! Эггси несколькими глотками приканчивает бутылку, забирает ноутбук из кабинета Гарри и устраивается с ним рядом в постели, твердо намереваясь посмотреть, какой-нибудь фильм. Парень любуется безмятежным лицом наставника в холодном тусклом свете монитора, не выдерживает и склоняется к его уху, легонько тряхнув за плечо:  
– Гарри…  
Гарри реагирует мгновенно: на секунду приоткрывает глаза и закрывает их снова. Так же, как когда-то вечером, заснув на диване. И это знак его доверия.  
– Пора вставать? – лаконично уточняет он. Сейчас больше всего заметна ответственность и собранность Гарри: мышцы напрягаются, готовые в любой момент оторвать их обладателя от кровати и отправить хоть в магазин, хоть к самому Дьяволу в пекло.  
Гэри аж встряхивает от этого хриплого голоса, от близости расслабленного тела. К тому же, если Гарри не вставал, он все еще голый… Он с трудом сдерживает желание ответить: «Да, а то я сегодня еще нетраханный», но только целует Галахада в висок.  
– Нет. Ты в порядке?  
– Все отлично, – сонно бормочет Гарри, двигаясь ближе и устраивая голову на его плече. Он мгновенно расслабляется, и через несколько минут Эггси чувствует замедленное размеренное дыхание, мягко щекочущее его шею. «Словно снотворного напился», – думает Гэри, включая фильм на минимальную громкость. Наушники он забыл взять, а вылезать из-под наставника нет никакого желания: рядом с Гарри все его нервы, как обычно, исчезают без следа. У него самого был насыщенный день, а Гарри спит так заразительно, что Эггси сам готов проспать рядом с ним сутки-двое. Он нащупывает расслабленные пальцы Галахада, мягко сжимает их и неожиданно осознает, что его больше не волнует, банально это все выглядит или нет. Пока Гарри с ним нескучно – нет никакой разницы.

***

Для кого-то пробуждение ото сна было радостью – возвращение в реальный мир к привычной обстановке и делам. Для кого-то встать с утра пораньше было актом героизма, настолько тяжело это проходило. Гарри не относил себя ни к той, ни к другой категории. Иногда он уставал больше и вставал по будильнику разбитым и усталым. В такие моменты приходилось брать себя в руки и учиться игнорировать свое состояние. Этому немало способствовал прохладный душ, который смывал остатки сна и дарил мнимую бодрость, ее хватало на пару часов, но это было уже что-то. В остальном помогали кофе, энергетики и сила воли.  
В другие дни он уставал меньше, поэтому просыпался отдохнувшим и свежим. Тогда завтрак приносил больше удовольствия, а кофе можно было заменить пробежкой, хотя Гарри и предпочитал бегать по вечерам. А лучше всего в тренажерном зале. Для него бег всегда оставался всего лишь необходимой нагрузкой и не приносил никакого удовольствия. Для удовольствия он предпочитал игровые виды спорта.  
Сейчас Гарри чувствует себя выспавшимся. Интересно, сколько он спал? Судя по состоянию сознания, часов десять-двенадцать, не меньше. Никогда так не кончал, давно так не высыпался… Он неловко поводит плечами, разминая застывшие мышцы. Несмотря на такое количество сна, никак не получается разомкнуть веки. Они словно придавлены кусочками свинца: неимоверно тяжелые, неподъемные. Невольно на ум приходят тяжелые золотые монеты. Кажется, так делали древние греки со своими покойниками – клали на глаза монеты, чтобы было чем заплатить Харону за перевоз через Стикс. Только монеты были не золотыми – серебряный или медный обол. Гарри самого внутри коробит от неуместной ассоциации, подкинутой мозгом. Умирать в ближайшее время он не собирается, поэтому с трудом приоткрывает глаза, и терпеливо ждет, пока сфокусируется взгляд, и картинка окружающего пространства станет резкой. Эггси лежит на кровати рядом, и это радует. Правда, он почему-то улегся поверх одеял прямо в костюме, но Гарри начинает казаться, что эти странные привычки уже не удастся искоренить. Сам он относится к этому довольно философски: восторга не испытывает, но это далеко не худшее, что могло с ними случиться. Хотя иногда это наносит существенный удар его педантизму, так что он надеется, что Эггси не будет этим злоупотреблять  
Галахад снова закрывает глаза, раздумывая, не поспать ли еще. Его сознание ясное, мозг явно отдохнул, но тело противится пробуждению. Держать глаза открытыми оказалось слишком сложной задачей, веки так и норовят закрыться обратно, а руками и ногами вовсе шевелить не хочется. В целом, он бы оценил общее состояние организма как болезненное. Начальная стадия простуды или гриппа: легкий жар, ломит все кости, ноют мышцы. Видимо, прошедших часов сна было недостаточно. Он уже погружается в сладостную дрему, как его мозг подает явственный сигнал тревоги. Так происходит, когда он упускает из вида какую-то важную и очень очевидную деталь, вроде письма на столе, как в известном рассказе По. Точно такую деталь он упустил, когда погиб Ли Анвин, и с тех пор его сознание подает более очевидные сигналы. Но сейчас он у себя дома, ему не угрожает никакая опасность – ее Галахад обычно ощущает всем нутром, – рядом расслабленный Эггси, похоже, даже с книгой. Что не так? Проходит еще несколько секунд прежде, чем до него доходит – взгляд. Настороженный? Нет. Внимательный? Не то. Тревожный? Да. Тревожный.  
Галахад все еще не открывает глаза – это кажется совершенно немыслимым – поэтому на ощупь находит руку Эггси в ворохе складок ткани и тянет к себе. Мальчишка не сопротивляется, наоборот, с радостью приникает, вцепляется в плечи, как утопающий в соломинку, и Гарри улыбается. Это какое-то безумие, но он влюблен в этого юнца так, словно ему снова шестнадцать. Хочется постоянно прикасаться к нему, гладить, обнимать и постоянно хочется секса. Боже, они и так трахаются достаточно, но в голову постоянно лезут какие-то оглушающе-развратные картинки, и хочется, как когда-то давно, трахать его везде: на столе, под столом, в ванной, хочется разложить на лестнице в доме и отодрать так, чтобы она скрипела, нагнуть в темном переулке и оттрахать до дрожи в коленях. А еще можно выебать его в координаторской Кингсмена. И чтобы Эггси потом сидеть не мог, только лежать. Соблазнительной задницей кверху.  
Гарри медленно, ласкающе гладит напряженные мышцы спины, неспешно обводит ладонями ягодицы, запускает пальцы в волосы, поглаживая мелкие кудряшки в районе третьего шейного позвонка. Несмотря на приличную укладку и стрижку, у Эггси никогда не было идеально ровно постриженных волос сзади. Гарри подозревал, что это делалось по просьбе самого парня, но, честно говоря, ему нравились эти небольшие завитки. Еще до того, как он позволил себе прикасаться к Гэри, они будоражили его воображение. Сколько раз хотелось прижаться сзади, взъерошить их носом и прошептать на ухо какую-нибудь глупость. Теперь он имеет на это полное право. И это упоительно.  
Галахад размеренно гладит его по спине до тех пор, пока Эггси не расслабляется, и только после этого мурлычет в ухо хриплым со сна голосом:  
– ДжейБи не приносит газеты?  
– Нет, – хмыкает мальчишка, но по голосу слышно, что он улыбается, – но если хочешь, я могу принести. Тебе сегодняшнюю или вчерашнюю?  
– Вчерашнюю я читал, – улыбается Гарри.  
– Вчерашнюю ты проспал!  
– Что? – Галахад распахивает глаза, игнорируя протест организма, и смотрит на Эггси, который выглядит до неприличия довольным. – Шутишь?  
– Ни разу! – жарко заверяет тот.  
Довольный Эггси и его слова – все это выглядит очень подозрительно, поэтому он недоверчиво щурится и уточняет:  
– Сколько же я спал?  
– Больше суток. Точнее, почти двое. Ночь, день, снова ночь, да и сейчас уже не утро.  
Гарри мысленно стонет. Десять-двенадцать часов, да? Просто отлично! Непозволительно настолько терять счет времени. Все это снятие психологических барьеров ни к чему хорошему не приводит.  
– Ты сам просил тебя не будить, – напоминает Эггси, и Гарри чувствует короткие прикосновения теплых губ к своему лицу.  
– Я помню, – он улыбается, – что сказал Мерлин?  
– О, он был в восторге! Особенно, когда понял, что до тебя не дозвониться. Я ликвидировал все возможности тебя случайно разбудить. Хотя, конечно, все это – показуха. Захотел бы достать, приехал бы в гости. Но не стал. И ты пропустил сеанс у врача. Хотел сходить вместо тебя, но не разрешили, – с сожалением произносит мальчишка.  
– Слава Богу, – бормочет Гарри.  
– Ты еще не убедил его, что он мудак?  
– Не уверен, что у меня получилось.  
Во время их диалога мозг напряженно работает. Сам по себе сон длиной в три дюжины часов или больше Галахада не пугает. Его сознание просто методично прорабатывает все области, на которых могло отложиться столь длительное отсутствие. Проблемы в Кингсмен Эггси уладил за него. Конечно, слова «Эггси» и «уладил» не стоило бы помещать в одно предложение, но Гарри знал, что Мерлин бы достал его из самых глубин ада, если бы это было необходимо. Знал это и Эггси. Никаких договоренностей или встреч на эти дни у него не было, никаких животных, которых некому больше покормить, бабушек, которых некому встретить в аэропорту. Значит, виноват он только перед собой в том, что позволил так расслабиться, и перед Эггси. Сейчас Гарри начинает догадываться о природе этой тревоги в глазах  
– Волновался за меня? – Гарри гладит мальчишку по голове и внимательно смотрит в глаза. – Ты всегда можешь разбудить меня, даже если я просил этого не делать.  
– Немного. Не ожидал, что ты проспишь так долго. Но… Гарри, я просто скучал, – выдыхает Эггси. В его глазах плещется вызов, словно за эти слова Гарри может выпихнуть его из постели или разозлиться. – Без Вас мне как-то паршиво, мистер Харт. Но я рад, что ты выспался. Ты же выспался?  
– Не совсем, – смеется Гарри. – Когда я проснулся, собирался поспать еще, но теперь у меня другие планы. Отсоси мне.  
Он видит, как у Эггси перехватывает дыхание от его слов. Ему нравится, что он реагирует на каждое его слово, каждое прикосновение. От этого у самого Гарри начинает кружиться голова и подкашиваться ноги.  
– А если я откажусь? – Гэри непроизвольно облизывает губы, но его вопрос звучит серьезно.  
– Помогу тебе собрать вещи, – беспечно отвечает Галахад.  
Ему очень нравится наблюдать за мимикой Эггси. Интересно, как он играет в покер? Нужно будет проверить. Глядя на открытое, немного по-детски наивное выражение лица можно было бы решить, что отвратительно. С такой мимикой нельзя блефовать. Однако мнимый Честер Кинг отлично справился с заданием, что было бы невозможно в отсутствие хорошей игры на начальном этапе операции. Раньше Эггси бы воспринял его слова серьезно, а сейчас?  
Гарри ждет и облегченно смеется, когда Гэри восхищенно тянет:  
– Ну, ты и сволочь, Гарри Харт!  
– А что я должен был ответить, Эггси? – Гарри улыбается и серьезно продолжает: – Если ты скажешь, что не хочешь, я больше не буду просить у тебя этот вид ласки – все просто. – Галахад делает небольшую паузу. – У меня довольно давно не было секса, и не могу сказать, что я страдал по этому поводу. Порно и мастурбацию еще никто не отменял. А потом появился ты, и я влюбился. Знаешь, я очень давно хотел, чтобы ты действительно был моим мальчиком. Ты серьезно считаешь, что меня волнует, будешь ли ты делать мне минет или нет?  
– Гарри, – выдыхает Эггси, не отводя взгляда. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, и Галахаду становится интересно, у него уже стоит или нет. Гэри сейчас выглядит так, словно возбудился от одних только его слов. – Да я готов сосать тебе трижды в день. Вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина! Да даже вместо вечернего чая!  
– Белковая пища, конечно, полезна для здоровья, но, думаю, на такой диете ты быстро похудеешь, – серьезно отвечает Галахад.  
Смех Эггси разливается по его телу и согревает, как горячий душ холодными зимними вечерами. Тот не откидывает одеяло, а забирается под него целиком. Гарри чувствует горячее дыхание на своей груди и с удовольствием опускает тяжелые веки. Теперь они с Эггси в равных условиях: вокруг только темнота и тактильные ощущения. Теплые пальцы прикасаются к нему нежно, невесомо, изучающе. Если подумать, у них было не так много времени, чтобы изучить друг друга. И каждое движение, каждый вздох всегда отдавался дрожью в телах обоих. Эггси неторопливо гладит его грудь, тщательно избегая прикосновений к соскам, и Гарри благодарен ему за это. Еще живы воспоминания об оглушающем ночном удовольствии, а сейчас Галахаду хочется ленивых утренних, тягучих, сонных ласк. И не имеет никакого значения, что уже скоро вечер.  
От длинного вздоха, заставляющего шевельнуться волоски на груди, по телу прокатывается легкая дрожь предвкушения. Эггси кладет руки на бедра, словно обнимая их пальцами, сжимает выступающие кости, с нажимом скользит большими пальцами по плоскому животу. Галахад тонет в охватывающем тело жаре и не пытается замаскировать участившее дыхание. Хочется поторопить мальчишку, но одновременно он осознает, что тот делает все идеально. В нем самом говорит какое-то юношеское нетерпение, желание быстрее кончить, но расчет Гэри идеален, он учитывает самые мельчайшие нюансы так, словно знает его тело уже много лет. Знает так, как его не знает сам Галахад.  
Он давно знает свои эрогенные зоны, но на прикосновения Эггси отзываются и совсем другие участки его тела. Не то касание, не тот нажим, не то место, но его просто размазывает по кровати от удовольствия, от этих коротких поцелуев живота. Губы Эггси всегда горячие. Иногда обветрившиеся и потрескавшиеся, но всегда теплее температуры его тела. Сейчас они мягкие. Обжигающие. Влажные. Гарри задыхается от этого жара. Воздух становится густым и раскаленным, как после пяти часов под обжигающим южным солнцем вдали от моря. Легкие скручивает болью – они безуспешно пытаются переработать эту тягучую вязкость в живительный кислород.  
Галахад выплевывает протяжный стон, когда Эггси, наконец, добирается до его члена и погружает его в рот. Только теперь он может дышать; рвано, коротко, прерывисто, но дышать. Он сгибает ногу в колене, и мальчишка мгновенно прижимается щекой к внутренней стороне бедра. Гэри замирает, а Гарри уже готов умолять его не останавливаться. Но мальчишка не собирается его мучить – это просто небольшая пауза от избытка чувств, когда кровь пульсирует в висках, а перед глазами все плывет, хотя ты всего лишь ласкаешь другого человека…  
Гарри не знает, быстро он кончает или нет, его просто вышвыривает из ощущения времени и пространства. Оргазм не такой оглушительный и яркий, как в прошлый раз, но все равно он чувствует себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, и на то, чтобы прийти в себя, требуется время. Эггси успевает устроиться сверху на нем, довольно обнимая за шею.  
– Если ты будешь сосать мне трижды в день, – собственный голос звучит непривычно сипло, словно после длительной болезни, – все остальное время я буду спать.  
– Зато в Кингсмен не будешь ходить! – лихорадочно смеется Эггси.  
– Как? – коротко спрашивает Галахад. Не нужно паузы, не нужно пояснений, этот нелепый вопрос в диалоге Эггси поймет и так.  
– Хочу твои пальцы. Внутри, – Гэри жадно выдыхает эти слова ему в ухо и сует в пальцы взявшийся ниоткуда тюбик смазки. "Под подушкой, что ли, два дня прятал?" – думает Гарри, с удовольствием оглаживая ягодицы, обтянутые узкими брюками. Лежать в постели в костюме Кингсмен – это, конечно, непростительный вандализм, но ощупывать мальчишку в нем очень удобно. В отличие от его свободных джинсов плотная ткань отлично повторяет контуры тела, и не нужно даже открывать глаза, чтобы видеть, как это сексуально. Эггси нетерпеливо ерзает, и Гарри не собирается тянуть – просовывает руку между ними, проталкивает пуговицу сквозь тугую петлю и тянет язычок молнии вниз. Костюм – это их вторая кожа. Конечно, он любит Эггси в любой одежде, а особенно, без нее, но есть что-то такое, что будоражит его воображение, когда он видит мальчишку в костюме. Свой первый костюм Кингсмен Гарри получил уже готовым, но за отшивкой остальных ему нравилось наблюдать. Смотреть за тем, как шьют несколько первых костюмов, не было необходимостью, но все же это была дань его внутренним понятиям о технике безопасности. Не только самоконтроль – нужно контролировать все, что ты в состоянии контролировать. Зрелище представляло некоторый академический интерес, но довольно скоро Гарри стало интересно просто наблюдать за процессом. Сейчас ему было немного жаль, что из-за Валентайна он не смог присутствовать при снятии мерок с Гэри. У них тогда не было шансов быть вместе, точнее – в этом был уверен агент Галахад, и ошибся. Так же крупно, как со смертью Ли Анвина, но последствия этой ошибки были гораздо более приятными. Хотя этическая сторона вопроса беспокоила Гарри до сих пор. Дьявол все побери, он гораздо старше его матери!  
Тогда же Гарри сбежал от полуобнаженного Гэри в примерочной. Валентайн был только одной из причин, возможно, даже не самой важной. Немыслимо тянуло посмотреть, как обхватывает ягодицы парня узкая лента закройщика, но он решил лишить себя этой сладкой пытки. Сейчас он видит итог всего – брюки, плотно облегающие идеальную задницу. Гарри спускает их чуть ниже. Совершенно необязательно их снимать, наоборот, его возбуждает частичное отсутствие одежды, беспорядок в ней. Сейчас он просто сдвигает загнувшийся край рубашки и неторопливо приподнимает край трусов кончиками пальцев. Эггси мелко вздрагивает, когда Галахад касается ложбинки между ягодиц.  
Легкая дрожь, словно озноб, прокатывается по телу мальчишки, и Гарри слышит, как тот задерживает хриплое дыхание – в комнате наступает оглушающая тишина. Галахад и сам не дышит, когда сдвигает в сторону трусы мальчишки и выдавливает прохладную смазку на кожу. Он хочет ловить каждый его взгляд, каждый вздох, дышать его стонами, чувствовать каждое сокращение мышц. Галахад жалеет, что не может вообще не дышать. Ему остается только задерживать дыхание, на сколько хватит сил. Пока легкие не начнет разрывать болью, а голова не начнет кружиться от гипоксии. Он осторожно нащупывает анус парня и легонько надавливает пальцем. Сначала Эггси напрягается всем телом, непроизвольно сжимая мышцы. Они все еще не успели привыкнуть друг к другу, организм реагирует на его прикосновения, как на что-то стороннее, чуждое, но Гэри тут же расслабляется. Сознательное это решение или нет, но им обоим становится легче. Гарри от того, что получает подтверждение, что все делает правильно. Эггси – потому что ему действительно нравится.  
Это совершенно невовремя, но снова захлестывает вопрос, почему Эггси выбрал его. Такой охуенно красивый, сильный и упрямый, почему же он выбрал его? Почему доверяет ему, несмотря на все то, что совершил Галахад? Доверяет все. Доверяет себя. Гарри кажется, что с каждым днем, с каждой минутой он любит все сильнее, хотя кажется, что сильнее уже некуда. Как бы то ни было, они оба не собираются поворачивать назад и никогда не собирались. Гарри чувствует, что желание быть еще ближе у них одно на двоих. Он погружает палец до упора, надавливает вторым и несдержанно выдыхает:  
– Какой ты узкий...  
Эггси краснеет. Гарри восхищенно смотрит на него, разве что рот не открывает от удивления. Ему всегда казалось, что мальчишка очень искушен. Пожалуй, даже чрезмерно искушен и развратен, но от такой простой фразы его лицо покрывается отчетливым румянцем.  
– Гарри, заткнись! – выдавливает тот, дергаясь на его пальцах. Гарри похабно улыбается, мягко проталкиваясь внутрь, и нажимает подушечками на чувствительный бугорок. Секунда. Две. Три. Дюжина. На полутора дюжинах Гарри чувствует нарастающую пульсацию, похожую на биение сердца, отдающееся в кровеносных сосудах, и нервную дрожь, пронизывающую все тело Гэри.  
– Где Ваши манеры, мистер Анвин? – невозмутимо отвечает Галахад, не сводя с его лица жадного взгляда. – Я всего лишь сказал, что Ваша задница сохраняет первозданный вид, несмотря на то, что я прикладываю усилия для ее растяжки.  
– С-сука! – Эггси всхлипывает. Его глаза мечут молнии. Создается впечатление, что сейчас он врежет Гарри с такой силой, что сломает ему челюсть. Но вместо этого он подается назад, еще сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, и ругается сквозь зубы: – Гребаный мудак!  
– Если ты не прекратишь ругаться, мне придется убрать пальцы! – с притворным возмущением фыркает Гарри, неторопливо исполняя свою угрозу.  
– Ты – ебаная скотина, Гарри Харт! – Гэри прогибается в пояснице, насаживается сам на его пальцы и сдавленно стонет. – Если ты уберешь свои долбаные пальцы, я сдохну у тебя на руках от недотраха! Сначала дрых двое суток, а теперь издеваешься!  
Гарри приподнимается, дотягивается до уха и чуть слышно шепчет:  
– Я же не виноват, что ты реагируешь, словно девственница в первую брачную ночь. Меня это заводит, – он скользит языком по уху и прикусывает мочку уха, засаживая пальцы глубже и начиная трахать ими Эггси, стараясь посильнее вдавить их в простату на каждом движении. Гэри уже не отвечает, только подается навстречу его движениям и тихо стонет. Мальчишка прижимается своим лбом к его, создавая необходимую обоим точку опоры, и Галахад видит в расстегнутом воротничке рубашки, как вздымается его грудь от тяжелого, затрудненного дыхания. Ему хочется прижаться ухом к груди, чтобы услышать глухие удары его сердца, но он только задирает край рубашки и несильно царапает ногтями поясницу, поднимаясь все выше по хребту.  
Эггси кончает быстро. Гарри настолько упивается его стонами, растворяется в них, что сначала не понимает, почему мальчишка застывает в его руках. Только чувствуя животом, как расползается теплое мокрое пятно на трусах Эггси, Гарри впивается взглядом в его лицо. Эггси прекрасен. Этот приоткрытый в беззвучном крике рот, вздувшиеся на висках вены и темные штормовые глаза, в которых сейчас бушует буря. Гарри запускает пальцы в короткие волосы и укладывает мальчишку на себя. У него самого после оргазма часто звезды в глазах плавают, а Эггси порой выглядит совершенно безумным. А еще он выглядел усталым. Так, словно не спал все те дни, которые проспал Гарри.  
– Выспись к ночи. Ты обещал мне поход в клуб, – Галахад целует Эггси в висок. – И перестань уже спать в костюме!  
Эггси улыбается и даже не протестует, потому что знает, Гарри отчитывает его не по-настоящему. Несерьезно. Так и есть; о какой серьезности может идти речь, если он сейчас задыхается от любви? Вроде, и надо бы объяснить как-нибудь Эггси, что костюм – не та одежда, с которой можно поступать таким неподобающим образом, но у них постоянно не хватает времени на какие-то бытовые мелочи.  
– Чем займешься? – Эггси сползает с него и начинает лениво раздеваться.  
Гарри смотрит на это несколько секунд, встает и достает вешалку из шкафа. Похоже, это единственный для костюма шанс оказаться в шкафу. На мгновение он думает выразительно кинуть ее Эггси, но вместо этого он молча подхватывает сброшенные вещи, ловко расправляя все лишние складки, затерявшиеся среди положенных изломов.  
– Сбрею это безобразие, – Галахад потирает колючие щеки и убирает вешалку в шкаф, – приму душ, съезжу в Кингсмен, позавтракаю где-нибудь по дороге, я чертовски голоден.  
– Тебе не нужно в Кингсмен, Мерлин нас отпустил, пока ты не проснешься. И щетину оставь, мне нравится, – Эггси стягивает трусы и вытирается ими же. Галахад внимательно за ним наблюдает. Мальчишка явно не собирается идти в душ. Мокрое белье тоже ему в руки сунет? Гарри не покоробил бы такой вариант развития событий, но ему действительно интересно, как поступит Эггси в этом случае. Тот превосходит все его ожидания – отправляет трусы под кровать.  
– Эггси! – голос Гарри звучит предупреждающе и глухо. Он чувствует внутри просыпающееся раздражение и не уверен, что у него хватит желания его сдерживать.  
– Да понял я, понял, мистер Харт, – Эггси стекает с кровати, опускается на пол, выставив на обозрение соблазнительную задницу. У Гарри закрадываются подозрения, что это он делает намеренно, но сам Гарри не имеет ничего против – это зрелище ему нравится. Эггси достает белье и смеется: – Ты так на меня смотрел, что я не удержался, – он послушно исчезает в ванной и победно демонстрирует пустые руки по возвращении.  
Гарри хмыкает. Гэри знатно утер ему нос. Подловил на его же собственной предсказуемости. К тому же ответа на свой вопрос он так и не получил.  
– Твои очки внизу, – довольно ухмыляется мальчишка.  
– Я думал, ты их спрячешь тщательнее, – Галахад возвращает Эггси шпильку.  
– Это было бы излишним. Я был очень убедителен, рассказывая, как страшен и невыносим невыспавшийся агент Галахад. Никто не рискнул!  
Гарри не выдерживает и смеется. Еще одна характерная и отличительная черта Эггси – тот умеет его смешить. Нельзя сказать, что он смеется очень часто, но до встречи с ним эта величина и вовсе стремилась к нулю.  
– В чем ты пойдешь в клуб? – Эггси уже успел удобно устроиться в кровати и взирает на него, развалившись на подушках.  
– Найду что-нибудь, – усмехается Галахад. Недостатка в одежде он точно не испытывает. Конечно, ночной клуб отличается от тех мероприятий, которые он обычно посещает, но Гарри не видит никакой проблемы в подборе одежды.  
– Только не костюм! О, надень клетчатые брюки!  
– Какие? – Гарри непонимающе хмурится.  
– Ты был в них на приеме… – Гэри спотыкается, но быстро берет себя в руки, только взгляд его становится настороженным, – у Валентайна.  
– Это смокинг, Эггси.  
Гарри не ведет даже бровью, но тщательно прислушивается к себе. Внутри что-то дергается при звуке этого имени. Небольшой всплеск эмоций, как тихий плеск упавшего в воду мелкого камушка. И радиальные круги, затихающие с каждой секундой.  
– Все равно, они клетчатые!  
– И что? – недоумевает Галахад. – Ты мне еще килт предложи надеть.  
– У тебя есть килт?! – Гэри садится на кровати.  
– Да.  
– И вязаные гольфы? И эта, меховая сумка?  
– Да, Эггси, – Гарри хмурится, предполагая, что последует дальше.  
– Надень немедленно!  
– Нет, – отрезает он.  
– Почему?! Зачем тогда покупал, раз не носишь?  
Эггси сейчас выглядит, как обиженный ребенок, которому не купили конфету.  
– Я его не покупал, мне его подарили, – со вздохом отвечает Галахад.  
– Расскажи! – требует Гэри. Ни дать, ни взять, ребенок, требующий сказку на ночь.  
– Да нечего особо рассказывать… – Гарри садится на край кровати. – Это был подарок, скажем так, за выполнение одного задания.  
– Тогда почему тебе не нравится эта тема? Раз подарили, значит, все хорошо? – Эггси на мгновение прижимается губами к губам и серьезно смотрит в глаза. Гарри всегда удивляет этот мгновенный переход от ребенка, настойчиво требующего внимания, к взрослому мужчине, готовому поддержать в любой ситуации. – Расскажи.  
– Есть что-то, что я не могу рассказать даже тебе. В Кингсмене существует разный доступ секретности, агент Оуэн, – Гарри склоняется и целует Эггси в уголок губ. Совершенно невозможно удержаться от прикосновений, когда он рядом такой голый и соблазнительный. Гарри делает себе заметку на будущее: разговаривать только одетыми. Иначе слишком много отвлекающих факторов.  
– Да ну?!  
– Ну, да, – передразнивает его Галахад.  
– Тогда расскажи, что можешь. В общих чертах.  
– В общих... – Гарри вздыхает. И зачем он упомянул этот дурацкий килт? Нужно было ограничиться тем, что смокинг – неподходящая одежда для клуба. Он неохотно продолжает: – Я должен был выполнить одна задание, помогающее одному из шотландских кланов. С заданием я справился, но полностью провалил секретность. То, что деятельность Кингсмена до сих пор остается тайной – в том числе и заслуга главы клана.  
– А причем тут килт? Тебя схватили за задницу и всучили подарок? – Эггси недвусмысленно проводит рукой по его бедру вверх, но Галахад продолжает хмуриться.  
– Не совсем. Через несколько дней на домашний адрес пришла посылка без малейших опознавательных знаков. Там как раз и был килт и все остальные детали шотландского национального костюма.  
– Гарри, с чего ты решил, что это именно от них? Супер-маячок? Отпечатки пальцев? Лист какого-нибудь хитровыебнутого дерева, растущего только в этой местности? Может, это просто тайный воздыхатель, который мечтал увидеть твои божественные ноги в юбке и гольфах?  
Гарри улыбается против воли. "Божественные ноги" – надо же такое придумать!  
– Тартан, Эггси.  
– Чего? – мальчишка непонимающе сводит брови и требовательно сжимает пальцы на бедре.  
– Узор.  
– А, клетка…  
– Да. Существует официальный регистр тартанов. В общем, у меня килт с парадным тартаном клана О'Донохью.  
– Который ты ни разу не надевал, – утвердительно произносит Эггси, – и почему?  
Гарри предпочел избежать бы этого вопроса, Эггси и так иногда слишком проницательный и понимающий. И от него так просто не отвяжешься. Смотрит так, словно от этого ответа судьба его зависит, сверлит взглядом.  
– Я не могу появляться в нем на людях, – Эггси скептически приподнимает бровь, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не верит ни одному вашему блядскому слову, мистер Харт, и Гарри неохотно добавляет, – на территории Шотландии.  
– Уговорил, из Британии в килте ни ногой, – бесстрастно произносит Эггси.  
– Мне не идет берет? – с улыбкой предполагает Гарри.  
– Пока не увижу, не поверю, – Гэри возвращает ему улыбку и целует в уголок губ, – хочу тебя в килте. Ты в нем будешь без трусов...  
– Боже, какой ты упрямый. Я не люблю об этом вспоминать, потому что это мой грандиозный провал, – произносит Галахад, не скрывая раздражения.  
– Который идеальный Гарри Харт не может простить себе всего-то какие-нибудь несколько дюжин лет… – мальчишка вздыхает. – Гарри, я тебя люблю. Не буду даже пытаться объяснить тебе, что все совершают ошибки, и если от нее не рухнул мир, то не произошло ничего страшного – ты все это сам знаешь. Просто я безумно хочу залезть под твой килт и отсосать так, чтобы ты на ногах не стоял.  
– Но в клуб я в нем не пойду, – сдается Галахад. От такого предложения очень сложно отказаться. По правде говоря, идея секса в килте привлекала и его тоже. А уж что Эггси может отсосать ему именно так, не вызывает никаких сомнений.  
– Я бы тебя и не пустил, эти ноги только мои, – Гэри склоняется и целомудренно целует Гарри в бедро, – хотя ты выглядишь охуенно в любой одежде. А особенно – без нее...  
– Если мы действительно собираемся уйти куда-то дальше этой постели, мне стоит одеться, а тебе – отдохнуть, – Гарри укрывает мальчишку одеялом и поднимается. Никаких поцелуев, никаких прикосновений. Он закутывается в халат, стараясь не смотреть на Эггси. Сумасшествие какое-то. Нельзя даже сказать, что они не виделись два дня – для Гарри они пролетели незаметно, он просто спал. Уж кому и скучать, так Эггси. Однако у него самого нет сил оторваться от мальчишки, даже спящего его хочется держать в руках.  
– Хорошего отдыха, Эггси, – Гарри напоследок оглядывает завернувшегося в одеяло Эггси и выходит.  
– Погуляй с ДжейБи, – доносится вслед, и он снова улыбается.

***

Гарри думал, что Эггси выберет клуб поменьше. Что-то с не слишком большим танцполом и уютными столиками. Клуба размером с небольшой ангар для самолетов Гарри Харт не ожидал. Еще когда они стояли в очереди у дверей, ему хотелось поежиться от грохочущей музыки, от которой, казалось, вздрагивал асфальт под ногами.  
Дома его не отпускало предвкушение легкого отпуска. Они никуда не торопились, не было назначено определенного времени, они даже не воспользовались ни кэбом, ни метро – просто прогулялись пешком. Эггси так долго стебался над его костюмами, которые он перебирал в виде возможных вариантов, что Гарри чуть не предоставил ему возможность выбрать для него подходящую одежду. Впрочем, он быстро опомнился – слишком велик был риск внезапно оказаться в джинсах на три размера больше и куртке какой-нибудь бешеной расцветки. Эггси осталось лишь распахнуть рот, рассматривая Галахада в узких джинсах, футболке с легкомысленной надписью и однобортном блейзере. Золотые пуговицы на темно-синей ткани и ярко-желтая подкладка, которой сверкали аккуратно подвернутые до локтя рукава, гармонировали с безумным принтом на куртке Эггси и отделкой классических поло Фред Пэрри, столь любимых мальчишкой. Тот чаще всего носил черные и темно-синие поло с желтой отделкой, и хотя Гарри понятия не имел, как Гэри оденется сегодня, его рисковый шаг оправдал себя на все сто процентов. Эггси, конечно, для проформы проворчал что-то о тартане, неприличных синих брюках и обещанном килте, но настаивать не стал.  
Гарри даже решился на то, чего не делал много лет – оставил часы и перстень Кингсмен дома. Это было непростым решением. Мозг услужливо дюжинами подкидывал ситуации, в которых им с Эггси могут понадобиться эти гаджеты, и Галахаду немалого труда стоило убедить самого себя, что миллионы людей ежедневно живут без этого, а в опасной ситуации агент Кингсмен легко сможет использовать в качестве оружия или щита любые детали окружающего пространства.  
Вечерний воздух непривычно холодил обнаженные до локтя руки. Он так привык к узким рукавам белоснежных сорочек с запонками, удлиненным рукавам форменных курток Кингсмен и мягким манжетам свитеров и кардиганов, что обнаженные до локтя руки дарили забытое ощущение свободы. Галахад даже не стал надевать браслет, хотя такая мысль маячила на периферии сознания: нечасто выпадала возможность надеть какие-то украшения, а к его сегодняшнему образу этот браслет подошел бы просто идеально, но он так и не смог отказаться от этого ощущения свободных запястий.  
Поначалу клуб его совершенно не обрадовал. Еще до того, как они попали внутрь, Гарри знал, как там будет: бесконечно душно. Спертый воздух, наполненный алкогольными парами, будет с трудом просачиваться в легкие, заставляя работать их с утроенной силой, чтобы получить достаточное количество кислорода. Пульсирующая толпа горячих тел, острый запах пота... Гарри избегал таких мест. Но глядя в сияющие глаза мальчишки, он неожиданно осознал, что ведет себя сейчас, как сноб. Меньший сноб, чем Артур, но достаточный сноб для того, чтобы отрицать целый пласт современной культуры. Старый зануда. И это было бы приемлемо, если бы он не влюбился в юнца, годившегося ему во внуки, и не решил бы разделить с ним свою жизнь. Это просто обязано наложить на его жизнь определенный отпечаток. Эггси охотно принимает правила его игры, подстраивается под ритм его жизни. Не разбрасывает одежду, моет лапы псу, пытается готовить для него. Мальчишка действительно верит в его "манеры – лицо мужчины" и всеми силами стремится соответствовать. Гарри настолько был уверен, что делает добро для него, что совершенно упустил из виду одну важную деталь: жизнь Эггси заслуживает не только порицания. В жизни Гэри было много дерьма. В каком-то дерьме он был виноват сам, в других случаях вляпаться в него ему помогли обстоятельства, но при всем этом он вырос хорошим человеком. Прекрасным. Восхитительным. И это заслуга его окружения, Гэри сделала таким его жизнь. А Гарри, получается, отрицает это. Отрицает, даже не пытаясь попробовать, отрицает только потому, что обладает большим жизненным опытом... Невероятная глупость. Сейчас Эггси делит с Гарри ту жизнь, к которой привык Галахад, а значит, Гарри должен разделить с Эггси его жизнь.  
Остается всегда несколько человек до входа, когда Галахад чувствует облегчение и думает, что, возможно, им не стоит тянуть с разговором с матерью Эггси. Они вместе совсем недавно, если вдуматься, но они же не собираются прятаться, а если Мишель узнает об этом случайно – ей будет больнее. Гарри не может сказать, что до этого боялся этого разговора, а сейчас резко перестал, отнюдь. Раньше он не видел в нем надобности – только неприятности, которых легко можно избежать. А сейчас он готов обсуждать эту тему с семьей Эггси. Ненависть и злость Мишель Анвин его не пугает, он уже ощущал их однажды. Галахаду только отчаянно хочется, чтобы для Эггси все это прошло безболезненно – свою семью тот любит не меньше, чего его. Он ловит пальцы мальчишки и легонько сжимает их. С Эггси легко не задумываться о времени, глядя на него, кажется, что у них впереди целая жизнь.  
В дверях Эггси ослепительно улыбается, переплетает их пальцы и тянет Гарри внутрь. Галахад послушно делает шаг вперед и щурится, когда его ослепляет луч повернувшегося прожектора. Клубное пространство наваливается на него со всех сторон. Фейс-контроль, охрана на входе – как пограничное пространство, смешение реальностей. Проникающий с улицы спокойный сумрак и разноцветные пятна светомузыки, обычный городской шум и густые, осязаемые ноты звучащей мелодии встречались прямо на пороге.  
– Ты что, первый раз в клубе? – Эггси смеется, пытаясь перекричать музыку, и выдергивает его из водоворота собственных мыслей.  
Галахад отрицательно качает головой. Он в клубе не впервые, но в последний раз был в подобном заведении довольно давно. Ему не хочется кричать, и он склоняется к уху мальчишки:  
– Нет, но очень давно не был. Десять лет точно.  
– Тогда ты многое потерял!  
Гарри не собирается спорить, он полностью согласен с Эггси в этом вопросе. В то время еще не было такого размаха, такой акустики и таких басов. Это не удивляет – мировые технологии сделали значительные шаги за это время, а технологии Кингсмен просто взлетели. Иногда даже смешно вспоминать с чем они начинали.  
На них налетают следующие посетители, и Гарри делает шаг вбок, утягивая за собой Эггси, автоматически касается очков, убранных в нагрудный карман. Он многое потерял… Галахад ничуть не огорчается по этому поводу, за этот десяток лет он приобрел не меньше, но это все напоминает о его возрасте.  
Несмотря на то, что клуб полон развязной молодежи, похоже, Эггси привел его в элитное заведение, уж в звуке Гарри разбирался отлично, и он тут был замечательным. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза, анализируя услышанное. Пожалуй, он немного прикрутил бы бас. Настолько, чтобы он так же заставлял вибрировать воздух и пол под ногами, дрожью поднимаясь от ступней, но чтобы не бил так сильно по ушам. Музыка здесь действительно пронизывает, забирается под кожу, проникает в артерии и стремительно струится по венам. Пока, наконец, не врывается в сердце, окончательно отравляя кровь.  
– Я забронировал нам столик, – мальчишка легкомысленно машет рукой в другой конец зала. Гарри автоматически следит взглядом за него движением и замечает отдельную зону со столиками. Зоной отдыха это назвать было сложно: от танцующей толпы столы отделяло только небольшое возвышение высотой пару футов и несколько хлипких перил. Отдельно это пространство кажется вполне уютным и радует самой возможностью отдохнуть и побыть наедине. Вряд ли они проведут всю ночь на танцполе, разве что Эггси совсем сойдет с ума и подсыпет ЛСД ему в стакан, а побыть вдвоем – в конце концов, это именно то, чего они оба хотели. Галахад привычно оглядывает периметр, глазами выискивая проход к этой земле обетованной.  
– Ты чего? Пойдем через танцпол! – Эггси перехватывает его взгляд и ухмыляется, утягивая его за собой.  
То, что мальчишка чувствует себя в этой стихии, как рыба в воде, становится понятно с первой же минуты. Стоит им только нырнуть в толпу, как Эггси начинают дергать со всех сторон. Здороваются, целуют, обнимают, жмут руку, хлопают по плечу, и Гэри успевает в ответ смеяться, зубоскалить, обнимать, прикасаться губами к чужим щекам и ни на миг не выпускает из пальцев руку Галахада.  
Какие-то привычки неискоренимы, и Гарри идет за мальчишкой, автоматически наступая след в след. Эггси легко лавирует сквозь толпу, уворачивается от размахивающих рук, от тел, внезапно оказывающихся на его пути. Гарри тоже удается избегать толчков и ударов, способных изменить траекторию их движения, но в этом ему помогают навыки агента Кингсмен. По пластике и движениям мальчишки видно, что он использует здесь не полученные при обучении знания – он уже танцует. Гарри снова делает шаг, а за ним следующий, прижимается грудью к его плечам на излете каждого шага и не отодвигается от него больше, чем на фут. Ему пока не поймать технику движений Эггси, их механику… Вроде, все просто: это всего лишь набор простейших движений. Не танец как таковой, а ходьба. Но именно это и сбивает Галахада. Его собственный мозг и тело сопротивляются, расценивают это как стандартную ходьбу, просто средство передвижения из одной точки в другую, поэтому Гарри не может подхватить эстафету Гэри и продолжает просто идти. Мягкая неслышная поступь подходит для этого отрезка больше всего, хотя вокруг так громко, что никто не услышит, даже если он будет топать, как слон.  
Это все напоминает фотопроект «Следуй за мной». Стоит ему задержаться на секунду, отпустить Эггси на шаг от себя, и перед глазами будет та же самая композиция, которую он видел сотню раз. Галахад всегда был уверен, что Эггси пойдет за ним. С первого взгляда у полицейского участка он почувствовал, что тот сделает шаг за ним, хотя у него не было никаких оснований, логичных объяснений такому мнению. Но Гарри оказался прав – Гэри всегда шел за ним, даже когда сам Гарри этого не хотел. А сейчас была очередь Гэри вести за собой, показывать Галахаду свой мир. И Галахад с удовольствием следует за ним.  
Однако с каждым шагом внутри нарастает звенящее напряжение. Эггси слишком востребован, слишком многие ищут его прикосновений. И то, с какой легкостью мальчишка их предоставляет, дает повод для раздражения, которое рискует закончиться срывом. Поэтому когда Эггси в очередной раз наклоняется к кому-то, он просто запускает пальцы под ремень его джинсов и резко дергает на себя. Мальчишку отбрасывает назад. Он оборачивается и удивленно смотрит на него. Гарри разворачивает Эггси к себе, обнимая за талию, склоняется к уху и хрипло выдыхает:  
– Мне нужно выпить.  
– До столика потерпишь? – Эггси охотно прижимается к нему и сильнее стискивает пальцы, улыбаясь.  
Гарри кивает. Эта музыка, биение баса, странно синхронизирующееся с ударами его сердца, и толпа извивающихся тел вокруг вызывают у него странные первобытные чувства. Хочется ни отпускать от себя Эггси ни на дюйм. Основным инстинктом сейчас становится желание защищать. Все вокруг – опасное, неподконтрольное ему пространство. Слишком близко, слишком много людей... Отличная возможность, чтобы достать Эггси. Хватит одной пули, одного удара, который может последовать с любой стороны. В такой толпе он даже может не успеть закрыть его собой... Галахад стискивает зубы. Это уже смахивает на паранойю – так сказал бы даже Эггси, а его лечащий врач был бы просто в восторге от такого симптома. Он никогда не был параноиком, никогда не боялся получить пулю вне задания. Это было как просто глупо – на агентов Кингсмен не велась охота, так и просто невозможно – жить в постоянном страхе и шарахаться от каждой тени. И сейчас он боится не за себя, а за Эггси – и это еще страшнее. Ему просто необходимо выпить.  
Его напряжение усиливает толпа жаждущих внимания Эггси людей. И все сплошная молодежь, девушки во вкусе Эггси.… Сейчас, как никогда, он чувствует разницу в их возрасте. Ощущает ее кожей, как одежду. Галахад оглядывается. Похоже, это место пользуется популярностью только у людей определенного возраста. Вокруг не видно ни одного человека, который выглядел бы старше тридцати. Эггси и его дедушка, блядь! Еще и щетина эта дебильная. Поддался на уговоры и оставил, хотя прекрасно знал, что с ней будет выглядеть гораздо старше… Гарри на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Наверное, он и правда банально ревнует, но от этого чувства никак не удается избавиться. Не делить Эггси ни с кем, присвоить, да хоть бы и запереть дома! Чтобы Гэри принадлежал ему одному, чтобы никто больше не прикасался к нему, даже не смотрел в его сторону!  
"Чертова музыка!" – мысленно рычит Гарри и впивается в губы Эггси грубым поцелуем. Плевать, пусть все видят, что это его мужчина. Он стискивает руки, прижимая мальчишку к себе, и кусает его за губу. Возможно, пойти в клуб было и не лучшей идеей, но сейчас поздно сожалеть, лучше получить от этого вечера все, что можно. Галахад выдыхает в приоткрытый рот, с каким-то непонятным ему самому благоговением прикасается языком к языку Эггси, и его снова накрывает это животное желание обладать и совершенно человеческий страх потерять этого человека. Наверное, ему стоило бы быть нежным, но в каждом его движении прорывается страсть и грубость. Это его вызов всему миру. «Попробуйте отнять». Это его предупреждение Гэри. «Я могу причинить тебе боль». И ожидание ответа – мучение, размазанное по плоскости. Те несколько секунд, на которые Эггси замирает, раздавленный его напором, тянутся бесконечно медленно, и только когда мальчишка прижимается снова, когда подается навстречу, отвечает на этот безумный, бешеный поцелуй, тогда с сердца падает камень, потому что все действия Эггси, язык тела говорят ему, что он не боится.  
– Да, Гарри… – Эггси жарко выдыхает ему в губы, когда они разрывают этот мучительно сладкий поцелуй.  
– Что «да»? – непонимающе спрашивает Галахад. Еще несколько минут назад он ощущал все это давление толпы, близость людей, а сейчас для него на танцполе остались только они с Эггси. Две застывшие для других фигуры среди остальной ритмично колышущейся массы. Одни в пустой окружности. Но для Галахада это не статика, а движение. Он наконец ловит этот ритм, чувствует не столько бас, сколько биение сердца в чужой груди, и теперь становится понятно, как двигался Эггси. Это понимает его тело, это понимает его упрямый разум; их поцелуй словно окончательно разбил эти последние мелкие препятствия.  
– Всё «да». Все, что ты захочешь – мой ответ «да». Даже если ты захочешь отодрать меня посреди этого танцпола, – Гэри смотрит на него так, что Гарри не нужны были бы больше никакие слова о любви. Он чувствует любовь Гэри всем своим существом.  
– Ты уверен, что ты озвучил сейчас мое желание? – он улыбается, отодвигается и первый делает шаг в толпу.  
– Я слишком мало выпил, чтобы признаться, чье это желание на самом деле!  
– Это мы сейчас исправим.  
– И ты?.. – недоверчиво выдыхает Эггси куда-то в его щеку.  
– Кто знает, – легкомысленно пожимает плечами Гарри. Джентльмены так точно не поступают, но сегодня ему хочется побыть немного не джентльменом, а каким-то другим человеком.

***

– Гарри, если ты будешь меня так целовать, я кончу! – мальчишка отстраняется, откидывается на спинку дивана, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, а Гарри беззастенчиво им любуется. Наблюдает, как мерно приподнимается и опускается грудная клетка, обтянутая тонкой тканью столь любимого Эггси поло, как тот облизывает и без того влажные губы, как блестят его глаза… Надо же, еще так недавно он был готов отказаться от всего этого из-за моральных принципов и собственных рамок. Впрочем, тогда он и представить не мог, что с Эггси будет настолько упоительно. Галахад всегда предпочитал больше дружеские отношения, чем романы. Зачем портить хорошую дружбу отношениями, которые неизвестно во что выльются? Рушить что-то хорошее ради того, что может оказаться сомнительным недолговечным сексом – это ему никогда не нравилось. Да и в "давай останемся друзьями" Галахад не верил. Расставания по острому и обоюдному желанию случаются крайне редко, чаще прекращения отношений хочет один партнер, а второму от этого бесконечно больно. Смотреть на некогда близкого человека и видеть в его глазах бесконечную боль, а на лице – вымученную улыбку? Он не мазохист. И сам никогда не хотел казаться побитым псом, поэтому всегда рвал окончательно, пока, наконец, не научился сохранять лицо настолько, чтобы на нем никто ничего не мог прочесть. Но все равно из прошлых отношений у него ни разу не получилось хорошей дружбы, и он ничуть об этом не жалел.  
Гарри совершенно не собирался быть с Эггси. Влюбленность, любовь – все это можно пережить и в одиночестве. Гораздо важнее стать для Гэри отцом, которого из-за его ошибки лишился Эггси еще в детстве, наставником, учителем, помощником. Однако Эггси сломал все его рамки и снес все принципы. Принять решение тогда было сложно, пересмотр многолетних рамок иногда выворачивал его наизнанку, но Эггси не давал ему возможности передумать. Сейчас Гарри был рад этому. Возможно, он просто отвык от отношений, но время, проведенное с Гэри, заставляло его жизнь играть такими яркими красками, что прошлое стало казаться серым. Ни один агент Кингсмен не мог бы пожаловаться на скуку и однообразие, а Гарри еще и искренне любил эту работу и подходил к ней с полной самоотдачей. Маниакально тренировался, пока не научился всему, что умеет сейчас, с удовольствием брался за самые тяжелые задания и гордился своим послужным списком. Именно поэтому и вешал газетные вырезки на стену: наверное, в этом была доля гордыни, но больше всего ему нравилось видеть ту самую динамику и сознавать, что этого он добился сам. Конечно, случались и провалы. Провал с Ли Анвином был самым серьезным. Больше Галахад не допускал, чтобы из-за него кто-то погиб, но и более мелкие оплошности расстраивали. Однако рядом с Эггси все рабочие моменты теряли прежнюю яркость и привлекательность. Напротив, не хотелось выпускать его из рук, и все чаще Гарри задумывался об отпуске, хотя обычно его туда отправляли в принудительном порядке. Этим мыслям еще способствовали его походы к врачу. После резни в церкви Галахад хотел жить, не думал о самоубийстве, но это желание было, скорее, данью привычке. Он не заслуживал прощения, а вокруг была непроглядная тьма, которую ему предстояло тащить в одиночестве до конца своей жизни – если посудить, безрадостная перспектива.  
Он не простил себя и сейчас, не простит никогда, но теперь в этой тьме мелькали лучи света. Сначала у него появилась возможность отвлекаться от этого. Забывать, хотя бы на несколько минут в день. Это было благом, но он не давал себе зацепиться за эту возможность, он должен помнить, а не позволять мозгу слабовольно блокировать неугодные воспоминания. Однако именно эти короткие перерывы дали ему возможность переводить дыхание, собираться с силами для следующего вздоха. Гарри помнил, как не доверял себе в самые первые дни, как не мог контролировать приступы агрессии… Эггси его стабилизировал. Галахад еще чувствовал всплески немотивированной агрессии, чаще, чем раньше, раздражался, больше нервничал, но это были такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что было вначале, и что он сам прогнозировал себе на дальнейший период. До излечения и полной стабильности было еще очень далеко, но именно Эггси стал для него этими лучами света. И сейчас Гарри представлял, куда идти. Новый же психиатр умудрялся выводить его из душевного равновесия и усугублял ситуацию. Возможно, это была новая методика, но в его случае она ни хуя не действовала, а вот несложные ухищрения Эггси приносили осязаемые плоды.  
– Не вижу никаких препятствий этому… – мурлычет Гарри в ответ и делает глоток пива. Их секс-марафон немного изматывал его самого, все-таки его двадцать два остались давно позади, но тем не менее его организм реагировал на Эггси, как бык на яркое полотно в руках тореро. А довести того до оргазма можно было и руками, и ртом, и  
Гарри с удовольствием это сделает, даже если его тело пока не готово к еще одному раунду полноценного секса. Конечно, он понимал, что "кончить от поцелуев" – это фигура речи, но саму идею он находил очень привлекательной. Надо обязательно будет попробовать. В конце концов, если и не выйдет, менее приятным от этого сам процесс не станет.  
– Позже, – смеется в ответ Эггси и жадно глотает темный эль, запрокидывая голову. Гарри смотрит на изогнутую шею, напряженные рельефные мышцы и кадык, двигающийся при каждом глотке, и думает совсем не о танцах. – Допивай свой Гиннесс, и идем танцевать.  
– Ты иди, я подожду медленного танца.  
– Чего?! – Эггси отставляет свой бокал и требовательно смотрит ему в глаза. – Здесь не бывает медленных танцев!  
– Тогда мне придется провести вечер за столиком, – притворно вздыхает Галахад, сохраняя абсолютно серьезное выражение лица. Ему нравится поддразнивать Эггси. Тот, несмотря на всю его проницательность, всегда ведется на все его провокации. И иногда Гарри не считает нужным сдерживать свои желания. К тому же это его маленькая воспитательная месть за представление с трусами под кроватью.  
– Аргументируй.  
Эггси явно злится, но сдерживается. Их отношения идут мальчишке на пользу: раньше бы он давно уже взорвался и орал, а сейчас старается контролировать свои эмоции. И это у него получается все чаще.  
– Я не умею это танцевать. – Галахад делает неопределенный жест в сторону танцпола. – Если бы это был вальс или танго...  
– Или спортивный рок-н-ролл, – Гэри хмуро его передразнивает и, наконец, взрывается: – Какого хуя, Галахад?! Ты не можешь чего-то не уметь!  
– Что за нелепые мысли, мой мальчик? – Гарри приподнимает брови в искреннем удивлении. – Я не умею готовить рыбу фугу, я не знаю итальянского языка и не умею танцевать ирландские танцы. Этот вид танца тоже незнаком мне. – Он выразительно смотрит на танцпол. – Я многого не умею, Эггси. Не нужно меня идеализировать.  
– И что Вы собираетесь делать, мистер Харт? Всю ночь сидеть за столиком? – расстроено бурчит Эггси и вздыхает. – Я не думал, что ты учился танцевать современные танцы, хотя и не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что ты в этом спец. Но ты так хорошо владеешь своим телом, что я полагал…  
– Именно потому, что я так хорошо владею своим телом, я не собираюсь провести ночь в компании безмолвного собеседника Гиннесса – в этих телодвижениях я не вижу ничего сложного. Так что если ты не стесняешься не слишком опытного в этом жанре партнера, идем, – Гарри встает и протягивает Эггси руку. – Обещаю, что не оттопчу тебе ноги. И да, отвечая на твой невысказанный вопрос: "ты на меня так смотрел, что я не удержался", – тщательно цитирует он и подмигивает.  
Эггси на мгновение застывает, а потом тянет:  
– С-с-скотина… – но смотрит при этом на Гарри совершенно влюбленными глазами.  
Танцевать с Эггси легко. Мальчишка затягивает его в самый центр танцпола, в концентрацию людской массы, и на мгновение Галахаду снова становится неуютно. Наваливается все то, чего он опасался: спертый воздух, разогретый сотней движущихся тел и отравленный едким осадком дым-машины, давящая на барабанные перепонки музыка, слишком яркий свет… Гарри чувствует тревогу. Желание защитить, создать безопасную зону для Эггси, оградить. Это чувство можно игнорировать, но оно отравляет существование, сводит на нет все удовольствие от вечера. Гарри уже задумывается, будет ли его мозг всю ночь воспринимать толпу как враждебное пространство, или это единичные отголоски недавнего стресса, как ловит взгляд Гэри. Сейчас его никак не назвать спокойным – он сияющий, возбужденный, яркий. Кажется, что Эггси сам пульсирует в такт окружающему пространству, и Гарри отпускает. Напряжение стекает с плеч, струится по телу и растворяется где-то в районе лодыжек. Это просто, так же, как в танго: главное – не отводить взгляда, не терять зрительного контакта. Тело само знает, что ему делать. Эггси правильно сказал, телом он владеет хорошо, поэтому можно просто расслабиться и следовать этому первобытному инстинкту. Танец. Игра. Стратегия. Бой. Точно такое же боевое взаимодействие. Один на один, друг против друга. Рукопашный бой часто похож на танец, его можно провести с таким же изяществом, не скатываясь в банальную драку. Бой может быть таким же, как танец. Возможно, именно поэтому Эггси смотрел на него с таким восхищением в баре...  
Гарри ловит и резко притягивает Эггси к себе. Мальчишка улыбается и сам тянется за поцелуем, вжимается в него бедрами. Галахад отрицательно качает головой, приподнимает его футболку, проводит пальцами по животу, коротко царапая кожу ногтями, запускает руку в джинсы и сжимает член. Боже, храни производителя таких штанов! Ради таких моментов он готов мириться с крайне неэстетичным видом данной модели.  
Зрачки Эггси расширяются. Он хрипло выдыхает, цепляясь пальцами за его плечи:  
– Ты псих…  
– Нет, – Гарри придвигается ближе, просовывает руку между ног и медленно поглаживает яички кончиками пальцев. В джинсах у Гэри так горячо, словно он держит руку вплотную к камину. Галахад касается губами скулы и медленно проводит языком по виску, слизывая каплю пота. – Я еще слишком мало выпил... – жарко шепчет он в ухо Эггси и вытаскивает руку, снова скользя пальцами по мошонке, члену и лобку.  
– Принести еще? – Гэри немного лихорадит. Кажется, что если его сейчас не остановить, скинет одежду прямо здесь и попросит его трахнуть.  
– Я схожу. Сделаем перерыв?  
– Да, нам необходима… пауза. Я подожду тебя за столиком, – Эггси запускает руки в шевелюру и ерошит волосы, встряхивает головой, словно только вынырнувший из воды пес. – Возьми мне какой-нибудь коктейль. Побольше и покрепче.  
– Договорились, – кивает Галахад и направляется к бару.  
У барной стойки ажиотаж. Сейчас еще начало вечера, все еще почти трезвые, поэтому обходится без драк и пьяных потасовок, но алкоголь льется рекой, и желающих окунуться в эту реку достаточно. В этом шуме невозможно продиктовать рецепт правильного мартини или другого подходящего коктейля, даже интимно наклонившись к бармену, поэтому Галахад ограничивается характеристикой Эггси: побольше и покрепче. Пока он ждет коктейли, с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы найти Эггси глазами. А лучше всего вообще надеть очки и приблизить изображение. Но он не собирается потворствовать своей собственной паранойе, поэтому разворачивается спиной в том направлении, где находится их стол.  
Высокие стаканы наполнены темно-зеленой прозрачной жидкостью. Галахад делает небольшой глоток и остается вполне доволен. Абсент, тоник, немного ликера и что-то еще, что он не может распознать на вкус. В меру крепкий для такого объема, под столом от одного стакана они не окажутся, и нет приторной сладости, за которую Галахад так не любит лонги. Он предпочитает шоты, но тащить их через весь танцпол будет проблематично, а официанты так заняты, что становилось тошно при одной мысли об ожидании. Джентльменам не к лицу спешка, но это совершенно другое пространство, живущее по своим законам, и сейчас Галахад целиком и полностью им подчиняется. Время здесь ускоряется, течет в одном ритме с музыкой и увлекает за собой в бушующий поток.  
Эггси показал ему, как пробираться через эту толпу, но без него Галахаду не хочется танцевать, поэтому он использует навыки агента Кингсмен. Тогда он подумал, что все лезут только к Эггси, а сейчас на своей шкуре ощущает, сколько здесь не слишком трезвой молодежи, готовой повиснуть на любой подходящей шее. Гарри ловко уворачивается от всех этих рук, ног, тел, лавируя в толпе со стаканами, но все-таки задевает кого-то локтем. Он осторожно разворачивается, чтобы извиниться, но натыкается на смутно знакомый взгляд.  
– Эбби?..  
– Привет, Гарри.

***

Эггси вытягивается на диванчике с ногами, прижимается лопатками к мягкой спинке, запрокидывает голову и рассматривает хаотично перемещающиеся по потолку блики светомузыки. Гарри казался таким приличным и невозмутимым джентльменом, а оказался просто каким-то стихийным бедствием. С тех пор, как он закрывался в кабинете, прошло не так много времени, но за это время Эггси узнал о нем очень многое.  
Гарри совершенно спокойно взял на себя прогулки с ДжейБи. Эггси повезло, ему достался очень терпеливый пес, он надул лужи всего пару раз, когда еще был щенком. А то, что эта неприятность случилась ровно над тапками Чарли, Эггси вовсе считал подарком судьбы и проявлением недюжинного собачьего ума. В общем, гуляли они с ДжейБи крайне нерегулярно, только с Гарри в его собачьей жизни появилась хоть какая-то стабильность. Впрочем, в жизни Гэри тоже появилась стабильность. Теперь у него был дом, в котором его всегда ждали, где ему было комфортно и уютно, не было никакого Дина, зато был человек, который стал для него семьей. Именно он создавал весь этот комфорт и уют, а отнюдь не спальня на втором этаже, кожаный диван, массажный душ и небольшая коллекция дорогого вина. С Гарри ему было бы уютно и в той дыре, где они много лет прожили с семьей. Кажется, Харт вписался бы даже в старый разбитый диван, который застал еще живым его отца. Неизменная улыбочка, которая, скорее, угадывалась сердцем, чем могла быть поймана глазами даже в уголках губ, домашняя одежда, не сильно отличающаяся от выходного костюма, и стакан бурбона – все это отлично вписалось бы в любую обстановку: от убранства Букингемского дворца до лачуги последнего нищего.  
Наверное, со стороны показалось бы, что Гарри – довольно посредственный танцор. Эггси не сомневался, что вальс, танго и прочие фокстроты наставник танцует безупречно. А уж если тот решит исполнить пасодобль, то надо брать с собой большой контейнер, потому что можно будет хорошо подзаработать, пополнив британский фонд спермы. Но на танцполе в клубе Галахад не блистал какими-то особыми па или оригинальностью исполнения. Он мгновенно влился в танец, подхватил ритм и даже не пытался оглянуться по сторонам – смотрел только в глаза парню. Однако от Гарри Харта исходила такая энергетика, что у Эггси просто подгибались колени. Это было что-то безумное, яркое, стихийное, неподвластное, опасное и невероятно притягательное. Энергия Гарри пульсировала не только внутри него, но и выплескивалась наружу, образуя ауру вокруг его тела. Вроде, на его мужчину никто и не претендовал, однако Эггси пришлось бороться с желанием сгрести того в охапку, утащить с танцпола и запереть в туалете, чтобы никто даже не посмел приблизиться к его охуительному Харту!  
А сейчас он мечтает, как будет обсасывать этот обворожительный острый подбородок с ямочкой посередине, пока не обдерет себе весь язык о щетину Галахада. К тому же наставник ее явно сбреет в ближайшее же время, так что нужно ловить момент. Кстати о моменте… Эггси поднимает голову, поводит плечами и всматривается в танцпол. Где это Гарри носит так долго? Его эрекция уже исчезла, а того так и нет! Неужели такая большая очередь у бара? Эггси подходит к ограждению и небрежно опирается на него рукой, вглядываясь в толпу. Разглядеть в таком скоплении народа одинокого мужчину с двумя стаканами довольно проблематично, и сейчас Гэри жалеет, что не взял очки. Было бы забавно позвонить и сказать: Мерлин, Галахад выспался, мы пошли в клуб, забив на все агентские обязанности, и я тут немного его потерял, не мог бы ты отследить его местоположение? Ах, в сорока четырех ярдах на северо-северо-запад? Спасибо. Придем ли мы завтра? Это зависит от того, сколько мы выпьем. Тогда бы их обоих точно выволокли бы отсюда за шкирку спустя несколько минут, а Гарри пришлось бы полчаса со скучающим лицом выслушивать нотации от Мерлина.  
Эггси не считает, сколько прошло времени, но ему кажется, что это какая-то бесконечно большая величина. Теперь сложно даже вспомнить, как он раньше жил без Гарри. Сегодня в его отсутствие становится так одиноко, что не радует ничего вокруг, хотя грех уныния никогда не был для Эггси любимым – ведь чревоугодие и похоть гораздо привлекательнее. В итоге парень решает отправиться за Галахадом. Есть шанс, конечно, разминуться на танцполе, но неужели два агента Кингсмен потеряются в каком-то клубе?  
Если бы он не глазел по сторонам, пробираясь сквозь толпу, то, наверное, и пропустил бы. Эггси совершенно случайно видит спину Гарри, точнее, даже не спину, а локоть, плечо и часть идеальной шеи, на которой почему-то лежит женская рука. Ему хочется по-детски потереть глаза, чтобы убедиться в увиденном, тем более, что рука сразу исчезает. Вместо этого он просто пробирается к мужчине, через секунду убеждаясь, что это его Галахад. Его завернутые рукава с отворотами великолепного желтого цвета, его пальцы, сжимающие стакан коктейля. И какая-то баба рядом. Эггси не видит ее лица, но слишком хорошо видит, что она стоит слишком близко, приобнимает Гарри за талию, а в руке у нее такой же коктейль. По-видимому, его коктейль.  
Когда он подходит к Гарри, то уже явственно скрипит зубами, думая, как бы не накинуться на обоих сразу с обвинениями. Вся эта джентльменская выдержка давно набила оскомину, он сдерживается только ради Гарри, но убрать ядовитые интонации из голоса выше его сил:  
– Тебя только за смертью посылать.  
– Эггси, – Гарри оборачивается и улыбается искренней обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Извини, я задержался.  
Эггси подныривает под руку Галахада, отсекая его от странной тетки. Слава Богу, это не молоденькая девушка, этой женщине явно за сорок, но выглядит она отменно. Такая же…холеная, как Галахад. Они из одного круга, из одной социальной прослойки – это не просто видно невооруженным глазом, это бросается в глаза. И особенно четко видно именно здесь: эти двое выделяются ярким пятном среди толпы. А Эггси является частью окружающего пространства. Отдельно от этой пары.  
Рука Гарри, скользнувшая с плеч вниз, пробежавшая по спине и привычно устроившаяся на талии, приносит облегчение. Это все еще его Гарри, они все еще вместе. Но Гэри сейчас не может не ощущать, насколько напряжены плечи наставника.  
– Ничего, – бурчит парень, старательно пытаясь изобразить вежливую улыбку.  
– Это Эбби Стоун, мы с ней познакомились давным-давно в Оксфорде.  
– Вы учились вместе? – заинтересовано спрашивает Эггси. Оксфорд его не удивляет, конечно, Гарри учился в Оксфорде, он никогда не сомневался в этом, но он ничего не знает о прошлом Галахада. И сейчас у него есть шанс прикоснуться к этому периоду.  
– Если кто и учился, то только не Гарри, – женщина гортанно смеется в ответ, и Эггси испытывает к ней неприязнь. У них обоих еще не было шанса познакомиться с друзьями друг друга, и Эггси с трудом представляет реализацию этой сферы их совместной жизни. Но первая же знакомая Галахада оказывается заносчивой стервой. – Он ни одной юбки у первокурсниц не пропускал! На учебу времени не оставалось. Первый Казанова всего Оксфорда, даже я не устояла, – кокетливо добавляет Эбби, не сводя жадного взгляда с Галахада.  
– Эбби, это Гэри Анвин. Мы вместе, – Гарри говорит спокойно и добродушно, но Эггси спиной чувствует, что он не в восторге. И парню очень нравится, что тот, хоть и не отрицает сказанного, сразу обрисовывает границы, говорит о природе их отношений. Так ей!  
– То, что тебе нравились мальчики, для меня не секрет, но давно ли ты стал педофилом? – Эбби опять смеется, и Эггси ощущает, как гнев заливает его сознание. – Стал преподавать в Оксфорде и снова клеишь первокурсниц? Мальчик, тебе восемнадцать-то хоть есть? Харт, надеюсь, ты его не спаиваешь? Ему еще рано.  
– Бабуля, а Вы не староваты для такой тусовки? – Гэри, наконец, срывает. Если бы не Гарри рядом, он бы добавил пару крепких словечек и из последних сил старается сдержаться. Но как эта стремная тетка смеет оскорблять Гарри?! Это его бывшая? Серьезно?! – Засыплете песком танцпол, кто-нибудь сломает ногу и отсудит особнячок, доставшийся от прадедушки.  
– Да уж помладше твоего Харта, – язвительный голос ввинчивается в уши так, что хочется заткнуть их.  
Эггси открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слышит предупреждающий оклик Гарри:  
– Гэри, – ледяной, обдающий адским холодом, острый, колючий голос и стальные пальцы, до боли сжимающие бедро. – До свидания, Эбби, мы пойдем.  
Гарри разворачивает их обоих, пробирается к столикам и молчит. Гэри не торопит его, выслушать о себе такое от женщины, с которой когда-то у тебя были отношения, вряд ли было очень приятным. Если его самого трясет от злости, то, что сейчас чувствует наставник.  
Но, когда Галахад открывает рот, услышанное становится для него сюрпризом:  
– Эггси, мне казалось, что я достаточно научил тебя манерам, чтобы ты не разговаривал так с дамами.  
Сейчас этот голос звучит монотонно, устало и как-то безразлично. Стандартная выволочка от наставника, которая даже эмоций особых не заслуживает. Словно Гарри каждый день приходится повторять одно и то же.  
– То есть любой сучке можно нести все, что угодно? – Эггси разворачивается посередине танцпола и упирается пальцем в грудь Галахада. – Ты даже отдал ей мой коктейль!  
– Это был мой коктейль, твой у меня в руках, – поправляет его Гарри, и Эггси просто сносит крышу от злости. – Ты – прежде всего джентльмен и не должен позволять себе такое. Ни в какой ситуации. Ты, черт побери, агент Кингсмен! Веди себя подобающим образом.  
– Знаешь что, Гарри, – внутри все клокочет от ярости. Оказывается, он в этой ситуации неправ, а не та идиотка, которая его лапала и обозвала педофилом, – я хочу выпить. Виски. Много виски. Скоро вернусь, – Эггси разворачивается и стремительно протискивается сквозь толпу.  
У барной стойки людно, но с одного края обнаруживается местечко между каким-то типом в косухе и целующейся парочкой. Таким не место у бара нужно, а койка в ближайшем отеле. Горечью в кровь проникает осознание, что и они с Гарри могли бы так сидеть, они должны были так сидеть и сидели бы, не появись эта Эбби. Парень залпом выпивает три двойных виски, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло, а алкоголь отравляет кровь. Кажется, он ничего не ел перед клубом? Отлично, так проще будет напиться. Еще один виски, и Эггси обнаруживает во рту какую-то дурацкую сладкую карамельку, заглушающую остаточную горечь алкоголя. В голове шумит, мысли разбегаются в разные стороны, а в голову почему-то настойчиво лезут картинки, как молодой Гарри зажимает юную Эбби в университетских коридорах... У них этого не было. Из-за разницы в возрасте они очень многого лишены. И все равно Гарри отчитал его, а не свою бывшую. Во всей ситуации из плюсов то, что не поддержал и не стал продолжать разговор, а в остальном сплошное говно.  
Перед парнем появляется еще один двойной виски. Он успевает только заметить подталкивающие к нему стакан пальцы прежде, чем выпивает его. Гарри пришел? Он поднимает глаза и видит, что это не Гарри, а тип в косухе, который раньше сидел к нему спиной. Симпатичный брюнет немногим старше Эггси что-то говорит, и он автоматически кивает. За пульсирующей музыкой, людским гомоном и шумным приливом в собственных ушах он может различить только вопросительные интонации, и Эггси соглашается. Может, он ему наркоту предлагает? Почему бы и нет. К сожалению, это оказывается не наркота, а всего лишь горящий абсент, но тоже сойдет. А пару косяков можно будет подцепить вон у того типа в углу, старый знакомый. Абсент отправляется к плещущемуся в желудке виски, и Эггси кажется, что он проглотил жидкий огонь. Тот обжигает ему рот, прокатывается горячей волной по пищеводу и распространяется по всему телу. Реальность вокруг замедляется. Звуки растягиваются, как в старом кассетнике, в котором садятся батарейки. Фигуры кажутся застывшими во вспышке яркого света, "отмирают" в темноте, чтобы на свету снова замереть в причудливой позе. Эггси сползает со стула и на ватных ногах плетется в туалет. Честно говоря, он не уверен, что попадает в писсуар, зато тщательно моет руки и вытирает их о джинсы, ему сейчас этими руками косяки брать. Парень тщательно прячет три самокрутки во внутренний карман куртки и оборачивается к бару. Как ни странно, его место все еще свободно, и парень рядом улыбается ему. Что ж, он не против еще выпить. Вместе с новой порцией абсента ухо обжигает шепот и незнакомое имя. Джек? Джим? Он не расслышал. Гэри собирается переспросить своего собеседника и уже наклоняется к нему, но его останавливает тяжелая рука. Эггси хочет повернуться, но никак не удается заставить непослушное тело подчиняться приказам. Кто там еще? Очередная Эбби, только теперь из его прошлого?  
– Эггси… – в уши теплой волной вливается знакомый голос, и это действует на него отрезвляюще, как ведро ледяной воды. Парень оборачивается и натыкается на злой взгляд Гарри. Зрачок расширен настолько, что радужки почти не видно – глаза Гарри кажутся сейчас бездонными враждебными колодцами. Он уже собирается что-то ответить, но его перебивают с другой стороны.  
– Дедуля, у тебя проблемы? Что-то потерял?  
Гарри не обращает на Джека-Джима никакого внимания и спокойно произносит, не отводя взгляда от глаз Эггси:  
– Идем отсюда.  
Эггси снова затапливает горечь. Он захлебывается в ней, представляя, как Гарри обжимается со своими девками и парнями, похоже, тоже; он тонет в злости, вспоминая этот безразлично отчитывающий его голос, и молчит. Обойдешься, Гарри, никуда я не пойду, я хочу еще выпить.  
– Ты не видишь, мальчик не хочет с тобой идти.  
На его спину опускается тяжелая рука, и Эггси гасит первый порыв сбросить ее. Пусть Гарри тоже поревнует, будет знать, как устраивать ему выволочки.  
– Убери от него руки! – выплевывает Галахад, и Эггси радуется яду, четко прослеживающемуся в его голосе.  
– Чего ты раскомандовался? Эггси не против. – Парень мягко спрыгивает с высокого барного стула и оказывается у него за спиной. Эггси разворачивается вполоборота к Гарри так, чтобы видеть их обоих. – Правда, Эггси?  
Когда он успел назвать ему свое имя? Гэри не помнит.  
– Я сказал. Убери. От него. Руки, – четко артикулируя каждое слово, чеканит Галахад.  
– Хочешь выйти и разобраться?  
Эггси ловит взгляд наставника и с вызовом смотрит в ответ. Ну, давай, набей ему морду, выплесни злость, дай вырваться всей этой хуйне внутри тебя. Слабо, Гарри?  
– С удовольствием, – холодно роняет тот и первым направляется к выходу. Эггси провожает взглядом обоих и заказывает стакан ледяной минералки и двойной эспрессо. Им с Гарри тоже еще предстоит со всем разобраться, разве что не на кулаках. Эггси надеется, что они будут решать свои проблемы в постели, потому что стоит ему только представить Гарри, бьющего морду его недавнего собеседнику, как у него встает, несмотря на количество алкоголя в крови.  
Парень глотает крепкий кофе. Время тянется невыносимо медленно, давно уже можно было закончить эту драку и вернуться к нему. Он облегченно вздыхает, когда чувствует руку на своей спине, с улыбкой поворачивается и охуевает, упираясь в ответную улыбку Джека.  
– Ко мне или к тебе? – интересуется тот.  
– Где Гарри? – Эггси с трудом выдавливает слова из горла, голосовые связки отказываются повиноваться под накатывающими волнами страха.  
– Я сломал ему нос, посадил на такси и отправил домой, – Джим широко ухмыляется.  
– Что?! – парень лихорадочно выкладывает деньги на стойку и спрыгивает на пол. Гарри сломали нос?! Так могло произойти только в одном случае – если он сам подставился под кулак.  
– Сначала, твой папаша дрался, как в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда. – Джим самодовольно смеется. Эггси глотает уже знакомое чувство неприязни, не понимая, как четверть часа назад тот мог создавать впечатление интересного собеседника. – Я уж подумал, что мне несдобровать, но он быстро сдулся.  
– Идиот! – рычит Эггси. И он сам не мог бы ответить, о ком это: о Гарри, Джиме или о себе самом.  
– Ты чего? Твой папаша не в обиде, я лично посадил его в такси, он уже дома.  
Парень внимательно рассматривает Джима. Да, вполне симпатичный смазливый парень, но такой не заинтересовал бы его даже в самые худшие времена. В нем было слишком много отталкивающего нарциссизма. И это он посмел сломать нос охуенному Харту?!  
– Это мой бойфренд, кретин! – Гэри душит в себе желание сломать тому челюсть и срывается к выходу.

***

В животе словно устроила гнездо огненная змея. Свилась кольцами и время от времени шевелится, устраиваясь удобнее. Эггси не знает, это от алкоголя или захлестывающей все его существо паники. Ему страшно. Страшно настолько, что хочется согнуться в этом такси и обхватить колени, заставляя мышцы расслабиться и прекратить предательски вздрагивать. Настолько, что хочется выйти из такси и остальную дорогу до дома пробежать, ведь автомобиль тащится так невыносимо медленно. И как же быстро он стал называть дом Гарри просто домом...  
Его встречает темнота и тишина. Сердце сжимается от осознания, что Гарри сейчас может быть где угодно. В лучшем случае выгуливает ДжейБи, в худшем – исчезнет на какое-то время. Хотя нет, худшим случаем, конечно, будет, если его пошлют. Внутренности скручивает узлом, парня тошнит, но он чуть не умирает от облегчения, замечая в темноте блестящие оксфорды. Гарри дома. Эггси раздевается неторопливо. Крепко держится за дверцу стенного шкафа и старается успокоиться. Естественно, чашки крепкого кофе было слишком мало, чтобы свести действие алкоголя на нет, а эмоции только усиливали его циркуляцию. Всего лишь нужно успокоиться и выяснить, что там с Гарри, ему просто не могли сломать нос.  
Гэри поднимается бесшумно. Наступает, как учили в кадетском корпусе морской пехоты, интуитивно угадывает опасные места, как учили этому в Кингсмен, и старательно обходит все скрипучие ступени на лестнице. Зачем он это делает? Эггси не смог бы точно ответить. Подкрасться к Гарри? Глупость какая. Во-первых, это невозможно, во-вторых, лишено всякого смысла, он же идет разговаривать. Скорее, он боится потревожить. Потревожить сам дом своим присутствием, вмешательством в дела его владельца, алкогольными парами, оседающими на стенах. Потревожить самого Гарри, ведь даже мопс, всегда встречающий его радостным лаем или повизгиванием, не вышел к нему.  
Эггси осторожно заглядывает в спальню. На его половине кровати растянулся ДжейБи. Пес не спит, привычно развалившись на постельном белье, а словно стережет и охраняет. Подобравшееся для мгновенного рывка тельце, внимательный взгляд поблескивающих в темноте глаз... А рядом лежит Гарри. Его Гарри, который с самого начала не сгонял пса с кровати, только требовал, чтобы лапы были чистыми. Эггси видел, что наставнику не слишком удобно ночевать в одной постели с ним и собакой, но тот никогда ничего не говорил. Наверное, на заданиях Галахад умел спать, как компактное незаметное бревно, но дома он часто ворочался, раскидывал руки и ноги, натыкался во сне на Эггси и просыпался от этого – было видно, что этот человек долгое время не делил ни с кем свой сон. Однако Гарри всегда тянулся к нему, сгребал в охапку, прижимался сонными губами к виску и ни разу раздраженно не спихнул пса, даже когда тот мешал менять ему положение тела.  
"Ты тоже меня осуждаешь?" – Эггси замирает в шаге от Гарри и треплет ДжейБи по холке. Галахад сейчас наглухо упакован в пижаму, застегнув пижамную куртку на все пуговицы, из-под рукава которой выглядывали массивные часы Кингсмен. Тот часто не снимал их на ночь. Похоже, давно привык настолько, что просто перестал их чувствовать на руке. Но здесь другое: Галахад надел их после клуба. Надел, вернувшись домой, прежде, чем лечь в постель. Снова накатывает приступ тошноты, когда Эггси видит холодный компресс на лице мужчины. Не банальный пакет со льдом, а специальные охлаждающиеся гранулы, тоже из Кингсмена. Эггси видел их в морозильной камере. Галахад тогда рассказал, что они эффективнее просто льда, потому что отдают холод на протяжении всего времени и ровно в той мере, которая требуется человеческому организму. От замороженного зеленого горошка, конечно, ожогов не останется, обморожение не заработаешь, но будешь чувствовать дискомфорт. А к лицу вообще вредно прикладывать продукты такой температуры. Гораздо лучше оборачивать лед полотенцем, тогда он будет равномернее распределять холод, а тканевая прослойка будет нивелировать избыточный холод.  
Эти гранулы не требовали никаких танцев с бубном, были готовы к использованию сразу же и отлично очерчивали даже самые выпуклые части тела. Эггси и сейчас помнит доброжелательные интонации, с которыми Гарри Харт рассказывал об этом приспособлении. А сейчас пакет с гранулами лежит на его лице, закрывая добрую его половину: от середины лба и почти до губ. Только кончик носа выглядывает, чтобы было, чем дышать. Парень сглатывает, садясь с изножье кровати. Галахад не шевелится, не дергается от неожиданности – конечно, тот слышал его, как только он открыл дверь своими ключами. Очень хочется накрыть ладонью узкую ступню, очертания которой угадываются под одеялом, но он не решается прикоснуться даже через слои ткани. Реальность сейчас кажется растрескавшимся хрусталем. Один неосторожный вздох – и все разлетится сверкающими осколками. Эггси панически боится доломать все сейчас. Он страшно жалеет о своей выходке с Джеком. Нужно было повиснуть на шее у Галахада, обозвать его мудаком, зло укусить в плечо, врезать по челюсти, в конце концов, но он выбрал отыграться с помощью другого человека. Вызвать ревность, отправить Гарри выплескивать эмоции...  
– Как ты? – его голос звучит чуть громче шепота.  
– Не сейчас.  
Ответ Гарри обжигает. Безжизненный, монотонный голос, похожий, скорее, на речь робота, чем живого человека. Даже после комы слова Гарри изобиловали четками интонациями и голосовыми модуляциями, а сейчас от его слов веяло каким-то могильным холодом. Пустота. Бездна.  
Гэри сглатывает, пытаясь смочить слюной пересохшее горло.  
– Гарри… – он просто не может не попробовать еще раз.  
– Эггси, поговорим утром. Спокойной ночи.  
Это уже звучит устало, а не безразлично, но легче не становится. Становится еще хуже и еще страшнее. Раньше он не прикасался, потому что боялся, а теперь он не может прикоснуться, не имеет права. Его попросили подождать, не прогнали, но, блядь, как же это все тяжело!  
– Спокойной ночи, – шепчет он в ответ и выходит.  
Это как тогда, когда Гарри вернулся после двух суток отсутствия. Совсем иначе, на первый взгляд, но точно так же, если копнуть поглубже. Гарри предупреждал, что когда-нибудь будет так, а Эггси обещал сидеть под дверью и ждать его, но сейчас спускается вниз. Его мутит, он чувствует себя омерзительно. Наверное, стоило бы принять холодный душ, выпить аспирин и лечь спать. Если не рядом с Гарри, то хотя бы на диване или в гостевой спальне. Заснуть, промотать время до утра и все обсудить. Но Гэри заходит в кухню, достает блюдце, швыряет коробок спичек на стол и аккуратно вытаскивает марихуану. Он и так уже на краю бездны, почему бы не сделать шаг вперед. Возможно, это поможет ему скоротать ночь. Травка поверх крепкого алкоголя не всегда приносит ожидаемый эффект, но сейчас сложившаяся ситуация тяжким грузом падает на плечи. Это выкручивает мышцы, заставляет болеть кости, и он просто не в состоянии справиться с этим сам. Парень чиркает спичкой и прикуривает первую самокрутку.  
Эггси курит, жадно затягиваясь, как обычную сигарету заядлый курильщик после длительного перерыва. Неправильно, не должно быть так, но у него достаточно травы на сегодняшнюю ночь. Такими темпами сигарета заканчивается мгновенно. Эггси тушит небольшой окурок, когда тлеющий огонек уже обжигает пальцы, и тут же затягивается следующей. Эту он курит уже не так торопливо. Ему нужно, чтобы подействовало, нужно развеселиться, нужно вытравить этот панический страх из своего сознания.  
Когда он слышит тяжелые шаги на лестнице, его руки дрожат. Медленно, шаг за шагом, ступень за ступенью к нему приближается нечто, чье присутствие только вызывает древний, хтонический ужас. Эггси содрогается всем существом и боится повернуться. Продуманный неспешный хоррор и неотвратимость будущего... Гэри чуть не вскрикивает, когда окружающее пространство заливает ослепительный свет, и интуитивно закрывает глаза рукой. Это на мгновение отвлекает от происходящего за спиной, и парень вздрагивает, когда к его руке прикасаются чужие пальцы. Кажется, сейчас он поймет, что значит "верещать от ужаса". У него забирают остаток сигареты, в полной тишине слышно даже, как тлеет сухая трава от глубокой затяжки.  
– Дрянь, – хрипло выдыхает Гарри вместе с дымом в районе его уха и тушит остаток самокрутки.  
Гэри становится светлее. Не от света на кухни, от присутствия Гарри. Ему все еще страшно, но не так сильно, как несколькими минутами раньше. Эггси не решается посмотреть ему в лицо, поэтому молча наблюдает, как Галахад включает вытяжку и чайник. Равномерный гул вытяжки и шум закипающей воды раздражают Эггси, словно его нервы сматывают в клубок, вытягивая из всего тела. Его наставник заваривает чай и достает хлеб для сэндвичей. Эггси завороженно наблюдает, как его длинные пальцы ловко собирают сэндвичи один за другим. Обрезают стебли у кресс-салата, смазывают хлеб сливочным соусом, укладывают пармскую ветчину, тонкими ломтиками шинкуют огурец, посыпают оставшимися листьями салата, укрывают еще одним куском ветчины и закрывают хлебом. Напоследок Гарри срезает у сэндвичей корочки и аккуратно укладывает их на тарелку, останавливаясь только тогда, когда их набирается целая гора. Эггси сглатывает слюну, только теперь от голода. Гарри разливает чай по чашкам, ставит обе перед Эггси вместе с тарелкой сэндвичей, опускаясь на соседний стул.  
– Это все, да?! Конец? – страх достигает критической концентрации и выплескивается наружу против воли Гэри.  
Гарри молчит несколько секунд и спокойно отвечает:  
– Это просто ссора, Эггси. Я безумно зол на тебя и еще больше – на себя.  
Парень, наконец, поднимает глаза и всматривается в лицо наставника. Распухший нос, капелька засохшей крови у губ, стремительно наливающаяся синим цветом опухоль под глазами, а взгляд ровный и ясный. Хотя Гарри и говорит, что зол, его агрессия не ощущается кожей, не испепеляет взглядом – он, как обычно, прекрасно себя контролирует. Эггси чувствует себя виноватым. Если бы не вел себя, как придурок, лицо Галахада осталось бы целым. Правда, все еще непонятно, почему он подставился под удар, но парень боится спросить. Не мог же он, в самом деле, просто случайно его пропустить… Не мог. К тому же Гарри тогда не уехал бы домой один. Уложил бы Джима и выволок из клуба Эггси за шкирятник.  
– Сильно болит? – тихо спрашивает он. Рана Гарри чувствуется, как своя. Впрочем, нет, его раны – это гораздо хуже, больнее, страшнее.  
– Не очень, – Гарри пожимает плечами.  
– Почему? – не выдерживает Эггси. Гарри может молчать неделями, месяцами и даже годами. Пройдет злость, будет делать вид, что все в порядке, что ничего не произошло. Внутри парня все еще иногда сжимается от страха, но он хочет знать.  
– Ты меня спровоцировал. Зачем? – Галахад смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Я разозлился, что ты меня отчитал за свою Эбби. И…я хотел, чтобы ты выплеснул эмоции. Ты с той самой драки в церкви все хранишь в себе. Тебе стало легче, я вижу, но я хотел, чтобы ты выпустил это. Наверное, нужно было подраться с тобой самому, – Эггси вздыхает. – Почему ты пропустил этот удар, Гарри?  
– Ты меня спровоцировал, а я повелся. За провокацию я злюсь на тебя. Ты сделал это осознанно. А я позволил тебе собой манипулировать и даже не понял этого сразу. Когда осознал, тогда и остановился. Так что я заслужил это.  
– То есть…из-за меня?  
– По большей части. Когда я понял, что повелся на твою провокацию, как несмышленый мальчишка, я рассвирепел. И я не уверен, что у меня получилось бы контролировать себя и дальше. А ты надрался еще и притащил домой наркоту, – неожиданно жестко заканчивает Гарри. Внутри Эггси снова все сворачивается от липкого страха. Он уже не боится, что Галахад выгонит его, но эти иррациональные эмоции не получается никуда деть. Он хотел расслабиться от марихуаны, развеселиться, а получил панические атаки, тошноту и дикий голод. В сочетании с мутью в желудке получался чудесный коктейль. Гарри не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Под ним тянет съежится, спрятаться в темный угол. Будто сканируют мощные рентгеновские лучи, словно Галахад читает его мысли. – Пей чай и ешь. Тебе нужна жидкость, и ты, похоже, голоден.  
– Ты можешь поцеловать меня?  
Гэри страшно тянет к Галахаду. Несмотря на то, что он ругает его, несмотря на то, что злится, вопреки тому, что сейчас его пугает любой шорох, а уж недобрые глаза наставника и вовсе сдавливают грудную клетку. Несмотря на все это, Гэри необходимо прикоснуться. Кажется, что если Гарри сейчас откажет, он умрет на месте. Но Гарри не отказывает. Мягко прижимается губами к его рту, кладет ладонь выше колена. Эггси вцепляется пальцами в его пижаму, прижимается всем телом и жадно впивается в губы, целует, выплескивая весь свой страх. Запускает пальцы в волосы, притягивает ближе, вжимается в лицо – и Гарри резко отстраняется, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы.  
Блядь. Он дебил. У того же нос сломан!  
– Гарри, прости меня, – парня снова встряхивает от чувства вины и приступа страха, он вцепляется в плечи наставника и истерично смеется: – Я знаю, почему ты парился насчет возраста. Ты умрешь раньше меня… Гарри, не умирай, не оставляй меня!  
– Эггси, не смей курить марихуану, если тебя с нее так колбасит, – Гарри мягко касается губами уха, крепко обнимает и мерно гладит по спине. – Да, я умру раньше, с этим я ничего не могу сделать, но я никуда не собираюсь в ближайшие годы. У нас с тобой много времени впереди, не нужно заказывать мне гроб и присматривать симпатичное место на кладбище. Я тут и живой. Только не смей меня провоцировать, в следующий раз врежу тебе. А сейчас ешь, и идем в постель.  
– В постель? – Эггси непроизвольно облизывается. Его Галахад здесь, теплый, мягкий, родной и такой соблазнительный. Лучший способ избавиться от всех страхов – оказаться с ним в постели. – Я хочу тебя.  
– Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой под марихуаной, и не надейся. К тому же я все еще зол на тебя. – Гарри целует его в висок, игнорируя расстроенный выдох, отстраняется и ухмыляется. – Подмести не забудь.  
Эггси задумчиво делает несколько глотков теплого чая, съедает сэндвич и только на середине второго до него доходит, что Галахад обращался к нему. Он чувствует себя заторможенным, с трудом заставляет работать мозг и челюсти, хотя сэндвичи Гарри сейчас для него вкуснейшая на свете еда и поднимает на наставника мутный взгляд.  
– Чего?  
– Ну, из меня тут, наверное, насыпалось. Упадешь, ногу сломаешь.  
Эггси краснеет под его взглядом. Только сейчас до него доходит, что «бабуля» Эбби была немного младше Гарри, а значит, он оскорбил и своего наставника.  
– Гарри, прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
– Я знаю. Она оскорбила тебя, ты защищался.  
– Не в этом дело. Она оскорбила тебя, понимаешь! – почти выкрикивает парень.  
Гарри на минуту задумывается, рассеянно скользя взглядом по обеденному столу. Кажется, он просто тщательно разглядывает причудливый хвост серебряной птички.  
– Кажется, понимаю, – медленно произносит Галахад и снова смотрит ему в глаза: – Все равно ты не должен был себя так вести. Мы с Эбби встречались несколько месяцев. Она казалась милой девушкой, пока я не столкнулся с тем же, с чем ты столкнулся сегодня. Тогда мы расстались, и она долго злилась на меня. У меня были девушки, я не был святым, но и за каждой юбкой не волочился, как бы ей этого не хотелось. Когда-то я тоже кидался на каждого, кто посмел сказать что-то оскорбительное, правда, я был лет на пять младше. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Ты должен уметь держать себя в руках. Будь выше этого. Ничего не изменилось от того, что кто-то обозвал меня педофилом и бабником. Ты хотел, чтобы это вылилось в безобразную сцену?  
– Я хотел, чтобы ее вообще не было в этом клубе. Она испортила нам вечер, – упрямо бурчит парень.  
– Мы сами его себе испортили. Позволили другим испортить его, – Гарри пожимает плечами и встает. – Доедай, а потом приходи спать. Не хуй курить всякое дерьмо в темноте.  
– Гарри, – Эггси окликает наставника уже у лестницы. Тот оборачивается, а он не знает, что хотел сказать. Прости? Я люблю тебя? Подожди меня? – Сделаешь рентген с утра?  
– Да, – кивает Гарри.

***

Эггси быстро доедает, тщательно моет за собой посуду и бросается наверх. Если бы не сэндвичи и просьба Гарри съесть их, он бы пошел с ним сразу. Сдерживать чувство голода в отсутствие еды перед носом было легко, но аппетитный запах пармской ветчины не мог оставить его равнодушным. Впрочем, даже не в запахе было дело – Эггси был готов облизать все, к чему прикасался Гарри. Его наставник умудрялся даже приготовление сэндвичей превратить в блядское порно. Его руки, ловко орудующие ножом, длинные пальцы, неторопливо складывающие тончайшие ломтики мяса... Марихуана усиливала чувствительность. Поэтому у сэндвичей был просто божественный вкус, поэтому он хотел сейчас Гарри с утроенной силой. Наставник в любое время рвал ему крышу, а в состоянии измененного сознания находиться вдали от него было невыносимо. Сейчас все было острым настолько, что кажется, можно кончить от нескольких прикосновений. С Гарри можно кончать всю ночь, задыхаться от оглушающих множественных оргазмов. Интересно, знал тот об этом, отказывая Эггси в сексе? Наверное, знал – Гарри знает очень многое. Возможно, потому и отказал, чтобы потом их секс не казался пресным. Эггси даже не сомневается, что так бы не было, но убеждать Гарри бесполезно. К тому же тот сам сказал, что еще злится на него.  
Гэри чувствует на языке вкус кожи Галахада с оттенком ветчины и травяным привкусом кресс-салата, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Он скидывает одежду, осторожно перекладывает пса и вытягивается рядом с Гарри. У того на лице снова охлаждающий компресс. С ним он выглядит, как манекен или мумия, в основном, из-за позы. Эггси же знает, как привык спать Галахад, эта поза – на спине, вытянувшись по струнке – нехарактерна для него. Эггси двигается ближе, берет ладонь наставника и накрывает ей свое лицо. Прижимается носом к ладони и вдыхает наконец этот очешуительный запах. Ему так многое хочется сказать. Наверное, говорить о любви – это глупо, но он готов делать это каждый день. Да что там, по несколько раз в день! Когда они встретились во второй раз, Эггси был уже взрослым, он сразу почувствовал тягу, духовную близость с этим человеком, но и представить не мог, что тот станет его жизнью. Гэри всегда эти пафосные слова казались лишь нелепыми штампами кинематографических и литературных героев, попыткой вызвать эмоции у зрителя или читателя, а сейчас он на себе чувствует, как это – быть влюбленным так, как об этом пишут в книгах.  
Если Галахад и правда подумал, что секс с ним покажется пресным после того, как они потрахаются под марихуаной, то он самый большой болван на свете. Эггси хотел бы об этом сказать, но не похоже, чтобы Гарри был настроен на разговоры – сонный, теплый и расслабленный. Он легонько поглаживает лицо Эггси, а парень проводит языком по его пальцам, коротко целует в центр ладони и закидывает руку к себе на плечи, прижимаясь ухом к груди. Гарри немного поворачивается набок. Компресс съезжает, и Эггси ложится так, чтобы придерживать его лбом. Гарри, наверное, смертельно надоело лежать на спине.  
– Спокойной ночи, Гарри, – тихо шепчет он, чувствуя, как прохлада от гранул расползается и по его лбу. Наставник был прав, никакого дискомфорта, так можно свободно спать.  
– Спокойной ночи, – так же тихо отвечает тот, несмотря на то, что уже утро, и сквозь плотные шторы настойчиво пробивается свет. Но какая, в конце концов, разница.  
Эггси сбегает от Гарри рано утром. Жутко не хочется покидать эту уютную постель, но дела не ждут. Он несколько минут любуется спящим наставником, рассматривая глубокие тени под глазами. Наверное, без компресса было бы гораздо хуже, сейчас и опухоль смотрится не такой ужасной, как ночью. На синяки, правда, холод не повлиял, но Эггси рад, что нос Галахада вернул знакомые очертания. Конечно, не имеет никакого значения, какой формы будет нос у любимого человека, просто эту травму Гарри получил из-за него, и это не дает ему покоя.  
Первым делом он идет за любимыми круассанами Гарри. Их жизнь даже без Кингсмена крутится настолько быстро, что не остается никакого времени на мелочи. Надо бы договориться с Галахадом по поводу уборки и стирки. Эггси видел, как вчера тот недовольно сморщился, вляпавшись в пыль на резьбе комода. При этом мужчина явно как-то еще успевал убираться, потому что на остальных поверхностях ее не было. Ночью, что ли, встает и убирается? Также Гарри успевал разбираться с одеждой, постоянно бриться и пополнять холодильник. И если продукты можно заказать с доставкой на дом, то, как Гарри справлялся со всем остальным с учетом того, что они редко отлипали друг от друга, оставалось загадкой. Дома Эггси не занимался хозяйством, его хватало разве что на уборку собственной комнаты; ради Гарри он готов был измениться, готов был делить с ним все, помогать, но, черт, откуда взять на все это время?! Эггси очень любил поспать. Галахад не был жаворонком и не вскакивал в шесть утра, но и вставал обычно раньше Эггси. И если выбирать между сладким сном и тем, чтобы принести любимому человеку вкусные круассаны на завтрак – для парня ответ был очевиден.  
Вернувшись, Эггси заваривает чай и осознает, что полноценный английский завтрак ему не потянуть. С выпечкой один раз он уже облажался, а любимую овсянку Гарри и вовсе варить не умеет. Он ее никогда не любил, и мать быстро отказалась от идеи впихнуть ее в сына. Галахад же умел делать ее аппетитной. Вроде, ничего особенного там быть не могло, но получалось вкусно. Пытаться повторить это без руководства Гарри – дохлый номер. Конечно, всегда можно приготовить яичницу, но Эггси решает, что они смогут где-то потом позавтракать более плотно, а сейчас им хватит круассанов с джемом.  
Гарри такой красивый, когда спит, что у парня иногда дух захватывает. Его наставник всегда красив, но во сне его лицо разглаживается в отсутствие мимических проявлений эмоций, и он выглядит расслабленным и счастливым. Эггси склоняется и медленно проводит языком по колючему подбородку. Отросшая за несколько день щетина царапает язык, но в этом есть что-то привлекательное. Целовать Гарри со сломанным носом было довольно опасным делом, потому что оставаться спокойным во время его поцелуев было невозможно. Зато появился повод обратить внимание на этот божественный подбородок с симпатичной ямочкой посередине.  
– Ты необычайно активен с утра, – Гарри скользит руками по его пояснице, и Эггси счастливо вздыхает.  
– Доброе утро, Гарри, – парень улыбается, – я принес твои любимые круассаны.  
– Еще так рано, – сонно вздыхает мужчина, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
– Неужели ты не выспался за два дня?! – Эггси возмущенно прикусывает кожу на челюсти.  
– Вчерашний адреналин все компенсировал, – ухмыляется Гарри и целует парня в нос.  
– Вставай! Нам скоро выходить, – Эггси с сожалением выпутывается из рук наставника и встает.  
– Мерлин звонил? Раньше он просыпался гораздо позже. Что-то срочное? – Гарри резко садится и прожигает внимательным взглядом.  
– Нет, – Эггси чувствует укол ревности от того, что Гарри знает, во сколько просыпается Мерлин. По сути, он так ничего и не знает о наставнике и его прошлом. Даже о настоящем имеющиеся знания весьма обрывочны. – Я записал тебя на рентген.  
– Пытаешься загладить свою вину? – Гарри улыбается.  
Гэри задумывается на несколько секунд. Чувствует ли он свою вину? Да. Пытается ли извиниться таким способом?  
– Нет.  
– Это хорошо, – Гарри с удовольствием потягивается, встает и отправляется в ванную, – я не хотел бы, чтобы ты делал это из чувства вины.  
Эггси замирает в дверях, наблюдая, как бреется Гарри. Никогда не задавался вопросом, станок у него или электробритва. Сам парень пользовался хорошим станком со сменными лезвиями, но не заморачивался и покупал одноразовые, когда не было денег. Гарри брился, как джентльмен, опасной бритвой. Рядом не хватало только камердинера, который держал бы емкость с пеной, протягивал помазок и горячее полотенце.  
Парень обнимает наставника сзади и утыкается носом в его затылок. Гарри невероятно притягательно пахнет. После душа исчезает его естественный запах, остается только аромат его геля для душа, шампуня, парфюма, лосьона для бритья. А по утрам Галахад пахнет собой. За день и ночь выветривается вся эта химия, которая чувствуется, конечно, легко и почти неуловимо, чтобы не забивать запах парфюма, но эта примесь все равно ощущалась, потому что запах самого Гарри был для Эггси божественным. Возможно, Гарри раньше и принимал душ дважды в день, но сейчас их дни обычно заканчиваются сексом, после которого они засыпают в объятиях друг друга. Совершенно наплевать, что они грязные и липкие, если Галахад так пахнет. В его запах хочется завернуться, как в одеяло, как в его руки... Эггси чувствует себя наркоманом рядом с Гарри. Тот запрещает ему приносить наркотики домой, но его наркотик ежедневно приходит туда сам, гуляет с его собакой и трахает так, что у него мозги отключает.  
– Обожаю твой запах, – Эггси целует Галахада в затылок и смотрит на него в зеркало поверх плеча. – Я просто хочу о тебе заботиться. Это очень сложно, потому что ты можешь все, успеваешь все... Ты и правда идеален, Гарри, – сердито заканчивает парень.  
Гарри насмешливо ухмыляется в зеркало и стирает остатки пены.  
– Поэтому я записал тебя на рентген, и мы поедем вместе, – продолжает парень.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я уже достаточно взрослый мальчик для того, чтобы меня сопровождали к врачу?  
– Да, без сопровождения ты просто никуда не пойдешь! – Гэри открыто фыркает. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мое присутствие – это не конвой?  
– Понимаю, – Гарри улыбается и умудряется как-то так молниеносно скинуть пижаму, что Эггси даже не замечает, когда он расстегнул пуговицы. Только дыхание перехватывает от вида обнаженного любимого тела. Больше всего сейчас хочется прижаться к Гарри всем телом, ощутить его тепло, захлебнуться его запахом... Парень стискивает зубы так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас зубная эмаль посыпется. Усилие мышц, давление на челюсти, легкая боль действуют отрезвляюще. Через несколько секунд он может почти невозмутимо наблюдать за обнаженным Гарри. Хотя мысли о совместном душе не выгнать никак.  
– Не задерживайся, нам через полчаса выходить.  
На это Галахад коротко, по-военному кивает, и Эггси отворачивается, оставляя соблазнительные картинки за спиной. Ему самому еще надо собраться и накрыть на стол. Можно было бы поехать в джинсах и куртке, но после вчерашней Эбби парню хочется еще больше соответствовать Гарри. Он прекрасно знает, что тот любит его любым, но, Дьявол все побери, хочется смотреться с Галахадом так же шикарно, как смотрелась эта тетка!  
Гэри начинает понимать, почему Гарри всегда опаздывает. Тот спускается вниз, когда остается пять минут до приезда кэба. Без завтрака спокойно можно было обойтись, а круассаны легко взять с собой, но Гарри спокойно усаживается за стол и завтракает, как истинный аристократ: невыносимо медленно. Не то чтобы Эггси переживал, что они опоздают на рентген, но такое поведение Гарри его нервировало. Впрочем, он не собирается торопить наставника. Опоздания Галахада – не то, с чем он не сможет смириться.  
После первого же поворота Гарри приподнимает брови в вежливом удивлении:  
– Куда мы едем?  
– В городскую больницу, – отвечает Эггси и поясняет: – Хоть что-то в нашей жизни не должно быть связано с Кингсменом.  
Гарри чуть улыбается в ответ, и парень расслабленно выдыхает. Ему сейчас могли прочитать лекцию, что работа – неотъемлемая составляющая их жизни, а в Кингсмене самые высококлассные специалисты, но наставник отнесся доброжелательно к его решению, значит, Эггси все сделал правильно. Одобрение Гарри для него до сих пор очень много значит.  
– Что ты будешь отвечать на вопросы по поводу разбитого носа? – в Гэри внезапно просыпается любопытный мальчишка, и он не может сдержаться и не спросить.  
– Не думаю, что в этом возникнет потребность. Нашим агентам не привыкать к ранениям.  
– Даже к разбитому носу идеального агента Галахада, который после резни в церкви ни разу не выходил "в поле"? – невинно интересуется парень.  
– Даже к разбитому носу неидеального агента Галахада, который просто мог упасть с лестницы, споткнувшись о трусы одного неугомонного мальчишки, – невозмутимо парирует Гарри.  
– Я ни разу не разбрасывал в доме трусы! Хоть бы на мячик ДжейБи сослался! – деланно возмущается Эггси.  
– Я четко видел, как ты кидал свои трусы под кровать. Для этого мне не нужны очки.  
– Чтобы подразнить тебя!  
– Да. Но ты же не будешь утверждать, что этот инцидент имел место быть? – иронично произносит Гарри и изящно выбирается из автомобиля.  
Эггси улыбается, глядя в прямую спину. Галахад всегда оставляет за собой последнее слово.  
Когда Гарри выходит из кабинета, ему кажется, что мужчина пробыл там очень долго, хотя прошло не больше четверти часа.  
– И как? – небрежно спрашивает он. Сейчас идея отвезти Гарри в больницу не кажется такой уж хорошей. Наверное, это было глупо, агенты Кингсмен таких ран даже не замечают – как палец порезать. Если уж он зашивал плечо Гарри дома… Ведь даже если бы Эггси не было рядом, наставник бы не обратился к врачам. Обрабатывал бы ожог, а плечо заживало бы само, для Харта это мелочь.  
– Трещина, – Галахад протягивает ему рентгеновский снимок.  
– А я так рассчитывал посмотреть на тебя в гипсе, – тянет парень, рассматривая снимок.  
– Извини, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий. Идем, Эггси.  
– Куда?  
– В Кингсмен. Иначе Мерлин нам обоим задницы надерет за прогулы. И его нисколько не испугает гнев недавно проснувшегося Гарри Харта.  
Эггси смеется и думает, что у них еще будет полторы дюжины минут дороги, и у него есть прекрасный способ заткнуть язвительного наставника.

***

Следующие три дня Эггси почти не видит Гарри. Как только они приехали в Кингсмен, на того накинулись так, словно любимая бабушка из деревни вернулась. То ли идиотский врач, наконец, признал, что тот нормальный, то ли остальным просто надоело вести себя, как дебилам. Эггси рад, что наставника загрузили работой, по нему было видно, что ему не хватает занятости, но он не ожидал, что это совершенно выбьет Гарри из его поля зрения. Интересно, рыцарям положены личные помощники? Он бы с удовольствием стал правой рукой Гарри, так ему было бы спокойнее. Хотя он не только из-за беспокойства не хочет отпускать Галахада далеко, просто скучает. Он так привык быть рядом с ним, что в отсутствие Гарри у него начинается форменная ломка. Если бы он стал Артуром, Эггси бы точно выбил себе должность личного помощника главы Кингсмен. Эггси рассчитывает на совместный обед, а у Гарри совещание, он уезжает домой, а Гарри возвращается, когда он уже спит. Только и остается, что, проснувшись ночью, уткнуться в него носом.  
На второй день Эггси не выдерживает. Находит Галахада в тренажерном зале, стаскивает с беговой дорожки, хватает за грудки и жадно впивается в его губы. Его Гарри, горячий, родной Гарри... Если бы не все охуевшие агенты вокруг, можно было бы вкусно трахнуться прямо тут, потому что Гарри сейчас невероятно притягателен, но тот уже улыбнулся и вернулся к тренировке. Гэри горестно вздыхает и идет по своим делам.  
Вечером он готовит ужин, надеясь, что Гарри вернется не ночью. Пожарить мясо и сварить овощи – это не так сложно, у него все получается, и когда Галахад приходит вовремя, чуть не прыгает от радости. Он сейчас видит наставника таким, каким привык видеть с самого начала: собранным, точным, четким. И с совершенно теплым взглядом. А еще Гарри был каким-то бесконечным усталым и немного напряженным.  
Эггси не признается, но он рассчитывал на жаркий секс вечером. Когда Галахад спал два дня, и то было сложно, а теперь он здоровый, бодрствующий и уже третий день не трахает Эггси. Ему так хочется прикоснуться к этой коже... Это необычно для него, но Гэри любил в Галахаде все. Ничье тело, в том числе его собственное, не было совершенным, он спокойно относился к внешностным недостаткам. Мириться с ними не составляло никакого труда, внешность никогда не была для него главным. Несомненно, красота привлекала внимание, заставляла делать шаг навстречу, но не так часто под ней оказывалось ожидаемое. Гарри был оглушающе красив. И Эггси любил – обожал! – каждый сантиметр его кожи. Шрамы и морщины считаются недостатками. Гарри никогда не скрывал их. Это покоряло и подкупало – приятие себя таким, какой есть. Гарри в итоге смог даже принять случившееся в церкви. Это и мешало ему поначалу – невозможность принять эту часть себя. Галахад никогда себе этого не простит, Эггси это знал, но теперь он может с этим жить, а поначалу не мог, не понимал, что с этим сделать. Наставник не доверял сам себе, не мог принять такого себя. Сейчас ему легче. Не вызывает сомнений, что еще не все позади, и у них будут кризисы, но Гарри стал собой. Привычным ему, известным Гарри. Гэри с каждым днем все больше влюблялся в него. Их совместная любовь кажется необъятной, но внутри всегда находится место для еще одного виска чувств. Парень не врал Галахаду, когда говорил, что не боится его – он действительно не боялся. Был предан ему настолько, что пожелай Гарри его убить, то, возможно, он не окажет сопротивления. Только нужно будет убедиться, что тот в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Эггси не может себе простить провал последнего испытания. Он бы стал Ланселотом и вынудил бы Гарри взять его с собой в церковь. Господи, да это же были простые звуковые сигналы! Можно было просто переключить внимание наставника! Хотя он легко мог оказаться там, среди трупов, а Гарри казнил бы себя с десятикратной жестокостью до конца жизни. Хватит с него груза одного Анвина. Они оба много потеряли. Они оба приобрели весь мир. Гарри стал его миром. Парень иногда ловит себя на фетишистском отношении к телу своего любовника. Любой шрам, морщина, поседевший волос – Эггси обожает это настолько, что несколько дней без прикосновений к ним превращаются в пытку. Это не желание снятия сексуального напряжения, разрядки, не жажда оргазма – в этом случае можно было бы просто подрочить, но Гэри нужен Галахад. А тот последние дни не хочет секса. Скорей всего, просто устает на работе. Эггси все понимает, но все равно давит в себе разочарование, когда Гарри после ужина устраивается на диване и включает телевизор. Это лучше чем, если бы тот схватился за рабочие папки, но хуже секса. Он все-таки предпринимает попытку, потянувшись к молнии на брюках, но Гарри перехватывает его руку и целует ее – Эггси остается только смириться с однозначным отказом. Телевизор, так телевизор. Можно свернуться калачиком рядом, положить голову Гарри на колени и наслаждаться его пальцами, зарывающимися в волосы. Наверное, поводов для волнения и нет, просто Галахад устал или не хочет сейчас – не робот же он в самом деле. Важнее, что он не отталкивает парня, они не пытаются испепелить друг друга взглядами – все хорошо. Иногда проскальзывает мысль жалобно заявить, что ему просто очень хочется. И это правда: Эггси сгорает от желания. По ощущениям, его поджаривают на медленном огне. Наверняка, Гарри решил бы его проблему – отдрочил бы так, что он полчаса бы в себя приходит, но парень хочет большего. Всего Галахада: душу, тело и мозги. А тот остается немного рассеянным, напряженным и усталым. Эггси готов подождать, в конце концов, между ними совсем не только секс. Он засыпает носом в колени Гарри и просыпается от того, что его аккуратно поднимают на руки. Глаза не хочется разлеплять, поэтому он только улыбается и думает: "Я люблю тебя".  
Парень просыпается один. Прислушивается к тишине в доме, различает едва заметные звуки снизу и решает, что Гарри готовит им завтрак. Это здорово, но на секс снова рассчитывать не приходится. Эггси идет в душ и с удовольствием мокнет под прохладными струями, потому что утренний стояк сегодня какой-то не совсем утренний.  
Они завтракают торопливо. Вообще, последние дни напоминают гонку, бег, стремление куда-то. Короткие поцелуи в такси и нарастающее напряжение. Эггси чувствует его кожей, только не может понять, чье оно: Гарри или же его собственное. Он внимательно наблюдает за наставником каждый раз, как тот оказывается в поле зрения. Приветливый, вежливый, собранный, с идеальной осанкой. Это правда он, и все нормально, или стандартная маска невозмутимого Галахада? Внутри медленно нарастает напряжение. Не помогает даже то, что Гарри ловит его в одном из коридоров, заталкивает в ближайший пустой кабинет и прижимает к двери. Эггси даже опомниться не успевает, как его целуют самым умопомрачительным образом. Эггси как-то слышал, что у определенного вида змей в слюне содержится фермент, действующий, как анестетик. В слюне Галахада, определенно, содержится какой-нибудь невероятный наркотик. На него подсаживаешься мгновенно, привыкаешь с первого раза, без него начинается ломка. А под его воздействием сначала его ноги превращались в дрожащее желе, потом он сам готов был стечь по стене к прекрасным ногам Галахада. От таких поцелуев Эггси теряет волю и способность связно мыслить, знает только, попроси сейчас наставник что-то – что угодно! – выполнит, не раздумывая. Проходит всего несколько секунд прежде, чем сознание обретает ясность, но это его сладкая вечность. Наверное, он все себе надумал. Глупости, Гарри в норме, у них все в порядке, а этот кабинет прекрасно подходит, чтобы заняться сексом. Даже замок на двери имеется на случай, если Галахад не любит адреналин от того, что их в любой момент могут застукать. Гэри еще только думает, чтобы потянуться к наставнику, а тот уже выскальзывает из кабинета, увлекая его за собой, и, как ни в чем не бывало, отправляется по делам. Эггси провожает его взглядом и думает, что скоро на своей шкуре почувствует, что значит понятие "спермотоксикоз".  
Вечером он уже и не надеется на секс. Смотрит на Гарри исподтишка и понимает, что тот не будет к нему приставать. Их ждет еще один спокойный вечер с совместным выгуливанием ДжейБи, вином, телевизором и разговорами. Не хочется выглядеть озабоченным подростком в глазах Гарри, поэтому он молчит. Он же действительно хочет не только секса, его все устраивает…  
– Эггси, что происходит? – Гарри выключает фильм на середине и разворачивается вполоборота к парню. – Ты последние дни сам не свой.  
Он собирается ослепительно улыбнуться и сказать, что все отлично, но сразу же осекается. Проницательный наставник раскусит его в два счета. Но важнее другое: неужели он готов обманывать ради такой мелочи?..  
– Я тебя перестал возбуждать? Ты больше меня не хочешь, да? – Эггси говорит спокойно и размеренно. Это замечательно, что у него получается держать себя в руках, его эмоциональное состояние не должно влиять на ответ. Даже если Гарри сейчас ответит утвердительно, он же не бросит его. Ни за что не уйдет, не оставит одного, научится наслаждаться одними поцелуями.  
– Боже, Эггси, с чего ты это взял?! – Гарри выглядит неподдельно изумленным.  
– Четыре дня без секса, – бурчит в ответ парень, с вызовом глядя в глаза, хотя, видя выражение искреннего изумления на родном лице, он ощущает, как медленно рассасывается внутри тяжесть последних дней. – Я понимаю, ты можешь устать, у тебя может быть плохое настроение…  
– …но четыре дня, – заканчивает за него Гарри. Эггси рад, что не опустил взгляд раньше – сейчас ему не хватило бы духу поднять глаза, потому что именно по выражению лица видно, каким кретином выставил себя Гэри Анвин. Он ошибся. И безумно рад этому. Его наставник делает паузу, закидывает его ноги к себе на колени и продолжает: – А если я скажу, что слишком стар для таких сексуальных нагрузок?  
– То я скажу, что ты – гребаный лжец, Гарри Харт, – парирует Эггси, глядя в глаза, в которых так и мелькают лукавые искорки. – Я видел, как ты убирался в спортзале, даже я такую нагрузку тяну не без труда. Как насчет правды?  
Гарри рассеянно улыбается, поглаживая его колено. Конечно, он не пытался обмануть Эггси всерьез, иначе бы обманул. Это, скорее, возвращение Эггси его собственных вопросов: а если я откажусь, а если скажу, что не хочу; конечно, Гарри все помнит. И он не упускает возможности подразнить парня, напоминая о его страхах и промахах.  
– После клуба я не чувствую себя стабильным, – Галахад становится серьезным и смотрит прямо в глаза, – я чуть не сорвался тогда, Эггси. Я прекрасно помню ту кровавую пелену гнева, что застилала мне глаза в церкви. Я не мог контролировать себя тогда, но я помню все до мельчайших деталей. И когда я ощутил точно такое же в переулке, я сознательно пожертвовал носом, чтобы прийти в себя. Хочу ли я тебя? Еще как! Но я все еще зол на тебя. Как только вспомню, что ты повел себя, как долбаный мудак, решив, что можешь манипулировать мной, что ты позволил прикасаться к тебе… «Эггси не против. Правда, Эггси?» – Гарри передразнивает Джима, и Эггси ежится от того, какими злыми становятся его глаза. – Если ты с ним целовался, я не желаю об этом знать, учти. Из-за всего этого я не чувствую, что смогу быть достаточно внимательным в постели. Придется немного подождать с сексом.  
Эггси удовлетворенно кивает. Он не может похвастаться тем, что раскусил Гарри еще три дня назад, но подсознательно он знал это. Как только Гарри озвучил свои причины, все кусочки мозаики встали на свои места. Конечно, он еще злится. Потому что Галахад не может так просто забыть произошедшее, наверное, он хранит в памяти события не только за годы, но и за десятилетия. В том, что Гарри ревнив, как мавр, сомнений не возникает. К тому же он действительно взбесился, поняв, что поддался на чужую манипуляцию – и это тоже понятно и естественно для Гарри: он всегда стремится быть идеальным, даже когда того не требуют обстоятельства. И сейчас холодный разум Гарри идет вразрез с его эмоциями и взрывным темпераментом. Еще Гэри осознает, что он не извинился. Завтрак и рентген не были с его стороны попыткой попросить прощения, он просто хотел позаботиться о своем Гарри. Но также он ни разу не произнес: «Извини». Галахад закончил свою тираду спокойно, благодушно улыбаясь, как добрый дядюшка. «Меня зовут Гарри Харт». Наставник. Учитель. Агент Кингсмен. Джентльмен. Но не его откровенный Гарри, который разрешал Эггси видеть его настоящим. Любым. Без всей этой шелухи. Его деликатное «не уверен, что я смогу быть внимательным в постели» означало «я хочу тебя отодрать так, чтобы ты, сукин сын, даже не смел смотреть на кого-то другого!» Не хотел причинять боль, не хотел быть грубым… Гарри всегда очень внимателен в постели. Ирония заключалась в том, что Эггси хотел того же самого – чтобы его отодрали именно так. Чтобы забыть чужую руку на своей спине. Рука – это мелочь, они с Джеком даже не целовались, но тогда он думал, что это рука Гарри. И Гэри помнит это прикосновение. К тому же ему всегда нравился грубый секс в пределах разумного. Любой секс с Галахадом был крышесносным, но Эггси хотел знать все его грани. Четыре дня воздержания рядом с мужчиной, которого он жаждал ежесекундно, и вовсе расшатывали его крышу, медленно раскручивая гайки.  
– Мы не целовались. Все его прикосновения ты видел. И ты хочешь меня выебать так, чтобы я неделю сидеть не мог, – Эггси встает на диване на колени и склоняется к Галахаду, глядя прямо в глаза, – так сделай это. Я этого хочу.  
– Не лучший вариант самобичевания, – сухо замечает Галахад. Вот сейчас его удалось задеть по-настоящему.  
– Это не самобичевание, Гарри. Я люблю грубый секс и давно хочу попробовать это с тобой.  
– Не сейчас, – наставник отрицательно качает головой, – меня может занести.  
– Пусть.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, Эггси. Ты не сможешь меня остановить. Хочешь, чтобы я обзавелся еще одним пластом того, что я не смогу себе простить? Мне хватит твоего отца, церкви и нашей разницы в возрасте. Ты хотел правду? Вот она.  
– Я смогу тебя остановить. Не физически, ты меня скрутишь так, что я и вздохнуть не смогу, но ты остановишься, если я попрошу. Я знаю это. Ты не веришь себе, Гарри, тогда поверь мне, – Гэри склоняется еще ближе. Галахад – отличный учитель, его слова звучат достаточно невозмутимо, по-джентльменски, как и учил его Гарри. Хотя сейчас парень готов умолять наставника любыми способами. – Иначе мне придется идти дрочить в одиночестве, а ты говорил, что это пошло.  
– Ты знаешь, что ты – скотина, Гэри Анвин? – Гарри сглатывает, и Эггси заворожено наблюдает, как движется под кожей его кадык. Безумно хочется прижаться к нему губами, прильнуть к Гарри всем телом, но Гарри сам должен принять решение и сделать шаг. Парень не хочет давить и заставлять, а сделать упор на физиологию и тупо соблазнить – это снова будет попыткой манипуляции. Гарри взбесится и, возможно, сделает то, чего они оба хотят, но вероятность, что он замкнется в себе еще сильнее, осень велика. В конце концов, держать все в себе – привычная для Гарри модель поведения.  
– Да. Отпусти себя, – коротко отвечает парень.  
Места для маневра у Гарри немного – между ними всего несколько дюймов свободного пространства, но этого хватит, если тот захочет оттолкнуть его. Эггси отстраненно думает, что, наверное, это важный момент в их отношениях. Не в сексе дело, не в отказе или согласии Гарри. Просто если он сейчас уйдет, то они вернутся к тому, с чего начинали. Эггси не собирается сдаваться в этом случае, отказываться, он будет пробиваться сквозь эти стены снова и снова, но шанс добраться до шрамов Гарри станет еще призрачнее в таком случае.  
Гарри не отводит взгляда, и у парня перехватывает дыхание, когда он понимает, что тот согласится. Он видит, как в глазах разгораются злые искры, словно тот действительно открывает клетки со своими демонами. И если раньше парень не шевелился, чтобы дать Гарри самому сделать выбор, то сейчас он не может сдвинуться с места – загипнотизирован, заморожен властными глазами Гарри Харта. Что-то внутри него истошно сигнализирует об опасности, орет: «Беги отсюда!», но эта часть настолько ничтожно мала, что не составляет никакого труда проигнорировать это. Гарри опасен? О да. Боится ли он его? Никогда.  
Сердце мгновенно перемещается в район горла, когда Гарри опрокидывает его на диван совершенно неуловимым движением. Эггси не смог бы сказать, как он это сделал, просто внезапно теряет равновесие и плюхается спиной на диван, упираясь затылком в мягкий подлокотник. Гарри надвигается с кошечьей грацией хищника. Его движения нарочито-медленные, глаза фиксируют его перемещение, но разум отказывается обрабатывать полученную информацию. Наставник не разрывает зрительного контакта, и Эггси чувствует себя кроликом перед удавом. Тот резко дергает его за ноги. Гэри скользит мягкими домашними штанами по кожаной обивке дивана и через мгновение оказывается подмят под наставника. Только сейчас он осознает в полной мере, насколько Гарри контролирует ситуацию. Выверенный рывок, напряжение мышц – и ему уже некуда бежать. Он даже вздохнуть не сможет без разрешения. Галахад склоняется к нему, заслоняя свет, и Эггси замирает, не в силах даже сглотнуть, но в следующее мгновение он чувствует горячие губы. Этот поцелуй жаркий и глубокий, резкий, немного грубоватый, но он напоминает парню, что перед ним любимый человек. Теперь он чувствует от Гарри не только агрессию и опасность, но и пульсирующую у самой кожи любовь. Эггси разочарованно стонет, когда тот отстраняется. От одного этого поцелуя его член торчит колом, болезненно прижимаясь к животу. Хотя, возможно, у него встал еще раньше, от одного только взгляда…  
– Останови меня, если тебе будет плохо, – произносит Галахад, и Эггси видит, насколько трудно ему сейчас сдерживаться. В этих глазах уже не искры, а сама адская бездна. Он выглядит сумасшедшим.  
– Да, – беззвучно выдыхает парень.  
Гарри рвет на нем футболку. В комнате тепло, но воздух сейчас кажется ледяным, обволакивает раскаленную кожу, заставляет напрячься соски. Наставник короткими резкими движениями стаскивает с него обрывки футболки, Эггси вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения пальцев к коже, от них пробегает электрошоковый разряд. Это все сбивает дыхание, он чувствует себя размазанным по поверхности от напора Галахада, пока тот просовывает руку в его трусы и коротко, по-деловому, ощупывает его член и яйца. У парня стоит настолько сильно, что прикосновения кажутся болезненными и грубыми сами по себе, даже без намерения быть такими. Гарри щупает его, чтобы не возбудить, а проверить, готов ли, достаточно ли возбужден – и от одной мысли об этом у парня едет крыша.  
Галахад одним движением сдергивает с него штаны и трусы до колен. Тонкая ткань прекрасно скользит по дивану, и Эггси рад, что не надел дома джинсы – так проще, быстрее, острее, ярче. Он уверен, что следующим движением Гарри оставит его совершенно голым, но только выталкивает сдавленный стон из легких, когда тот задирает его ноги, сгибая пополам. Колени Эггси прижаты куда-то к плечам, ткань штанов неудобно натягивается в районе подбородка, и он хочет сменить позу, немного опустив ноги. На это Галахад коротко рычит так, что Эггси всего продирает электрическим разрядом. Гарри сгибает его еще сильнее, прижимая к дивану и не давая сдвинуться, и шлепает по заднице. Эггси краснеет. Он даже рад, что сейчас его лицо скрывают штаны, потому что стоит только представить свою позу – загнутый так, что вся задница выставлена на всеобщее обозрение – и из его члена, трущегося о его собственный живот, начинает сочиться смазка от возбуждения. Такое бывает крайне редко, обычно это всего пара капель, выступивших на головке, а сейчас это превращается в размазанную по коже блестящую лужицу. Хорошо, что Гарри не видит.  
Раздается тихая усмешка, и пальцы Галахада сдавливают его член так, что, кажется, сейчас искры из глаз посыпятся. Эггси стонет в голос, хочет закрыть глаза, полностью раствориться в ощущениях, но не может отвести взгляда от того, как эти тонкие прекрасные пальцы размазывают скользкую жидкость по его члену, а потом собирают остатки с его живота. Сердце колотится в горле, перед глазами мелькают разноцветные пятна, и кажется, скажи Гарри сейчас хоть слово – он кончит от одного звука его голоса. Но Гарри молчит и только резко засаживает в Эггси пальцы до самого основания. Жгучая вспышка боли, смешанной с возбуждением, и Гэри через секунду снова стонет от наслаждения – Гарри не нужно объяснять, как правильно использовать пальцы.  
Все происходит быстро. Сдергиваются штаны, Эггси морщится от яркого света и вскрикивает, чувствуя, как Гарри входит одним резким движением, вставляя в него по самые яйца. Он не понимает, ушла уже боль или нет, потому что не может отвести глаз от любимого лица. Немного злости и агрессии, бесконечное возбуждение и…любовь. Парень расслабляется мгновенно. Он и до этого не был напряжен, но его организму не хватало именно этого – увидеть лицо любимого человека. Он пытается прогнуться в пояснице, но в такой позе это никак не получается, и Эггси просто орет в голос, когда Гарри начинает вколачиваться в него с бешеной скоростью. Он так долбит членом по простате, что сдерживаться нет никакой возможности. Не сдерживается и Гарри. Глухо стонет, упираясь основанием кисти в его ключицу так сильно, что Эггси уверен: она треснет от очередного толчка, но ему все равно.  
Эггси чувствует себя так, словно его кинули в ледяное озеро зимой, когда Гарри вынимает из него член. Он успевает протестующее замычать, но Галахад одним движением переворачивает его на живот. Парень упирается дрожащими руками в диван, прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляя задницу. Внутри все пульсирует в ожидании продолжения удовольствия.  
– Нет! – рычит Гарри. От этого тембра по коже расползаются мурашки, сбегая с шеи на грудь, заставляя еще больше напрягаться соски и приподниматься тонкие волоски на коже. Дыхание перехватывает, когда наставник до боли заламывает ему руку за спину, и наваливается всем телом, вдавливая Эггси щекой в диванную обивку.  
Парень уже не может стонать, не может дышать, а только тихо поскуливает от скорости, с которой долбится в него наставник. Скорость света, скорость звука… Хуйня какая. Скорость Гарри Харта – вот то, что имеет значение. Он не может закрыть рот. Чувствует, как скапливается слюна на диванной подушке, но иначе он просто задохнется. И так все чаще мышцы сокращаются судорогой, на ногах сводит пальцы, и когда Гарри в очередной раз меняет позу, Эггси успевает подумать, что он сегодня сдохнет. Наставник резко дергает его ближе к себе, поворачивает на бок и задирает его ногу на спинку дивана. Обхватывает ее пальцами под коленом, прижимает к боку и снова входит, навалившись так, чтобы Гэри не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Но парень и не пытается шевелиться, он чувствует себя, как, наверное, ощущают люди при инфаркте: резкая боль в сердце, а потом мир разлетается разноцветными осколками, только в его случае это сопровождается пронзительным удовольствием и потоками спермы, расплывающимися по диванным подушкам. Гарри трахает его все время, пока из него толчками выплескивается сперма. Эггси пытается вдохнуть, чувствует першение в горле и понимает, что орал при оргазме. Сильно и, видимо, достаточно долго. Гарри все еще не останавливается, с ожесточением вдалбливаясь в расслабленное тело. Парень думает, что скоро ему станет больно или неприятно, но вместо этого ощущает тянущее напряжение внизу живота. Он никогда не испытывал множественные оргазмы и не мог кончить два раза подряд, нужна была хоть небольшая передышка. Раньше. Сейчас его собственный организм недвусмысленно заявляет, что с Гарри им не нужна никакая передышка – у него снова стоит. Не так бешено, как в первый раз, но это полноценная эрекция.  
– Быстрее, – выдыхает Эггси, поражаясь хриплым скрипам, вырывающимся из его горла.  
И Гарри ускоряется, хотя кажется, что быстрее некуда. Он сам коротко вскрикивает от каждого толчка, только теперь он двигается не так размашисто как раньше, а наоборот почти не вынимает из него член, с какой-то нереальной скоростью скользя внутри. Влажные пальцы накрывают его член. Гэри кажется, что он взорвется сейчас изнутри от этого сумасшедшего трения, но вместо этого выплескивается в руку Гарри и всхлипывает. Сквозь туманную пелену, обволакивающую сознание он слышит сдавленный стон и ощущает, как наваливается на него тяжелое тело, содрогаясь от оргазма.  
Эггси не знает, сколько они приходят в себя. Он просто лежит в той же позе и не шевелится, вдыхая запах пота Гарри и острый мускусный аромат, которым пропитано все вокруг.  
Когда он чувствует себя в силах открыть рот, то шепчет:  
– Ты сука. Обожаю тебя.  
– Да, – хрипло отвечает Гарри, немного шевелится, сдвигаясь ниже и обнимает его, так и оставаясь лежать сверху.  
– Как хорошо, что у тебя кожаный диван, другой мы бы не отмыли, – чуть слышно произносит Эггси, пригреваясь в этих руках. Сейчас можно прекрасно выспаться вдвоем, для этого совершенно необязательно идти в спальню. Ему просто отлично.  
Как в пошлых фильмах, раздается тихое пиликанье звонка. Телефон бы еще Гарри проигнорировал, но этот звонок он не может пропустить – это очки Кингсмен. Галахад со стоном поднимается, сгибается пополам и шарит руками по полу, ощупывая одежду. Эггси переворачивается на спину, вытягивается на диване, сгибая одну ногу в колене, и думает, что вообще не помнит момента, когда наставник оказался голым. Гарри находит очки, но не спешит отвечать. Оценивающе смотрит на позу Эггси, отодвигает его вторую ногу и откидывается на него спиной. Плечи Галахада располагаются между его ног, наставник обхватывает пальцами лодыжку Эггси, мягко поглаживая косточку, и неудобно запрокидывает голову, упираясь ему в живот. Парень знает, зачем он это делает – чтобы их не видели. Угол обзора очков примерно такой же, как у человеческого глаза – около ста двадцати градусов. В кадр попадет только спинка дивана.  
Галахад надевает очки, нажимает на кнопку ответа и коротко рапортует:  
– Галахад.  
Он молчит несколько минут. Ласкает его лодыжку и ступню пальцами; Гэри млеет и думает, как круто было бы открутить Мерлину уши, он мешает им спать.  
– Нет, – резко отвечает Гарри. Эггси знает этот непримиримый тон, с таким не спорят. – Через три часа, – добавляет он и отключается.  
Эггси широко зевает и хмурится. Что-то подсказывает ему, что «через три часа» они будут не спать.  
– Эггси, где твои очки? – Гарри вздыхает и роняет свои на пол из вытянутой руки.  
– Не знаю, – честно признается парень, все еще обалдевший после восхитительного траха и двух оргазмов.  
– Я так и понял, – Гарри целует его в колено. – Тебя вызывают на полевое задание.  
– Ух ты! – восхищается парень и тут же с беспокойством спрашивает: – Надолго? – Гарри категорически не хочется оставлять одного.  
– Ориентировочно на семнадцать дней.  
– Да они ебанулись?! Нахуй, не поеду! Пусть Ланселота гоняют! Я не застрелил ДжейБи, я недоагент, – Эггси и вскочил бы от возмущения, но не хочется спихивать Гарри.  
– Ты же хотел стать Кингсменом, агент Оуэн, получи, – мурлычет Гарри, словно понимая, что Эггси все равно никуда не денется и поедет. Он проводит языком по его колену, и парень видит прежнего расслабленного Гарри. Такого, каким он был до клуба. – Не волнуйся за меня, – серьезно добавляет наставник.  
«Проницательная сволочь», – с любовью думает Гэри и произносит, наконец:  
– Гарри, прости меня, я повел себя, как мудак.  
– Как влюбленный мудак, – уточняет Галахад и кивает: – Просто будь осторожней на задании, и мы в расчете, – в его голосе звучит улыбка.  
– Я сдохну без тебя за две с половиной недели… – Эггси горестно вздыхает. Они с Гарри не так долго вместе, но еще толком и не расставались дольше, чем на пару дней. – Выеби меня так, чтобы я помнил об этом все семнадцать дней.  
– Обязательно, – Гарри поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза. Парень сглатывает от этих расширившихся зрачков и хищного взгляда. – У нас есть три часа, а выспишься в самолете.


	4. Часть 4.

Эггси сказал, что сдохнет без него за семнадцать дней, а Гарри только улыбнулся в ответ. Мальчишку еще не посылали на действительно длительные секретные миссии на много месяцев, а то и на несколько лет. Ему бесполезно было говорить, что многие люди живут в разлуке очень долго. В Эггси зачастую говорил его возраст, так было и сейчас. В шестнадцать неделя кажется очень существенным сроком. И неважно, ждет тебя через неделю хорошее событие или плохое, все равно семь дней тянутся резиновой лентой. В двадцать два семнадцать дней разлуки воспринимаются почти бесконечностью. Стоит только вспомнить, как ты жил декабрь, ожидая Рождество, как обучался в Кингсмене, как подростком уезжал в лагерь – и эти несчастные семнадцать дней показались бы мелочью, но Гэри всегда был максималистом. Пожалуй, если бы им было лет по четырнадцать-пятнадцать, был бы даже разговор о расставании, и возник бы вопрос, дождется ли каждый из них другого. Хотя кто знает, как сейчас положено у нынешней молодежи. Его пятнадцать лет остались так давно, что иногда казались призрачным сном. Сейчас для связи на расстоянии существовали телефоны, интернет-чаты из любой точки пространства: хоть в туалете сиди, хоть совершай перелет на другой континент. К тому же почти любое устройство, кроме самых примитивных, давало возможность проводить видео-конференции. Конечно, это не могло быть полноценной заменой общению, не было прикосновений, тепла, запаха, дыхания, осязания, но было чем занять зрение и слух. А ведь не так давно для связи были лишь бумажные письма, потому что междугородняя и международная связь была дорогим удовольствием. Никакого безлимитного общения. Агентам Кингсмен, несмотря на передовые технологии, было иногда даже сложнее. Какие письма на секретной миссии? Зато сейчас они с Эггси, возможно, смогут спокойно разговаривать. Нужно будет уточнить у Мерлина степень секретности задания, взломать очки мальчишки и должным образом зашифровать сигнал от других агентов Кингсмен – тогда у них будет полный доступ друг к другу. Насколько, конечно, он может быть полным на расстоянии.   
Местный психиатр, наконец, сменил гнев на милость и написал в его медицинской карте что-то такое, что делало его почти полноценным членом шпионской организации, в которой он состоял несколько десятилетий. Прошлое его положение, угнездившееся из-за совершенно идиотского диагноза, не столько угнетало, сколько раздражало. Гарри не раз хотелось засунуть этому доктору все его записи в рот, но это только бы подтвердило его агрессию, которую недоделанный эскулап так усердно пытался ему навязать. Галахад знал, что до полевых заданий должно пройти еще некоторое время. Предстояло почти что с нуля подтверждать свою квалификацию, доказывать, что он может принимать адекватные решения в стрессовой ситуации любой тяжести. Но теперь его загрузили хотя бы бумажной работой, восстановив его допуск секретности, и сделали это очень вовремя. За это время накопилось несколько дел, требующих его внимания. Он ни за что не скажет об этом Эггси, но если первые два вечера Гарри пережил спокойно – всего-то и добавилось обязанностей, что гулять с его собакой; впрочем, он и так регулярно выгуливал ДжейБи – но на третий вечер Гарри Харт ощущает, что у него стало слишком много свободного времени. И не совсем понятно, куда его применить.  
Он осознает это внезапно, одним глазом поглядывая в папку с документами, другим наблюдая за сюжетными коллизиями одного из столь любимых им черно-белых фильмов начала двадцатого столетия. ДжейБи спит на диване рядом. Можно сказать, что вокруг покой и уют, но Гарри понимает, что этот фильм и работа на дому – попытка занять себя. Галахад встает, наливает себе виски и устраивается на диване удобнее. Они живут с Эггси вместе очень недолго. Счет идет, скорее, на дни, чем на недели, и тем не менее он пытается вспомнить, чем занимал вечера и выходные до появления Эггси в его доме? И это получается с трудом. Он часто задерживался в Кингсмене. Возвращался домой заполночь, по дороге ужиная в каком-нибудь ресторане, перебирал на работе бумаги, составлял отчеты, тренировался, иногда проводил вечер в баре с кем-нибудь из агентов; чаще всего, особенно в последние годы, он приезжал домой спать. Выпивал стаканчик виски, принимал ванную, читал – и все это только для того, чтобы вернуться с утра на работу. Работа была его жизнью. Но сейчас все изменилось. Гарри не перестал меньше любить свою работу, Кингсмен остался делом его жизни, но теперь он стремится домой. Даже если нужно срочно разобраться с бумагами, теперь Галахад предпочитает забрать папку с собой вместо того, чтобы засиживаться допоздна в офисе. Гэри стал частью его жизни. Гораздо более важной частью, чем работа. А еще, оказывается, он скучает. Гарри задумчиво треплет пса по холке и улыбается. Соскучился. За несколько дней. Надо же.  
Следующий вечер Гарри тратит на детальное обследование дома. Уборка всегда занимала часть его свободного времени. Он никогда не был ее фанатом, даже пару раз пытался завести домработницу, но испытывал серьезный дискомфорт, не найдя вещи на положенном ей месте, поэтому быстро отказался от услуг посторонних людей. Пожалуй, только прачечной он пользовался более или менее регулярно, но и то спокойно стирал постельное белье и частично одежду сам. Правда, Галахад ненавидел гладить, поэтому чаще всего отдавал одежду в химчистку и получал ее чистую, выглаженную и красиво перевязанную лентами. Впрочем, у Гарри дома был запас на все случаи жизни. Это не значило, что он готовится к ядерной войне, и по первому же щелчку его дом превратится в неприступный бункер. Просто он считал, что мужчина должен уметь делать все сам, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть. Стирать, гладить, убираться, мыть полы и посуду, сервировать стол, хорошо готовить – в этом состояло для него понятие самостоятельности. Смог бы Эггси жить один? Конечно, смог бы, но у него неизбежно возникли бы определенные проблемы. Гарри мог позволить заказывать себе завтрак, обед и ужин в самом дорогом ресторане ежедневно, но при этом готовил, в основном, сам, когда у него было время и возможность. Эггси умел готовить самые простые блюда, что неудивительно в его случае: сначала он жил на попечении у матери, потом его кормили в корпусе морской пехоты и Кингсмене, зачем ему было чему-то учиться? Когда они только познакомились, мальчишка не произвел впечатления человека, стремящегося к чему-то. Скорее, он плыл по течению. Основным аргументом являлось отсутствие какой-либо работы в двадцать два года. Было бы понятно, если бы он тратил время на учебу или сидел с сестрой все время, но он просто ничем особым не занимался. Прожигал время с друзьями и его это устраивало. Но сейчас все обстояло иначе. Обучение в Кингсмен изменило Эггси, дав ему не только работу и заработок, которые он чуть не потерял по собственной глупости, но и научив его стремиться к чему-то. Гэри в первый же день, когда остался у него дома, купил поваренную книгу и попытался приготовить ужин. Не имеет никакого значения, что у него одного не получилось бы это блюдо, важно намерение. Вряд ли так бы поступил мальчишка, которого он вытащил из тюрьмы.  
Можно было бы поставить в вину Эггси, что он до сих пор больше не предпринял попыток воплотить еще какие-нибудь рецепты из книги, но это не было бы честным – виноваты были оба. Они с Гэри просто не могли оторваться друг от друга. Их отношения напоминали Гарри медовый месяц: секс, сон, еда, развлечения, снова секс. Они не успевали заниматься ничем иным и с трудом выкраивали время на работу. Галахад только сейчас осознает, что у Эггси почти нет вещей в его доме. Как привез одну сумку с несколькими футболками поло, джинсами и его мокрой одеждой, так он больше и не обзаводился никакими вещами. Умываясь с утра, он уткнулся взглядом в парфюм, который подарил ему Эггси. Нашел, купил, потратил бешеное количество денег, чтобы его порадовать… Гарри улыбается.   
Он делает то, что должен был давно сделать – для начала полностью переложить вещи в шкафу, освобождая мальчишке место для его вещей. Не просто несколько полок, а полноценное личное пространство. Пусть приносит хоть бейсбольную биту, хоть заводит еще одного мопса – это теперь и его дом тоже.   
Гарри заказывает Эггси еще один костюм на смену. У самого него четыре костюма Кингсмен, Эггси он готов заказать хоть дюжину, но никто не позволит ему этого сделать. Для начала хватит и одного. Зато можно прикупить несколько новых комплектов белья – они их пачкают с такой скоростью, что скоро придется после работы ежедневно посещать прачечную. Гарри даже приобретает шелковое постельное белье красивого кобальтового синего цвета. Сам он никогда не понимал таких изысков. Шелковое белье ничем не отличалось от обычного качественного комплекта из хлопка. Только на шелке проще потерять одеяло ночью, но Эггси может понравиться. А возбужденный и обнаженный он будет потрясающе смотреться на простынях такого насыщенного синего цвета.   
Самым большим испытанием для Гарри становится посещение магазина Фред Перри. Стиль Эггси был настолько далек от его представлений о приемлемой одежде, что Галахад с трудом сдерживает желание показать фотографии Гэри консультанту и попросить подобрать ему что-то. Но это будет неправильным, если уж делать подарки, то выбирать их самому. С этой задачей Галахад справляется, но об успехе или провале узнает, только когда Эггси вернется домой. Парфюм, бытовые мелочи, пижама… Гарри готов купить ему даже Порш, но вовремя себя одергивает. Желание завалить парня подарками, дать ему все то, чего он был лишен в детстве, вполне понятно, ведь для Гарри это не составит никакого труда. Но это будет неправильно. Они еще успеют бросить весь мир к ногам друг друга.  
Галахада серьезно удручает многократный провал попыток взломать доступ к очкам Эггси. Он слишком давно этим не занимался, и новые способы кодировки данных никак не хотели ему поддаваться. Это был отличный щелчок по носу от судьбы, знак, чтобы он перестал быть таким самонадеянным и не зазнавался. Гарри оценил иронию в полной мере, проблемой было то, что он скучал по Эггси сильнее с каждым днем. Подыхать, конечно, пока не собирался, но светлое и поначалу совершенно необременительное ожидание медленно перерастало в тоску. Гарри не позволял этим чувствам брать над собой верх и все чаще выкладывался на тренировках по полной, чтобы отогнать разрушительные мысли. Наверное, без Эггси все постепенно возвращалось в привычное русло: задержки на работе, ужин вне дома, прежняя внешняя невозмутимость. Эггси же заставлял его улыбаться. Можно сказать, что учил заново. Галахад никогда не был обделен чувством юмора, но оно, скорее, выражалось иронией и сарказмом. С Эггси он улыбался совершенно искренне и стал часто смеяться. Гарри уже не помнит, был ли он таким невозмутимым и спокойным всегда или все-таки это Кингсмен наложил на него свой отпечаток – поведение, достойное джентльмена, настолько давно стало привычным, что Галахад забыл. Этот образ для него комфортен, но рядом с Эггси просто невозможно оставаться невозмутимым. Как невозможно оказалось научить его быть джентльменом в повседневной жизни, так невозможно было и сохранять спокойствие рядом. Гэри Анвин вызывал у него бурю эмоций. Куда там Валентайну с его ограниченным действием прибора, направленным исключительно на агрессию! Эггси был катализатором огромного спектра эмоций: от раздражения и злости до какого-то всепоглощающего счастья и бесконечного комфорта вблизи от него. Произнесенные ими обоими слова о любви не нуждались в повторении или постоянном подтверждении – они являлись данностью для обоих. Но банальное «Я тебя люблю» Галахад готов произносить очень часто. Иногда ему даже кажется, что это чувство не помещается у него в груди, и если он не выплеснет его сейчас, то оно раздавит его. И Гарри выплескивал. Только не словами, а поцелуями, прикосновениями или взглядами. Эггси все это ловил и впитывал. Понимал. Принимал. Но иногда Гарри не хватает именно слов, которые он почему-то раз за разом не произносит.  
Гарри всегда считал, что разлука идет на пользу отношениям. Конечно, это зависело от природы отношений и от длительности разлуки, но очень важно было не только научиться жить друг с другом, но и жить друг без друга. Разлуки неизбежны в любых отношениях, а обязанности агентов Кингсмен – благодатная почва для череды разлук… Это многолетние, выверенные, правильные доводы мозга. Гарри давно пришел к этому. Но сейчас его сердце устраивает форменный бунт, заявляя, что ему плевать на все эти дурацкие правила. К середине второй недели отсутствие Эггси доставляет физический дискомфорт. Он не может сказать, что все вокруг напоминает ему о мальчишке: как можно напомнить о том, о ком не забываешь ни на секунду? И дело не в отсутствии секса. Если бы телу нужна была только разрядка, он вполне обошелся бы своими руками. Проблема в том, что ему был нужен Эггси. Каждый вечер Гарри ложится в их постель и прижимается носом к подушке Гэри, бесконечно вдыхая его запах. Он давно уже поменял все постельное белье и оставил только одну наволочку от другого комплекта. На той подушке, где спал Эггси.  
Это ощущение может быть преждевременным или запоздалым, но так он еще ни в кого не влюблялся.

***

– Я понял, – бесстрастно отвечает Галахад, нажимает кнопку на дужке очков, снимает их, сворачивает и убирает в нагрудный карман. Звонок застает его у двери, он как раз собирался на вечернюю прогулку с ДжейБи. Галахад любит такое время суток – самое начало ночи, когда сумерки еще только начинают выползать из углов и окутывать тускло мерцающие фонари. Галахад невидящим взглядом окидывает пса, в нетерпении вертящегося вокруг блестящих туфель, автоматически наклоняется, цепляет поводок к его ошейнику и на негнущихся ногах выходит из дома.  
Он идет их обычным маршрутом. Выходит из двора и сворачивает направо. Километр по прямой, два пешеходных перехода, еще километр, и они выходят на набережную. На светофорах Гарри встряхивает головой и подслеповато щурится. Изображение дрожит мелкой дрожью, подергивается рябью, и он никак не может различить, какого цвета сигнал сейчас горит: зеленый или красный. На набережной он падает на скамейку и отпускает мопса с поводка. ДжейБи умный пес, он никуда не убежит и вернется сам.   
Ветер с Темзы пронизывает и заполняет легкие ледяными ошметками. Гарри задыхается. Холод распространяется по телу мгновенно. Поднимается от кончиков пальцев, захватывает предплечья, тянет тонкие ниточки сквозь плечи и сковывает сердце. После этого не остается ничего, весь мир меркнет, подергивается сизой дымкой, а он все еще не может вдохнуть. Хватает промерзшими губами клочья ветра, смаргивая влагу в слезящихся глазах, и пытается протолкнуть их сквозь сведенное судорогой горло. Время останавливается. Гарри не знает, как долго он так сидит. Сумерки сгущаются быстро, по ним нельзя понять, сколько прошло времени. Он приходит в себя, только когда замечает, что к его ногам жмется замерзший мопс. Галахад гладит пса, отмечает, насколько тот продрог, и с удивлением замечает влагу на своих руках. Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на летящие в лицо острые ледяные капли. Дождь…  
– Идем домой, – из горла вырывается хрип, отдаленно напоминающий его собственный голос. Гарри пристегивает ошейник к поводку и с трудом поднимается со скамейки. Грудь сдавлена стальными обручами. Он все еще не может вдохнуть.  
Ноги доносят его до дома сами. Гарри не помнит ни дороги, ни светофоров. Организм включил режим автопилота и даже не фиксирует происходящего, вокруг словно черная дыра и вакуум. Галахад переводит взгляд на свои руки и замечает дрожь. Пальцы ощущаются чужими. Они сжимают влажное, еще теплое от воды полотенце – значит, вернувшись, он помыл пса и вытер. Когда? Нет информации. Пустота.   
Боль в груди разрастается. Как на клубок ниток наматывают новые витки, так и здесь Галахад всеми внутренностями ощущает перекрестия, сплетения, нагромождение стальных лент. И если разрезать хоть одну, сила натяжения сработает против него – его просто разорвет на куски. Изрежет изнутри распрямившимися полосами тугого вибрирующего металла.   
Осел, разорванный гранатой.  
Его бьет крупной дрожью. Все это больше похоже на судороги эпилептика, на дыхание астматика, на тахикардию. Галахад упирается руками в спинку дивана, до боли сжимает ее пальцами с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками, стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза. Его самого и весь этот гребаный мир затягивает в эту зияющую пустоту, закручивает по спирали, и, кажется, что на дне это воронки все в момент растворится. Гарри заставляет себя оторваться от дивана, добредает до кухни и достает бутылку бурбона и стакан. Он всегда наливает алкоголь на полтора-два пальца, согласно этикету, но сейчас льет так, что жидкость цвета расплавленного янтаря выплескивается через край и расплывается неаккуратным пятном по темному полированному дереву стола. Гарри плевать. Он хватает стакан, ударяется о кромку зубами и жадными глотками опустошает его, заливает алкоголь сразу в глотку. Он не чувствует ни вкуса, ни остаточной горечи, ни обжигающей крепости – ни-че-го. Не появляется небольшого тумана в голове, там остается прежняя звонкая пустота, не распределяется тепло по промерзшему телу…  
Из прострации его выводит звонок в дверь. Галахад не слышит, что ему говорит курьер, просто расписывается в указанном месте и забирает коробку. Изо рта сам собой вырывается смешок. Он зачем-то заказал для Эггси браслет, копию его любимого браслета, сделал на нем гравировку… Зачем? Он никогда не видел на Эггси никаких украшений, тот только все еще продолжал носить на шее медаль отца. Зачем он это все делает? Приступ нелепой гордыни?  
Галахад поднимается в спальню. Кидает коробку поверх застеленной кровати. Обводит невидящим взглядом пространство и снимает со стены три морских пейзажа, выполненных в одной сине-серой-желтой гамме. Работы импрессионистов всегда нравились Гарри больше всего. Художники конца XIX века умели как нельзя лучше передавать впечатления от увиденного в противовес академическим принципам живописи. Широкий, интуитивный мазок, не имеющий четких границ, отлично подходил для передачи ускользающих закатов, рассветов и остальных явлений природы. Сознание предпочитало академизм, а сердцем он тянулся к импрессионизму. Гарри выходит из спальни и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь. Осматривает коридор, лестницу, стены которой густо усыпаны рамками с произведениями искусств. Этими застекленными рамками завешен весь его дом, все стены и перегородки. Живописные картины, реплики полотен признанных мастеров соседствовали с работами неизвестных художников, эскизами студентов из колледжа искусств и графикой, приобретенной на Сотбис за приемлемую для него цену. Только в комнатах не было такого обилия произведений искусства. Кабинет украшали передовицы, уборную – бабочки, накрепко пришпиленные к листу плотного картона, оставшиеся от юношеского увлечения, а в спальне и комнате для гостей всегда было всего несколько картин.  
Гарри замахивается. Вокруг все почти застывает, словно он попал в сцену замедленной съемки. Если произнести сейчас что-то, прозвучат лишь непонятно-протяжные звуки. Рука поднимается медленно, ей приходится преодолевать сопротивление воздуха, вязкого, липкого, враждебного пространства. Только при резком движении вниз мир отмирает и начинает вращаться в реальном времени. На излете движения он разжимает пальцы. Коридор наполняет мелодичный, жалобный и какой-то зловещий звон бьющегося стекла. Радужные осколки брызжут во все стороны, осыпают его оскфорды, царапают мокрую шерсть костюма. Галахад с остервенением разбивает вторую картину, а за ней и третью. Реплика на Клода Моне. «Впечатление. Восход солнца». 1872 год. Холст, масло. Его любимое полотно.  
Он снимает со стены ближайшую рамку. Какой-то маленький набросок средневекового рыцаря. В тонком стекле отражаются световые пятна. Галахад чуть наклоняет его, по глазам ударяет яркий блик, и он разламывает стекло, как плитку шоколада, в руках. Большая поперечная трещина, разрыв бумажного рисунка… Этого мало. Он сжимает пальцы, ломая его снова и снова, превращая все в уродливый ком. Стекло царапает пальцы, под кожу забиваются занозы, но он не чувствует боли. Боль комкуется в груди, превращаясь из клубка лент в глыбу сковывающего льда. Этот блядский холод высасывает из него все силы. Больше всего сейчас хочется рухнуть вниз, свернуться в клубок на деревянном полу и перестать дышать. Чувствовать, как сердце начинает стучать тише и медленнее, как останавливается бег крови в венах, а потом темнота. Не нужно никакого света.   
Но он еще не все закончил. Гарри делает шаг вперед и снимает следующую картину. Он слова ломает ее в руках, пытаясь победить стеклянный сплав кварцевого песка, соды, извести и плотный холст, покрытый несколькими слоями краски. Кусок стекла остается у него в руках. Галахад заворожено разглядывает диагональные ребристые линии неровного слома. Его мозг пытается заглушить боль, активировать инстинкт самосохранения, возвести защитные барьеры. Его сознание намеренно переключает его внимание, пробуя цепляться за известные и привычные мелочи: содержание картин, воспоминания о покупках, состав стекла… Сейчас Галахад пытается вспомнить, как называются эти линии слома, по которым можно определить вектор приложения силы. Мозг отзывается неохотно на подаваемые сигналы; он не помнит. А, впрочем, какая разница? Гарри проводит острой гранью по ладони, наблюдая, как широко расползаются края глубокого пореза. Кровь скапливается в ладони и стекает тонкой струйкой с ее края. Тяжелые капли разбиваются об пол, рассыпаясь рубиновыми брызгами. Гарри смеется. Все эти картины, что это, для чего? Это выходит за рамки создания уюта, это давно пересекло границы эстетических канонов, так для чего он это делал? Пытался сбежать от себя, от своего одиночества? Старый дурак. Галахад методично крушит картины, медленно спускаясь по лестнице. Разбивает тонкое дерево рам о стены, топчет стекло в мелкую крошку каблуками оксфордов и наслаждается его хрустом. Он замахивается все сильнее, стараясь, чтобы все сразу брызнуло мельчайшими осколками. Чтобы не подлежало восстановлению. Разбить. Уничтожить. Сломать. Галахад сталкивает останки произведений искусств между перилами и слушает, как жалко они звенят, приземляясь на первом этаже.  
В уборной он оставляет нетронутым только чучело мистера Пиклза. Смешная была идея. А вот бабочек давно пора освободить. Он осатанело отдирает картон от рам, комкает ломкие крылья, размазывает пыльцу по пальцам, ранит подушечки иголками. Боль снова трансформируется. Это уже не тяжелый замораживающий кусок льда, это ледяной вихрь, лавина, поток, сметающий все на своем пути. Его кости, позвоночник сейчас словно состоят их мозаики стеклянных осколков, отливающей в лучах света всеми цветами радуги. Тронь всю эту конструкцию, она рассыпется. Все держится только на оплетающих кости сухожилиях и мышцах, упакованных в тонкую оболочку кожи. Гарри на мгновение сгибается пополам от накатившей боли, вытирает окровавленную ладонь о собственные брюки и, разогнувшись, бьет со всей силы кулаком в туалетный шкафчик. Тонкая дверца, декорированная маленькими фигурными зеркалами, сгибается, срывается с петель. Лопнувший пластик оставил на коже тонкие бороздки царапин, и Гарри брезгливо отодвигает дверцу шкафа ногой.  
В кухне и гостиной он снова срывает все со стен, методично превращая все в прах. Внутри него будто работает адская мельница, перемалывая внутренности в мелкую кровавую кашу. Ее жарят на медленном огне до обугливания, а полученный пепел заносит снегом, а потом и вовсе разметает ледяным ветром. Внизу потолки выше, и картины, висящие наверху, не достать с пола. В кладовой была лестница, но Гарри быстро находит лучший способ. Он достает бутылки из бара, ровно устанавливает их на журнальном столике, расположив по размеру. Односолодовый виски сорокалетней выдержки, отлично. Гарри откручивает крышку, делает с полдюжины жадных глотков, аккуратно закрывает бутылку обратно, взвешивает ее в руке и с силой запускает в пейзаж под потолком. Осколки толстого стекла, уродливое пятно на светлых обоях – и картина падает вниз. Комбо! Галахад примеряется и для следующего удара выбирает ром в бутылке из темного зеленого стекла. Это должно быть красиво. Красное вино, джин, скотч, эль, бочковый Гиннесс… Гарри оставляет себе только начатую бутылку бурбона. Нужно же будет чем-то залить домашнюю перестановку.  
Галахад вышвыривает пробку, делает несколько глотков и поднимается наверх. Ступени скрипят под его тяжелыми шагами. Наверное, алкоголь все-таки подействовал. Или это физические упражнения заставили кровь быстрее бежать по венам? Ему больше не холодно. В глазах темнеет, никак не удается сфокусироваться на окружающей реальности. Все предметы имеют двойной, неровный и чуть подрагивающий контур. Он трет глаза ладонью. Наверное, размазал кровь по лицу… Рана снова открывается и являет миру несколько капель, блестящих нестерпимо ярко под направленным верхним светом. Резкость так и не появляется. Жаль, что у человеческих глаз нет ручной корректировки фокуса. Их тела – несовершенный, слабый, хрупкий, больной механизм, техника гораздо надежнее.   
Гарри садится на стол, смахивая лампу на пол, достает из кармана очки и внимательно их рассматривает. С виду обычные очки в оправе из рога или пластмассы, имитирующей его. Их достижение. Воплощение научно-технического прогресса, расцвет технологий… Их проклятье. Гарри обхватывает стекла пальцами, закрывая обзор встроенных камер, и разламывает их пополам. Вот так. Все просто. Все это очень просто. Он отбрасывает обломки, как надоевшую игрушку, и снова пьет. Все должно быть завершено, все должно быть закончено. Он допивает бурбон и ощущает легкую тошноту. Скоро эта анестезия должна подействовать, столько алкоголя не может не подействовать даже при выбросе адреналина. Скорее. Пожалуйста. Эта боль становится невыносимой. Галахад сдавливает виски ладонями, проводит ими по волосам ото лба назад, приглаживая растрепавшиеся пряди. Пальцы притягиваются к себе словно магнитом, сцепляются на затылке и склоняют его голову к коленям. Защита от внешних воздействий, замыкание системы на самой себе. Инстинкт самосохранения. Инстинкт восстановления. Гарри ощущает пульсацию крови, размеренные удары сердца о грудную клетку, которое бьется совсем немного быстрее обычного. Его мозг и сознание воспалены, любая мысль отдается болезненной вспышкой в висках. Кажется, у него болят даже кости черепа.  
Галахад упрямо разгибается и подходит к стене. Его первое дело… Он аккуратно подцепляет ногтями пожелтевший газетный лист и медленно ведет рукой в сторону, прикрыв глаза. Сухой треск рвущейся бумаги неприятно царапает барабанные перепонки. Приглушенные шорохи сейчас звучат набатом в его голове. Гарри комкает бумагу, роняет получившийся шар на пол и открывает глаза. Вид двух оставшихся безликих полос бумаги, крепко пришпиленных за углы кнопками, вызывает чувство удовлетворения. Гарри снова закрывает глаза и идет вдоль стены, царапая ее ногтями. Старая бумага плотнее и рвется хуже, чем современная. Он чувствует сопротивление, чувствует, что газетные передовицы с неохотой поддаются его напору, но не останавливается, пока не упирается носом в перпендикулярную стену. В комнате наступает гробовая тишина, но у него в ушах все еще звучит этот бесконечный, рваный, пульсирующий шорох. Гарри всегда любил эту комнату. Любил эти стены, насыщенного красного цвета. Считается, что красный цвет раздражающе действует на центральную нервную систему, провоцирует агрессию, но он всегда чувствовал себя спокойно в этом кабинете. И эти газетные вырезки… Ему было столько же, сколько Эггси, когда он завершил свое первое серьезное задание. Галахад не помнит, как ему в голову пришла идея собирать передовицы Таймс, ведь там ни слова не было о его заданиях. Впрочем, о деятельности Кингсмен не было свидетельств нигде, кроме внутренних документов. Именно это и было секретной службой. Гарри никогда не стремился к популярности, он был счастлив просто служить своей стране. И он до сих пор помнит, как крепил эту вырезку к стене. Когда-то она была единственной и висела посередине. Теперь всю стену пересекает неровная полоса обрывков. Гарри снимает с мизинца перстень и швыряет куда-то в пустоту. Он обессилено сползает по стене, крепко прижавшись к ней затылком.  
Гарри Харт всегда любил эту комнату. Но это больше не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения.  
Ведь Эггси мертв.

***

– Где он? Где этот гребаный мудак?! Позови его сюда, я ему лично морду набью! – орет Эггси, с трудом стараясь сидеть ровно. На месте его удерживает только то, что ему зашивают рану. Глупо как-то получилось – всего лишь вертикальный порез от плеча до локтя, но глубокий, сука, из него крови несколько пинт вытекло!   
– Эггси, успокойся, – в голосе Мерлина превалирует усталость, но нотки раздражения различаются без труда. Возможно, потому что координатор уже не первый раз повторяет эту фразу, но с каждым разом Эггси все больше хочется швырнуть в него подушку, стальной поднос с медицинскими инструментами, да хоть бы и саму медсестру! Как тут успокоиться, когда хуй знает, что сейчас с Гарри?! Он не любит боль от проколов кожи иглой, но сейчас их просто не чувствует, его сознанием управляет бушующий в крови адреналин. – Он стажер, имей снисхождение.   
– Снисхождение? – он бьет кулаком левой руки по кровати, игнорирует укоризненный взгляд медсестры и рычит: – Да какое он имеет право лезть в мою жизнь?!  
– А что мы должны были подумать? Труп с изуродованным лицом в твоем костюме, к тому же с таким же цветом волос. Где были твои очки? Или хотя бы часы? Почему твой костюм был на другом человеке? – Мерлин нисколько не поддается на провокации и строго смотрит на парня. – Оуэн, прекратите орать и объяснитесь.   
– Это был мой единственный шанс сбежать, – Эггси пожимает плечами и получает очередной недовольный вздох медсестры, – очки и часы пострадали при взрыве. Я потом все напишу в отчете!  
– И после этого ты удивлен, что тебя посчитали мертвым, найдя труп, имеющий сходные с твоими черты и одетый в уникальный костюм Кингсмен? – Мерлин устало трет переносицу и присаживается на край стола. Он делает несколько пометок у себя в планшете и, вообще, говорит как бы невзначай, от чего раздражение Эггси только растет.   
– Анализ крови бы сделали, тест ДНК провели! – огрызается Гэри, снова погружаясь в пучину эмоций. – Нахуя надо было сразу Гарри звонить?! Разобраться не могли сначала?   
– Ему сообщил твой напарник. Эггси, и прежде, чем ты начнешь снова орать, вспомни, что все совершают ошибки. Ты провалил последнее задание при обучении, и Галахад тоже не раз ошибался…  
– Ну, и где сейчас Галахад?! Где он, мать твою?! – Эггси не выдерживает и снова кричит. Да, Мерлин прав, все совершают ошибки, но тех, кто причиняет боль его Гарри, парень готов разорвать собственными руками. Перегрызть шею, вырвать позвоночник... Координатор очень правильно изолировал его напарника. Этот парень типа Руфуса – тот тоже заботился о себе больше, чем о других. Не струсь он тогда, и Эггси бы не пришлось идти на такие радикальные меры. Но это Гэри готов был ему простить, он готов был простить все, кроме этого звонка Галахаду. Кто его за язык тянул? Не разобравшись, не убедившись. И даже если бы это было правдой, Мерлин повел бы себя корректней, сказал бы лично и удержал от глупостей, если нужно. Парень сцепляет зубы и мысленно стонет. Господи, каково ему было узнать, что Эггси тоже погиб. Мало ему вины за смерть Ли Анвина, за трупы в церкви? Он же будет обвинять себя снова!   
– Мы не можем его найти второй день, дом закрыт, очки и другие передатчики отключены. Даже те, о которых он не должен был знать, – неохотно признает Мерлин. – Но он очень сильный, Эггси, не волнуйся за него.   
– Сильный, – соглашается парень. Конечно, его Гарри безумно силен, если его не сломала даже резня в церкви. Для остальных он – скала, язвительный безупречный джентльмен, и только Эггси знает, насколько глубоко его можно ранить. Он никому это не покажет. Даже сам он не уверен, что Гарри Харт подпустил его настолько близко, позволил видеть картину целиком. – Мне нужно идти.   
– Я не собираюсь тебя задерживать, отчет сдашь позже. А если перестанешь вертеться, тебя зашьют гораздо быстрее, – Мерлин встает и оборачивается в дверях, – не ищи Седрика. Тебе нужно успокоиться.   
– Да нахуй, – вяло соглашается Эггси, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру. На смену выбросу адреналина приходит эмоциональный откат, усиленный усталостью и отсутствием сна почти двое суток. Сейчас его эмоций не хватает на гнев – только на беспокойство о наставнике. То, что Гарри не могут найти второй день, вызывало в Эггси неконтролируемые истерические всплески. Его внутренности словно наматывали на какую-то средневековую адскую машину пыток. Конечно, Галахад мог просто оказаться дома. Забаррикадировался, оборвал все контакты с внешним миром и пьет по-черному, но что-то подсказывает Гэри, что для его наставника это слишком мелко. Тот мог показушничать, троллить, нарываться, мог быть язвительным снобом, но, в конце концов, любые его слова и действия и правда имели грандиозный размах.   
Чувство потери любимого человека было знакомо ему самому – он полдня думал, что Гарри мертв. Только теперь было все сложнее. Когда любишь безответно и не знаешь, как это быть рядом, касаться, обладать – это совсем иное чувство, отличное от того, что он ощущает сейчас. Тогда он смог двигаться и говорить, завалить себя работой, заставить сознание отвлечься от тупой боли в груди. Что было бы, погибни Галахад сегодня? Лавина эмоций, которая сминала бы всего его, от сознания до тела. Смог бы он это пережить? И если смог бы, то как? Если быть с собой до конца откровенным, Гэри не хочется об этом задумываться. Представлять это – чистый мазохизм, а к этому он относится с долей пренебрежения. Хотя если Гарри захочет попробовать БДСМ, он не откажется. Похоже, ему нравится все, что с ним может сделать этот мужчина… Лишь бы с ним было все в порядке. Плевать на все ссоры, на всяких Эбби, важнее всего, чтобы с Гарри было все хорошо.  
Медсестра заканчивает со швами, закрывает все повязкой, и Эггси с трудом натягивает водолазку. Дурацкая рана, глупая. Будет болеть теперь при каждом движении, и повредить эти швы проще всего. О душе можно будет забыть, если только Галахад не соорудит свои волшебные непромокаемые повязки. В прошлый раз, когда он это делал, парень даже и не думал посмотреть, какие материалы тот использовал. Саму рану он видеть не мог, но материалы – прекрасно. Однако Эггси был настолько очарован красотой наставника и легкими прикосновениями к его телу, что ему было как-то не до этого.  
Он старается успокоиться. Понимает, что сам себя накручивает, но сделать ничего не может. Страх за Гарри превращается в нечто физическое, ощутимое и осязаемое. И он сковывает сознание. Эггси приходится продираться через него, чтобы двигаться. Накинуть куртку, вызвать кэб, выйти из офиса.   
Вечерний Лондон заполонен машинами. Кажется, на улицы выползли не только все те, кто скрывался дома долгое время, но и те, кто прятался в подвале от всего мира. Машина ползет по направлению к дому Галахада, как улитка. Эггси готов выйти из такси и рвануть бегом, похоже, так будет быстрее, но с количеством потерянной крови и усталостью он пробежит кварталов пять. Максимум. Приходится мять пальцами ткань форменных штанов, обтягивающую колено, чтобы не барабанить нервно пальцами и не подгонять водителя. Сознание тоже ему не помогает: любезно напоминает о разговоре с Мерлином. Эггси прекрасно помнит, что он тогда чувствовал – яркую, обжигающую ярость. Адреналин сейчас, как яд, отравляет кровь и сознание. Хочется вернуться в Кингсмен и открутить Седрику яйца, а заодно врезать Мерлину по морде за то, что не воспрепятствовал этому. Да что там, он весь Кингсмен бы с удовольствием разнес, только это не поможет. Не отменит этого звонка, не поможет исправить то, что творится сейчас. А эта самоизоляция Галахада ему очень не нравится.  
Последние кварталы до дома он все-таки бежит. Огибает пекарню, где покупает Гарри круассаны, пробегает его любимую кофейню, магазин, где они покупают корм мопсу, и супермаркет, куда они пару раз в перерывах между сексом выбирались за едой. Внутренний двор Эггси пересекает за секунду. Дрожащими руками открывает замок, чуть не роняя ключи, распахивает дверь и с порога орет:  
– Гарри! Гарри! – наверное, его слышат все соседи.  
Гэри чуть не сбивает с ног повизгивающий светлый комок с короткой шерстью. Парень подхватывает на руки радостного мопса и закрывает дверь. Оглушающая тишина холодной змеей вползает в его сердце.   
– Гарри? – уже тише спрашивает он в пустоту. В душе еще теплится надежда, что его могли не услышать, но этот шанс столь призрачен, что он сам не дал бы за него и ломаного пенни. – Ты тоже не знаешь, где он, ДжейБи? – парень вздыхает, опускает пса на пол, делает несколько шагов в темной прихожей и включает свет.  
– Твою ж гребаную мать! – непроизвольно вырывается у него. Эггси делает еще шаг вперед, скользит по россыпи стеклянных осколков и хватается за лестницу, чтобы не упасть. Он морщится от боли в раненой руке и выдыхает вслух: – Ебать…  
Первой его мыслью было ограбление, но хватает двух секунд, чтобы понять, что не пропало ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать воров. Да и чтобы Галахад не смог обезопасить свой дом от банальных домушников? Быть такого не может! Тут, небось, по сигнализации все двенадцать рыцарей с разных концов земного шара на реактивных самолетах вылетают! Значит, все это сделал сам Гарри, и от этой мысли ему становится так страшно, что Эггси сглатывает приступ тошноты. Дом полностью разгромлен. Все его любимые картины валяются на полу. У них не просто разбиты стеклянные рамы – полотна измяты и изорваны. Растерзаны. Эггси автоматически снова подхватывает пса на руки. Сказать, что он охуевает от увиденного – значит, ничего не сказать. Только через несколько секунд до него доходит, что пес, предоставленный сам себе, давно мог изрезать лапы, и его маневр, по сути, ничего не даст. Он внимательно осматривает подушечки лап и выдыхает – они все целы, значит, одной проблемой меньше. Разыскивать ветеринара сейчас было бы некстати, похоже, ему предстоит разыскивать Галахада.   
Осколками усыпан не весь пол, встречают островки пустого пространства, видимо, но ним и бегал пес.  
– Умница, – Эггси чешет его за ухом и медленно передвигается по дому. Галахад, определенно, постарался. Пострадали не только картины; все обои кухни и гостиной были в разноцветных пятнах, а в воздухе витал запах алкогольных паров. Эггси наклоняется и поднимает осколки бутылки, висящие на порванной этикетке. – Вот гад! – искренне возмущается он, видя дату выпуска. – Мог бы и мне оставить!  
Этот нехитрый монолог в пустоту – его способ держать себя в рамках и не сходить с ума от страха. Он накатывает волнами; так лижет море пляжный песок: волна нападает, злобно пенится у ног, словно огрызаясь, а потом с разочарованным шипением отползает обратно, чтобы через секунду снова повторить атаку. Вот так волны его страха регулярно сводят горло. Приходится сглатывать образовавшийся в горле ком и злиться на Гарри, который расхерачил столько элитного алкоголя, что его стоимости хватило бы на хорошую машину. «Пиздец какой», – думает парень, обнаруживая на кухне птицу из настольного серебряного набора, хвост которой погнут и отломан. – «Пиздец».  
Эггси подходит к лестнице и видит то, что ему совершенно не нравится – кровь. Кровь на стеклах, стенах, капли крови застыли матовой лужицей на темном дереве ступеней. Конечно, ее недостаточно для каких-то серьезных ран, но сознание услужливо подсовывает образ остывшего тела наставника. Ванна ледяной воды розового цвета, по-аристократически бледная, алебастровая кожа с примесью серого. Эггси видел уже достаточно трупов. В фильмах почему-то они всегда показаны бледными, белыми, а из красивых девушек и вовсе делают Снежных королев. В реальности все немного иначе. Тело сереет. Да, оно бледнеет, особенно от потери крови, но в цвет кожи примешивается неуловимый пигмент нейтрально-серого оттенка, словно краски покинули тело вместе с жизнью. Почти всегда можно отличить спящего от покойника с первого взгляда. Гарри с посеревшим лицом и вскрытыми запястьями… Этот образ выглядит настолько ярко, что карминно-красная кровь выжигает его изнутри. В голову приходит, что в кабинете Гарри стены цвета запекшейся крови. Кажется, этот цвет называется краплак красный. Он смотрел в интернете, но так и не запомнил. Парень оставляет пса в спальне. Эта комната не слишком пострадала. Осталась почти в первозданном виде, только картины со стен пропали. Наверное, покоятся внизу вместе с остальными. Парень на мгновение зажмуривается. «Если ты умер, то я пущу себе пулю в лоб, найду тебя на том свете и переломаю все кости», – мысленно сообщает он Галахаду и толкает дверь в ванную. Он не верит, что Гарри мог покончить с собой, но парень прекрасно знает, что наставнику всегда есть, чем его удивить. И лучше бы такой сюрприз он никогда не преподнес ему. «Гарри сильный», – мысленно повторяет он сам себе. Но Гэри знает, что даже сильного человека можно сломать. На Гарри слишком много свалилось за короткое время. Резня в церкви тяжким грузом легла на его всегда расправленные плечи. Ему стало легче, но он себя не простит и не забудет. И вот теперь смерть Эггси. Он снова примет удар на себя, повесит очередную гирю на шее, которая будет называться: «Я убил обоих Анвинов». Увидев, что ванная пуста, он облегченно выдыхает. Там царит привычный идеальный порядок, который нарушает только зубная щетка самого Эггси, заляпанная остатками зубной пасты. Никогда не получалось толком отмывать эту щетину. На всякий случай парень проверяет футляр с опасной бритвой Гарри, но и она оказывается на месте. Облегчение обволакивает его, как теплые струи душа. Есть еще много вариантов всего, что может случиться с Галахадом, но для суицида этот эстет точно бы выбрал собственный дом. Это долбаное чувство прекрасного у него в крови. Спустя секунду Эггси бросает в холодный пот от мысли, что Гарри мог сообщить матери о его смерти. Привезти очередную медальку, отдать ее, скорее всего, Дэйзи и сидеть, склонив голову под градом проклятий. Зато есть шанс, что в этот момент он именно у него дома! Парень вытаскивает мобильник и набирает номер мамы. Несколько бесконечно длинных гудков его сердце колотится, как бешеное, но после этого она поднимает трубку. Ее голос звучит, как обычно, никаких нервов, рыданий или постстрессового состояния. Нет, мам, я просто позвонил поинтересоваться, как у вас дела. Прости, что пропал, в выходные приеду в гости. Да, точно. Никто не заходил? Нет, все в порядке, я просто спросил. Парень торопливо прощается и набирает номер Гарри. И как он сразу не подумал, что Гарри мог просто заблокировать номер Мерлина и все известные ему номера агентов?! С его номером он бы так не поступил. Но нет, телефон просто выключен. Эггси вздыхает и возвращается к осмотру дома. Может, что-то ему подскажет, куда мог пойти Гарри? Устроив такой погром, он явно не отправился за продуктами или ужинать в любимый ресторан, и у парня нет ни единой идеи, где тот мог быть.  
Гэри заглядывает в кабинет и горестно стонет, видя обрывки газет. Нет, Гарри, только не это! Ну, вот нахуя?! Он так любит эту комнату, любит все эти вырезки и до сих пор специально не изучал их все, чтобы им с Гарри надолго хватило рассказов о его удачных заданиях. Парень подходит к стене, касается кнопок, намертво вдавленных в обои, и садится на корточки, поднимает все обрывки. Он бережно собирает каждый кусочек и искренне радуется, что, в основном, они большие. Гарри не рвал их на мелкие части, а значит, будет легче все восстановить. Склеит каждый лист! Последним он подбирает скомканную передовицу. Разворачивает, тщательно разглаживает его ладонью на столе. Его первое дело… Ну, конечно. То дело, с которого в Кингсмене началась карьера Гарри Харта, агента Галахада. Эггси аккуратно складывает газетные обрывки в ящик стола и ставит обратно настольную лампу, валяющуюся на полу. Эти простые манипуляции возвращают стабильность в его жизнь. Гарри нет, значит, он вернется, с ним все будет в порядке, он в норме, ничего непоправимого не произошло. «Да, вот только ты об этом не знаешь», – вздыхает Гэри, видит металлический отблеск у ножки стола, наклоняется и поднимает перстень Гарри. Он медленно протирает его подушечкой пальца, еще раз вздыхает, аккуратно кладет на стол и выходит. Гэри привычно сбегает вниз, игнорируя омерзительный хруст стекла под ногами. До возвращения Гарри можно было бы начать уборку, но у него нет на это сил. Организм настойчиво требует сна, но парень не может позволить себе заснуть, пока не убедится, что с наставником все в порядке. Да и спать он хочет исключительно в его руках. Эггси игнорирует мягкий и удобный диван и устраивается у стены таким образом, чтобы видеть входную дверь. Так больше шансов не заснуть. Через несколько минут раздается цоканье собачьих коготков, и парень внимательно к нему прислушивается. Нигде не скрипит и не хрустит стекло, видимо, ДжейБи и правда его обходит. Умный пес. Мопс устраивается на его коленях. Гэри размеренно гладит его и произносит в пустоту:  
– Гарри, я дома. Возвращайся.   
А он обязательно дождется.

***

Этот дом похож на бункер. Окна и двери наглухо отсекают все звуки с улицы, тишину не нарушает даже мерное тиканье стрелок – настенных часов здесь нет, а наручные сломаны. Эггси сидит, таращится в пустоту, старается не заснуть и понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло. Ему кажется, что он застыл в одной секунде; это какая-то гребаная минута сурка: Гарри никогда не вернется, никогда ничего не изменится. Разве только ДжейБи иногда шевелится и хрюкает во сне, это приносит временную передышку и возвращает к реальности. Раньше Эггси не замечал этой тишины. Гарри шуршал газетами и бумагами, легонько поскрипывал пол под его шагами, а на кухне что-то шипело на сковородке. Даже когда Гарри спал два дня, было слышно его мерное дыхание. Эггси и сам постоянно двигался, наполняя пространство звуками. Они или звучали вместе, или по отдельности, но в этом доме раньше никогда не звучала столь оглушающая тишина. И стоило парню замереть, все погрузилось в ее беспощадную пучину.   
Проходит несколько застывших вечностей прежде, чем раздается характерный шелчок замка. Гэри думал, что сразу бросится навстречу, но вместо этого остается сидеть. Не шевелится ни одним мускулом, молча наблюдает, как заходит Галахад. Его присутствие может выдать лишь стук сердца. Оно грохочет так, что, видимо, сейчас пробьет грудную клетку – Гарри жив! А со всем остальным они справятся. С первого взгляда заметно, что им будет, с чем справляться: движения Гарри замедлены, он выглядит заторможенным; костюм измят, волосы растрепаны. Не похоже, чтобы Гарри был пьян, Эггси сомневался, что он под наркотиками, слишком резко он реагировал на них раньше, хотя лучше бы это была наркота – с ней проще справиться. Но Гарри не под психотропными веществами, он просто сломан. Эггси кусает губы, наблюдая, как повисли плечи, скованные усталостью и горем. Наставник ставит зонт в подставку, наклоняется, развязывает шнурки, снимает туфли и зачем-то – носки. Галахад двигается привычно бесшумно. Ни одного стука, ни единого лишнего шороха – его действия можно только видеть, хотя в этой тишине звуки должны звучать очень громко. Однако Эггси с нетерпением ждет другого: если сейчас тот сделает шаг в комнату, то непременно увидит Эггси. Но он не делает этого шага. Гарри прислоняется спиной к стене и сползает по ней. Сидит, согнув колени, безжизненно свесив руки и опустив голову. Точно так же замирает и становится частью застывшей реальности. Парень осторожно сгружает спящего пса и встает. Голова кружится от усталости, на мгновение темнеет в глазах, но он упрямо делает шаг вперед, а потом еще один. Стекло неприятно хрустит под ногами; Гэри ждет, что Галахад поднимет голову на звук, но тот не шевелится. Парень опускается перед ним на колени, чуть раздвигает ноги и уютно устраивает между ними задницу. Он двигается ближе, прижимается всем телом, сжимает коленями бока и крепко обнимает наставника за шею. Тот все еще не шевелится. Эггси кажется, что он обнимает манекен или сломанного робота. Он застывает на секунду и прислушивается: сердцебиение, размеренное дыхание... Это его Гарри, просто сломленный и перегоревший.   
– Гарри, я жив, – нервно шепчет он, сжимая пальцами шею. – Не сон, не глюк – я живой!  
Парень ждет. Просто обнимает своего мужчину, вдыхает его запах с примесью алкоголя, табака, безысходности и боли и ждет. Липкое время снова размазывается по его сознанию. Эггси не знает, проходят секунды, минуты или часы прежде, чем безвольно висящие до этого руки Гарри вздрагивают, словно он пробуждается ото сна. Эггси чувствует, как ладони скользят по его спине вверх и мягко обводят плечи. Гарри запускает пальцы в его волосы, выдыхает и, наконец, с силой прижимает его к себе. Гэри затапливает облегчение. Он вцепляется в лацканы пиджака наставника и чувствует, как по его лицу ручьями текут слезы. Черт, он ничего не боялся на заданиях, но при мысли о Гарри ему сносило крышу во всех отношениях. До того выстрела Валентайна Галахад казался ему бессмертным. Точнее, Эггси не задумывался об этом, потому что как Гарри может умереть?! Такой легкий на подъем, невероятный, полный сил мужчина – и смерть? Нет. Даже когда наставник был в коме, Эггси немного нервничал, но был уверен, что тот будет в полном порядке. Прошли месяцы прежде, чем Гарри очнулся. Несколько месяцев комы – это очень серьезно, из такой комы редко выходят. Но Гарри очнулся, и вместо того, чтобы валяться, разрабатывать мышцы, он сразу встал и занялся собой. На следующий день от комы не осталось и следа, о ней напоминали только порядком отросшие волосы. Да и то Гарри потребовалось всего пару дней, чтобы устранить это напоминание.   
С Валентайном было все серьезнее. Казалось бы, даже здесь наставник выжил, можно присвоить ему статус бессмертного и жить спокойно, но именно в этот период Эггси осознал, что Гарри – обычный человек. Он может уставать, ошибаться, его могут ранить. Он может умереть.   
Живя с ним, наблюдая, как тот улыбается, готовит, принимает душ, гуляет с его псом, танцует, Эггси влюбляется с каждым днем все сильнее. И очень страшно причинить ему еще больше боли. Эггси не знает ничего ни о Мерлине, ни о Персивале, ни даже о Седрике, но его это и не волнует – он знает, сколько боли выпало его любимому мужчине, и не хочет быть причиной еще одного ее витка. Со слезами его организм выплескивает усталость, нервы, недосып и безумных страх за наставника. Раньше Эггси попытался бы спрятать эти слезы, но сейчас его волнует только то, что Гарри, наконец, рядом.   
– Боже, как я хочу больше никогда тебя не отпускать в Кингсмен... – рваный шепот царапает ухо. – Запереть в спальне и не выпускать... Но ты не сможешь без этой работы, я понимаю.   
– Если ты будешь меня кормить, поить и трахать, я готов подумать над твоим предложением. – Эггси судорожно вдыхает. – Я же сказал, что сдохну без тебя, – смеется он, прижимаясь мокрым лицом к шее. Кажется, у него уже истерика, и она движется на нарастающей, превращаясь в стремительный снежный ком. Эггси несет бред, он сам знает, но не может сдержаться, ему необходимо увидеть эмоции Гарри, услышать его голос.   
– Еще раз такое скажешь, выдеру ремнем по заднице так, что месяц сидеть не сможешь, – голос Гарри звучит хрипло, страшно и в нем не слышно улыбки. Его руки опускаются на плечи и с нажимом скользят вниз по рукам. Эггси шипит от боли, когда Гарри касается повязки. Наставник сразу отстраняется: – Что с рукой?  
– Царапина, – Эггси сглатывает при виде этих погасших усталых глаз и чувствует себя виноватым за эту дурацкую рану.   
Гарри проводит языком по щеке, слизывая слезы, и медленно встает, аккуратно выпутываясь из его объятий.   
– Я должен видеть, – он направляется в комнату.   
Эггси провожает взглядом Гарри, глядя, как он спокойно наступает босыми ступнями на обломки стекла. Галахад не выбирает, куда наступить, просто следует своим обычным маршрутом. "Долбаный йог", – ежится Эггси, внимательно наблюдая за каждым его шагом. Когда он видит первую каплю крови на полу, то думает, что ему показалось. Через шаг это повторяется, но Гарри и не думает останавливаться, его шаги уже слышны на лестнице. Парень срывается за ним, догоняя в два прыжка, разворачивает к себе, надавливает на плечи, заставляя сесть, и берет ступню в свои руки. Гарри не сопротивляется, молчит и не шевелит ни единым мускулом, когда он вытаскивает из его ступни кривой осколок зеленого стекла. "Явно от бутылки", – думает Эггси, с неожиданной яростью швыряет его вниз и залепляет Гарри пощечину.   
– Приди уже в себя! – парень орет. Внутри него плещется внезапно накатившая злость. Пусть Гарри разозлится, наорет на него, ударит, только чтобы не замкнулся в себе снова.   
– Не нужно. Я в норме, – Гарри остается спокоен и безмятежен. Эггси замахивается еще раз, но морщится от сильной боли в запястье, стиснутом стальными пальцами Галахада. Болевой импульс прокатывается по руке и застревает в ране.   
– Да не пизди! – взрывается он, не пытаясь тем не менее выдрать свою руку из этих пальцев.   
– Эггси, у меня нет ПТСР, апатии, я не пребываю в прострации, просто стекло это... Мелочь. Не имеет значения, – Гарри обхватывает пальцами ладонь и прижимается к ее центру губами. Пальцы Гэри легонько царапает короткая щетина, и ее безумно хочется погладить. У парня снова щиплет в глазах. Мелочь, блядь. Два идиота. У одного "царапина", у другого "мелочь". И все для того, чтобы не волновать друг друга. Эггси сдавленно стонет и впивается в губы Гарри поцелуем, наваливаясь на него всем телом, распластывая спиной по неудобным ступеням. Галахад мгновенно стискивает его обеими руками и жадно кусает за губу, нетерпеливо проводя по ней языком. Гэри и не собирается тянуть, с готовностью приоткрывает рот, прижимается сильнее, ближе, до боли. Этот поцелуй сейчас нужен им обоим. Именно такой: горячий, рваный, жаркий, нервный. Они кусают друг друга и только прижимаются ближе от этих коротких вспышек боли. Им нужно почувствовать, что они оба живы. В чем-то Гарри прав, пока они живы, все небольшие раны – мелочь. Мелочь для них самих, но любая заноза у любимого человека – это уже трагедия.   
– Я люблю тебя, – Гарри отрывается от его губ первым и тяжело дышит, глядя в глаза. Парень с облегчением смеется, видя на радужке знакомые золотые отблески. Его Гарри. – Безумно люблю. Не смей умирать, Эггси.   
– Что ты сделал с домом, мой любимый псих? – Гэри улыбается. Знает, что наступает на больное, но Гарри никогда не скрывался от очевидного.   
– Небольшой ремонт. Захотелось чего-то авангардного, в стиле "трэш", – Гарри, наконец, улыбается своей привычной улыбкой, и Эггси, не выдержав, облизывает его подбородок с острой щетиной. Он хотел этого еще с похода в клуб, а застать Галахада небритым почти невозможно, нужно пользоваться случаем.   
– Дорожки из стекла, политые собственной кровью? Хуево выглядит.   
– Это первый мой дизайнерский опыт, ты слишком суров для свеженького мертвеца, – невозмутимо парирует Галахад. – И ты пропустил правую щеку.   
– Прости, пожалуйста, – серьезно отвечает Эггси и тщательно облизывает щеку наставника. – Бар восстанавливать будешь со своей зарплаты. А вот газетные вырезки я тебе не прощу. Требую самый охуенный клей!   
– Озадачу лабораторию. – Гарри садится и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Эггси хочет сказать в ответ что-то шутливое, но молчит. Им нужны сейчас не шутки и словесные дуэли, им необходимо отдохнуть. Он скоро свалится и заснет прямо на этих стеклах, да и Гарри выглядит очень измотанным. Парень молча идет в их спальню и тщательно расталкивает тяжелыми подошвами ботинок стеклянные осколки на своем пути, расчищая дорогу Гарри. Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать, что мужчина следует за ним, он просто это чувствует. В спальне Гарри без слов разворачивает его к себе и стягивает водолазку. Он так придерживает больную руку, что Эггси почти не ощущает боли. По взгляду наставника понятно, что тот бы с удовольствием снял с него бинты, пластырь и сам бы проверил каждую нить шва, но лишь касается губами плеча и скидывает пиджак. Эггси замечает его руки. В хлам разбитые костяшки, порез на ладони с запекшейся кровью.   
– Что с руками? – Гэри садится, расшнуровывает ботинки и заталкивает их под кровать. Он наблюдает, как Гарри раздевается, и чувствует себя счастливым просто от того, что может быть рядом с ним.   
– Подрался.   
– Три сломанных ребра и два ножевых за то, что не уберег меня? – серьезно спрашивает парень. Оставшись в одних трусах, он вытягивается на кровати, убирает какую-то коробку, лежащую рядом, на тумбочку и засыпает. Сон будто только и дожидался, пока он примет горизонтальное положение, чтобы наброситься исподтишка. Гэри с трудом удается держать глаза открытыми.   
– Всего пара синяков.   
Насчет синяков он не соврал, их было всего два. Один на предплечье, чуть ниже локтя, а второй размером с полкорпуса от низа живота до солнечного сплетения. Эггси притягивает к себе Гарри и зарывается в его объятия, стараясь не давить на синяк.   
– Их было много... – Парень не спрашивает, а утверждает. Галахаду не могло прилететь при обычной драке. Только если Гарри избивал толпу, его можно было так достать чем-то тяжеловесным. – Надеюсь, твои ребра и правда целы. – Он пытается стряхнуть с себя остатки сна. – Надо обработать твои руки и ногу...  
– Все хорошо, – Гарри накидывает на обоих одеяло, укрывая обоих прямо с головой. Эггси еще собирается ответить, но не может больше сопротивляться сну. Темнота одеяла, равномерное тепло Гарри – это для него весь мир.

***

Эггси вырубается мгновенно, а Гарри долго не может заснуть. Гладит парня по плечам, вдыхает его запах и ощущает, как все колотится внутри. Эти полтора дня прошли для него, как в тумане. Он не жалеет ни о чем. Ни что разгромил дом, ни что подрался – ничего из этого не заслуживает сожаления. Появление Эггси стало громом посреди ясного неба. Он мечтал об этом, хотел этого, разубеждал себя, говорил, что это невозможно, но не верил ни единому своему слову. Единственное, чего он хочет сейчас – никогда не отпускать его в это гребаное шпионское агентство, и это заставляет скрипеть зубами от злости. Он не смеет просить у Эггси так много. Он не может ставить ему ультиматумы. Нельзя заставить его выбирать между любовью и мечтой каждого мальчишки – стать шпионом. Он сам до сих пор не наигрался в эту игру, но уже мог бы ее оставить. Все-таки у него было больше тридцати лет, а у Эггси – всего несколько месяцев. Наверное, потом они оба привыкнут. Привыкнут к тому, что есть друг у друга, привыкнут, что можно потерять все в один момент – всегда можно было потерять все мгновенно, но с тех пор, как они появились друг у друга, стало сложнее с этим смириться. Сейчас хочется орать от боли и бессилия.   
Эггси ворочается во сне, нащупывает его руку и заползает на него, сворачиваясь в странную изогнутую форму. Гарри неудобно. Мальчишка упирается головой в подбородок и давит на свежий синяк в районе ребер. Честно говоря, Галахад не знает, целы ли у него кости. Рентген он не делал, полноценных переломов точно не было, иначе бы он давно булькал кровью в проткнутых легких, а если и есть трещины – то это не страшно. Он склоняет голову, неудобно выгибая шею, и целует мальчишку в макушку. Это импровизированное одеяло, весом в десятки килограмм и сплошь состоящее из острых локтей и коленок, странным образом его успокаивает. Гарри чувствует умиротворение и уют. В жизни не думал, что можно спокойно заснуть, когда в разные части тела что-то болезненно впивается, но при этом ему так комфортно, что сон наваливает сразу, будто только этого и ждал. ДжейБи запрыгивает на спину Эггси, удовлетворенно хрюкает и падает на бок, свешивая лапы. Галахад улыбается сквозь сон и тихо шепчет:   
– Ты тоже соскучился? Он дома.   
Проваливаясь в сон, Гарри думает, что нужно было внимательнее прислушиваться к ДжейБи. Говорят, что животные чувствуют смерть хозяев не просто в тот момент, а заранее. Пес оставался спокойным и бодрым, ничуть не грустил, когда он громил дом. Это его упущение. Боль тогда затмевала сознание, но быть таким недальновидным непростительно.   
Гарри просыпается от поцелуев. Нельзя сказать, что это забытое ощущение, но в последнее время его здорово не хватало. Сначала он ощущает только теплые губы на своем лице и расплывается в улыбке. Кажется, теперь понятно, что значит, фраза "улыбка выходит за пределы лица". Его улыбка точно кончается где-то в районе подушки.   
– Обожаю, когда ты так улыбаешься, – шепот Эггси обволакивает затуманенное сном сознание, и Гарри улыбается еще шире. – Я бы тоже хотел запереть тебя здесь. Чтобы никто и никогда не видел, какой ты невероятный.   
– Но нам обоим нужно в Кингсмен, – Гарри открывает глаза и видит Гэри. Растрепанный и помятый со сна он недовольно морщит нос.   
– Умеешь обломать весь кайф! – Эггси распластывается по нему обратно. – Никуда не отпущу.   
Гарри прикрывает глаза. Тело медленно наливается тяжестью, а мышцы – покалывающей болью. Все-таки Эггси – это не ДжейБи, вес которого ощутим, но не передавливает кровотоки. Он проводит рукой по спине мальчишки, пытается вытащить вторую из-за головы и прикусывает губу от резкой боли. За ночь рука затекла настолько, что он не мог ей пошевелить, сразу наступала судорога, а в мышцы впивались тысячи иголочек. Насыщенная кислородом кровь – это хорошо, но положение руки все равно нужно сменить, иначе ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
– Эггси, ты не мог бы мне помочь? – Мальчишка вскидывается и смотрит в глаза, Гарри вежливо улыбается. Он предпочел бы обойтись без этой просьбы, но если сейчас он спихнет парня и начнет кататься по кровати, пытаясь привести руку в норму, это будет смотреться еще более странно. – Вытащи, пожалуйста, мою руку из-за головы.  
– Издеваешься? – недоверчиво щурится Гэри.  
– Нисколько. Затекла, не могу пошевелить. Конечно, ты можешь дождаться, пока она посинеет, дабы убедиться в моих словах, – церемонно добавляет Галахад.  
– Заткнись, зануда, – Эггси улыбается, садится на нем, а у Гарри темнеет в глазах от боли. Все это время мальчишка лежал на его гематоме, а сейчас туда устремилась кровь, тысячекратно усиливая гамму ощущений. Пока Галахад пытается отдышаться, не демонстрируя своего состояния, ведь Эггси не затруднит снова потащить его на рентген, парень аккуратно приподнимает его голову и сдвигает руку буквально на пять дюймов. Дышать сразу становится легче, хотя Галахад ненавидит это ощущение покалывания. Он чувствует, как пальцы мягко касаются разреза на ладони. За Эггси интересно наблюдать в эти моменты. Давно не приходилось любоваться его мимикой; сейчас он хмурится и похож на обиженного ДжейБи, которому Эггси втолковывает, что сейчас они уйдут без него. Впрочем, взгляд наполнен нежностью и тревогой. И гораздо чаще это сквозит при взгляде на него, нежели на мопса.   
Гарри старается расслабиться, когда мальчишка мягко массирует его руку, сначала с нажимом поглаживая ладонями, заставляя циркулировать кровь, проверяет подвижность локтевого и лучезапястного суставов, а потом неторопливо продавливает все его мышцы пальцами.  
– Спасибо. – Гарри тянется. Руку еще немного покалывает, но функционирует она уже нормально.  
– Во сколько нам выходить? – Эггси скатывается с него и тянется всем телом, не тревожит только правую руку с раной. Это выглядит немного странно: кошачьи прогибы поясницы, напряженные мышцы ног и совершенно неподвижная рука.  
– Как соберемся. Понятия не имею, сколько сейчас времени. Наверное, уже перевалило за полдень, – Галахад поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза Эггси. Они сейчас спокойные и безмятежные, совсем не выглядят серыми при таком освещении, скорее, сине-зеленые. Напоминают воду лесного озера, чуть подернутую у краев ряской, и солнце, яркими лучами пробивающееся между деревьев. Покой.  
– А где твои часы? – мальчишка скашивает глаза на тумбочку.  
– Разбил.  
– В рамках авангардного ремонта? – невинно уточняет Эггси. В их отношениях не нашлось места неприкрытому сарказму и язвительности, но почти незаметные шпильки регулярно летят с обеих сторон.  
– К интерьеру не подходили.  
Эггси улыбается.  
– Давай никуда не пойдем? Понадобимся Мерлину, вызовет по очкам, хотя я на его месте не трогал бы нас хотя бы день из чистого сострадания! Мои сломались, так что побудете моим секретарем, агент Галахад!  
– Обойдетесь, Оуэн, – в тон ему отвечает Гарри, – мои очки разделили участь часов. Вот увидишь, Мерлин мне плешь проест за них.  
– Тогда ты станешь лысым и будешь слишком похож на него, нет уж! Масштабно работаешь, Гарри. Очки, часы, все передатчики, включая те, о которых ты не должен был знать…  
Гарри усмехается.  
– Еще бы я чего-то не знал в своем доме!  
– Все равно никуда не хочется идти, – Гэри садится на постели и корчит самую жалостливую рожу из всех имеющихся в его, без сомнения, богатом арсенале.  
– Отчет от тебя все равно никуда не денется. Чем быстрее сдашь, тем быстрее освободишься. Если не будет ничего срочного, у тебя будут выходные, ты ранен. Хоть и не сильно, – Гарри предупреждающим жестом останавливает открывшего рот для возражений Эггси. – это ограничивает твою подвижность. Тебя вызовут только в экстренном случае. К тому же, как я понял, с заданием ты справился, хоть и не без ошибок.  
– Это были не мои ошибки! – Эггси мгновенно взвивается. Галахад тянет его к себе за руку и приобнимает. Эмоциональность Эггси сейчас нервирует его. Щекочет нервные окончания, провоцирует нестабильность системы. Гарри действительно не был в депрессии, но было бы глупо утверждать, что в его состоянии произошедшее не оставило никаких следов. Просто теперь он знает, как с этим быстро справиться. И поддерживать стабильность после стресса гораздо легче, когда мальчишка рядом спокоен. Гэри мгновенно устраивается на его плече, обводит пальцем границу синяка и поясняет: – Не могу сказать, что он меня бросил, но нужно было поступить иначе, тогда все бы обошлось без угрозы жизням. Седрик плохо ориентируется «в поле». – Он замолкает. Гарри наблюдает за его пальцами, лениво перебирает волосы, нутром ощущая, как затихает не успевшая набрать обороты буря внутри. – Кстати, ты не сильно расстроишься, если я скажу, что о нас теперь знает весь Кингсмен? Я так орал, требуя выдать мне этого мудозвона, что меня было слышно на всех этажах, наверное, – в голове Эггси сквозит чувство вины и искреннее беспокойство.  
– Я никогда не скрывал этого, – Гарри чуть улыбается, прижимаясь щекой к его лбу.  
– Но и не афишировал, – парирует в ответ Гэри.  
– Но и не афишировал. Не считаю нужным смешивать работу с личной жизнью, тем более что она уже смешалась. Но если ты помнишь, я не оттолкнул тебя в тренажерном зале, когда ты коварно напал на меня с поцелуями, – Гарри улыбается, а Эггси смеется в ответ, - хотя порядком охуел тогда.  
– Я уже не мог терпеть! Ты игнорировал все попытки тебя соблазнить! Заклеишь руку? Мне нужно в душ, – мальчишка вздыхает и садится на кровати. – До сих пор, наверное, кровью пахну. Вся одежда в крови была, хорошо в Кингсмене переоделся.  
– Гранатовый сок, вино и печень на обед, – резюмирует Гарри, приносит аптечку и разматывает бинт, закрывающий порез на руке. Края раны ровные, никакой опасности для жизни. Затянется не слишком быстро, потому что место подвижное, но если накладывать более плотную повязку, это ограничит подвижность. В идеале стоило бы носить медицинскую перевязь, но Эггси все равно откажется, не стоит и предлагать. Он с недовольством оглядывает шов. Придраться, в общем, не к чему, но это его Эггси. Его раны гораздо хуже своих. Когда-то он не понимал, зачем на праздниках желают здоровья, но с их работой актуальны были пожелания остаться без ранений. Он сам был весь в шрамах и не видел в этом проблемы, но сейчас Гарри не хотел бы, чтобы Эггси разделил его участь. Дело не в эстетическом восприятии, он никогда не дергался от вида шрамов, просто не хочет, чтобы ему было больно. Галахад встряхивает головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и невесомо целует синяк рядом со швом. На губы налипают крупинки засохшей крови, и Гарри слизывает их. Кровь скрипит на зубах, пока он накладывает водонепроницаемые повязки.  
– Мне может стать плохо в душе… – Эггси старательно изображает похлопывание ресницами, подозрительно похожее на его собственное.  
– Я и не собирался отпускать тебя одного.   
От вздоха, раздающегося вслед, по телу пробегают мурашки. Самое странное в их отношениях с Эггси – это собственные реакции. Давно уже не девственник, не озабоченный юнец, но с Гэри у него стоит, как в подростковый период: в любой момент и мгновенно. Когда он настраивает температуру воды, обнаженное тело прижимается к нему сзади, обнимает, проводит языком по плечу. Гарри хочется послать всех нахуй, чувствуя, как Эггси стягивает с него трусы. К черту весь Кингсмен, к черту Мерлина с его отчетами, пока не натрахаются, не придут! Галахад вздыхает, шагает под душ и первый притягивает Эггси к себе. Он смахивает воду с мокрых щек, улыбается и жадно целует его. Парень откидывается на стену и впивается пальцами в кожу со всей силы.  
– Я так скучал… Мне очень тебя не хватало, – рвано шепчет Гэри, не отрывая губ. – У меня все руки в мозолях.  
Гарри улыбается, ловит его руку, подносит к губам и ведет языком от основания пальцев вверх.  
– Тут? – Он прикусывает подушечку указательного пальца. – Или кончики пальцев?  
Эггси несколько секунд непонимающе хлопает ресницами, а потом краснеет.  
Гарри опускается на колени и мягко обводит ладонями ягодицы Гэри. Его порезы они не обрабатывали, нужно сначала смыть застывшую кровь. Ладонь немного пощипывает, но Гарри не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он обхватывает пальцами уже твердый член Эггси, медленно проводит языком по головке и поднимает глаза:  
– Итак, мистер Анвин? Где именно у Вас мозоли?   
– Да везде, – смущенно бурчит Эггси, но взгляда не отводит. Гарри нравится этот взгляд: жадный, голодный, нетерпеливый. Парню не нужно говорить, как тот соскучился по их сексу – это видно по одному его виду. Гарри медленно ласкает член кончиками пальцев и любуется цепляющимся за мокрую стену Эггси. Тот не выдерживает и просит: – Не тяни! А то я кончу от одного твоего взгляда!   
– Ммм, не только от поцелуев, но и от взгляда? – тянет Гарри. – Ты полон сюрпризов, мой мальчик. – Он с удовольствием наблюдает, как снова вспыхивает Эггси, и возвращается к члену. Галахад не собирается тянуть, его самого трясет от возбуждения. Раньше мог жить без секса месяцами, а с Эггси за две недели воздержания начинает сносить крышу. Он впивается пальцами в ягодицы, коротко касается губами живота и погружает член в рот на всю длину. Им нужно время, чтобы насладиться друг другом, заняться неторопливым сексом, но сначала нужно утолить эту животную жажду друг друга. Гарри знает, что заводит Эггси, поэтому охотно ласкает его, не пытаясь сдержать страсть. Хриплые стоны сверху только подстегивают, заставляют двигаться быстрее, сильнее, резче. Эггси кончает быстро. Гарри утыкается лбом ему в живот, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и поддерживает Эггси под бедра, когда тот сползает вниз. Сейчас он даже жалеет, что они в ванне. После секса парень пахнет так, что у Гарри начинает голова кружиться, а здесь вода быстро смывает все запахи. Гэри откидывается на бортик ванны, облизывает губы и затуманенным взором смотрит на него.  
– Встань, – просит он. – Хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня в рот.   
Гарри не нужно просить два раза. Он поднимается на ноги, проводит рукой по подбородку Эггси и не сводит с него глаз, пока тот прижимается губами к головке и позволяет члену скользнуть ему в рот. Галахад упирается рукой в стену, а вторую кладет на шею Эггси, располагая большой палец в районе горла. Очень сложно держать себя под контролем в такой ситуации, перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения, но он должен убедиться, что не навредит мальчишке. В порыве страсти им обоим может отключить мозги.  
Гарри двигается резко и рвано. Делает секундные паузы, и тогда Эггси возмущенно мычит, с силой впиваясь пальцами в его ягодицы и притягивая вплотную к себе. Хочется продлить это сладкое безумие, пусть они оба сдохнут от изнеможения, но это никогда не заканчивается. Галахад не пытается сдержать стоны. На это требуются силы и концентрация, а какая, к хуям, концентрация, когда у него скоро ноги дрожать начнут?! Организм все равно берет свое, и он кончает чуть ли не быстрее, чем Эггси. Прижимается лбом к стене рядом с рукой, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и смотрит, как парень самозабвенно вылизывает его член. Сердце отбивает бешеный ритм, и Гарри опускается вниз. Еще не хватало сейчас поскользнуться – закрытая черепно-мозговая и новые несколько месяцев комы.   
– А нам точно нужно в Кингсмен? – Эггси сглатывает и тянет его к себе.  
Гарри слизывает мелкие капли с тонких волосков брови, но остается неумолим:  
– Точно. Нам не должен никто мешать потом, ближайшие несколько дней я намерен ни с кем тебя делить.  
– Ну, ты садист, – притворно вздыхает мальчишка. – Потрешь мне спину? Только на этих условиях я согласен на поездку в офис!  
– Тебе в кэбе или сразу в кабинете у Мерлина? – парень фыркает, а Галахад тщательно трет спину подушечкой пальца, удаляя пятнышко крови.  
– Гарри, какая же ты язвительная скотина! Здесь, сейчас, всю спину и мочалкой, – Эггси конкретизирует задачу. – Надругательство над квадратным дюймом кожи не засчитано, вы провалили задание, агент Галахад! За это Вы…  
– За это кто-то сейчас останется с немытой спиной, – невинно замечает Гарри.  
– Тогда тебе придется любить меня грязного!  
– Это не относится к разряду невозможного, – Гарри с сожалением встает и тянется за гелем для душа. Кто-то должен привести процесс исключительно к мытью, иначе они рискуют никогда не вылезти из этой ванны.

***

– Санта Клаус заходил и извинялся за все невыполненные желания? – Эггси восхищенно присвистывает, открывая шкаф.   
– Ты ко мне в итоге так ничего и не перевез из одежды, я решил купить тебе новую. Не понравится, сдадим обратно, – Гарри пожимает плечами, садится на кровать и продолжает вытирать волосы. С Эггси он обрастает дурными привычками. Не бриться вовремя, ходить голым по дому, спать без пижамы… Никакого режима, никакого порядка – чистый хаос. Впрочем, жаловаться на хаос с учетом того, что он сам сотворил с домом, будет некорректным. Гарри улыбается, глядя на Эггси. Все это такие мелочи, если сравнивать со смертью. Пусть хоть на голове ходит, лишь бы был жив.   
Мальчишка оборачивается и скользит жадным взглядом по его ногам. Один из фетишей Гэри Анвина – это его ноги, сложно было это не заметить. Вторым фетишем Эггси вчера смог насладиться сполна. Конечно, он переживал за него до истерики, даже, не сдержавшись, рыдал от переизбытка нервов. Но Гарри знает, что больше всего Эггси любит, когда он нарушает правила. Эггси в восторге, когда он ругается, делает что-то, не соответствующее джентльменскому облику. Наверное, только чувство такта или опасность хорошенько огрести в ответ удерживают его от просьбы раскидать еще кого-нибудь в баре.   
– Это интересный вариант. Что-то среднее между моим привычным стилем и Кингсменом. Без всего этого чрезмерного джентльменского пафоса, – Эггси исчезает в ванной, даже не закончив фразу, и возвращается с аптечкой.   
– Со мной все нормально, – замечает Гарри.   
– Лучше, чем после церкви, – голый парень как ни в чем не бывало устраивается на полу у его ног, – но для тебя не станет чрезмерным стрессом кусочек пластыря и два фута бинта? Гарри, – он оставляет насмешливый тон, – я знаю, что для тебя это, как заноза, но я не хочу, чтобы ты получил заражение крови.   
Гарри кивает. Раны и правда кажутся ему смешными. Особенно от куска стекла. Наступать больно, и что? С ладонью, допустим, немного сложнее, порез глубокий, но в любом случае все затянулось бы само. Но если для спокойствия Эггси нужно потерпеть пару, то это даже не вопрос. Он не собирается читать лекцию о ничтожности шанса заражения крови в данном случае, просто соглашается. Эти прикосновения – воплощение заботы. В эти моменты во взгляде Гэри читается смущение, но стократ больше – упрямство. Гэри Анвин по своей натуре был бойцом. Немного хамоватым и язвительным задирой, но воином. Сильным и упрямым. Готовым отстаивать свои убеждения, какими бы они ни были. Гарри думает, что было бы интересно посмотреть на реакцию Эггси, откажись он заклеивать какую-то царапину. Возможно, когда-нибудь Галахад так и сделает, но не сегодня. В них обоих еще звучат отголоски потери и страха, не лучшее время для таких экспериментов.   
Прикосновения Эггси исполнены нежности и любви. Его пальцы бережно обхватывают его лодыжку и гладят косточку. Мальчишка так пристально рассматривает его ногу, словно видит ее в первый раз, потом перекладывает ступню на свои колени. Гэри прикасается к небольшой ранке около пятки. В глубокой тишине слышен даже легкий шорох от прикосновения кожи к корочке засохшей крови. Мальчишка склоняется, осторожно прижимается к ней губами и застывает. Галахаду немного щекотно от его дыхания, но эти ощущения заглушает биение своего собственного сердца, отдающееся во всех частях тела. Кажется, он чувствует эту пульсацию даже кончиками пальцев. Они с Эггси постоянно трансформируют страсть в нежность, нежность в похоть, похоть в желание, желание в любовь – и обратно...  
– Я могу отказаться от Кингсмена, – Эггси первым нарушает их молчание. Он не поднимает взгляда. Галахад молча наблюдает, как его пальцы подготавливают мягкую повязку и сооружают сложную конструкцию из пластырей, сделанную таким образом, чтобы она не мешали при ходьбе. Ему нравится наблюдать за действиями Гэри. Эти пальцы привычно заклеивают его раны, они же неловко путались в конструкции запонок и ласкали его соски так, что Гарри был на грани обморока. Слух режет недосказанное "наверное". И "если хочешь".   
– Зачем? – Гарри сам протягивает мальчишке руку. Закончив с ногой, Эггси с преувеличенной аккуратностью складывает пластырь обратно и все еще не смотрит в глаза. Ему явно сложно было произнести это, пусть займет чем-то руки. В его словах нет уверенности, решительности, осознания тяжеловесности и необратимости решения. Это только "если хочешь", Эггси не хочет этого сам. Если они будут обсуждать этот вопрос в таком ключе и дальше, ему придется пожалеть о той минутной слабости. – Тебе нравится эта работа.   
Гэри сосредоточенно наносит мазь на порез и медленно укладывает на ладонь узкие полосы мягкого бинта.   
– Потому что я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я не хотел бы снова услышать весть о твоей смерти. Это было чудовищно.   
Эггси выглядит спокойным: неторопливая размеренная речь, выверенные движения, хирургическая четкость повязок. Но Гарри чувствует его внутреннее напряжение, осязаемое и тяжелое. Он склоняется к нему и мягко целует. Прикосновения давно стали для них неотъемлемой частью взаимоотношений. Галахад встречал людей, негативно воспринимающих вторжение в личное пространство вне постели даже от собственного супруга; сам Гарри никогда не испытывал ни отвращения, ни пиетета к прикосновениям в быту. Однако с Эггси в его жизни все неуловимо изменилось. Одним своим присутствием парень моделировал пространство вокруг себя. Они постоянно прикасались друг к другу, и это казалось таким естественным. Зачем сидеть в десяти дюймах друг от друга, если можно сесть так, чтобы чувствовать тепло родного человека? Почему не поцеловать, не взять за руку, не погладить, если есть такое желание, и его результаты дарят положительные эмоции партнеру? Границ нет, рамок нет.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил из Кингсмена. Если тебе перестанет нравиться эта работа или надоест – пожалуйста. Я поддержу тебя в любом решении, но не нужно делать это ради меня. Ты можешь погибнуть в несчастном случае на стройке, тебя может случайно застрелить грабитель в магазине. Да, в Кингсмене чаще других подвергают свою жизнь опасности, но у нас больше возможностей защитить ее и спасти сотни других жизней. Служить своей стране – почетно. Ты ждал этого шанса всю свою жизнь, неужели ты готов так просто отказаться от него? – Гарри не отстраняется далеко, произносит это почти в губы Эггси размеренно и негромко. Затем делает небольшую паузу и улыбается одними глазами: – Не заставляй меня жалеть об откровенности.   
– Да, Гарри. Правда, все чаще мне кажется, что я всю жизнь ждал не шанса, а тебя. Ты сам, как Санта Клаус, с полными карманами подарков, даже если у тебя в руках ничего нет.   
– Кстати, это тоже тебе, – Гарри протягивает Эггси коробку с браслетом. Он даже не вытащил подарочную упаковку из картонной коробки службы доставки тогда. Но в тот момент ему было все равно. К тому же Галахад не удержался бы и уничтожил этот браслет – он не имел никакого смысла. – Не уверен, что тебе понравится. Как оказалось, я совсем не разбираюсь в молодежной моде.  
– Ты забыл добавить что-нибудь про мою кошмарную куртку, – Эггси смеется, и из его тела пропадают ломаные углы напряжения. Гарри наблюдает, как Эггси нетерпеливо разрывает коробку и удивленно хмыкает, гладя на подарочную упаковку. Галахад запоздало думает, что нужно было подарить ему запонки или заколку для галстука. Впрочем, запонки были бы лучше: полезная и, к тому же, весьма незаметная безделушка. Лицо Эггси хотя бы не вытягивается, когда он видит, что внутри, и это можно уже считать маленькой победой.  
– Мне нравится. Спасибо, Гарри, – Гэри без промедления застегивает браслет и нетерпеливо встряхивает кистью, проверяя подвижность руки.   
– У меня есть такой же.   
– Покажи! – глаза мальчишки загораются, словно ему пообещали показать путь к сокровищам. Наверное, это останется для него вечной загадкой в Эггси. Как тот может сочетать в себе джентльменские манеры и хамство гопников из темной подворотни? Как в нем уживаются взрослый, серьезный, умный, самоотверженный, любящий мужчина и ребенок, который легко бросится в самое пекло, если ему пообещают, что там интересно? Гарри достает свой браслет, и Эггси удовлетворенно хмыкает, рассматривая его. Металлические звенья тихо звякают, когда тот застегивает браслет на его запястье.   
– Вместо часов, – поясняет он.   
С ним не хочется спорить. Не факт, что у них будет время носить эти браслеты, свой он не надевал уже несколько лет, нужно воспользоваться случаем. Галахад встает. Повязка на подошве хорошо служит дополнительным амортизатором, ходить будет гораздо легче. Он улыбается, доставая белье. Эггси так трогательно заботится о его комфорте.  
– Не надевай костюм сегодня? – раздается за спиной.  
– Я не имею склонности к эксгибиционизму, Эггси.   
– Да ну тебя! – парень обнимает его сзади одной рукой, прижимается все еще обнаженным телом и целует в шею. Гарри закрывает глаза, так острее ощущаются все их прикосновения. Он не чувствует себя отдохнувшим и спокойным, чувство потери еще шевелится где-то глубоко внутри, напоминает о себе. Галахад не хочет, чтобы Эггси за него беспокоился, хватит с парня того выражения глаз, которое он увидел, когда вернулся. Он расслабляет плечи и чуть склоняет голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Прикосновения Гэри – его константа. Раньше, когда ему нужно было расслабиться, он вспоминал дом. Дом был самым стабильным и неизменным в его жизни, поэтому Галахад всегда предпочитал проводить ночи дома, а не оставаться где-то. Теперь он думает об Эггси. – Сэр Галахад, позволите мне подобрать Вам костюм на сегодня?  
– Мы идем на работу, – напоминает Гарри.   
– Не будь занудой, я же тебе не мою куртку предлагаю надеть. Хотя мысль интересная, – Эггси смеется.  
– А еще хитон и твои кроссовки, – Галахад усмехается. – Соорудить из бейсболки петас и воинственно размахивать кадуцеем.  
– Хитон... От тебя килта не дождешься! – Эггси смеется, кусает его в шею и достает джинсы. – Одевайся, побудешь денек модным мальчиком, пусть Персиваля инфаркт хватит.   
– Боже, причем тут Персиваль?! – Гарри изумленно приподнимает брови и надевает джинсы. По крайней мере, Эггси выбирает одежду из его гардероба, это не может не радовать.   
– Он самый невозмутимый, – мальчишка протягивает ему пуловер сдержанного серого цвета и белую сорочку. Гарри удовлетворенно хмыкает. Он ожидал от Эггси более радикального подбора цветов и вещей, благо в его собственном гардеробе тоже можно было развернуться. Но мальчишка, видимо, решил не ломать психику всего Кингсмена.   
– Более невозмутимый, чем я? – Галахад неторопливо одевается. Ему всегда нравился этот процесс, прикосновения ткани к чистой, все еще напитанной влагой коже. Поэтому он любил душ с утра и поэтому предпочитает дорогую одежду. Надежный бренд – залог того, что ткань будет качественной и приятной на ощупь.   
– Ты?! – Эггси смеется в голос. Гарри краем глаза видит, что он выбрал для себя одежду подобного типа и той же сдержанной гаммы. "Нужно будет купить ему что-то кобальтового цвета", – думает мужчина. Глаза Эггси, скорее, зеленые, но в них появляются голубые искорки под холодными электрическими лампами. Ему пойдет. – Гарри, да ты же тролль! Я тоже тогда в баре подумал, что дедуля не соображает, с кем связывается и что ему грозит. Выглядел ты круто, но все эти рассказы... Иран, Ирак, секретные задания… Я был уверен, что ты порядком привираешь. Но ты же совершенно профессионально нарывался! Глаза закатывал, ресницами хлопал. Ты можешь соблюдать все эти джентльменские условности, но невозмутим ты только для тех, кто тебя не знает. – Гэри одевается, изредка морщась от боли в раненой руке. Гарри хотел бы ему помочь, но сейчас не время. Несмотря на то, что Эггси жаждал остаться дома, в него уже словно энергетик залили – готов сорваться с места в любую секунду. Размеренный ритм движений Галахада сейчас будет диссонировать с внутренним ритмом мальчишки. Это будет похоже на одевание вертлявого ребенка: никакого удовольствия с обеих сторон, одно лишь бесконечное терпение. Помощь и забота друг о друге должна быть актом удовольствия, а не терпения. – Персиваль фланирует по коридору с вечным покерфейсом, а ты часто улыбаешься, пусть и одними глазами. Тебя раздражают какие-то вещи, тогда твой взгляд становится холодным, а про провокации я просто промолчу – ты в них охуенен.   
– А есть что-то, в чем я, на твой взгляд, не охуенен? – Гарри смеется, притягивает парня к себе за талию и коротко целует в губы.   
– Я подумаю, – серьезно обещает Гэри.   
– Кстати, тебе тоже пойдет хитон.   
– Для тебя – хоть один лавровый венок и шнурки от сандалий! – горячо заверяет парень. – И пеплос из… Черт, почему у тебя нет шляпы?  
– Не пеплос, а петас, – педантично поправляет Гарри, – возьми в Кингсмене балаклаву, зачем тебе шляпа. Выпей, – две круглых таблетки перекатываются на ладони.   
– Что это?   
– Обезболивающее. И не говори, что тебе не больно, иначе я заставлю надеть перевязь.   
– Гарри, нельзя быть таким! – мальчишка пытается изобразить возмущение, но таблетки забирает сразу. Раньше он бы обиделся, как тогда с анестезией для губы, сейчас они оба научились принимать помощь друг друга, даже если она кажется излишней и чрезмерной. Пускать человека, даже любимого, в свою давно устоявшуюся жизнь не было простой задачей. Встречи, бешеный секс, нервные поцелуи и жизнь вместе – это разные вещи. И эти таблетки, точнее, реакция Эггси на них – хороший показатель их сближения. Они притираются друг к другу. С каждым днем все ближе.   
– Как ты? Извини, что заставил за меня волноваться, – Галахад внимательно смотрит в глаза, чтобы уловить малейшую реакцию на его слова.   
– Я в порядке, – взгляд остается спокойным и открытым, Эггси не намерен от него что-то скрывать. – Гораздо важнее, в порядке ли ты. Я с самого начала знал, что жив, а когда узнал, что до тебя не могут дозвониться второй день... Ты был в аду.   
– Со мной все хорошо, Эггси, – Гарри не отводит взгляда, – все хорошо.   
– А если нет, то будет.

***

Эггси злится. Со стороны Гарри было великодушно позволить принимать решение сердцем и остаться в Кингсмен – наставник, как всегда, видел его насквозь: парень любил эту работу. Возможно, потому что где-то в глубине души все еще воспринимал ее детской игрой в шпионов, хоть на карту и ставились реальные жизни. Работа в Кингсмен была для него воплощением детской мечты, но он готов был рвать и крушить, когда та отнимала у него Гарри. В эти дни он скрежетал зубами и больше всего на свете мечтал, чтобы они оба были среднестатистическим офисным планктоном. У Галахада не было бы таких крутых костюмчиков, он одевался бы в магазине, а не шил одежду на заказ. Выглядел бы чуть менее крутым, но остался бы таким же красивым. Да и Галахада бы не было. Просто Гарри Харт. Бухгалтер. Или нет, лучше юрист. Изучал бы дела, положив голову ему на колени, бесился бы от подстав с противоположной стороны и каждый вечер был бы дома, с ним.   
Иногда Кингсмен кажется ему враждебно настроенным организмом – Гарри с порога усылают куда-то на два дня. Пока Эггси пребывает в тихом ахуе, на Харта набрасываются со всех сторон, обвешивают часами, очками и прочими гаджетами и уводят. Эггси кажется, что Мерлин в этот момент злорадно усмехается, поэтому он набирает полные легкие воздуха и задерживает дыхание, пока грудную клетку не начинает сдавливать болью. Потом он медленно выдыхает и направляется в кабинет – его самого ждет отчет. Он помнит все до мельчайших подробностей, знает, как протоколировать события, но все равно гипнотизирует пустой экран. Надо было привязать Гарри к кровати и остаться дома. Им даже потрахаться не дали! Дьявол все побери, они снова чуть не потеряли друг друга, какого хуя вы творите?! Да вы ни хуя не знаете о Галахаде и о том, что ему нужно!  
Положение спасает сам Гарри. Словно вихрь, врывается в кабинет, где окопался Эггси, и без предисловий впивается в губы таким сногсшибательным поцелуем, что под конец парень просто сползает со стула. Этот гад способен лишить его силы воли одним взглядом, что уж говорить о божественных развратных губах. Гарри будто понимает, насколько психует Эггси. Склоняется, нежно шепчет в ухо, что любит его, что это не полевое задание, а просто совещание в Берлине, что его не ранят и не убьют. Ни дать, ни взять – Мефистофель, нашептывающий Фаусту условия обмены бессмертной души. Гарри сует ему в руки бутылку обезболивающих таблеток, просит регулярно посещать медблок и не строить из себя то, что Эггси считает героизмом, а весь остальной мир – долбоебизмом. Парень распахивает рот, чтобы возмутиться в ответ, но Галахад использует запрещенный прием – бесконечно долго с остервенением целует его в шею, пользуясь отсутствием жесткого воротничка сорочки. Гэри, в конце концов, сгребает его за грудки, притягивает к себе и говорит:  
– Если ты не вернешься домой через два дня, я опустошу твой банковский счет, наполню ближайший бассейн каким-нибудь Домом Периньоном пятьдесят первого года и утоплю там самый дорогой Порш, который я смогу найти в Лондоне, ты понял?  
– Завтра, – Галахад проводит языком по его губам, и у Эггси мгновенно пропадает желание ругаться. Он притягивает Гарри еще ближе, проваливается в еще один бешеный поцелуй и ненавидит весь мир, когда тот отстраняется через какую-то жалкую дюжину секунд. – Я приеду завтра вечером, обещаю.   
– Я буду скучать, – хрипло отвечает Эггси. Проявление таких чувств с Гарри все еще дается ему с трудом, но лучше сказать, чем жалеть об этом впоследствии. – Только посмей хотя бы палец поранить на этом твоем совещании!  
– Приеду – отсосу, – обещает Гарри таким тоном, что эрекция, начавшая спадать после поцелуя в шею, заставляет его член снова дернуться вверх. – Лично пересчитаешь все мои шрамы.   
– Заметано, – Гэри с трудом выталкивает воздух из легких. И все равно, когда Гарри отстраняется, сердце падает куда-то вниз.   
– Эггси, – Галахад окликает его в дверях, – пятьдесят первый был неурожайным годом, бери лучше пятьдесят второй.   
Гэри открывает бутылку обезболивающего, достает таблетку и демонстративно кидает ее рот. Наставник удовлетворенно улыбается и исчезает за дверью.   
Эггси встает и наливает себе воды, чтобы запить таблетку. Это посещение Гарри – бесконечная забота о нем, от которой иногда хочется разрыдаться и, повиснув гирей на его ноге, орать: "Не уходи-и-и-и!" Но он знает, что Гарри и сам не хочет уходить, поэтому старается не усугублять ситуацию. Гэри случайно бросает взгляд на свое отражение в стекле и охуевает второй раз: на его шее красуется огромный фиолетовый синяк. По виду, его пытался укусить вампир с неправильным прикусом и поломанными зубами. Причем не один раз. Парень опирается рукой о ближайший стол и рывком расстегивает джинсы. Эггси стискивает свой член в кулаке и дрочит грубыми и нервными движениями. Это хуже рук Гарри, но совершенно невозможно думать о его поцелуях и оставаться спокойным.   
Он кончает через пару минут, сдавленно мыча и заливая спермой какие-то документы на чужом столе. Уже скомкав бумаги и выбросив их в корзину, Эггси осознает: он только что обкончал первые несколько листов отчета Седрика. Парня разбирает смех. Он с удовольствием смеется, ощущая, как его покидает звенящее напряжение. Ничего, перепечатает. А ему стало легче.   
Дома вечером он злится не только на Кингсмен, но и на Гарри, повесившего на него такой разгром в доме. Впрочем, на Гарри он не может злиться серьезно. Стоит только вспомнить его глаза в тот момент, как снова к горлу подкатывает липкий страх. Можно было бы вызвать клининговую службу, но Эггси не хочет никого пускать на их территорию, поэтому сам выгребает осколки из всех уголков. Потом снимает обувь и медленно прощупывает весь пол босыми ступнями. Вытаскивает мельчайшие осколки из подошв и повторяет это снова и снова. И, наконец, берется за пылесос. Так можно было поступить сразу, убрав только мелкие осколки, но Эггси почему-то кажется важным сделать это самому, руками.   
Кровь Гарри он смывает по каплям. Сидит на лестнице с губкой, наблюдая, как вода растворяет свернувшиеся и потемневшие брызги, а поролон пропитывает розовая жидкость. Он нашел осколок с полосой засохшей крови. Похоже, именно он оставил кривую полосу на ладони Гарри. Парню не в чем обвинить его. Галахад не резал вены, а если бы и резал, это был бы его выбор. И Эггси безумно рад, что тот его не сделал, он бы не смог потерять его снова.   
Гэри оставляет кабинет напоследок. Гарри не забыл, под вечер из лаборатории позвонили, что он может зайти за клеем. Эггси тщательно гладит все газеты. К счастью, Галахад скомкал только передовицу с первым делом. Как он ни старался, так и не смог разгладить ее до конца, плотная старая бумага плохо поддавалась давлению и нагреву, заломы все равно можно было рассмотреть, если приглядеться. Ничего, потом он отыщет этот номер где-нибудь в архивах и заменит вырезку, но сейчас он хочет восстановить прежний облик кабинета. Гэри снимает со стен оставшиеся обрывки бумаги и раскладывает их на столе. Он возится с газетами до утра. Грызет губы, думает, что ему нужен микроскоп и пинцет – собственные пальцы кажутся толстыми и неповоротливыми. К тому же после уборки рука у него жутко болит. Эггси закидывается обезболивающим и представляет, как в этом кресле, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку, Гарри ночами перелистывает документы в обжигающем свете лампы. К рассвету у него ноет вся спина, но зато даже его придирчивый глаз почти не различает швов. Гэри прикрепляет вырезки, используя старые проколы в бумаге и обоях, окидывает удовлетворенным взглядом свою работу и идет спать, игнорируя желание свернуться прямо на полу.   
Он покупает бутылку Дома Периньона пятьдесят второго года и маленький шоколадный Порш. Шампанское, как ни странно, конечно, стоит неприлично дорого, но дешевле, чем он ожидал. Следующим вечером он ждет Гарри. Если тот обещал, то непременно исполнит свое обещание, а если что-то пойдет не так, он сообщит. Гарри, и правда, появляется вечером. Даже не к полуночи, а просто вечером. Нормальный человеческий вечер, как у офисного планктона. Эггси слышит, как Гарри открывает дверь, и встречает его с бутылкой шампанского. Галахад скользит по нему взглядом. Галахад снимает пиджак и ставит зонт в подставку. Эггси завороженно смотрит, как тот забирает у него бутылку и делает несколько жадных глотков. Его кадык поднимается к подбородку и мягко падает вниз, когда шипящая жидкость минует горло. Парень делает шаг навстречу и прижимается губами к кадыку. Гарри невероятно соблазнителен. Эггси удивляется, почему за ним еще, вытянув руки, не ходят мужчины и женщины, как зомби, учуявшие порцию свеженьких мозгов.   
Гарри трахает его там же, на полу коридора. Срывает с него одежду и снимает свою, как заправский стриптизер, демонстрируя, что никаких порезов у него нет. Как он умудряется не травмировать его больную руку, оставаясь таким грубым, непонятно; Эггси сидит голой задницей на полу, оглушенный его напором и сраженный его красотой. Он словно в первый раз видит это подтянутое тело столь бесконечно любимого мужчины. И Гэри уже знает, что сегодня будет так, как он хотел все это время. И правда, Галахад дерет его, распластав по холодному полу так, что Эггси даже стонать не может. Только задыхается, пытаясь заставить работать легкие, и молится всем известным богам, чтобы это не прекращалось. Чтобы Гарри не останавливался никогда. Пусть затрахает его до смерти, потому что сдохнуть так – это невозможно прекрасно.   
Гэри в полной прострации от оргазма пялится в потолок и только краем сознания, слышит, как Галахад хрустит шоколадом. Парень со стоном перекатывается набок, утыкается носом в его подмышку и хрипло шепчет:   
– Боже, я теперь неделю сидеть не смогу. Обожаю тебя.   
Голосовые связки почему-то отказываются повиноваться, словно он орал и сорвал голос, но Эггси точно помнит, что не мог выдавить ни звука. Хотя с Гарри несложно потерять голову настолько, чтобы забыть самого себя.   
Они пьют шампанское, едят шоколад и смеются. Эггси и не знал, что Гарри умеет так смеяться. Подозревал, потому что с каждым днем тот становился все более открытым и – о, как Эггси надеется на это! – счастливым.   
Когда они встают на ноги, то оба шатаются. Гэри смотрит вслед невероятному Гарри Харту и думает, что эта божественная задница, ноги и то, как тот разваливается на диване совершенно похабным образом – все это слишком похоже на сон. Но это не сон, во сне его задница не болела бы так сильно. Эггси шлепает на кухню, приносит банку джема и ложку, пакет с хлебом и две бутылки молока. После такого секса страшно хочется жрать. Голод уже переваливает за джентльменское определение "есть". Он вытягивается рядом и сооружает нехитрые сэндвичи из хлеба и джема. Гарри с бутылкой молока и пальцами, измазанными джемом, жадно поглощающий сэндвичи, вызывает приступ неконтролируемой любви и нежности.   
– Сукин ты сын, я чувствую себя с тобой рядом гребаной нимфоманкой. Мне нужно какие-то таблетки от стояка принимать. И от любви. Понятия не имею, нравится ли тебе это, но я устал молчать, – Гэри говорит с набитым ртом, жадно поглощая еду и заливая ее молоком. Он глотает окончания и торопится так, словно Гарри может его прервать и выставить за дверь, – но я люблю тебя так сильно, что иногда мне кажется, что…  
Гарри вклинивается в вынужденную паузу, когда мальчишка делает глоток молока, чтобы не поперхнуться сухим хлебом:   
– Иногда тебе кажется, что это чувство больше тебя самого, что тебя разорвет изнутри, что если мы сейчас не прикоснемся друг к другу, то сдохнем в этот же миг.   
– Ты еще и гребаный телепат! – Эггси дожидается, пока Гарри доест свой сэндвич и вытягивается прямо на нем. Он стеснялся такого проявления чувств раньше. Это же невозмутимый агент Галахад, джентльмен до мозга костей, а джентльменам положено любить, следуя какой-нибудь тысяче правил. А сейчас ему не страшно.   
– Я не телепат, – Гарри чуть выгибается навстречу и проводит руками по спине, а потом аккуратно кладет ладонь поверх забинтованной руки. Гэри чувствует только касание руки и ее тепло, но не давление. – Я просто чувствую то же самое. Поверь, чувствовать себя нимфоманкой в пятьдесят пять гораздо более непривычно, чем в двадцать два.   
– Слушай, может, у тебя паспорт поддельный? Тебе от силы сорок! – Эггси смеется, чтобы скрыть смущение и прячет лицо в шее. К признанию Гарри он оказался не готов. У него до сих пор в голове не укладывается эта информация. То, что Галахад его любит, он знает давно. Даже без слов Эггси бы это понял – одна его забота демонстрирует его отношение в полной мере. Но если он чувствует то же самое, что сам Эггси... Мальчишка нащупывает его забинтованную ладонь и крепко сжимает пальцы.   
– Увы, – Гарри легонько гладит его кисть, но в его голосе слышится сожаление.   
– Когда у тебя выходные? Я знаю способ снизить твой возраст до двадцати пяти, к примеру, – мурлычет Эггси. Он затронул больную для них обоих тему, но это неизбежно. Они всегда будут ранить друг друга.   
– Еще дней пять. Быстрее вряд ли получится.   
– Польша? Штаты? Саудовская Аравия? – Гэри тяжело вздыхает.   
– Лондон, – Галахад смеется, – но занят буду жутко.   
– Ты ни разу не водил меня на свидание, – бурчит Эггси.   
– Клуб не в счет?   
– В клуб тебя пригласил я! Где кафе, киношка, цветочки?!  
– Отобедаете со мной завтра в ресторане, мистер Анвин?   
Гарри может оставаться таким церемонным, даже когда лежит голый на диване, перемазанный клубничным джемом.   
– Я посмотрю свое расписание, мистер Харт, – в тон ему отвечает Эггси.   
– А в выходные можем позавтракать, к примеру, в Париже, – Гарри аккуратно тянется, стараясь не беспокоить его, но Эггси все равно – он не сдвинулся бы с места, даже если бы наставник его спихивал.   
– Мне будет достаточно твоей овсянки, – Гэри прижимается ухом к плечу.

***

Гарри действительно приглашает его на обед в лучший ресторан Лондона. Эггси хватило бы просто придорожного кафе, потому что в этом всем главное не вкусная еда и манеры, а то, что они с Гарри вдвоем. Он постоянно вглядывается в глаза мужчины, чтобы не пропустить осколки боли, отголоски его личного ада, но видит там только тепло. Эггси не тешит себя иллюзиями, что никаких следов Валентайн и церковь не оставили в их жизни, но груз вины на плечах Галахада стремительно становится подъемным для него. А если тот пошатнется, Эггси всегда готов подставить свое плечо. Он боялся, что известие о его смерти настолько сломает Гарри, что на следующий день, когда он появится, будет уже нечего чинить, но вышло иначе. Гарри Харта новость о его смерти раздавила. Это не перелом одной кости, а мелкое костяное крошево под прессом. Парень даже не хочет думать, что было бы, если бы его воскрешение произошло на несколько дней позже и не решается поднять эту тему для обсуждения. Боится того, что может сказать Гарри, и знает, что не вправе просить его в любом случае жить дальше. Можно стребовать обещание, ссылаться на смерть Ли, но Гарри и его отец не были близки так, как они. Гэри иногда ревнует, представляя, как молодой Гарри Харт с такими же иронично-доброжелательными нотками в голосе хвалил его отца за успехи. Так же, как его. Так же, как кого-то до обоих Анвинов. Но ему Гарри дал несоизмеримо больше. Смог бы он сам пережить сейчас потерю Гарри? Когда у них такие отношения, когда они настолько близки. У Гэри нет ответа. Казалось бы, двадцать два года, вся жизнь впереди, но он хочет прожить жизнь с этим мужчиной. И чтобы она была бесконечной для обоих. За пределами мира, очерченного контурами Гарри, для него начинается тьма.   
Он думал, что починить Галахада после такого потрясения будет настолько сложным делом, что на это уйдут месяцы или годы, но первый же вечер, проведенный вместе, заставляет душу Галахада регенерировать. На глазах затягиваются раны, превращаясь в шрамы. Как в кино при ускоренной съемке, которую включают в сюжет для усиления драматического эффекта. Это настолько невероятно, что Эггси иногда не может в это поверить. Хочется остановиться время, ощупать Гарри со всех сторон, проверить, не робот ли он, но мальчишка давит в себе эти желания. Он рад, что Гарри становится легче. Наверное, отчасти ему в этом помогает и Кингсмен. Ему бы тоже было нелегко, если бы его считали психом, отстраняли от работы, заставляли бесконечно проходить какие-то психологические тесты, хотя все вокруг знают, что эти гайки не просто сорвались – их заставили сорваться. Эггси до сих пор кажется, что в Кингсмене больше заботились не о душевном здоровье Галахада, а о том, можно ли ему доверять дальнейшую работу. Гэри считал, что работу ему можно было доверить сразу, важнее был груз его вины. Возвращение Гарри к привычным обязанностям – еще один шаг к его исцелению.   
Хорошо, что в Кингсмене не пытались влезть на эту территорию. Гарри Харт держал ее под замком, не позволяя никому видеть свои слабости. И чем больше к этой области проявляли интерес, тем большее количество замков и засовов на ней появлялось. И только Эггси он допустил туда, позволил обрабатывать свои раны, быть рядом и менять бинты. Самым важным было, что и теперь, когда его присутствие, по сути, и не требовалось – дальше Гарри мог разобраться со всем сам – но не прогонял его. Парень иногда очень боялся, что Галахад снова закроется. Станет невозмутимым безукоризненно одетым мужчиной, улыбка которого читается только в глазах и никак не отражается на лице, который добродушен и доброжелателен, но так бесконечно далек. Это было бы серьезным ударом. Конечно, он все равно остался бы рядом, но такая потеря стала бы глубокой раной. Когда у тебя в руках был весь мир, очень сложно довольствоваться потом миллионной его частью.   
Проницательный Галахад видит его насквозь, замечает это болезненное ожидание удара из-за угла и каждый раз протягивает ему руку. Позволяет прикоснуться и почувствовать, что ничего не изменилось между ними. Целует так, чтобы Гэри чувствовал его жар и всю глубину сумасшествия. Эггси потирает ладонью синяк на шее и улыбается. Вкусная еда, поцелуи после обеда и его ступня под столом, гладящая косточку на тонкой аристократической лодыжке Харта. И обнимать Гарри ночью – это ничуть не хуже бешеного секса.   
На следующий день Эггси делает многослойные сэндвичи и приносит Гарри в кабинет кофе. Галахад, зарывшийся в документы, выглядит всего лишь элементом пространства, перегруженного папками. Изящный предмет меблировки. Срочно хочется вытащить его оттуда, но Эггси просто наводит хаос в документах, освобождая место на столе для кофе и своей задницы. Его встречает холодный, вежливый и немного колючий взгляд прежнего Гарри Харта. Закрытого. Строгого. Далекого. Эггси сдвигает документы еще дальше, садится на стол ровно напротив Гарри, делает глоток кофе и ставит ногу в зеркально блестящем брогированном оксфорде на подлокотник. Парень впервые надел броуги. Почему-то до этого момента он носил туфли, следуя той самой кодовой фразе Гарри: "Оксфорды, но не броуги". Гарри скользит по его ноге нарочито рассеянным взглядом, а Эггси ждет. Его могут одним движением скинуть со стола, и будет совершенно не к чему придраться – он сам нарывается. Но заставить Гарри пообедать сейчас можно только таким образом.   
Его наставник просовывает ладонь в раструб брюк, обхватывает лодыжку и ведет вверх до края носка, а потом стягивает его, с ощутимой силой вдавливая ногти в кожу. Харт все еще не смотрит ему в глаза, но Эггси знает, что этот жест означает нечто, вроде: "Ты ведешь себя не по-джентльменски, но я тебя все равно люблю". И одновременно Гарри напоминает о границе, до которой Эггси еще не дошел, но может пересечь. У всех есть свои границы.   
– Тебе нужно пообедать, Гарри, – Эггси протягивает ему сэндвич. Галахад берет его свободной рукой, не убирая пальцев с лодыжки, смотрит на сэндвич и откусывает сразу половину, откидываясь на спинку кресла:   
– Мне нужно выпить, – он вздыхает, приканчивая бутерброд и делая жадный глоток кофе.   
– Принести?   
– Нет, мне нужна свежая голова, – Гарри отрицательно качает головой.   
– Прогуляемся?   
– Прогуляемся, займемся сексом, напьемся, но все это в выходные, – Гарри съедает еще один сэндвич и бросает взгляд на часы.   
– Дай угадаю, что ты хочешь сказать? "Эггси, тебе пора, ты мешаешь мне работать". Хороший из меня Алистер Кроули? – мальчишка смеется, спрыгивая со стола.   
– На самом деле, я хотел сказать спасибо и думал, хватит ли у нас времени на поцелуй, но чтобы не портить твою репутацию Кроули… – Гарри прячет улыбку в уголках губ: – Эггси, тебе пора, ты мешаешь мне работать.   
Гэри коротко целует мужчину в висок. Гарри всегда переигрывает его на его же собственном поле, но проигрывать ему совершенно не стыдно.   
На следующий день Мерлин ловит его за задницу и заставляет переделывать отчет. Парень рад этому заданию, все ж лучше, чем неприкаянно бродить по офису или сидеть дома одному. Не получалось отвлечься даже на тренировки из-за чертовой руки, которая, словно издеваясь, зарастала неприлично медленно. Поэтому с отчетом он не торопится. Время тянется, как жевательная резинка, но Эггси комфортно. Где-то в одном здании с ним сияющий Гарри. И он знает, что если его скрутит настолько, что дышать одному будет невозможно, то Гарри не откажет ему во внимании, никогда не отказывал. Ему не хватает их длинных вечеров, наполненных только ими двумя, но Гэри привык довольствоваться малым. В конце концов, когда-то он только мечтал об этом мужчине, потом получил отказ. Очень сложно было сохранить тогда лицо. Он прекрасно помнит галахадовское: "Мы не должны". Одна фраза, сказанная мягким тоном, прозвучала приговором. Единственное, за что мог зацепиться Эггси – формулировка, но это он понял уже позже. Тогда же ему хотелось орать от боли и осознания, что хрен он теперь прикоснется к этим пальцам снова. А потом это все стало неважным. Когда оказалось, что Гарри жив, Эггси осознал, что готов быть хоть ковриком у его двери, лишь бы тот просто позволил ему быть рядом. Он действительно собирался быть просто другом, не ставил тогда цели тайно соблазнить его – хотел просто помочь, вытащить из этого ада. Если бы Гарри остался таким же неприступным, а потом выпроводил бы его, когда ему стало легче, Эггси бы и тогда был рад, но Гарри дал ему несоизмеримо больше.   
Гарри настолько занят, что встретив его в коридоре, бросает только одно слово: "Медблок". "Два дня", – в тон ему отвечает парень. Наставник кивает, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, а почти случайное соприкосновение пальцев – это только между ними.   
Медики Кингсмен работают не просто профессионально, а незаметно. Эггси ничего не чувствует, когда ему меняют повязку. В этом плане Гарри менее профессионален, зато все, что делает он – часть их отношений. Смена бинтов не была прелюдией к сексу, и Гэри очень сомневался, что когда-нибудь в постели они будут играть во врача и пациента. В их жизни было слишком много настоящих ранений и реальной угрозы здоровью. Но это было воплощением заботы. Нежелание обращаться к врачам, прибегать к их помощи только в крайнем случае было их общей чертой. Скорей всего, Гарри раньше сам бинтовал все свои раны и прятал повязки под пиджаком. Эггси не был уверен, сообщал ли он в отчетах о ранениях. Все хорошо, задание выполнено, никаких физических повреждений нет. Кровь, пропитавшую черную ткань, не видно. Можно только почувствовать ее запах, но как его различишь среди запахов пота, грязи и смерти? К тому же кровь может быть чужая. От образа Гарри, зашивающего свои раны дрожащими от усталости руками, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Эггси усмехается, прогоняя настойчивое видение. Надо же было придумать такой бред. За пластырем в медблок наставник, конечно, бегать не будет, но с более серьезными ранениями обратится. Наверное. О Боже, он даже не знает, как поступит его любимый мужчина! Харт иногда совершенно непредсказуем. Он вполне может послушно лежать в больнице до полного выздоровления, а может сбежать, как только ему станет чуть легче – и все это Гарри Харт.   
Вечером Эггси мучает этими вопросами Гарри. Его наставник форменно охуевает от количества теоретических вопросов типа: "А если тебя ранит сюда и вот так, ты пойдешь к врачу? А в больницу ляжешь?" Парень чувствует себя ребенком в возрасте почемучки, а добрый дядюшка Харт вынужден закатывать глаза и отвечать на град этих нелепостей. Он не решается спросить, почему Харт не навещал его в детстве. В конце концов, он был для Гарри никем. А Гэри часто крутил медаль в руках и собирался позвонить. Мало ли в пять-десять лет возникало проблем, которые казались такими важными? Да и в более старшем возрасте иногда он хотел набрать заветный номер, но всегда его останавливало то, что он не приложил еще достаточно усилий, чтобы справиться сам. В итоге Эггси решал свои проблемы, и звонок по странному телефону откладывался на неопределенный срок. Сейчас он рад, что никуда в итоге не позвонил. Хоть Харт не смывал кровь после его детских драк, зато сейчас поток его вопросов прерывается невероятным поцелуем.   
Следующим вечером в конце рабочего дня Гарри на улице ожидает такси Кингсмен и Эггси с бокалом шампанского.   
– А если я скажу, что выходные откладываются? – Галахад усмехается. – Есть риск захлебнуться шампанским?  
– Есть риск не выспаться ночью. И следующей.   
Гарри выпивает вино и садится в машину, на секунду склоняясь к уху:  
– Звучит многообещающе.   
– Но пока у нас другие планы, – Эггси усмехается и игнорирует немой вопрос Гарри. Вслух наставник его не повторяет, только устало откидывается на сиденье. Галахад выглядит усталым. Раньше Гэри этого бы не заметил, но теперь видит напряженный изгиб прямых плеч, поэтому двигается ближе и берет его за руку.   
– Так и не спросишь, куда мы едем? – парень сдается первым.   
– Пусть будет сюрприз.

***

Сумерки спустились незаметно. Только что дневной свет только начинал сереть, а теперь весь Лондон укрыт синим одеялом. Гарри невозмутимо осматривается. Он ожидал ресторана, тренажерного зала, прогулки к Биг Бену – в целом, чего угодно, но не унылых серых коробок лондонского гетто. Эггси ждет от него вопросов и реакции, чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения, поэтому Галахад тщательно прячет улыбку и удерживает на лице совершенно непроницаемое выражение. Он и так слишком часто демонстрирует Эггси свои чувства и эмоции, возможно, даже чаще, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Но сейчас действия Эггси – провокация, попытка вызвать реакцию. Он вступает в игру мальчишки, но со своими правилами.   
Эггси ведет его бетонными лабиринтами, легко взбегает по лестницам, и у Галахада закрадываются подозрения о цели их визита. Район очень напоминает тот, в котором не так давно жил Эггси. Гарри не был тут семнадцать лет, почти вечность, и с тех пор его не заносило в подобную застройку. Мальчишку же он забрал в Кингсмен сразу из участка – из-за всего этого требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять, что задумал Эггси. Когда тот открывает дверь своим ключом, Гарри уже не сомневается, зачем они здесь.   
– Тебе пора познакомиться с моей мамой!  
– Ты забыл. Мы уже знакомы, – бесстрастно отвечает Галахад. Он представлялся, когда сообщал о смерти Ли. Вряд ли Мишель запомнила его имя, но лицо, наверняка, вызовет неприятные ассоциации. Конечно, знакомство с родственниками было неизбежно, но он бы предпочел знать, куда и зачем идет. Гарри смотрит на прямую спину мальчишки, широкие плечи, обтянутые полосатой тканью костюма, плавные линии его силуэта, и думает, что иногда не понимает, что творится в этой голове. Какой реакции ждет Эггси от матери? Криков? Слез? Битья посуды? Или что она бросится им обоим на шею и пригласит Гарри на чашечку чая? В любом случае, поначалу ситуация будет тяжелой для всех.   
– В участке видел? – рассеянно спрашивает мальчишка, делает шаг за порог и кричит вглубь квартиры: – Мам! Я в гости!   
Гарри закрывает за собой дверь, прислушиваясь. Сейчас в тишине квартиры раздастся мелодичный голос Мишель, обрадованной приходом сына. Возможно, еще лепет сестренки, Эггси говорил, что она у него еще совсем маленькая. Но тишину ничего не нарушает.  
Парень распахивает двери комнат и возвращается к нему, разводя руками:   
– Черт, никого нет. Пойдем, я покажу тебе мою комнату, раз уж пришли. Ты у меня еще не был! – он тянет Гарри за руку.   
– Я принес тебе эту медаль, помнишь? Тогда и знакомился с твоей матерью – сообщал о смерти отца.   
– Медаль, да... – Эггси закрывает дверь и садится на кровать, в момент становясь серьезным. – Я как-то не подумал. Гарри, если ты не захочешь знакомиться с мамой в качестве моего парня я пойму.   
– И мы будем вечно прятаться от твоих родственников? Нет, я не согласен, – Гарри смеется, подходит к мальчишке вплотную и кладет руки на плечи. – Я хочу, Эггси. Просто это знакомство будет тяжелее, чем встреча с Эбби. Возможно, матери стоит рассказать заранее.   
– Я подумаю, – мурлычет парень, усаживая Гарри с собой рядом. – Не так шикарно, как у тебя, но... Что скажешь?   
– У тебя уютно. Честно говоря, я ожидал большего беспорядка. Мне нравятся фотографии из корпуса морской пехоты. Тебе идут фуражка и берет. А еще ты, оказывается, фанат обуви Найк.   
– А по кроссовкам было непонятно? – Эггси смеется.   
– Одни кроссовки – не показатель, а вот пять коробок от обуви – уже серьезно.   
– Говоришь, идет фуражка... – Парень сдергивает ее с лампы необычной формы и аккуратно надевает. – Хочешь примерить? – мальчишка возвращается к кровати и упирается ему в плечи, заставляя откинуться на постель.   
– Нет, спасибо. – Галахад не сводит с Эггси взгляда. Повзрослевшая копия юноши на фотографии. Прошло не так много времени с того снимка, а Эггси изменился. Он возмужал, и изменился его взгляд. Мальчишка больше не был похож на чувака, который хочет знать, какого хрена здесь происходит. Это взрослый, уверенный в себе человек. Эггси оседлывает его бедра, и склоняется, упираясь руками в кровать. Гэри не нравится эта рана на руке, он считает ее глупой, хотя ранение глупым быть не может. Того раздражает, что порез затягивается слишком медленно, поэтому Эггси старается вести себя так, словно нет никакой раны. Но также он знает, что Гарри беспокоится за него, поэтому старается не напрягать руку.   
– У меня есть одна идея...  
– Нет, Эггси.   
– Почему? – он сдергивает фуражку, распрямляется и расстегивает пиджак.   
Гарри закатывает глаза:  
– Не делай из меня гребаного подростка! Я слишком стар, чтобы прятаться под кроватью, когда твоя мать вернется домой!   
– Скажи лучше, что слишком пафосен! – мальчишка с вызовом в глазах ослабляет узел галстука и скидывает пиджак, осторожным движением снимая его с раненой руки. – Джентльмены не прячутся под кроватями и тому подобное.   
– Эггси, ты действительно считаешь это хорошей идеей? Спешу тебя огорчить: нет, это плохая идея, – с нажимом говорит Галахад. – Твоя мать возвращается домой, к примеру, с прогулки с Дейзи и видит, как ее сын трахается со взрослым мужиком, который, к тому же, угробил ее мужа!   
– Ты не угробил моего отца! Ты просто допустил ошибку. Мы все ошибаемся. – Эггси склоняется и прижимается губами к губам. – Я запру дверь в комнату. Я хочу с тобой потрахаться в своей постели. Представь, как я дрочил здесь на тебя... – мальчишка вжимается пахом в его бедра, опускаясь на грудь. Шею обволакивает горячее дыхание, и Гарри чувствует, как сердце глухо стучит о ребра. Эггси знает его тело, знает, как его соблазнить.   
– Ты не мог дрочить на меня. Мы встретились в полицейском участке, после этого тебя чуть не убил Дин. А дальше ты спал в общежитии Кингсмен, – Гарри пропускает волосы на затылке мальчишки сквозь пальцы. Успокаивающе перебирает мягкие волоски и поглаживает основание шеи. Эта совершенно бредовая идея в духе Гэри Анвина.   
– Вот ты зануда! Подрочить сейчас? – Эггси прижимается губами к уху. – Я дрочил на тебя прямо в общей комнате, пока все спали.   
От этих слов пересыхает во рту. Он закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, утопая в подушке. Все в этой комнате пахнет Эггси. Его запах он почувствовал, как только переступил порог. На полочке стоит флакон недорогого парфюма, которым раньше пользовался мальчишка. И вся его постель пропитана упоительным, почти неуловимым ароматом его тела. Дрочил на него в общей спальне. Сумасшедший.   
– Ты псих, – хрипло шепчет он.   
– Первый раз вскоре после первых испытаний. У меня встал, и я подумал о тебе. Как ты дрался в баре… – Эггси облизывает его ухо и продолжает: – Потом, когда ты вышел из комы. В этот раз ты впервые улыбался мне. А потом у тебя дома. Ты мне отказал, но я не мог выкинуть из головы последнее испытание. Когда надо мной прошел поезд, в крови все еще бушевал адреналин. Ты перерезал на мне веревки, а я мечтал, что ты разрежешь на мне одежду и выебешь прямо там. Как же я тебя хотел тогда...  
От этого шепота по всему телу бегут мурашки. Галахад закрывает глаза. Он проводит рукой по спине парня. Медленно обводит пальцами все складки одежды, начиная с жесткого воротничка и заканчивая глубокими заломами у талии. Он устраивает ладонь на пояснице, чувствуя жар его кожи через ткань.   
– Я тоже тебя хотел. И тогда, и дома. – Галахад вдыхает запах волос Эггси и сильнее вдавливает ладонь в поясницу.   
– Я знаю, почему ты отказал мне тогда. Но почему мне приходится сейчас уламывать тебя на секс?!   
– Потому что то, что ты предлагаешь – сумасшествие! – рычит Галахад. Господи, как так можно чувствовать другого человека. Его дыхание, его запах, его возбуждение – наркотик, которому невозможно сопротивляться. Разумом он все еще отказывает Эггси, а тело уже давно сдалось.   
– Гарри, ты же меня тоже хочешь... Я чувствую, – Гэри проводит рукой по его напряженному члену. Слои ткани брюк и белья ничуть не мешают остроте восприятия.   
– Ты забыл закрыть дверь, – Гарри впивается пальцами в ягодицы парня.   
– Разве тебя не заводит это? – Парень прикусывает кожу на его шее и расстегивает пуговицу брюк. Тембр его голоса ядом вливается в кровь и распространяется по венам. – Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем больше вероятность, что вернется мама. Давно бы быстренько меня выебал!  
– Я не хочу "быстренько", – передразнивает Гарри, проталкивает ладонь под пояс узких брюк и сжимает ягодицы через трусы. Эггси беззвучно стонет. Слышен только воздух, с силой вытолкнутый из легких, и ощущается сладкая судорога, пробежавшая по телу мальчишки. – Я хочу долго и сладко.   
– Как угодно, – Эггси прогибается в пояснице, прижимая ладонь Гарри к своей заднице с одной стороны и брюкам к другой. Полоса ткани на поясе до боли впивается в запястье.   
– Обычно подростки хотят потрахаться в родительской постели, а ты – в своей, –   
Галахад расстегивает брюки парня и стягивает их с задницы. Это, и правда, сумасшествие, но они оба возбуждены настолько, что стояк становится болезненным. Он проводит по ложбинке между ягодиц и сжимает пальцы. Эггси тихо охает и с силой вцепляется в его член. По позвоночнику пробегает электрический разряд. Насчет долго и сладко, возможно, он переборщил, и получится как раз "быстренько". С Гэри он чувствует себя одержимым сексом и его телом.   
– Никогда не хотел переспать с кем-то в родительской постели, – парень встает и отправляет брюки в угол комнаты. Он снова опускается сверху, запускает руки под рубашку и накрывает пальцами соски.   
– Спасибо, – хрипло выдыхает Галахад. Обжигающий воздух с трудом просачивается в легкие. Эггси знает его сильные места, Эггси знает его слабости. Он знает все о Гарри. Легкие поглаживания становятся настойчивей. – Трахаться в постели Мишель у меня нет никакого желания.   
– Гарри, какая же ты железобетонная сволочь! – выплевывает Эггси и прижимается задницей к его члену, одновременно сдавливая соски. Галахад чувствует в них пульсацию крови и до безумия хочет, чтобы Эггси или отпустил их, или продолжил ласкать дальше. Это застывшее давление сводит с ума. Он облизывает пересохшие губы. – Я уже давно понял, что ты невозмутимый джентльмен, который даже в сексе может разводить церемонии, как на приеме у Ее Величества. Но ты можешь меня трахнуть, наконец? Или мне пойти самоудовлетворяться, уткнувшись носом в твой пиджак?!   
– Боже, ты можешь просто заткнуться и достать смазку?! – Галахад вдавливает пальцы в кольцо мышц. – Внутренний карман пиджака.   
Эггси с силой закусывает губу. Его глаза темнеют от возбуждения. Гарри задерживает дыхание, пока тот достает смазку и размазывает ее по члену Гарри. Их взгляды словно намагничены: невозможно ни отвести глаз, ни сдвинуться с места. В этот момент Галахаду плевать, что в комнату может зайти Мишель или даже вбежать маленькая Дейзи. От возбуждения сводит все тело, начинают ныть челюсти. Гарри чувствует, что не только он – они не могут больше терпеть. Он не торопит Эггси, но когда тот с тихим стоном насаживается на член, Гарри сдавливает его бедра, впивается пальцами в ягодицы и садится, притягивая его ближе. Язык не слушается его, все тело не подчиняется; Галахад чувствует только агонизирующее желание обладать этим телом, желание дикого, животного секса.   
Они трахаются, как подростки. Эггси впивается зубами в его шею, оставляя яркие метки. Их не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что они есть. Засосы, укусы, судорожные поцелуи, громкие стоны, сцепленные пальцы. Мальчишка высоко вскидывает бедра, впиваясь пальцами здоровой руки в плечо, Гарри придерживает его за спину, чтобы просто не потерять равновесия. Расплывающегося сознания не хватает ни на что другое, ни на какие осознанные действия; Галахад пытается удержать в голове только одну мысль, о его ране, чтобы не схватить неосторожно за руку, не стиснуть в объятиях.   
Кончая, Эггси вгрызается в его шею, прижимается открытым ртом и стонет так, что   
Галахад чувствует это вибрацией кожи. Они обдолбанно размазывают друг по другу сперму, слюну и собственные стоны. Эггси когда-то предлагал ему наркотики, но, оказалось, что они не нужны им обоим, чтобы чувствовать себя под кайфом.   
– Как охуенно, – Эггси сипло смеется, – но, по-моему, нам надо валить.   
– Да, – кивает Гарри. В голове все еще звенит пустота, а по телу разливается блаженная истома. Ему сейчас хочется не валить, а скинуть остатки одежды, вытянуться на простынях и расслабленно ласкать затраханного Эггси.   
– И ты ничего не скажешь про манеры?   
– Нет, лучше спрошу про влажные салфетки. – Галахад садится и приглаживает волосы, ощущая легкое головокружение. – Эггси, какие манеры, если в любой момент могут вернуться твои родственники?   
– Я же обещал, что ты почувствуешь себя на двадцать пять! – Гэри, смеясь, сползает с постели, роется в шкафу и кидает ему упаковку салфеток.   
– Скорее, на шестнадцать. – Галахад вытирает сперму с себя и Эггси и поправляет измятый костюм, тщательно разглаживая складки. – Знакомство с твоей семьей действительно было бы для меня сюрпризом.   
– Что? А нет, я не сюда хотел тебя отвести. Домой просто по дороге зашли.   
Гарри с искренним изумлением смотрит на парня. Эггси хотел показать ему что-то, вместо этого они зашли "по дороге" познакомиться с семьей, занялись сексом в его постели, а теперь убегают, пока родители не вернулись домой. Каждый день они узнают друг друга все больше, но мальчишка не перестает его удивлять.   
– Идем, – Гарри первый выходит из квартиры. Пока их не было, на улице сгустилась тьма, разбиваемая тусклым светом фонарей. Галахад сбегает по ступеням вниз и вспоминает, как уходил из дома Анвинов семнадцать лет назад. Он оставил за собой горе. Ли Анвин был уже мертв, но Мишель и Эггси ничего не знали об этом до его прихода. Можно было отделаться малодушным звонком, послать медаль почтой, но Гарри никогда не был трусом.   
Теперь он уходит отсюда не один. Гарри переводит взгляд на мальчишку. Эггси носит костюм только на работу, и до сих пор Гарри ожидает увидеть бомбер с желтым принтом и бейсболку. Мальчишка широко улыбается. Галахад давно заметил, что после секса тот всегда светится, как лампочка. На заданиях Гэри становится совсем другим. Его шпионскими навыками можно гордиться, но сейчас его можно читать, как раскрытую книгу.   
– Если мы встретим твою маму сейчас, она поймет все без слов.   
– Не всем же быть такими невозмутимыми, как ты, – фыркает Эггси. – Нам сюда.

***

Они проходят вдоль всех кварталов типовой застройки. Похоже, Эггси и правда вел его не в гости, а куда-то еще. Гарри молчит, погруженный в свои мысли, и Эггси, как ни странно, тоже. Обычно мальчишка постоянно что-то говорит, его бывает сложно заткнуть даже в постели, но иногда между ними есть только молчание, и в нем нет никакой тяжести. Галахад украдкой осматривает район. Ему кажется, или за последние семнадцать лет здесь пришло все в еще большее запустение? Гарри по долгу службы бывал не только в фешенебельных районах, да и на прогулках ноги его заносили в разные части города. Гарри бывал и под мостами, смешивался с толпой бомжей, если в этом была необходимость, но, если припомнить его перемещения, получается все эти годы его носило кругами в обход этого района. В темноте все выглядит унылым и разрушенным, даже опасным, но воспоминания о квартире Эггси согревают. При Ли Анвине там было лучше, аккуратнее и теплее, но в комнате младшего Анвина ему было уютно. Он попытался представить, как они с Эггси могли бы жить в такой же квартирке, сложись их жизнь иначе. Между ними ничего бы не изменилось. Только телевизор был бы в спальне, а не на первом этаже, и кухонный стол втрое меньше. Мальчишка шлепал бы босыми ступнями по дощатому полу, а не по паркету, пил бы обычный апельсиновый концентрат из пластиковой бутыли, только достав ее из холодильника, и дразнил бы его не снобом, а кем-то еще. Гарри притягивает Эггси за талию и целует в скулу.   
– Ты чего? – смеется тот, с удовольствием прижимаясь к боку.   
– Просто люблю тебя.   
– Я тоже, Гарри. До сих пор не могу поверить, что я сорвал такой джек-пот. – Эггси смотрит на него с откровенным обожанием.   
Гарри испытывает смешанные чувства, когда видит такой взгляд. С одной стороны его накрывает безудержное счастье. Это то самое архимедовское "дайте мне точку опоры, и я переверну Землю". Эггси – его точка опоры, с ним все вокруг кажется возможным. С другой стороны такая восторженность его пугает. Правда, он не знает, чего именно боится: такой степени погружения Эггси в него или же его разочарования.  
– Похоже, ты меня по-прежнему идеализируешь.   
– Нет, я тебя идеализирую с утроенной силой. И в моем представлении идеальный Гарри Харт не побоится испортить костюмчик, взбираясь по пожарной лестнице, – Эггси показывает на высотное здание. Гарри навскидку насчитывает двадцать пять этажей. Часть пожарного спуска составляют лестничные пролеты с площадками, а часть пути – обычная ржавая лестница с перекладинами. Галахад наступает на перекладину ногой и переносит туда весь вес, проверяя прочность конструкции, потом спрыгивает обратно и указывает на лестницу Эггси:   
– После тебя.   
– Неужели ты боишься?! – парень с изумлением смотрит на него. Гарри так и подмывает сказать, что да, боится, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Но это будет нечестным. Незачем проверять Эггси на прочность, он не заслужил такого отношения.   
– Я поймаю тебя, если ты упадешь, – спокойно говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза.   
– Я был здесь сотню раз! – фыркает мальчишка и легко поднимается на уровень второго в доказательство своих слов.   
– И все сто раз у тебя были швы на руке? – Гарри взбирается вслед за ним и слышит только надменное фырканье сверху. Остается улыбнуться.  
Когда он забирается на крышу, парень уже сидит на краю парапета и протягивает ему бутылку Гиннесса:  
– Извини, вино, бокалы и штопор остались дома.   
– Ты же знаешь, я люблю Гиннесс, – Гарри улыбается, делает глоток пива и смотрит на небо, запрокинув голову. – Столько звезд…  
– Я убегаю сюда всю жизнь. Один раз пошел в гости к однокласснику и потерялся. Дошел до верхних этажей, увидел лестницу на крышу. Потом мы с ним много времени проводили здесь, пока он не переехал. Позже я стал приходить сюда один. Сбегать от школьных обид, убегать из дома, потом ходил сюда, чтобы пореже видеть Дина.   
– Потом водил девчонок, чтобы показать им звезды?  
– Нет, – Гэри улыбается и делает несколько глотков пива, – никого, кроме тебя. Это уже потом выход из дома закрыли, и приходилось забираться по боковой лестнице. Знаешь, сколько раз, сидя здесь, я думал тебе позвонить? Каждый раз крутил в руках эту медаль и не звонил.   
– Почему?  
С тех пор, как Эггси появился, Гарри было интересно, почему он не звонил столько лет, ведь, судя по всему, его жизнь не была безоблачной.   
– Каждый раз собирался и не звонил. В детстве боялся, наверное. Мало ли что тебе обещают помощь, может, родителям сообщат. В более старшем возрасте проснулось упрямство – я еще не все сделал для того, чтобы звонить. Я хотел сам решать свои проблемы.   
– И у тебя это получилось.   
– Да так, паршиво. Помнишь, как отчитал меня в баре? – парень смеется. – Наркотики, воровство.   
– Нежелание работать, брошенная гимнастика и служба в морской пехоте, – Гарри подходит ближе и смотрит ему в глаза. – Я все помню. Но все-таки иметь в руках волшебную палочку и не пользоваться ей, потому что хочешь чего-то добиться сам – это заслуживает уважения.   
Гарри кладет руку на его щеку, мягко проводит подушечкой пальца по переносице и гладит мягкую бровь с небольшим шрамом посередине. Гэри никогда не отказывается от его ласки, какой бы она не была. Если подумать, он знает, что нравится мальчишке в сексе, но они никогда не говорили о прикосновениях в жизни. Гарри нравится, когда Эггси к нему прикасается. Обнимает, берет за руку, садится вплотную. До Эггси он четко разграничивал моменты близости и дистанции личного пространства, с ним же они были рядом всегда. Как только оказывались на одной территории, даже если их разделяло несколько метров, они были вместе. Вот и сейчас мальчишка прикрывает глаза и кладет руку на бедро.   
– Гарри, тебе легче? – тихо спрашивает тот.   
– Ты считаешь меня настолько старым, что подъем по пожарной лестнице для меня невозможно тяжел? – иронично интересуется Гарри.   
– Я не об этом. – Парень даже не улыбается. – О том, что с тобой было после церкви. Тебе легче? Или ты просто научился скрывать все еще лучше?  
– Мне намного легче. Ты очень помог. Честно говоря, я не думал, что это возможно. Ты так на меня смотрел тогда в Кингсмене, что у меня просто не было сил тебя оттолкнуть. Знаешь, я хотел, чтобы ты меня обнял, мне хотелось просто расслабиться и выспаться, но я не мог себе этого позволить. Поначалу мне было очень сложно из-за того, что ты был рядом. Первый совместный вечер был после стрессовой ситуации, я позволил себе непростительно расслабиться, а когда вернулся в привычный режим на следующий день, ты психанул.   
– Конечно, психанул! Потому что только что мне удалось пробиться к тебе, как ты захлопнул все двери перед носом! – Эггси придвигается ближе и обнимает его за талию.   
– Это была минута слабости, – Гарри отодвигает со лба мальчишки волосы ладонью и запечатлевает целомудренный поцелуй на границе волос и кожи, – то есть ты случайно вломился в дверь, которую у меня не хватило сил закрыть.   
– Ну, и дурак, – бурчит Эггси и прижимается щекой к его груди, – открыл бы раньше свои двери, обоим было бы проще.   
– Я не мог, понимаешь? Это у тебя все просто – нахамить Дину, наорать на Мерлина, наставить пистолет на Артура, наехать на наставника. Я десятилетиями держал все в себе, и ты хотел, чтобы все изменилось буквально за вечер?   
– Очень, – Гэри смеется, и от этого Гарри становится тепло. – Боже, я так боялся, что ты меня выставишь из дома за очередную мою выходку! Но я не знал, как тебя еще можно расшевелить. Психологическая книжка оказалась полной фигней, точнее, она не для обычных людей. В ней все сводилось к тому, что ни фига вы сами не сможете, сводите человека с ПТСР к специалисту. А то я не знаю, что фиг от тебя что-то узнает специалист! Я не знал, как тебе помочь, и действовал наугад. Стоило тебе всерьез разозлиться, и мне нечего было бы тебе противопоставить.   
– Спасибо. Временами ты меня очень злил, и мне хотелось от тебя сбежать. Но если бы ты оставил попытки, я остался бы там, где был. Ты сделал для меня то, что не смог бы сделать никто другой. И ты знаешь меня так близко, как не знает никто.   
– Тебе стало легче. Еще не хорошо, но уже легче, и, – Эггси делает паузу, – я все еще нужен тебе?  
Гарри видит, как Эггси сложно было произнести эти слова. Эггси думает, что нужен ему, только пока Гарри нуждается в помощи? А потом он отправит того домой? Это могло прозвучать обидно, если бы он не чувствовал напряжение в обнимающих его руках.   
– Неважно, хорошо мне или плохо, ты мне будешь нужен. Потому что я люблю тебя. Я хочу просыпаться рядом по утрам, я хочу готовить тебе ужин и гулять с твоей собакой, хочу, чтобы ты и дальше снимал мои очки и забывал помыть посуду. И если тебе будет плохо, уже я не позволю тебе утонуть. – Гарри отстраняется и садится перед парнем на корточки. Эггси погружает пальцы в его волосы, и он закрывает глаза от удовольствия. Гарри знает, что мальчишке нравится делать хаос из его аккуратной прически, и хоть ему не нравится результат, зато сам процесс невероятно приятен. Эггси имеет полный доступ к его телу, безграничный допуск в его жизнь и все еще сомневается? Значит, придется ему доказать обратное, чтобы он больше никогда не боялся. Галахад смеется: – Боже, ну кто бы еще уломал меня заняться сексом, когда твоя мать может вернуться в любой момент! Я слишком стар для этого дерьма!  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу уговорить великолепного Гарри Харта на это!  
– Раньше бы ты меня и не уговорил, – Гарри садится рядом с мальчишкой на парапет и допивает пиво, – но с тобой я иногда чувствую себя лет на двадцать. – Он встает, тянет парня за руку, заставляя встать, обнимает сзади и снова запрокидывает голову, глядя на звезды.   
– Так лучше, а то задолбал ты со своей старостью! Ты оказался еще более сумасшедшим и прекрасным, чем "дедуля", лихо надравший задницы дружкам Дина, – Эггси откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в плечо. – Ты совсем не сноб, Гарри. И, знаешь…все это схожесть непохожих.   
– М?   
– Мы с тобой очень разные. Пропасть в образовании, социальном статусе, словарном запасе и количестве алкоголя, который можем выпить, не пьянея. Ты – джентльмен, я – плебей, если коротко. Но при этом ты страшный тролль, пробовал наркоту, можешь нарваться на драку, если тебе нужно выпустить пар, и у тебя в туалете чучело любимой собаки. Как бы объяснить… – Эггси хмурится, пытаясь подобрать слова, и накрывает его руки своими.   
– Несмотря на то, что мы выглядим очень разными с первого взгляда, в итоге мы во многом похожи, – Гарри приходит ему на помощь. – Я знаю этот термин. Под него можно подтянуть много бреда, но я понимаю, что ты хотел сказать. В нашем случае ты, похоже, прав. Это понятие редко встречается, откуда ты его узнал?  
– Канал Дискавери.   
Гарри смеется. Эггси постоянно называет его сумасшедшим, и Галахад знает, что это – не медицинский диагноз, а то, чему мальчишка не может найти другого определения. Но в чем-то он прав, в происходящем есть элемент безумия, взять даже их последний секс. И рядом с Эггси Гарри чувствует себя живым. Последние годы, несмотря на опасности на службе, были для него воплощением размеренности и стабильности. Все, что было вне Кингсмена, доходило до автоматизма, набора бездумных действий. Начиная с запланированных встреч с друзьями и заканчивая уборкой дома, Гарри Харт давно следовал определенному сценарию. С Гэри это было невозможным. Поступки мальчишки шли вразрез с его представлениями об уместности, зачастую действия того нельзя было предсказать, но при всем этом Гарри не чувствовал себя старым и изможденным рядом с этим неиссякаемым фонтаном энергии, наоборот, молодел с каждым днем.   
– Эггси, после выходных мне "в поле", – Гарри прижимается подбородком к виску. Мальчишка в его руках напрягается, крепче сжимает его пальцы и молчит. Они оба знают, что это неизбежно, зачем лишний раз подчеркивать это словами? Мужчина касается губами макушки. – Хочешь пойти со мной?  
– Да кто нам разрешит, – Гэри вздыхает.   
– Новый Артур.   
– О, назначили нового Артура? С чего ты взял, что он разрешит? Мы еще будем с тобой записками, как школьники, обмениваться, если Артуром стал еще больший сноб, чем Честер Кинг!   
– Эггси, – укоризненно говорит Гарри.   
– В глубине души ты со мной согласен! – Эггси смеется. Гарри чувствует, как спадает напряжение в его плечах, но полностью так и не уходит. – Конечно, я хочу пойти с тобой. Будем надеяться, новое начальство окажется лояльным к твоей просьбе. Кстати, кто теперь Артур?   
– Я.   
Эггси поворачивает голову, с удивлением смотрит на него и смеется:   
– Кажется, я знаю пару способов уговорить Артура. Черт, Гарри, поздравляю! Не знаю, как у вас там проходят выборы: голосование, монетку кидают или тянут жребий, но Кингсмену, определенно, повезло. А я давно мечтал трахнуться в зале совещаний.   
– Тебе точно нужно что-то, приводящее либидо в разумную норму, – Гарри закатывает глаза. – По возможности я хочу работать с тобой. Я доверяю тебе.   
– И нам будет спокойнее вместе, чем изводиться дома в ожидании, – Эггси кивает. – Кто-то станет теперь новым Галахадом...  
– Хочешь сменить кодовое имя?  
– Я привык называть тебя Галахадом. И хотел бы, чтобы его вообще никто не занимал, сир Артур.   
– Канонизировать Галахада у тебя вряд ли получится, а вот о смене имени можно подумать, если захочешь. Я пока еще не разобрался со всеми нюансами, но не удивлюсь, если все двенадцать согласятся просто для того, чтобы Кингсмен не стоял на ушах!   
– Кстати, а главе Кингсмен не полагается только пафосно сидеть в своем кабинете, попивать коньяк столетней выдержки и подписывать бумажки? А я, похоже, буду твоим секретарем. Какое "поле", ты о чем?! – Эггси хитро щурится.   
– И не надейся, – Гарри улыбается в ответ.


	5. Эпилог.

– Это что за блядские "Пятьдесят оттенков серого"? – язвительно интересуется   
бывший Галахад, осторожно перенося вес тела с пятки и распределяя его по всей ступне.   
Эггси теперь внаглую пользовался его положением главы Кингсмен: организовывал вылеты на частных самолетах, устраивал выходные в три раза чаще, чем раньше, и прерывал обедом любые важные дела, кроме общих совещаний. Впрочем, мальчишка ни разу не переступил ту границу, за которой находилась его личная точка кипения, и Гарри не мог пожаловаться на качество его работы. Мо своими обязанностями Эггси справлялся отменно: если нужно, безропотно работал курьером и иногда действительно брал на себя задания его секретаря. Гарри нравилось работать бок о бок с Эггси. Они все еще не надоедали друг другу ни на работе, ни дома, напротив, использовали каждую возможность побыть вместе. Несмотря на то, что об их отношениях знали все вокруг, Эггси вел себя подчеркнуто вежливо на людях, словно понимал, что Артуру не к лицу демонстрировать отношения при подчиненных. Мальчишка привнес в его работу не хаос, а порядок – это стало для Гарри приятной неожиданностью. И ожидаемым, но приятным дополнением, были их поцелуи и прикосновения. Сексом на работе они старались не увлекаться, хотя всякое случалось. Гарри не думал, что на старости лет попадет в классическую ситуацию плохого эротического романа: принимать посетителей, пока ему под столом делают обворожительный минет. Эггси и не подумал остановиться, когда их прервали, а Гарри Харту в тот раз пришлось призвать на помощь все самообладание, чтобы на его лице и речи никак на отразилось происходящее и чтобы не вкатить Эггси в шею хорошую дозу снотворного.   
На этой неделе Гэри запланировал его дела и встречи так, чтобы освободить целый день. Потом был длительный перелет на высокоскоростном самолете, поездка на машине и вот, наконец, прогулка пешком. И все это с непроницаемой повязкой на глазах. С завязанными глазами идти легко, когда знаешь местность и представляешь рельеф под ногами. Всего лишь меняется шаг, ступню нужно ставить более плоско и мягко. Идти с завязанными глазами при поддержке кого-то можно, только если ты доверяешь этому человеку. Гарри доверял Эггси всецело и знал, что мог использовать эту руку, как точку опоры.   
– Боже, сэр Артур, что за дрянь Вы читаете? – Эггси смеется.   
– Совершенно необязательно читать книгу, чтобы знать, о чем она, Галахад, – Гарри улыбается в ответ.   
– Я все еще воспринимаю это имя твоим, но мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, – шепот смешивается со скрипом открываемой двери, и Гарри чувствует направляющие движения на своем локте, чтобы он вписался в дверной проем.  
Гарри до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что теперь его кодовое имя Артур. Он больше тридцати лет был Галахадом; обычно агент умирает с присвоенным ему именем, но с ними вышло все иначе. Он был рад, что Эггси разрешили сменить кодовое имя, хотя ему не пришлось прикладывать к этому никаких усилий – все произошло само собой, и Гарри по сей день не знает, кому за это стоит сказать спасибо. Слышать свое имя в адрес другого агента было бы очень сложным, и только с Эггси он готов был делиться им. Впрочем, он до сих пор иногда оборачивается, когда окликают Гэри.   
Мальчишка снимает повязку с его глаз, не давая Гарри прислушаться к помещению, оценить пространство. Мужчина прикрывает лицо рукой и не торопится размыкать веки. Сквозь них и так пробивается свет, окрашивая черную пелену красным. Эггси молчит, никак не комментируя происходящее, и Гарри остается только быстро моргать, пытаясь дать глазам привыкнуть к свету после стольких часов темноты. Они явно зашли с солнца, на очках еще заметна фотохромовая пелена. В помещении царит приятный полумрак, значит, стекла скоро станут прозрачными. Впрочем, Гарри не требуется этого, чтобы понять, где он – хватило даже тех оборванных кадров изображения, пока он восстанавливал зрение. Эггси привел его в ту самую церковь. Храм миссии Саут Глэйд. Похоже, его давно восстановили. Вставили новые витражи, заменили разбитую мебель, отмыли кровь с пола и стен.   
– Здесь никого нет, – тихо говорит Эггси, – я договорился.   
Гарри не отвечает. Он делает шаг вперед и кладет ладонь на полированное дерево скамьи. Все, как и было: двадцать скамеек в два ряда и по три ряда стульев с каждой стороны от центрального прохода. Он сидел на третьей скамье от начала, в правой части. И если бы сидел с краю, возможно, успел бы уйти. Четыре креста, шесть опорных столбов и даже на столе похожие свечи и вазы с какими-то голубыми цветами. Сколько раз он задавал себе вопрос, успел бы он уйти, если бы проход не загораживала та женщина? Если бы сидел не на первых рядах, а в самом конце? Он хотел смешаться с толпой, быть как можно менее заметным... Гарри проходит вперед и садится на свое место. Семь шагов, и он уже был у выхода. Достал бы его сигнал вне церкви, где не было зараженных сим-карт? Он переводит взгляд на Эггси. Тот застыл безмолвной статуей, оставаясь там же, где был, когда они только вошли. Не прислонился к стене, освобождая пространство и сливаясь с интерьером, не присел на скамейку – просто оставался безмолвным наблюдателем, но четко обозначал свое присутствие здесь. Если ему потребуется помощь, Гэри мгновенно окажется рядом, стоит только позвать. Но мужчина отворачивается, Эггси не зря выбрал именно это место – это возможность проверить, насколько он пережил произошедшее, смог оставить позади. Гарри с неудовольствием отмечает, что это место до сих пор волнует его больше, чем хотелось бы. Прошло не так много времени, наверное, он слишком многого хотел от своей психики.   
Эггси садится рядом и кладет руку ему на колено. Через десяток секунд через ткань брюк начинает просачиваться тепло его ладони, и Гарри сосредотачивается на нем. Он и сам думал когда-нибудь съездить в эту церковь, но у Артура было больше обязанностей, чем у Галахада, и Гарри Харт понятия не имел, когда удастся организовать такую поездку. Все-таки даже с технологиями Кингсмен на нее требовалось минимум полдня; Эггси же сделал это, не спрашивая разрешения, и это было еще одним из его достижений. Гарри непременно поехал бы один, чтобы не втягивать мальчишку в это еще больше. А Гэри потом с удовольствием отрабатывал бы на нем навыки использования витиеватых оскорблений еще месяц.   
– Ты все помнишь? – Эггси чуть сжимает его колено.   
Первый порыв – сообщить, что со склерозом в Артуры не берут, но вместо этого ограничивается простым:   
– Лучше, чем хотелось бы, – он чуть пожимает плечами и старательно изображает улыбку уголком губ. Почему-то получается только одним. Эггси делает вид, что верит.   
Конечно, он помнит. Разве можно забыть, как убил кучу невинных людей?!   
В церкви должен быть легкий запах благовоний, ладана и мирта, на крайний случай, тяжелый запах воска с медовыми нотами или полевых цветов, которые стоят на столе. Но Гарри чувствует только запах крови. Запах крови, пороха, сгоревшей кожи и волос... Он поворачивается к Эггси и смотрит на него. Вглядываясь в глаза, которые в полутьме храма кажутся зелеными, он мысленно повторяет свой путь, заново убивает одного человека за другим. И с каждой выпущенной пулей ему становится легче, словно, наконец, удается оставить часть прошлого позади. Он будет помнить об этом всегда, но теперь его груз становится легче.   
– Как ты? – Гэри нарушает молчание. Его одинокий голос звучит слишком громко в тишине.   
– В норме, – Гарри улыбается уже нормальной открытой улыбкой, к которой так привык Эггси.   
– Не тянет кого-нибудь убить? – мальчишка смеется и шутливо пихает его локтем в бок.   
– Разве что тебя. Потому что я слышу, что вибрирует у тебя в кармане, – Гарри смотрит на него с осуждением. Не так давно их занесло в секс-шоп, и они не ушли оттуда с пустыми руками. Эггси постоянно пытался использовать новые игрушки где угодно, только не в постели, зачастую ставя Харта перед фактом собственного возбуждения.   
– Можно найти другое применение твоей энергии, – в мурлыкающем голосе парня звучат откровенно развратные ноты.   
– Эггси, это богохульство!   
– После пришествия Гарри Харта этой церкви ничего уже не страшно!  
– Я сказал "нет", – отрезает мужчина.   
– Тебе же хуже, – как ни странно, Эггси ничуть не обижается, – зато ты не знаешь, что у меня в другом кармане.   
Гарри на секунду прислушивается: вибратор мальчишка уже выключил, а больше не слышно никаких звуков, кроме их дыхания.   
– Прорицание никогда не было моей сильной чертой, – Артур согласно кивает.   
– Мог бы попробовать угадать, – бухтит Эггси и неожиданно улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. Жестом фокусника он достает из кармана коробочку для ювелирных украшений и протягивает Гарри, сразу открывая, видимо, чтобы у того не оставалось сомнений в ее содержимом. В такой коробочке могли бы быть или красивые запонки – в общем-то, в нее не поместилась бы даже булавка для галстука – или, как сейчас, обручальное кольцо. Гарри Харт автоматически рассматривает бархатный футляр с эмблемой известного ювелирного дома, широкий золотой ободок кольца и довольно крупный бриллиант с плоским верхом. Нестандартное крепление и огранка: камень словно вплавлен в металл и почти не выступает над поверхностью металла. Он не будет мешать в работе, даже печатка выдается больше, и... Ему нравится это кольцо, хотя сам бы он на такое даже не посмотрел.   
– Гарри, ответь уже что-нибудь! Откажи, в конце концов, но не молчи! – мальчишка начинает нервничать и злиться. Гарри поднимает взгляд и видит тревогу, бьющуюся в глубине расширенных зрачков.   
Он достает из кармана пиджака точно такой же футляр, щелчком распахивает крышку и протягивает его Эггси. Ювелирный дом они выбрали один и тот же, а вот кольца разные. Кольцо для Гэри он выбрал без камня. Золотой ободок такой же ширины с тончайшей алмазной нарезкой по верхнему и нижнему ребрам. Оно будет почти незаметно в реальной жизни, но на солнце будет искрить. Как и его бриллиант.   
– Давно собирался, но подходящего момента не было, – Гарри отвечает на невысказанный вопрос. Не отводя взгляда, он достает кольцо из плена мягкого бархата и надевает на палец Эггси. С размером он не промахнулся, металлическая лента без малейших препятствий занимает положенное ей место. Гарри ненадолго сжимает его пальцы, чтобы ощутить это инородное пока тело, которое скоро станет для них таким привычным, и протягивает Гэри свою руку.   
– Я боялся, что ты откажешься, – мальчишка надевает на его палец кольцо и прижимается к его ладони губами, крепко сжав пальцы. – И что кольцо тебе не понравится... Если захочешь, мы его поменяем.   
– Оно очень красивое, спасибо, Эггси, – Гарри смеется и обнимает парня за плечи. – Камень просто идеален.   
– А мне нравится твое, то есть уже мое, – Гэри прижимается к его боку и выдыхает в ухо: – Пойдем отсюда? Тебе теперь с мамой знакомиться, – невинно замечает он.   
– Моя кузина – виконтесса, – парирует мужчина.   
– Черт, ты и здесь меня обошел! – мальчишка смеется, встает и тянет его к выходу. – Ничего, у меня еще есть сестра!   
– Это серьезная угроза. Похоже, мне пора подыскивать политическое убежище, – Гарри усмехается.   
– Артур, я требую внести в список обязательных гаджетов Кингсмен наручники! Иначе мы рискуем снова потерять лидера!   
– А еще повязку на глаза и стек? Не наглейте, Галахад. И подайте официальную бумагу, если уж решили, – Гарри добавляет в свой голос льда. Правда, не уверен, что это звучит убедительно, он слишком счастлив для этого.   
– Уже написал, – Эггси протягивает ему сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Гарри с интересом разворачивает его. Мальчишка со всей серьезностью мог написать запрос на наручники и еще половину ассортимента секс-шопа. – Регистрация через месяц – это не слишком быстро? Я очень рассчитывал, что ты согласишься, – с улыбкой поясняет тот.   
– Отличная дата, мой мальчик, – Гарри улыбается и включает их очки обратно. Стоило становиться Артуром хотя бы ради того, чтобы иметь возможность окончательно выключить вездесущий гаджет. – Пойдем, у нас много дел.   
– У нас выходной! – возмущенно отвечает парень.   
– А ты думаешь виконтессе можно сообщить в последний момент? – Гарри машет свидетельством о подаче заявлений на регистрацию брака. – Забудь о выходных.   
– Все равно не передумаю, – ворчит Эггси, цепляясь за руку Гарри.   
– Будь любезен.


End file.
